Blood of the Rose
by Dongyrn
Summary: Ruby Rose came to Santa Monica to find her long-lost half sister, her only surviving relative. But what she found turned out to be far more than she bargained for. A world of darkness. A world of blood. A world of monsters lurking just behind the veil that she will need all the help she can get to deal with. RWBY/VtMB crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth for RWBY and the sadly defunct developers at Troika for VtMB, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

 **Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 1: Prologue  
** **Santa Monica**

The 5pm bus from San Jose, California pulled away from the dilapidated stop, dimly lit by the feeble streetlight above. A small figure stood, staring after her departing ride with a palpable, forlorn longing. She wore a red hoodie over torn jeans and a pair of red converse shoes, a backpack slung over her shoulder but no other luggage, even though she had the look of a weary traveller. The girl, perhaps in her late teens, resolutely shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs, her short red-tipped brunette hair bouncing about her face, before she strode off determinedly towards her destination, a run-down looking motel that had a flickering neon sign above the main doorway which labelled it as the Wayward Motel.

Ruby Rose had set out from her home in Oakland that morning, not even sparing a glance backwards as she passed the foreclosure sign, and hitchhiked her way down to the bustling city of San Jose. She'd been on the cramped, overly-humid coach bus all day long as it traveled down Interstate 5. The brunette girl had been unable to sleep during her trip, which was likely just as well, since there were several unsavory characters travelling with her. So far she'd kept what little money she'd brought with her secure. It wasn't much, but hopefully enough for the eighteen-year-old to start on her quest.

And it began right here in the little coastal town of Santa Monica, just on the outskirts of Hollywood and Los Angeles.

Ruby allowed herself a small smile of remembrance at the vacations she and her family used to spend down here. Back when they were whole, happy… safe.

But none of that mattered now, the important thing was to establish herself there somehow, pick up a job and some lodging before she could start her search. It might take her some time, she knew that, but she was patient.

It had been two years. She could afford to wait just a little bit longer.

As Ruby walked into the motel, the bell on the door chimed softly. A bored-looking middle-aged women looked up, her eyebrows suddenly rising in interest at the young woman that entered.

"Well, hello there, missy," she greeted her more amicably than the brunette expected. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hi there," she began hesitantly, shyly looking down at the counter. _Damnit, even on my Big Adventure I can't get past my social anxiety._ "Umm, I was… I was wondering if…"

Her silver eyes fell upon a small sign that rested on the surface of the checkin counter, as if it had fallen from where it was originally propped up against the tourist brochure stand. A smile crept across her face as she lifted it up and turned it around to face the other woman.

"You're hiring?"

"Yep, sure are, part-time maid. Evening shift. You lookin' for a job?"

"Yes, yes I am, actually," Ruby grinned excitedly. "Um… does it come with, like, a room here, by any chance?"

"Hmm." The woman eyed her curiously, seemingly making up her mind on the spot regarding the petite girl. "Well, we got a little room, not much really just a converted closet. Had another maid who used to live there, till she up and disappeared about six months ago. Haven't cleaned it any, but if you want it, it's yours. Won't even charge ya."

"Oh, that's really awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, yes, definitely! Um, do I need to fill out an application…?"

"Sure do, sweetie. My name's Marge, by the way, I'm the evening manager so I'll be supervising you during your shifts. Let's get that form filled out, hmm?"

o o o

Four nights later, Ruby had come to the decision that free room was just barely worth the ignominious job she'd agreed to.

Setting aside the barely-past-minimum-wage earnings, she'd had to clean out an _ungodly_ amount of rotting foods, shit-splattered toilets, and vomit-covered floors. More than she'd ever wanted to see in her lifetime, but she supposed it was to be expected for a cheap motel that rented rooms by the hour.

Oh yes, and let's not forget the copious amounts of other, just as unsavory, bodily fluids.

"You know," Ruby moaned to Marge towards the end of her shift as she rubbed her feet, converse shoes and socks sitting on the floor beneath her chair. "I think I get why the last girl skipped out."

Marge barked out a quick laugh. "Yeah, it's a dirty job. Gotta say, you lasted longer than I thought you would, I'm impressed with your drive, kid."

Ruby shrugged her thin shoulders. "Well, I need the money right now."

During the day she'd been going out, asking questions and searching through newspaper articles in the local library. She hadn't gotten up the nerve yet to venture into Hollywood proper, but she supposed it was inevitable at some point.

"So what's driving you, Ruby?"

"Huh?" The brunette looked up from where she'd been contemplating the intricacies of the blisters developing on her poor toes.

"I can tell you're here for a reason." The middle-aged woman gave her a kindly smile. "Most kids your age push on through here, or just come for a vacation. But you, you look like you're searching for something."

Ruby looked back down, frowning slightly as she pulled her socks over her feet, slipped her shoes back on, and began tying the laces. She'd already changed out of the sweaty teal-colored polo shirt with the motel logo on it, her very basic uniform, and had her red hoodie on once more.

She wasn't sure if she really wanted to get into this right now, but in some small way, she felt a yearning to relieve herself of this burden to someone, anyone…

"Where's your family, sweetie?" Marge pressed softly after Ruby had been silent for the span of a few minutes. "Don't you have family somewhere?"

"Used to," the brunette sighed, sitting back in her chair. It was a cheap plastic one like those in the lobby, set inside the small office behind the counter. Marge was ensconced comfortably in the office chair, though it looked to be vintage 1970's, based upon the worn burgundy materiel.

Ruby closed her eyes wearily, resting her head against the wall behind her. "My mom passed away about ten years ago. Was pretty rough for me an' my sister, my dad tried to cope, but… Our uncle would come over, but he's a bit of an alcoholic. Heart in the right place and all that…"

She cleared her throat quietly. "My dad died a couple months ago. Drank himself to death, guess he used my uncle as a role model or something."

The chair Marge was sitting in squeaked as she shifted in it. "And your sister?"

"She ran away two years ago, when she… Um, she found out that our mom wasn't her mom. I mean…" Ruby sighed heavily. "My dad was married once before, and Yang, that's my sister, she was from then. Her mom took off right after she was born, and then he remarried to my mom… Well, she didn't take it too well when she figured that out, there was a lot of yelling…"

She reached up unobtrusively to wipe a stray tear away, blinking her eyes rapidly. "So I'm down here looking for her. We used to all vacation down here, and all I know about her mom is that she ran off to become an actress. Dunno what her name was or anything, maybe Yang knew… But I haven't heard from her since. So, here I am." She gave Marge a small, sad smile. "She's the only family I got, really, since my uncle left for the east coast."

Marge nodded slowly, her own brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Well, I hope you find her, dear."

"Thanks," Ruby whispered back. "I hope so too."

The manager let out a huff of air, rising to her feet and clasping Ruby's shoulder on her way past.

The brunette was looking forward to becoming acquainted once again with her tiny but surprisingly comfortable bed, but her hopes were dashed by Marge's next words.

"Ruby, did you finish room 313? The key is still here on your cart…"

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed, smacking herself in the forehead. "No, I'm sorry, 328 took so long, I swear I don't wanna know how they even got all that on the ceiling, like a buncha monkeys stayed overnight…"

Marge gave a chuckle as she peered around the corner and into the room once more. "I wish I could let you skip it, but I've got someone coming in the morning who requested that room on the corner."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed, getting to her feet. "Okay if I just wear my hoodie?"

"I don't think anyone will really care this late at night, sweetie."

"Okay, thanks Marge. Be back in a bit."

"Well, I'm off my shift in a half hour, so just drop the key behind the desk here, alright? I'll see you tomorrow night."

Ruby nodded as she grabbed her cart and pushed it ahead of her, heading for the elevator. It was a rickety affair that made her wonder, every time she rode it up or down, whether or not the motel owner bribed someone in the safety inspector's office to just rubber-stamp the certificate hanging inside. There was just no way something that ancient was up to any sort of code.

Wearily, she trudged down the corridor on the third floor to the end. She gave a brief knock on the door to 313, calling out "Housekeeping!" as softly as possible so as not to wake any other guests.

When nobody answered, she used the key and eased the door open, taking a quick peek inside first. This was hard-earned experience, as the one and only time she'd not done so, the petite brunette had spent the rest of the evening desperately wishing for some sort of brain bleach.

Some things, once seen, cannot be unseen.

In any case, this particular room was deserted. It was in quite the state, the bed unmade with the stained sheets on the floor between it and the wall. The alarm clock on the small end table read 12:37, causing her to sigh at the lateness of the hour.

It seemed to be more dark than usual, even with the streetlights that filtered in through the windows. As she pushed the cart to the side and entered the room fully, she soon discovered why. A pair of lacy women's underwear hung from the old stained-glass lamp sitting atop the dresser. She never knew why such a ramshackle motel had such pretty lamps, but they were plastic, not actual glass, and she supposed the floral patterns added a little bit of class.

Looking around with her hands on her hips, she surveyed the bottles and discarded clothing strewn across the floor, as well as several condom wrappers.

And the pièce-de-résistance, the absolute fucking _cherry_ on top, was the set of handcuffs attached to the bottom of the bed frame.

"Great," she sighed bitterly, eyeing the metal footboard critically. "I don't suppose they bothered to leave a key… Well, at least there's no shit on the ceiling, that's a plus."

Dimly, she wondered how her life had sunk so low that she considered this absence to be only a mild bonus.

Before she could turn to fetch a trash bag, however, she heard the door click shut behind her. With her heart in her throat, she whirled around to see a tall, rather good-looking man in a dark suit standing between her and the now-sealed door.

"O- Oh, um… excuse me, s- sir," she stammered weakly. "I- I didn't know the room was…"

"Be silent," he commanded flatly in a harshly-accented voice, taking his coat off and draping it across the loveseat next to the door. "Stand still."

Ruby's mouth shut with an audible _click_. Inwardly she was screaming in panic, but somehow she couldn't make any noise whatsoever. His dark irises bore into her as he loosened his tie and slowly approached, almost with a stalking motion, as she could only stand there, trembling.

 _Great, I'm trapped in a room with a creepy guy and all I can do is freeze up…_

The stranger had a chiseled face and close-cropped dark hair, but it was those eyes of his that mesmerized her so. She found herself unable to look away from them as he came closer, until he loomed over her short stature. He paused, inhaling deeply, and some sort of foreign emotion flashed across his dark orbs.

And then the eyes were no longer in view, but only because he was now bent over her, seemingly sniffing at her neck now.

 _Eww, eww, eww, really_ _ **really**_ _creepy… C'mon body, move dammit!_

Her pep talk didn't seem to help any, as she was still unable to break her involuntary motionless state. And then she felt something sharp graze the skin of her neck, like the tip of a knife.

"I want to show you something," he whispered.

It was the last thing she remembered before the sharp pain in her neck, the sound of a muffled scream, and then blackness.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, welcome to my newest project. This is a crossover fic between the anime show RWBY and the 2004 game _Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines_ by Troika, based off of the classic World of Darkness rpg system. So what we have here are the characters from RWBY intermixed with the characters from VtMB. (I can't believe I'm the first to have done this as an actual crossover…) If you've played the game, you'll recognize the playthrough, quests, and dialogue. Much of it will go off-rails, however, especially as it pertains to the RWBY additions. I do intend on using many characters from the show, but the overall tone will be far more similar to the game. Meaning, hang on tight, shit's going down.

Keep in mind, having any knowledge of or having previously played the game is not a prerequisite for reading this story. Things will be explained as we go.

I am extraordinarily lucky to have my lovely Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , working with me on this story. I'm actually doing a playthrough of the game (with the unofficial patch) using the proper clan to get the dialogue correct, recording it with FRAPS for review.

So this is just an intro to whet your… appetite. The ones after this will be considerably longer. Next chapter, we get to meet everyone's absolute favorite vampire, Smiling Jack. And a whole lot of other players…

Stay shiny!


	2. Chapter 2: Awakenings

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 2: Awakenings  
** **Santa Monica**

Ruby dimly felt herself floating in a sea of darkness. Her heartbeat thudded loudly in her ears, slowing, slowing… until it just…

Stopped.

She came to, blinking her eyes open cautiously as she took stock of her situation. The brunette felt cold, but not uncomfortably so. Aside from the coppery taste in her mouth, what was truly bothering her at that moment was the burning sensation in her throat, as if she'd been throwing up or something. A sudden thought came to her, and her hand flew up to her neck, only to find unmarred surface where she could have sworn she'd been injured.

Her eyes slowly slid to the side, verifying that she was still in the same motel room, though the digital alarm clock now read 3:46.

"Unh," she groaned, struggling to sit up. _What the hell happened to me?_

As she finally managed to prop herself up on her elbows, she froze. Sitting nonchalantly across from her on the couch was the same man who'd accosted her previously.

They stared at each other for the span of a few seconds, before he opened his mouth to speak.

He never got the chance, however, as the motel room door suddenly slammed open. Two men entered in the blink of an eye, one of them, wearing a sports coat, throwing something at Ruby, while the other, dressed in a leather jacket, stabbed something into the earlier stranger's chest.

And then Ruby was lying on her back once more, stunned and frozen.

 _Fucking_ _ **again**_ _?_ she moaned internally.

Her chest felt like something was sitting on it, but she had no clue what had happened to her. It wasn't until her limp form was slung over the shoulder of the sports coat man that she got a glimpse of the first stranger, eyes open but with a glazed look similar to how she must have been.

Protruding from his chest, however, was the tip of a wooden stake. In fact, it seemed to be resting right around where his heart was.

As she flopped bonelessly against her captor's back, her head tried to wrap itself around the reality of her situation, but it seemed entirely too slippery for her to grasp.

 _Oh God,_ she screamed inside her head. _Oh God, oh God, oh God… What happened to me? Why can't I move? Do I have a stake in me too? How can that just immobilize me? Who are these guys? Who's the other guy?_

 _Where the fuck are we going?_

…

 _Why can't I feel my heart beating anymore?_

 **Nocturne Theater  
** **Los Angeles**

After what seemed like an eternity of staring sightlessly at whatever her unresponsive body happened to be facing at the time, be it someone's backside or the inside of a car's trunk, Ruby was finally brought to her apparent destination. She could see a concrete floor under her as she was hauled along over the shoulder of the same man as before. They moved through a few doorways, and then there was a faded, worn red carpet. Noises started to filter through her sluggish consciousness, the rustlings of people, murmured conversation. Then the heavy footsteps of her captor as he mounted wooden steps, more wood, polished and smooth, worn down by countless feet over numerous years.

The vista spun around her as she was unceremoniously thrown down onto the ground. The pressure on her chest disappeared, allowing her to suck in a quick breath, gasping loudly. Any scream or cry was cut off, as she was dragged up onto her knees by the vice-like hand around her throat. Her arms had become bound behind her at some point, but when the restraining hand left, she was able to stay upright, though swaying in place.

Ruby's silver eyes gazed outwards from what she now knew to be a stage in some sort of theater. The seats were mostly filled, and by a colorful variety of people.

Her panicked eyes bounced from person to person. Here, someone in an expensive-looking sports coat. There, a blonde woman, hair tied severely back and wearing spectacles, in a grey skirt suit. A hispanic-looking scruffy man wearing a blue shirt open to reveal his white tee shirt, bordered on either side by a dark-complexioned bald man and a beret-wearing redhead.

Up in a balcony, two suited man. One with a red coat, balding and bespectacled. Another wearing a black suit, a shock of grey hair, also with glasses though his lenses were a dark grey instead of the other man's golden ones. A woman next to him, blonde and with piercing blue eyes, wearing a white blouse.

Her eyes were drawn to movement at the other side of the large room, as a scruffy-looking bearded man drew a long pull on his cigar from where he stood against the wall. He wore an open vest over his bare chest.

As if in response, another cigar flared up, this time in the seating area. A carrot-topped man with a bowler hat and white coat gave her a sardonic grin, tapping the ashes from his cigar in a salute. Next to him was an incredibly petite girl, no, a woman if the look in her mismatched pink and brown eyes were any indication. Her hair was as mismatched as her eyes, and she looked on with interest, perched on the edge of her seat.

Right in the front row, a woman dressed in a stripper's outfit brazenly blew a kiss at the bald man on the balcony, who rebuffed it casually.

More faces, more people, though they all began to blur together. A raven-haired woman in a red dress with amber eyes. A girl with mint-green hair. A boy with grey hair and a bored grin. A handsome man with a gold necklace and a casual sports jacket who looked completely disinterested.

And then her brain began to pick up on things that her eyes tried to conceal from her. How some of the people were as still as statues, and others appeared… sorta…

Not human.

One in a tuxedo shirt and tie had a monstrous-looking visage, something out of a horror movie. Another was shirtless and looked just as horrific, with numerous piercings in his grey, pointed ears.

It was all too much, far too much for her fragile mind to take in, so she tried to filter some things out. She had to focus on her current situation first, up there on the stage.

The stranger from before, the one that… hurt her, the one somehow responsible for all of this… He was on his knees next to her, staring defiantly up at another man. This one wore his long-tailed dark suit with an authority, an almost palpable _presence_ wrapping around the blond that made her instinctively cower back slightly. She was held in place by one of the two men who'd abducted her.

And then there was the seventh member of their little stage ensemble.

He was… Well, _huge_ only scratched the surface in describing the behemoth man. At least, Ruby assumed it was a man. He wore a gigantic dark overcoat over his massive frame, beady eyes set into an oddly-misshapen pate, lank grey hair spilling from where it had been gathered into a ponytail. Those dark red orbs showed no white whatsoever, and just looked… dead. And, most ominous of all, was what looked to be the hilt of an honest-to-God sword over his shoulder.

The brunette shuddered involuntarily, and for perhaps the first time in her entire life, she took a course of action that was eminently wise and cautious, even if it didn't fit with her usual awkward course of action when faced with adversity.

Ruby Rose kept her mouth shut.

The dark-suited man seemed to feel that enough of the audience was filled to begin whatever he had in mind, and he started to stalk across the stage in slow, measured steps, his voice cultured and arresting as he orated in a rapid-fire manner.

"Good evening. My fellow Kindred, my apologies for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bind our society - the laws that are the fabric of our existence - have been broken."

Ruby noted that the dark-skinned bald man was whispering something urgently to the blue-shirted one next to him. If he had questions about what was going on, he could just damn well get in line. Interrupting now seemed like an even more monumentally bad idea, but the suited man's speech so far raised more questions than he answered for her.

"As Prince, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring."

 _Prince?_ she thought anxiously. _Kindred?_ _ **Siring**_ _?!_

"Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed some of these requests."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the man with the expensive sports jacket glancing at his watch. _So sorry to keep you waiting for your manicure, asshole._

The… Prince, as he called himself, continued on. "However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission. Indeed, my permission was never sought at all. He was caught shortly after the embrace of this… childe."

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _a child, I just turned eighteen! Oh, wait… he said that with some sorta emphasis, didn't he…?_ So preoccupied with assembling more pieces of the puzzle, she almost missed it when the Prince started back up again, still restlessly pacing back and forth in front of her.

"It pains me to announce the sentence as… up to tonight I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization."

The suited blond turned to regard the other kneeling man with dispassionate eyes, which was returned with a heated, though wordless, glare.

"But as some of you may know, the penalty for this transgression…" The Prince turned back to face the audience. "...Is death."

 _Say_ _ **what**_ _now?!_

As Ruby knelt on the hard wooden floor of the stage, she was struck by the absence of what should have been a hammering heartbeat. The shock of it eased some of her panic, and not for the first time, she wondered how in the hell it could be that she could no longer feel her own heart beating. The answer, she knew in the recesses of her mind, was right in front of her, but she wasn't quite ready to come to terms with it just yet.

"Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to the law that governs us all. Let tonight's proceedings serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that binds our society, lest we endanger all of our blood."

The Prince turned once more towards the kneeling man next to her, bending slightly and spreading his hands out in supplication, though his blue eyes remained cold and uncaring.

"Forgive me," the Prince murmured insincerely before he rose once more, turning towards the audience.

"Let the penalty commence."

 _Oh God, oh God, what's happening, what…_

The giant man turned, reaching over his shoulder and pulling out what was indeed an impractically _massive_ sword. With one powerful swing, he brought it down, decapitating the stranger who'd gotten her into this mess in the first place.

The scream that had been building, finally willing to be gloriously released, died suddenly in her throat as she watched the corpse dissolve into fiery ash.

She'd seen far too many movies, read entirely too many books, to deny the reality of what was staring at her right in the face.

 _I'm… a vampire? He turned me into a fucking_ _ **vampire**_ _?_

And then a stray thought flitted through her, almost causing Ruby to lose her composure once again, but this time into hysterical laughter.

 _Please, please don't let me be sparkly, I can't handle it if after all of this I'm sparkly…_

Her humor was abated by the fact that her own sentence had not yet been handed down. She couldn't be found guilty of anything, could she? She was the victim here!

"Which leads to the fate of the ill-begotten progeny."

 _Ooooh, shitbiscuits, here we go…_

The Prince continued to face the audience solemnly, not even bothering to look in her direction as if she were beneath his notice. "Without a sire, most childer are doomed to walk the Earth never knowing their place, their responsibility, and most importantly, the laws they must obey. Therefore I have decided that-"

Ruby almost did it, almost found the courage to speak up and plead for her life, or unlife, or whatever… But she was obviated from doing so by the hispanic blue-shirted man who leapt to his feet, bellowing angrily.

"This is bullshit!"

The pair on either side of him, the beret-wearing woman and the bald dark-skinned man, rose up as well to restrain him. More stood as well, and some of the anxious whispers from around the room drifted to her ears.

"She's just a kid!"

"Look how young she is!"

"Why doesn't she get a chance?"

The blond Prince looked down at his feet momentarily, turning to his side. Ruby caught the faint ghost of a smirk on his face that was gone before any from the audience could see it.

"If Mister Rodriguez would let me finish," he continued, unfazed. "I have decided to let this Kindred live."

No sooner were the words spoken than her restraints were cut away, and Ruby sagged forward in relief, her shaking arms now wrapped around her middle.

"She shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights," the suited man proclaimed. The one who had spoken up for her looked unconvinced, but she stared at him, hard. She wouldn't forget his face, whoever he was, as she knew without his intervention she would have surely ended up just like her… sire.

Ruby looked around the room once more as others began to sit back down slowly. The man, she thought she remembered this Prince call him Mister Rodriguez, turned and began to leave the theater, his companions on his heels. Her eyes sought out other reactions, but most of them were fairly neutral and disinterested on the surface. The short multicolored girl, however, looked somewhat disappointed, as if she'd been denied entertainment. Up on the balcony, Ruby noted that the grey-haired suited man was leaning forward interestedly, hands folded atop a cane resting in between his knees.

"Let no one say I am unsympathetic to the plights and causes of this community. I thank you all for attending these proceedings, and I hope their significance is not lost." As the audience began to stir, some immediately getting to their feet and heading out the door behind Mister Rodriguez, the Prince spread his hands once more in parting, evidently going for the humble look.

"Good evening."

Ruby had hoped that might be the end of it, and everyone would just go back to ignoring the petite brunette, but that wasn't to be the case. She was forced to her feet and dragged along by both of her earlier abductors, off of the stage to follow the Prince. She was deposited brusquely at the concrete corridor where she'd been brought in before and given a push.

The Prince walked ahead without bothering to see if she was following. Ruby hastened forward, her shorter and rather unsteady legs attempting to keep up with his long, impatient strides.

"Your sire - tragic, my apologies," he began without looking at her. His voice was practically dripping with insincerity, though she doubted he noticed it. "But you see, there is a strict code of conduct that all of us must… must… adhere to if we wish to survive. When someone, anyone, breaks these laws, they undermine the well-worn fabric of our centuries-old society. Understand my... predicament. Allowing you to live makes me directly responsible for your subsequent behavior. So…"

The metal fire escape door to the rear was now approaching ahead of them as she struggled to not fall behind, her legs still trembling from her ordeal.

"What I'm offering is not generosity, but the opportunity to transcend the fate woven by your sire. This… is your trial."

He stopped by the rear entrance, gesturing to it and beyond grandly.

"You will be returned to Santa Monica. There, you will meet an agent by the name of Mercurio. He will provide you the details of your labor."

The blond Prince smiled at her finally, but it was cold and calculating as he finally took in her appearance and measure. His eyes still remained completely impersonal.

"I've shown you great clemency. Prove it was more than a wasted gesture, fledgling. Don't come back until you do. Good evening."

Ruby finally opened her mouth, her voice a squeaky croak past the burning still plaguing her throat. "But… What…"

The suited man spun on his heel, not deigning to even notice her hesitant questioning. As he strode away rapidly, he left Ruby feeling confused and timid as she shouldered the door open.

She paused in the lit alcove just outside as the door slowly drifted shut behind her on heavy hinges, leaning wearily against the wall there.

"But what am I now, really?"

A rough chuckle was the only answer to her question. She cautiously leaned around the corner to spy the bearded, cigar-puffing man from inside the theater. He grinned at her, waving the brunette forward to join him in the alleyway next to a chain-link fence.

As she approached warily, he barked out a raucous laugh while stubbing out his cigar on the brick wall before tossing it through the fence behind him.

"What a scene, man! Hoo-wee! Then they just plop ya out here like a naked baby in the woods. How 'bout that? Ahhh… look, kiddo, this is probably a lot for you to take in, so uh, why don't you let me show you the ropes. Whaddya say?"

Ruby gave the strange man a hesitant smile. After everything she'd been through tonight, having someone show even a tiny bit of friendliness was understandably alluring, but she was still hesitant to trust. Again, understandably.

"Um… Who are you, exactly?" she asked, taking in his appearance finally. He wore dark jeans, biker boots, and a dark denim vest that was open to reveal a wiry, muscled chest. His lanky hair hung down behind him past his shoulder blades, matched by the length of his ratty-looking beard. Still, he seemed to radiate a certain amount of calm competence… even considering he was a vampire.

"I'm Jack," he began in his raspy voice. "What's important is, I'm offering help. You make it back from Santa Monica with your hide and we'll trade life stories, m'kay? Till then, I got about…"

He held his right hand up at chest level, fingers spread an inch apart.

"...This much time. You in or out?"

The brunette nodded hurriedly. No way was she passing up any assistance she could receive right then. "Yeah, o- okay. I could really use the help."

"Alright." He gave her a nod, the sardonic grin not leaving his weathered face. "Now, we ain't got much time, but I figure somebody should fill you in on the bare bones stuff at least, ya know? Could save your hide. You look wobbly; you even had a drink yet?"

She swallowed past the burning in her throat. There wasn't really much point in avoiding the topic any longer, was there, really? She was pretty damn sure what Jack was talking about, even if a tiny voice of denial still wished it wasn't the case still. But she figured she'd play it safe just a little bit more.

"Um… a drink of what?"

Now _that_ caused Jack to throw his head back and bark out another raucous laugh. "Oh, man, we're poppin' a cherry here!"

Ruby stared down at her feet, highly embarrassed, while Jack continued to laugh uproariously. _Can I even blush anymore?_ she wondered suddenly, before irritably frowning at herself. _That's the kind of stupid stuff that goes through my head with everything else going on? Seriously?_

Eventually the bearded vampire in front of her calmed down enough to continue. "Ahhh, you're gonna love this! Alright, check it out. Blood: It's your new rack o' lamb, your new champagne… Blood's your new fuckin' heroin, kid." He chuckled humorously some more. "Get ready, cuz, hey, it's never as sweet as the first time."

"Y- Yeah, okay," she murmured, swallowing as the burning seemed to be worsening. Her mouth was dry and parched, but her stomach remained surprisingly stable even though she was considering drinking… blood. _Maybe that's why I'm noticing it more? Kinda like… not realizing I'm thirsty until I realize how long it's been since I had a drink?_ "Sooo… what do I do?"

"Well, down around the corner there, I saw this human. Poor S.O.B. can't find his car," Jack snickered.

"So… what do I… I mean, uh…" Ruby shuffled her feet awkwardly. _Aren't vampires supposed to be these confident stalkers of the night? Y'know, total badasses? What am I, a reject?_

Jack placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, stilling her. "Alright, you go down there - casual like - ya creep up on him, then bare those dainty little fangs and feed. And don't worry if you weren't captain of the wrestling team or somethin', cuz it'll come so naturally you'll think you'd done it a thousand times already."

Nodding, Ruby sucked in a steadying breath, before realizing that she really didn't need to breathe anymore. In fact, she hadn't been, unless she actively thought about it.

And that caused another thought to flit through her brain about what got her into this whole mess in the first place.

"Won't he become a vampire then?" she asked worriedly.

"Forget that comic book crap, kid," Jack scoffed. "It don't work that way."

"But then, how-"

"Not really the time, okay? Now go for it. Be sure though - and this is important so listen up - be sure not to drain 'em dry, okay? It might be hard to resist, but don't kill 'em."

Ruby gave herself a small shake, squaring her shoulders and facing the end of the alleyway resolutely. "Okay."

She left the dubious shelter of the overhead light and slunk into the shadows, trying her very best to keep her movements stealthy. She needn't have bothered, as her target was obliviously standing at the end there right around the corner, his back to her and staring across the deserted side street. He seemed to be waiting for someone impatiently, as he glanced at his cell phone every so often.

The brunette stalked up behind the medium-statured businessman, licking her lips as she focused in on the spot right above the collar of his starched-white shirt. Was it just her imagination that she could sense his heartbeat? It was like a siren song calling to her, and she was so, _so_ very thirsty…

As she felt her fangs slide further down, she let her instincts take over as Jack advised. With a cat-like pounce, she was straddling him from behind, legs wrapped around his waist and arms snaked around his chest. His startled shout was cut off as her fangs punctured skin, and the glorious elixir began to trickle down her throat.

Ruby's mind went blank for just a moment, but she was able to pull herself back in time not to kill the man. She wasn't entirely sure how she could even tell this, but some new instinct told her when he was reaching a point of no return, and she quickly broke the contact, licking the wound to seal it.

 _Wow, now how'd I know to do that? Does my saliva coagulate? But then how does it keep bleeding? I guess that's why I have to actually suck on the wound?_

She backed away from the swaying man, who let out a soft moan and collapsed against a wall. He slid down to rest on the ground, head lolling languidly to the side.

Part of her knew she should be horrified by what she'd just done, but that was quickly washed away by her new state of being. Everything seemed sharper, colors, smells (much to her chagrin, this alleyway was _not_ pleasant at all), sounds… It was like walking around half-asleep for all of her life, and then suddenly downing a concentrated shot of Red Bull.

For a dead girl, she'd never felt so _alive_.

Ruby walked back down the alleyway towards Jack once more, staring about bemusedly. She knew she had a wide grin on her face, but didn't feel it necessary to deny herself the pleasure she was feeling right then.

Leaning up against the side of the building across from the theater, Jack eyed her as she approached with a grin of his own. "Yeah. Ah yeah. Hell yeah, you're feelin' it," he stated in a low, satisfied voice. "I can see it in your eyes - you're a born-again predator. Feelin' that blood bubblin' inside you, liftin' you up. That's it, kid, that's what it's all about right there."

She licked her lips, the coppery taste somewhat pleasing now. "I don't know _how_ I feel about it, but it does feel good."

Jack nodded firmly and then resumed in his normal, raspy voice. "Alright now, you got the blood, you're feelin' all kickass, feelin' better than your best day livin' - but wait! It gets better! All Kindred… Kindred, that's uh, _our_ word for vampire… All Kindred have a few things in common, things that set them right square above humans on the food chain."

 _I remember that term from the Prince… Kindred…_ She was very interested now in what all she could do. Granted, at that moment she felt like she could leap over a building, but this was her chance now to learn about her… condition. No, her existence.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like sharper senses, a body that can take a beating, and, if you play your cards right, eternal life. That's no sure bet, but still, a chance at immortality's not a bad deal. And that's just for starters; fringe benefits for joinin' the club."

Ruby blinked her eyes. _Guess some of the legends are true after all, then._ "So I'm going to live forever?"

The vampire across from her shrugged slightly. "Well, you can still be destroyed, but forget the books and the movies. Garlic? It's worthless. A cross? Pfft… shove it right up their ass. A stake? Only if it catches you in the heart, and then it just paralyzes you."

The brunette rubbed absentmindedly at her chest, to which Jack nodded in response. "Yeah you know what that feels like now, don't ya? Anyway… where was I…"

"Um, garlic, cross, stake…" Ruby helpfully ticked items off on her fingers.

"Right, right. So, runnin' water? Ah, that's no problem. I bathe… eh, occasionally."

The brunette laughed softly at Jack's rueful chuckle. _Well I suppose that's good news at least. Hygiene is still important. Can vampires get cavities from blood? No, focus Ruby, focus…_

"Now… a shotgun blast to the head… Oh, that's trouble, girl. Fire? That's _real_ trouble. Sunlight? Well, you catch a sunrise and it's all over kiddo - get it?"

"Got it," Ruby nodded confidently. _Yesss, no sparkles. Wait, should I be taking notes? I feel like I should be taking notes..._

"Okay, now…" Whatever Jack was about to say trailed off as an explosion sounded from behind the theater. He drew his lips back in a hiss, baring his fangs. "What the fuck is this?"

Without hesitating, Jack turned to the door next to him and gave it a swift kick, snapping the rusty lock and swinging it inwards. "Look, you get inside here and head upstairs. We'll meet up in a bit. I'm just gonna go see what the ruckus is."

Ruby nodded nervously, darting inside the dimly-lit two-story room. It actually looked to be a garage, with two disassembled cars parked there. A catwalk ran around the top floor, but she didn't see any easy way up there.

Shrugging, she hopped over on top of a pile of boxes, adroitly leaping from handhold to handhold until she could vault up onto the grating with more skill than she could normally exhibit. Unfortunately as she did so, she still managed to overbalance and knock into a shelf there, spilling some of the contents onto the floor. She sighed in exasperation, but then her head tilted to the side as her eye caught something that had fallen.

A lockpick set.

Ruby grinned to herself as she scooped it up and tucked it into her jeans pocket, remembering some of the more fun lessons from Yang before her blonde sister had left. _Guess some of those 'life lessons' get to come in handy after all, huh sis?_ She quickly darted around the corner, coming to a hallway that was lined with windows, and skidding to a halt when she spied Jack at the other end, peering out one of the windows.

 _How did he… What, does he, like,_ _teleport or something?_

"Come down here!" Jack waved her forward, his voice hushed. "Stay away from the windows…"

As she complied, the vampire gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Ugh, it's a Sabbat raid. The Sabbat, they're uh… Eh, Christ, I was hopin' to spare you this shit till later. Uh, the Sabbat… well, eh, they're mostly mindless bloodthirsty assholes, that's all you need to know for now, alright?"

 _Well, that's a new term. Sabbat, huh?_ "Sooo... what's up?"

"The Sabbat got wind of the gathering here, so they figured they'd raise a little hell and put a little heat on the new 'Prince'."

"Right, that blond guy…" Ruby winced at the cold, uncaring looks that her 'sponsor' had leveled at her. "And what's the Prince a prince of?"

Jack shook his head firmly. "No time for a political rundown. Job one? Get outta here alive. Sabbat might be mindless, but they hit like a Mack truck, like raging savages - nothing a fledgling like you wants to mess with."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Just then he pulled her back towards the wall as he noticed something down below. "Shh shh," he whispered cautiously. "Heads up. Back away."

From the far end where Jack had been observing, three odd-looking men emerged whom she presumed to be Sabbat. Two were dressed in jeans and leather jackets, while the third in ratty, grey clothes that matched the deathly pallor of his skin.

All three had rather creepy red eyes.

As Ruby peered closer, she began to make out further details. The pair in the back had machine pistols, while the one in front, well, for some reason seemed to scurry about on all fours half the time.

As the brunette tried to puzzle out the odd behavior, the same bestial-looking vampire reared back, arching his back as he let out a long, loud howl, sounding much like a wolf.

Evidently he'd sensed something, as from the other end appeared the same giant from the stage earlier. As soon as he appeared, the machine-pistol-toting Sabbat opened fire, raining bullets down the length of the alleyway. They didn't seem to faze the gigantic man in the slightest as he appeared to simply shrug them off like they were insects. He raised one hand outwards, and it began to glow an ethereal blue.

Incredibly, from behind the machine gunners a pair of ghostly-looking wolves emerged from ground itself and pounced on the leather jacketed men, ripping into them and tearing them to shreds before they flared into ash. The last Sabbat charged forward on all fours, ignoring the fate of his comrades. The giant lifted his arm once more, and his clenched fist opened like a deadly flower blossom, once again glowing blue. A swarm of... _something..._ enveloped the charging vampire, and he dissolved quickly into fiery debris much like the others.

The large man didn't react at all, other than to glance upward at the window and directly into Ruby's eyes. She was immediately frozen in fear at the deadened look in the giant's eyes, as if he couldn't care less about her existence, but it didn't last any longer than his brief glance. He then turned and departed the alleyway from where he came with slow and unhurried steps.

"Holy shit," Ruby breathed incredulously.

Jack, though, just sighed irritably. "Dumb frenzied Sabbat bastards. Alright. We gotta vamoose out the back, quick. I'll stay and keep a watch out; you get us into the office. The door's around the corner here."

"Yeah, right," she replied, still somewhat dazedly. "I'm on it."

As she walked numbly down the hallway and around the corner, Ruby nervously reflected on the unreal event that she'd just witnessed. It went way past feeling overwhelmed, now. The petite brunette was woefully in over her head, there was just no way she could even _exist_ alongside that kind of… well, otherworldly _shit_ that was going on down there.

Still… Jack seemed to have confidence in her, or at least he thought she was worth his while to help. She let out an unnecessary but determined huff of air as she approached the rickety door at the end of the hallway.

 _Jack believes in me, that I can handle this. I can handle this, I can handle myself. Maybe. Sorta._

She crouched down next to the lock, grinning to herself as she slipped her new lockpicking tools out of her pocket. As she set to work, her tongue poked out past her teeth in concentration, just like Yang used to tease her all the time for. But, sure enough, in no time at all she had the lock open.

Her grin widened to the extent of being labeled shit-eating, but as she opened the door with a flourish she started suddenly at the crashing sound from within. Walking the rest of the way inside, her grin faded to an irritable scowl as she regarded Jack standing there in the office in front of the shattered window.

He had the grace to look somewhat sheepish this time as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Uhh… shortcut. Well, nicely done though. Not exactly an angel in life, were you?"

She wanted to retort indignantly, but paused as she realized that those little things that her sister had taught her, those 'life skill lessons' that occupied many a fun Saturday afternoon, had in some way prepared her for this existence.

 _Yang… why did you ever leave me behind?_

She shook off the question that had plagued her for so long, instead opting to respond to Jack's earlier query with a half shrug.

"I had my moments."

Jack snorted softly. "Cool. Now if you want a lesson on how really _not_ to act, take notes from those Sabbat assholes. You're a big bad vampire… yeah, great, congrats… now keep it to yourself. You go roar and you beat your chest and… that's what you can expect."

"Really?" she asked, interested. "Why not?"

"It's the same reason you don't let humans see you feeding. It's why the wolf doesn't want the sheep to know he's there. It's also why you don't go jugglin' dumpsters or outrun the 8:15 from Sacramento, and it's… and it's why you didn't know any of this when you woke up this morning."

"Huh. Yeah, okay, point," Ruby conceded.

"Keep our secrets secret and you make things easier for all of us. We're livin' in the age of cell phone cameras and Youtube... fuck-ups ain't tolerated. Makes sense enough, right?" He gave her a considering look. "Well, it ain't a casual thing for a fledgling like you."

"What do you mean?" she prompted. "What could happen?"

"That party back there, with the guy in the suit and the Magilla Gorilla - the assholes that put your sire to death? That's the Camarilla." Jack uttered the name in much the same tone as he'd used with the Sabbat, adding a derisive snort. "Hmph. They make a tidy business out of enforcing 'vampire laws' like this one."

 _Who the hell is_ _Magilla Gorilla?_ "Camarilla? So they're like the vampire 'good guys'?"

Jack snorted derisively once again. "Mmph. Yeah. I'll tell you what I think some other time, maybe. I like to let people form their own opinions."

Ruby nodded slowly, easily picking up on just what Jack thought about this Camarilla. Unfortunately, if the Prince was an integral part of it… Well, that meant she was too. At least for now. "Alright. So what's next?"

"Alright now, don't worry, cuz I know the area a little - and you know what? I'm glad we're in this situation, you and I. It illustrates a point… you gotta utilize your surroundings."

"Okay," Ruby nodded, leaning up against the wall of the office and crossing her arms against her chest. She noted idly that the sounds of combat had faded considerably by now. "But what does that mean, exactly?"

Jack shrugged unconcernedly. "Ya do what ya gotta do. Theft, destruction of property, breaking and entering. Heh. These'll be the least of your sins before the night's out. So look around here. We gotta get out the back there through that magnetically sealed door. There must be a key someplace."

"Right," the brunette nodded determinedly. "I'll find it." _Cool, I was always better at practical tests than written ones…_

She looked around the office, a slow smile growing on her face as she spied the outdated computer sitting on the desk against the far wall.

 _Alright, then,_ she thought confidently. _If it's magnetically sealed, it's not as simple as a key, but maybe it could be opened from this computer. Oh, please, please be stupid about security…_

She sat and moved the mouse, waking up the monitor. The screen flickered to life, showing a password prompt. With a smirk, Ruby lifted up the keyboard. Sure enough, under it was a sticky note with the word 'chopshop' written on it. _How predictable,_ she scoffed.

As she logged in, she noted it wasn't internet-connected. Mostly just used for spreadsheets and the like, but there was a shortcut on there to a utility for opening the safe built into the base of the wall next to the desk. Nothing for the door, though.

With a shrug, she activated it, and soon enough heard the _click_ as the safe swung open. Inside, on top of a few business-looking papers, was a keycard.

 _Huh, yeah that'd work too. Well, whatever._

She turned and held up the card triumphantly towards Jack, another grin on her face.

"There we go, good work kiddo. Now take that key card and head out the back. I"ll meet you out in the alley there. I'm gonna check out things from topside."

"Got it," she giggled, skipping over to the door excitedly. _Maybe I can get through this after all…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sweet holy kittens was this long, I actually had to cut it in half to make the chapters a more reasonable length. Hopefully you caught some of the RWBY characters in the audience of the Nocturne Theater. (I give you three guesses as to what Neo's clan will be. The first two don't count.) Oh, and for those familiar with the clans, we'll find out what Ruby is next chapter as well. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, fear not, things will clear up over the next two chapters.

I know I said I'd post the next chapter in a few weeks, but since there actually seems to be some interest, I figured I'd whet your appetites some more. This here's my last posting before I head out in the morning.

Hmm, what else. I did go off-dialogue for a bit of this and the next chapter, skipping some irrelevant parts and adding in what I thought necessary.

Special thanks to my Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World**. I'm working as diligently as possible to write chapters out before she needs to leave for college again, hopefully the quality doesn't fall off once she's unable to devote time and effort to this. Well, if it does, you know who to blame! (As in, moi.) In any case, glad to see some folks have picked up my little tale already! Hugs for my faithful reviewers from the teaser intro: **Nicodemus Cain, AntonSlavik020, AndJrew76, RealTerminal, carpenter656, eltiochips,** and **Reaper Whisper.**

Stay shiny!


	3. Chapter 3: Smiling Jack

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 3: Smiling Jack  
** **Downtown Los Angeles**

Ruby tried to hold onto her uplifted mood from Jack's morale boost, but her confidence waned as she went through the door from the office and headed down the stairway. That last door at the bottom led back out into another alleyway, close to where she'd seen all of that supernatural stuff going on previously.

She clasped her cold hands together nervously, rubbing them before cautiously opening the door. Of course, it opened outward so that she couldn't see behind it, but she closed her eyes and tried to listen.

Nothing.

With a resolute sigh she eased herself out of the building, into the alleyway…

And right into the sights of two more Sabbat, dressed much like the others in leather jackets and toting machine pistols.

"Oh, fuck _me_ ," she groaned.

They didn't give her much of a chance to react as they opened fire. Ruby screamed, diving headlong for the only cover she could see, a battered but rather sturdy-looking dumpster.

The door to the garage, of course, had already closed behind her with no handle on this side, so this was as good a bet as any.

As Ruby ducked instinctively from the metallic pinging of bullets ricocheting off her cover, she looked down at herself incredulously. And at the several holes she now sported in the side of her red hoodie.

"They shot me!" she raged. "Those fucking assholes shot me, I have holes in me!"

The earlier fear was now replaced by anger. She inched around the other side of the dumpster, just in time to see Jack drop down from the roof. Moving inhumanly fast, her mentor slit the throat of one opponent with a knife he pulled from somewhere, then lifted the man off his feet, effortlessly breaking him over his knee. The corpse had just begun to turn to ash when the other combatant whirled around, but Jack suddenly rushed forward faster than Ruby's eye could track, even faster than before. His hands glowed with an unearthly light as he slammed both fists into the Sabbat's chest, sending the thug flying. His broken body disintegrated to ash as he tumbled down the alley past where Ruby was hiding.

The brunette gasped loudly. "Oh my kittens, I wanna be like him!" she giggled, jumping out from her cover and skipping forward towards her savior.

"Fuckin' waste o' unlife, these Sabbat vatos!" Jack grunted in disgust. "D'ya get winged?"

Ruby came to a halt a few feet from the other vampire as he looked her over. Glancing down, she poked a finger curiously into her side, morbidly fascinated. It hurt, but she wasn't screaming in agony like she imagined she'd be the first time she got shot. _Not that I ever dwelled on such matters, nooo_ …

"Hey hey! Look at them potholes!" he chuckled. "Those'll close up soon enough - better feed though." Giving a quick sniff, Jack's head swiveled to face an outdoor stairwell that made a sharp turn at the bottom, evidently leading towards a building's basement.

"There's someone down the stairs here. He's not the freshest catch but he'll do."

Ruby looked up from her macabre exploration of her insides. "What's the difference? Blood's blood, right?"

"Whelp, when it comes to feeding, it's the quality blood you're looking for, not the quantity. Bums and lowlife don't pack the same punch that a healthy, well-bred human will. Juicebags with a pedigree, that's where it's at. But you gotta take what you can get. Wait till you get a Ph.D., kiddo. Ohhh, that's the good stuff."

The brunette shrugged, feeling oddly calm about the whole thing by this point. She was fairly certain there was some sort of hysterical breakdown in her near future, but she'd worry about it when it arrived. "If you say so."

"Well, you got a different problem all of your own that you gotta keep in mind, too."

"I do?" Ruby sighed softly. "Well, we wouldn't want to make it too easy on me, would we."

"Atta girl. Yeah, so the problem for you is that you're a Ventrue."

The silver-eyed girl blinked uncertainly. "A what now?"

"Ventrue. Ahh, damnit, I really don't have the time to… Okay. So Kindred, we're all split up, y'see? Into clans, sorta like… Okay. Think of them as bloodlines, descendents of one great-grandaddy vampire who sired the others in his clan, real ancient motherfucker, with me so far?"

Ruby just nodded solemnly, paying close attention and filing everything away. More things to ask about later as more questions arose. It was quite the list she was compiling, but the more she learned, the more she uncovered that she didn't comprehend.

"Each clan has their own ways of doin' stuff, their own abilities. I'm not gonna get into it all right now, there'll be time for that when you get back here to LA. But I saw your sire there on the stage, he was definitely a Ventrue, which means you are. Ya dig me?"

"Um, yeah. Totally diggin' you so far." Ruby worked very hard to keep the smirk from her face, but Jack still gave her a suspicious glance before he continued hastily.

"So what it means for ya here, bein' a Ventrue, is that you're a blue blood. Meanin', your clan weakness is that you gotta drink the good stuff. So that bum down the steps? He's not gonna do much for ya, might not even settle well, but it'll have to do in a pinch. Just… Just keep it in mind, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby murmured.

"Right. Remember what I said though, no matter who you're feedin' from, don't kill 'em - least not the innocent ones. You're a monster now, make no mistake - one of the damned and the fallen. You need to hold onto every last shred of Humanity you have."

Those last words sent a chill through her already cool body as she stared at the staircase unwaveringly. "Let's say I get a little... overzealous…" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer. "What happens then?"

Jack sighed heavily. "An innocent's an innocent. You kill one, even a worthless bum, even by accident, and it's gonna cost you a piece of your own Humanity, bring you closer to that Beast you got wellin' up inside you."

That got Ruby to glance over at him. "B- Beast? What exactly does _that_ mean?"

His voice dropping into a somber growl, Jack lowered his head slightly. "The Beast - it's always there, waitin' to take over. When it does, it's like a wild animal wearin' your skin… desperate, scared, reckless. It'll do anything to survive and it's you that has to deal with the consequences."

"Well, shit," she breathed. "Wait… So I can't kill _anyone_? That seems a little, uh, restricting."

Jack's head snapped back up, sardonic grin once more in place. "Ah ah ah! I said _innocent_ humans. If some asshole levels a twelve-gauge your way, you drain 'im, skin 'im, and bash in his skull. Self-preservation is a vital part of Humanity, after all. My favorite part, in fact."

Ruby nodded as he chuckled wryly. "Yeah, okay. I think I follow."

"The only way to fight the Beast is to keep in touch with your Humanity, and don't go hungry. It's a fine line. Got it?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, now go feed. Careful, though… he's gonna drain fast."

The brunette nodded wordlessly and stalked forward. She eased herself down the dimly-lit stairwell and around the corner, where, sure enough, a rather sad-looking homeless man sat huddled in the corner.

She swallowed guiltily. _Okay, just a little bit… Just enough to heal me, right? Not enough that he'll… miss it… Oh, God. I don't like this at all…_

She pushed down her reservations, though, and padded over to the oblivious man. He must have drunk himself into a stupor not to have woken up to the earlier fighting, so she didn't bother being terribly stealthy. Her nose wrinkled up at the smell, and once she bit down, again at the taste. She managed to choke down a few gulps before carefully sealing him back up. After checking on his pulse, she walked away with one last concerned glance over her shoulder.

As Ruby headed back towards Jack, an inquisitive finger probed her wounds. Finding them closed up she let out a satisfied sigh.

 _Yeah, it was nasty… And I really didn't like doing it… But, at least now I know. I just hope it doesn't come to that again._

Once he spied her approaching, Jack wrinkled his own nose up sympathetically. "Not quite as good, huh? Eh, you could do worse. There's some rats down the way. You think I'm kiddin'? Some Kindred can survive feedin' on animals, if they can stomach that kind of thing. Blech. Not you, though, don't even think about it, a Ventrue tries shit like that and they'll vomit up every stored ounce a' blood they got. Well… 'polite' Kindred society looks down on that kind of thing anyway."

Ruby shuddered in response. "Yeah, I can see why." _Ugh… rats…_

Just then Jack's head perked up, and he made another cautious sniff. As he leaned towards the fence gate there, he grabbed hold of Ruby's shoulder and pushed her behind him.

"Keep it down. Got someone around the way here."

Ruby tried to peek around the taller man curiously. "Just one guy?"

"Not too much of a threat by himself, but you never know if there's more in shoutin' range," he mused, still peering into the darkness dimly lit by fires. "You're gonna have to sneak past."

"Ummm… okay. Sneak where?"

"The building across from us, with the garage door?" He indicated where he was talking about with a quick jerk of his chin. "There's some double doors on the far side. I'll meet you inside. Just stay low and stick to the shadows. And don't let him see you."

Ruby nodded hesitantly. "I- I'll do my best," she gulped. "Guess I'll see you in a minute? I hope?"

He gave her a confident wink before easing the gate open just enough for her to slip through. "Alright, go."

Ruby glided forward on noiseless feet, stealthy as a ninja as she effortlessly avoided detection.

At least, that was what she was going for.

In reality, she felt like a clumsy toddler trying to avoid being seen by parents while sneaking into the cookie jar. _Creature of the night, my skinny ass…_

Whatever skills a Ventrue possessed, sneaking sure wasn't one of them.

Still, she miraculously managed to get past the wrecked cars, sticking to the shadows as she approached the single vampire who stood about, looking around in confusion. His attention was turned away by a sudden explosion close by, and the brunette took advantage of the distraction. With a surge of adrenaline ( _Wait, do I even have adrenaline anymore?_ ) she darted around the corner, up the few steps, and bolted through the door that was mercifully unlocked. As she eased the door shut again, she leaned against it with a sigh of relief. Ruby glanced up to survey her new surroundings… only to spy Jack standing there nonchalantly.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? How does he keep_ _ **doing**_ _that?_

"Keep it quiet, they're inside here," Jack murmured distractedly. "Seems that shovelhead outside just got separated from his pack. Heh, he's probably greener than you."

"Seriously?" she snorted. "That's pretty damn green."

Jack chuckled in response. "The Sabbat, you see, they don't have the most rigorous training program. In fact, that poor sod is lucky if he knows he's a vampire."

"Really? How can that be?" But then she remembered how hard her brain had worked against her, refusing to admit to herself just what she had become even with fairly certain evidence right in front of her.

"Ah, he was probably just turned and beaten over the head. They like to do that… make shock troops, cannon fodder."

Ruby fidgeted nervously. "Well… should we take care of him?"

"You sure about that, kid?" Jack asked, eyeing her skeptically. Ruby nodded hesitantly in reply.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm sure, I'm… Yeah. I'll take care of him."

"Right. Well… Likely be doing him a favor. He's wounded too… Okay, then. Put him out of his misery. He _is_ a vampire, so be ready."

"Right," she nodded, a little more firmly this time. "I've got maybe just a little frustration I need to work out."

Jack offered her a confident smirk. "Go get 'im, kiddo."

The brunette slowly made her way back down the hallway, finally feeling a bit more in control of something, even if it was based on violence. She really didn't get into _too_ many fights as a kid, but those she did were beside her more volatile sister. After the first time Ruby stood up next to her in a confrontation, Yang took her aside and taught her how to brawl. She was twelve at the time.

Between the two of them, they'd gotten the reputation not to be messed with, even though she'd always been the smaller and scrawnier of the duo. Of course, it didn't matter once everything started to fall apart, as she was just shunned anyways, even without her sister around to protect her.

Squaring her thin shoulders, Ruby pushed the door open to stride confidently outside.

She only got to the bottom of the steps before she practically ran right into her target.

With a startled _yelp_ , she flailed backwards, tripping and landing on her ass. That likely saved her, as the tire iron wielded by the Sabbat thug went whistling past the space where her head had just been.

Quickly recovering, Ruby let out a fierce yell as she surged to her feet and tackled the vampire. He landed on his back, the tire iron dropping from his hand as she straddled his chest, pinning his arms to his sides with her knees. She immediately began to wail away on his face, her lips pulled back in a grimace and a growl rumbling in her chest.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been at it when he suddenly wasn't there anymore, his body fading away into ash.

Normally by now she'd be panting heavily to regain her breath, but not anymore. Standing up and brushing the deceased's ashes from her jeans, she bent over, picked up the tire iron, and calmly headed back inside.

 _Yep, I'm a badass. Against one lost, already wounded vampire… C'mon, just keep that confidence up. I can do this._

Jack gave her a familiar grin as she approached. "Nice. Well, that's that. Sounds like we got another pack movin' in, though. The Sabbat're goin' all out. You better head underground, avoid stray bullets."

"Yeah, don't really feel like getting shot again…"

"Alright, head down into the basement, through the grate in there. Keep that tire iron handy. I'll be there in a minute."

Ruby nodded, grasping the tire iron in both hands as she eased herself into the next room. Sure enough, on the floor was a grate that led down into the basement. She pushed it aside and clambered down the ladder, her weapon clumsily held in her fingers while she descended.

Until it dropped from said fingers, landing on the concrete floor with a resounding _clang_.

The brunette fledgling sighed, pressing her face against the ladder. "Worst. Vampire. Ever."

Fortunately, no one rushed in to check on the disturbance, so she dropped the rest of the way and scooped up the tire iron. She soon found out why when she opened the next door, entering into a room barren save for the smirking form of Jack.

"Oh come on, now!" Ruby sputtered indignantly. "Seriously?"

The elder vampire just gave her a cheeky wink before looking around the room warily.

"Not sure what's goin' on. Sounds like the Sabbat's gettin' scattered. I'm gonna keep an ear to the ground. Be careful goin' forward here… could be a whole mess of 'em holed up."

"Great," she sighed. "Just my luck."

She pushed on ahead and through the next door. This room was piled up with boxes and crates, though as far as she could tell nobody else, living or dead. Even so, once she'd closed the door behind her she crept forward cautiously, tire iron held at the ready.

Hearing a _squeak_ , she glanced down to see a rather obese rat as it scurried over the tops of her converse shoes.

The brunette managed to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent the shriek from escaping. She closed her eyes, irritably lambasting herself.

 _C'mon, I'm a vampire, a freaking creature of darkness now, why am I still scared of… rats…?_

She let out a shudder as she reopened her eyes and started forward again towards the next door. "Fucking rats," she grumbled to herself as she turned the door handle carefully.

It opened onto a hallway, stretching both ways. To the right, Jack stood by, waiting patiently for her. Ruby sighed resignedly. _Maybe it's some secret vampire power,_ _teleporting?_

"I think they're clearin' out. There's no need to go stirrin' up the hornet's nest till we know the score, though. Head through here… you'll come to an elevator around the way."

"Right… I'll meet you over there, then."

"Yup. Don't let 'em catch ya."

The next room Ruby moved through actually had one of the Sabbat grunts in it, fortunately facing away from her and staring at the wall in confusion. She almost felt badly for bashing his head in.

Things didn't go so smoothly in the adjoining storage room. She almost missed the vampire hiding amongst the crates, at least until he hurtled out at her, howling furiously. When he hit, her tire iron went skidding away from her grasp and into the darkness. She wrestled on the ground for a moment or two, somehow managing to wiggle out from under the clumsy vampire, until she could get behind him. Once again drawing upon some instinct, she twisted his head viciously, snapping his neck and turning him to fiery ash.

Ruby spent a few precious seconds looking for her lost weapon before she stood up, suddenly chagrined by the errant thought that crossed her mind. "Fuckwaffles. Why didn't I pick up one of those machine pistols in the alleyway? Stupid, stupid, stupid… I am seriously the worst vampire ever…"

She gave up on her search and headed through the next doorway, once more ending up in a concrete corridor. And once more, Jack was there, though this time in a more relaxed stance and with a wide grin on his face.

The brunette wasn't even fazed anymore, just taking it all in stride by this point.

"Fuckin' humans. Gangbangers _protectin' their turf_." Jack chuckled loudly, shaking his head in mirth. "Ah, man, I'm here thinkin' it's Sabbat movin' up in here… it's the fuckin' locals about to take one for the hood."

"Huh. Well…" Ruby peered up at him hesitantly, ruffling her red-tipped messy locks of hair with her fingers. "So what do we do?"

He grunted in response. "Ugh. They probably seen too much. Here… take this thirty-eight. Fuckin' peashooter, but a few shots and it'll take down a human."

From behind his waist he produced a small revolver, handing it over to Ruby who eyed it skeptically.

"Well, I'm gonna want it back so don't go die and lose it. I don't use guns much. They're noisy, they're clumsy, practically useless against vampires. But still, a Kindred's gotta keep up with the times, and in modern day Los Angeles, that means comin' strapped."

Ruby glanced back up. "Useless against vampires?"

"Well, yeah, some are more lethal than others, of course. Watch out for those shotguns - ouch - those things can smart, I tell ya."

"Um, yeah…" She was staring at the gun in her hands once more, perplexed.

Jack looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Kid, you ever even shot a gun before?"

Ruby just shook her head forlornly, not looking up this time. With a rather put-upon sigh, Jack quickly gave her some pointers, demonstrating how easy it was to operate a revolver. "Six shots, no reloads. Point and squeeze, okay?"

She nodded once more, a bit more confidently this time. The brunette supposed it was just as well she hadn't grabbed one of the machine pistols, likely would have shot her foot off by this point.

"Okay, then. Head up and clear out what's left of 'em. Can't have them runnin' their mouths about any o' this. I'm gonna make sure there's no stragglers around outside."

Without a backwards glance, knowing she would see him soon in any case, Ruby headed for the elevator, revolver clutched nervously in her hand.

As she rode it slowly up to the ground level, she closed her eyes and tried to center herself.

 _Okay, I've managed to get past actual vampires now… And when did I ever think I'd be saying something like_ _ **that**_ _, anyways? How freaking cool is… No, no, focus. Okay. Just some gangbangers. I can handle this, sneak up and ambush them. I got a gun. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing with this gun… But I have a gun._

The door slid apart noiselessly as she opened her eyes once more and headed inside the small warehouse in a crouch. There were tall shelves lining the crowded room, forming aisles to walk along. As she headed towards the right, she immediately spied someone with a bandana wrapped around his head on the other side.

 _Perfect! Ambush time!_

With a steady hand she lifted the gun, sighted down the barrel as Jack had showed her, and carefully squeezed the trigger.

And missed.

"Shit!" she yelled as voices began to shout to each other in alarm. "Shit fucking fuckity shit!"

From what she could tell there might only be two gang members, but the element of surprise was wasted more surely than her uncle locked overnight in a liquor store. She could hear pounding footsteps as the gang members ran around the shelves towards her.

 _I am the_ _ **worst**_ _fucking vampire ever!_

She held her gun up as the first gangbanger rounded the corner. It was the one she'd shot at, and he had a baseball bat in his hand. The brunette opened fire frantically, managing to wing him a few times before he closed with her. Her swung wildly, which she somehow managed to duck under before raising her pistol up under his chin.

"Dodge this," she smirked before sending the next round up into his skull.

As he fell backwards in a spray of blood, she crowed excitedly while dancing around in a circle.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Trinity, motherfucker! Eat it!"

With a _squawk_ she dodged to the side as the second one arrived with a gun of his own, similar to the one she clenched determinedly in her hand still. He managed to hit her a couple of times as she rolled across the floor, scrambling for cover. She pointed her own gun at him and squeezed the trigger, only for it to click on an empty chamber.

 _Dammitall, can't even count rounds…_ she groaned to herself. _You know what? I'm done, I am_ _ **so**_ _done here… it's snack time._

Ruby jumped to her feet and darted around the corner where the remaining gang member had ducked. He was frantically trying to reload when she jumped onto him, straddling his waist with her legs while she clamped down on his neck. She quickly drained him dry, riding him to the floor until she could feel his heart stop.

She stood back to her feet slowly, looking down at the pool of blood that had been wasted in her messy feeding. At least now she was fully healed, not to mention feeling pretty great now.

With a smirk the fledgling vampire picked up his gun and rifled through his pockets for ammo and cash. She found a few reloads of what looked to be another thirty-eight, as well as about fifty dollars in bills. Jumping up, she trotted over to the other corpse and did the same, retrieving about another sixty dollars. As Ruby stood up once more she hefted the wooden bat with a grin, remembering her days on the softball team back before her dad died.

"Now _this_ I know how to use!"

Her smile slowly faded as her memories turned towards when her mom, dad, and sister would watch her play when she was younger. Then, as she aged, just her sister and dad. Then just her dad, and when he couldn't stay sober enough… Nobody.

That was when she'd quit.

Sighing resolutely, she gripped her new bat and turned to march towards the exit where Jack, naturally, was already awaiting her presence.

"That's it, kiddo. Just like that and it's all over. Everyone slinks back to their corners of the city for the night."

"That's it?" She felt like with everything she'd been through that evening, it should have resolved with something more… momentous. "It's over?"

Jack nodded amicably. "Until the next night, when the Camarilla finds some way to strike back. Parry, dodge, spin 'n all that crap. And so on, and so on, and so on…"

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. "So is this normal?"

He grimaced slightly before replying. "Well, to be honest, you came at a, well, an _interesting_ time, let's say. The Camarilla, the Sabbat… well, in LA these are the news kids on the block. There's already plenty o' Kindred had stakes down in California long before them. Now, we got every ancient Kindred rivalry playin' out all over the city. Lotta tension out there. Lotta fear. Lotta jittery, high-strung predators clingin' to their little pieces of eternity."

"You're losing me here, Jack," Ruby replied, perplexed.

Outside, though, the sound of a car horn sounded to interrupt their conversation. Apparently her taxi to Santa Monica had arrived finally for her.

"Oh, boy," Jack grunted. "Well, I think they're lookin' for you outside, guess you got a cab to catch. Was hopin' to fill you in on a little more, but… Ah, hell, you'll figure it all out."

Personally, Ruby was highly skeptical of this claim, but still handed over his gun with her thanks, keeping the gangbanger's gun in her hoodie pocket and the bat over her shoulder. "So this is it then, huh? Um… Thanks, Jack, for everything. Really."

He gave her a wink and a nod as she headed towards the door leading outside. "If you make it back, stop in at the Last Round - it's this bar downtown here. I'll fill you in on the politics. Now _that's_ the stuff that'll kill ya."

The two of them shared a wry chuckle. Ruby looked back at him once more, somewhat forlornly, as she was leaving the only person this entire evening who truly seemed to give more than two shits about her.

"Good luck, kid," Jack murmured with a confident grin.

The brunette nodded wordlessly and exited the building, closing the door behind her.

At the curbside of the street outside rested not a cab, but a decent-sized black limousine.

 _Wait, what? I thought there was supposed to be a cab?_

As she stood there, once more perplexed, the window in back rolled down to reveal the face of the grey-haired bespectacled vampire from the theater balcony.

"Ruby Rose," he greeted her levelly. "My name is Ozpin. Why don't you hop in, we have much to discuss on the drive to Santa Monica."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that, ladies, gents, and those who prefer non-gender-binary forms of address, was the introduction of the game in full. From here on out, things will drift back and forth, sticking to the gameplay one moment while going way off-rails the next. Speaking of which, you can see where more of the dialogue deviated here regarding the Ventrue feeding habits. Also I made a few jabs at Jack's apparent ability to teleport around, as those who have played the game can appreciate.

And yes, Ruby is Ventrue. Much of this story will be her struggle not only with being an actual vampire, but of the expectations on her from her clan. For those unfamiliar with the clan system from World of Darkness, be patient, the beginning of the next chapter will be much more revealing than the talk with Jack was in that regard as Ozpin fills in some of the cracks. As far as the other Team RWBY members go, at least one will turn up next chapter. Any bets as to who it might be?

Much love for my Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World**! And abundant hugs for my lovely reviewers from the last chapter: A couple of **Guests** (yep, JNPR will make appearances, and right there with ya on Pyrrha, she's my girl; nope, no Penny) **, kaiju62, zerosabers, AntonSlavik020, carpenter656, Heil96, TacoKing23, Blacsparrow, TacoKing23,** and **Reaper Whisper**. I am super excited at the feedback so far, both from lovers of the game and those who have had no experience playing it. 30 followers and 20 reviews, that's pretty damn awesome. Thanks for the support, means I'll definitely be diving into this head-first! Fear not, I'll still keep it so that anyone not familiar with VtMB will still understand what's going on!

Stay shiny!


	4. Chapter 4: Orientation

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 4: Orientation  
** **En Route to Santa Monica**

Ruby Rose, fledgling vampire, sat across from a relatively unknown elder vampire, in the back of a limo heading towards Santa Monica. It was not, actually, the strangest thing that had happened to her that evening.

"Sooo…" The brunette cleared her throat hesitantly. She glanced aside at the other occupant of the limo, a statuesque blonde wearing a pinstripe skirt suit that the man had introduced as Glynda, though she had yet to acknowledge Ruby's presence, instead focused on typing furiously into a late-model ultralight laptop.

She fidgeted slightly in her seat, knowing she had an opportunity here, but she wasn't sure where to begin. The man, Ozpin, had informed her that she had the duration of this ride to ask her questions of him. And while a good deal of the basics, of being a vampire anyway, had been covered by Jack, there was so very much more that was far beyond her comprehension.

Well, when in doubt, start with the obvious. That's what Yang always used to tell her.

"Who exactly are you, Mr. Ozpin?" she asked quietly.

The grey-haired man straightened the cuffs on his dark suit and offered her a small smile. "I am the Ventrue Primogen here in the Greater Los Angeles area. And now, I'm sure you would like to know what that title means."

"Um… yeah." Ruby fiddled with the wooden baseball bat resting on her lap, rolling it back and forth across the tops of her thighs. She was cognizant of her rather ratty state of dress, from her torn jeans to her messy red-tipped brown locks of hair, the number of bulletholes in her beloved red hoodie notwithstanding. Certainly a large step below the elegant attire of her hosts. "Actually, if you could first cover more about, um… the Ventrue? Jack mentioned I'm one of them, but I don't really know what that means."

"Hmm." Ozpin leaned back in his seat, pushing his darkened round spectacles up on his nose. "Do you have an understanding of how the clans work?"

"Sorta, yeah… I mean, I know there are these clans of vampires… er, Kindred… And each one is a descendant of some really older… Kindred. And they all have different abilities."

"Close enough," he conceded with a smile. "There are, at this time, thirteen clans. Each clan share a bloodline, or heritage, back to a certain common ancestor. I won't go into the particulars of the Generations… But this will suffice. Each clan has its own organization and culture that is considered important by its members, and clan members often elicit a certain... _preference_ for those of similar blood. We are Ventrue, who many consider to be the aristocracy of the Kindred, and we are the ones who create and enforce the laws that allow for our continued existence as a race."

"Like the Camarilla do?" the brunette interjected.

"Indeed, the Ventrue are the head of the Camarilla organization. Since time immemorial, Ventrue clan leaders have been enforcing these ancient traditions, weaving the destiny of all Kindred whether they maintain ties with the Camarilla or not. Out of any of the other thirteen clans, the Ventrue are the primary force for maintaining stability and order within the Camarilla." Ozpin gave her a tight smile. "It is a great burden at times, but immensely fulfilling."

"I… see." Ruby furrowed her brow. "So… what are the other clans, then? At least, the other ones here in LA?"

"Los Angeles certainly has representatives from all the clans," Ozpin replied levelly. "Were there any in particular you wished to know about?"

"Well, I don't really know about _any_ of them!" Ruby complained. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Jack isn't Ventrue from the way he talked, but I don't even know what he was, y'know?"

"Hmm, yes, 'Smiling' Jack. Well, he is a Brujah."

"Brujah?"

"Correct."

"Sounds, I dunno… angsty? Like some kinda Mexican punk rock band?"

Ozpin gazed at the petite girl, making an effort to still his face. Glynda, for her part, only stumbled slightly in her typing before resuming once more.

"Yes… Well, the Brujah…" The suited man sighed lightly. "They are, as a clan, notorious as troublemakers and hotheads. Very passionate and brutal warriors."

"Um, okay." Ruby scratched at the back of her head. _Jack, a warrior? Okay, yeah, he was a total badass against those Sabbat assholes… and yeah, kinda passionate about how he felt… Whelp, I guess that's my_ _yardstick for Brujahs then._ "How about the other clans?"

"I can give you a quick explanation of the clans within the Camarilla," Ozpin replied. "I don't expect you to require further elucidation during your trials in Santa Monica."

"Eluci... Elucidation?" Ruby stammered hesitantly.

"Explanation."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"In any case, there are several major clans that compose the Camarilla aside from our clan. The Tremere are Mages, wielding great powers through their use of blood."

"No way, we have vampire wizards?" Ruby squealed excitedly. She quickly settled down at the identically level gaze given her by both Ozpin and Glynda, their eyebrows quirked. "Sorry," she whispered. "Um, please continue." _Freakin' vampire wizards!_ _That is sooo cool!_

"Yes… There are also the Toreadors. They are creatures of beauty and passion, artists and musicians and poets."

Ruby nodded as she followed along. _Okay, so Toreadors are the Drama Club geeks from high school._

"Malkavians… have been blessed, or cursed depending on whom you ask, with a second sight of sorts. They see and hear things which give them insight into the workings of the world around them. Unfortunately, this comes at the price of their sanity."

 _Uh-huh. Malkavians are the crazies. Got it._

"The Gangrel are not as numerous within the Camarilla, much like the Brujah. Those clans tend to march to the beat of a different drummer. But so far as the Gangrel go, they are as fiercely combative as the Brujah, though their power derives from animalistic instinct and rage, rather than anarchic anger."

 _Pissed-off animal rights activists?_

"And then we have the Nosferatu." Ozpin sighed as he leaned forward, steepling his fingers while his elbows rested on his knees. "To put it simply, they are the damnedest of the damned. Disfigured and unable to show themselves amongst the kine, they are nonetheless experts at assembling information and retrieving secrets. Their clan has been an invaluable means of support in our efforts to bring order to Los Angeles."

"Uh, yeah… I think I saw some at the theater. They were pretty, um…" Ruby shuddered. "Yeah." _Creeeeepy as fuck..._

"They would certainly not be winning any beauty pageants," Ozpin agreed with a smirk. "Next question?"

"Okay, so I just heard you say something new. Um… _kine_?"

"Yes, that is our term for mortals. It is a somewhat archaic and derogatory term, but still in common use." Ozpin tilted his head to the side. "Obviously, I am guilty of such on occasion myself."

Ruby nodded, glancing out the window. She had no idea how much time she had left, but there was perhaps enough to cover some of the bigger items. "So, can you tell me about the Sabbat?"

"Hmm, yes, I heard you had encountered them." The elder vampire tapped a finger on his knee in thought as he leaned back once more. "The Sabbat are a collection of Kindred in direct opposition to the Camarilla. They reject our laws and traditions, as well as the import of the Masquerade. In short, a group of violent, extremist malcontents who enjoy wreaking havoc and destruction."

"Yeah, that seems to fit," the brunette mused. "Wait, what was the other thing? The Masquerade?"

"Indeed, this is an important law that I would have thought Jack to have covered already," Ozpin commented with mild reproach. "It is our cornerstone for survival of all Kindred, essentially preventing the… mortals from knowing of our existence."

"Oh, yeah, sorry… He did talk about it, just not… using that word. Masquerade."

"Hmm, yes, well the Anarchs do tend to only follow the letter of that law, don't they…"

 _Every answer I get gives me more questions_ , Ruby grumbled to herself. Out loud, she spoke up once more. "Anarchs?"

"Yes… Anarchs are vampires who reject the status quo of vampire society. Most of the West Coast here has been Anarch territory for some time, but the Camarilla seeks to rectify that." Ozpin looked rather displeased to be even talking about it, but the brunette fledgling decided to press just a little more.

"So… is Jack an Anarch or Camarilla?"

"Anarch," he replied shortly.

 _Yeah, okay, pushing my luck there, let's move on…_

"Okay, so… how about your title that you used earlier? Primogen? What is that all about?"

Ozpin inclined his head. "A Primogen is the leader of his or her clan from a city or territory. They are, in fact, ambassadors from their clan to the Prince."

"Oh." Ruby blinked her eyes uncertainly. "But… isn't the Prince a Ventrue? I mean, that's the impression I got…"

"This is true, Prince La Croix is indeed a member of the Ventrue clan," Ozpin agreed. "But by tradition, the Prince is supposed to represent all clans and favor none, so the Ventrue are still represented."

Glynda chose that time to speak up in a disinterested voice. "Two minutes."

"Ah, well, I'm afraid our time is almost over," the suited man stated regretfully. "I assure you, I will be available for further questioning once you return to Los Angeles, depending on my schedule, of course. Was there anything else I might offer a brief explanation for?"

"No, I guess not," she sighed, her eyes downcast. "I guess I'll just, um… figure out the rest as I go."

"Hmm." Ozpin seemed to consider her intently as the limo pulled to a halt. "Perhaps I might still be of assistance, fledgling," he murmured, causing Glynda to glance up at him sharply. With a decisive nod, Ozpin reached behind him and rapped twice on the window there that separated the driver from the rest of the vehicle.

Ruby felt the limo rock slightly from someone exiting the passenger seat, and then the rear door on that side opened to permit a small figure to slip inside and sit on the seat next to Ruby.

"Yes, Sire?" the platinum-haired girl asked steadily, her gaze affixed on the grey-haired vampire.

Ruby tried to discreetly look the newcomer over. She wore a white peacoat-style dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons across her abdomen. Her long white hair was tied into a side ponytail that hung past her right shoulder, and she wore white, heeled wedge boots that went up to her mid-calf. A soft but long white bag was slung over her shoulder, evidently containing something around the length of her baseball bat but much thinner.

"Weiss, this is Ruby Rose, the newest member of the Ventrue clan here in LA. I'm sure you must have heard of her by now?"

The girl turned her head to regard Ruby. Her pale blue eyes, like crystalline ice, quickly ran over her body, and evidently decided she was left wanting, as her head snapped forward once more. "Yes, Sire," she repeated with the same inflectionless voice.

"I would like for you to accompany Miss Rose during her trials here in Santa Monica. Assist her as you are able, and instruct her in the traditions and ways of the Ventrue."

Weiss blinked her eyes at the Primogen uncertainly for a moment or two. "Sire..." she replied hesitantly.

Ozpin raised a hand in consolation. "This is only temporary. But it is in the best interests of the clan if she were to succeed in this, and retain a favorable impression of the Camarilla."

The platinum-haired girl sighed softly and inclined her head. "Of course, Sire," she murmured.

"Then it is settled. Ruby, your belongings from your hotel room have been moved to your Haven here in Santa Monica. Weiss has the key. Be sure to check your email." He offered the brunette a small smile, while Glynda continued to ignore her existence. "I wish you well."

"Er, yeah. Um, thanks for everything, Mr. Ozpin, sir." She opened the door and clambered out awkwardly into the street, holding it open for Weiss. The pale vampire girl, however, rolled her eyes and exited out her side and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, yeah… that'd probably be the right way to get out of a limo," Ruby chuckled to herself self-consciously. She closed the door and walked around the back to stand next to her new… mentor?

Together they watched the limo depart with varying degrees of remorse.

"Sooo… Weiss, was it?" Ruby chirped awkwardly.

The white-haired girl turned towards her, narrowing her eyes. "Yes. And I am not in the mood to discuss anything tonight. The sun will be up soon, so let us retire to your… Haven." She turned and began to stalk into the nearest alleyway, grumbling under her breath. "Hopefully not as flea-ridden as the ones here usually are…"

Ruby skipped forward to keep up with the girl's steps, even though they were of about the same height Weiss was walking with determination. They passed by a shop sign for a pawnbroker ( _Tripp? I guess he owns it?_ ) and entered through a door on the side at the end of the alley. The small vestibule had several small mailboxes which Weiss passed without a glance, taking each step with considerable force for such a small girl.

Up on the second floor, past the shabby-looking wallpaper that lined the hallway, they came to a door on the right for room 12. Weiss pulled a key out of her pocket, inserted it into the lock, and turned it. She had to use her shoulder to open the door all the way, stepping to the side and ushering Ruby on through.

The brunette skipped forward, and, looking around, was incredibly underwhelmed.

"Huh," she mused, taking in the single-room apartment. The dilapidated kitchenette was in a tiny alcove and the bathroom missing the door. Various debris littered the floor and every visible surface, including the single stained mattress. The only clean spots seemed to be the small desk, which had a notepad and a closed laptop sitting on top, as well as the decrepit-looking television set on a rickety stand that looked ready to collapse any second. "You know, I had a friend who used to live in a condemned building. I think that was in better shape."

She did note the one tasteful addition to the room, a large poster over the bed featuring a giant sunflower. The band was Lacuna Coil, one which Ruby actually knew and liked.

"If you're going to complain, you could always sleep on the streets," Weiss retorted, examining the sheets of plywood that had been haphazardly fastened across the windows. "I'm sure you could find a suitably shady spot if you tried hard enough."

"Nooo… that's okay, I'm good." Ruby stepped over to the kitchenette and pulled the noisy refrigerator open out of curiosity. "Oh, hey, there's a few bags of blood in here! Isn't that nice? Kinda like leaving pillow mints, but for vampires…"

Weiss snorted softly as she brushed off a clean spot on the mattress and sat on a relatively stain-free section. "I suppose it's a good thing, being able to joke still after the evening you've had…" she mused. "Speaks well for your ability to handle things under pressure."

"Oh, trust me, I'm all freaked out to hell and gone," Ruby reassured her, poking her head into the bathroom and screwing her nose up. _Hey, at least there's no shit coating the walls…_ "But yeah, I'm sure I'll have some sort of breakdown eventually, when it all catches up to me."

"Well, since we still have a little darkness left, why don't you examine your laptop?" the platinum-haired vampire prompted. "There should be some instructions for you."

"Right," Ruby muttered, sitting down on the dusty desk chair with a loud _squeak_ of rusty springs. "Let's get our marching orders, huh?"

Her backpack was sitting on the floor next to the desk, depressingly limp as she really didn't have all that much so far as personal belongings went. A few changes of clothes and that was it. She swiveled around, kicking it against the wall before noticing the surprisingly neat writing on the notepad in front of her.

" _Hey. The password for your computer is 'sunrise'. Keep the cash in the drawer… it's yours. The cell phone in there is also for your use, just watch who you contact, right? I dropped you an email with my address… come on over after you get settled. -_ _Mercurio_ "

Ruby laughed softly to herself. _Is the concept of computer security really such a foreign concept to people?_

She pulled the drawer open, spying an envelope and a fairly recent-model Android phone. _Huh. Didn't really expect_ _vampires to be all technological and stuff._ It was powered off, and had a charger cord wrapped around it. She pulled it out and set it atop the desk, and as there was an outlet next to the desk, subsequently went ahead and plugged the charger in and hooked it up to the phone. Next the envelope, containing five bills of twenty-dollar denomination, was emptied, the cash jammed into her jeans pocket.

Underneath where the envelope had lain was another note, this one a folded piece of monogrammed paper with some fancy cursive letters, MST, she thought. Inside was more writing, but in a different hand than from the notepad. She read it out loud to Weiss, who looked up from reading something on her own phone.

" _At your convenience, please come and visit me in my home downtown. I leave you this to guide you:  
_ _Dark blood, our curse, a light the verse.  
_ _Such power I sense in one so young.  
_ _Come find me where burns the mystical sun.  
_ _M. Strauss, Tremere Regent_ "

Ruby rolled her eyes once she was done. "Dramatic much?"

The platinum-haired vampire huffed slightly at that. "Yes, well, you come to expect such things from Tremeres."

"Duly noted," Ruby chuckled, tucking the note back inside the drawer. "And a Regent, is that like a Primogen?"

"Yes, precisely."

"Okay." She closed the drawer and continued with a murmur. "What do we got here, then…"

She opened the laptop lid, waking it up. After typing her password, she was logged in to the already-running email program. Five unread emails awaited her attention.

 _[1]A reminder  
_ _[2]DANG! It's big you know!111  
_ _[3]Kilpatrick's Krime-Puter  
_ _[4]Welcome  
_ _[5]The opening_

"How much time do we have?" Ruby asked curiously as she clicked on the first email.

"Fifteen minutes, give or take," Weiss replied. She sighed lightly when Ruby gave her a look. "It's not an exact science, at least not for those as young as we are."

"Right," the brunette murmured, her eyes drawn back down to the laptop.

 _(Subject) A reminder  
_ _(From) LaCroix  
_ _Mercurio will contact you when you arrive in Santa Monica. Waste no time in meeting with him. - SL_

"Yes, dad," Ruby snorted derisively. She ignored the strangled gasp from the other Ventrue, grinning at her own irreverence as she continued on to the next email, which turned out to be a spam for penis enlargement.

She sighed to herself humorously. _Nice to know even vampires can't get_ _spam outta their email system._

The next one, though also spam, held more interest for her.

 _(Subject) Kilpatrick's Krime-Puter  
_ _(From) arthus  
_ _Looking for that lazy ass ex-husband who's late on his alimony payments?_

"Well, now," she murmured, eyes rapidly scanning the contents. "...You can find almost anyone with a record… blah, blah, blah… So come on down to Arthur Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds…"

"What was that?" Weiss asked distractedly as she tapped out a message on her phone.

"Oh, nothing, just more spam," the brunette replied glibly. _This might actually be helpful in helping me find Yang… not that I can let Weiss know, I don't think I'm supposed to be looking for her anymore, am I?_ She glanced sideways at her temporary partner as she deleted the email and moved on to the next. _I'll either need a really good reason to go there, or somehow ditch her..._

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?" the other vampire replied levelly.

"Um… am I allowed to, like… contact anyone I used to know?"

"No, absolutely not," the platinum-haired girl replied adamantly, setting her phone down to regard Ruby with her pale blue eyes. "That would violate the Masquerade, you cannot have any contact with anyone you used to know in life, especially family."

"Oh," she replied, feeling a bit more downcast.

"Er…" Ruby glanced up to see Weiss regarding her somewhat curiously. "Did you have a large family?"

The brunette just shook her head wordlessly, setting the conversation aside as she read the next email.

 _(Subject) Welcome  
_ _(From) Mercurio  
_ _Hey. Welcome to town. Come on over to my place tomorrow night once you get situated, and we'll talk about what you'll need to get the job done. I'm going to pick up explosives before dusk , some Astrolite… I should be back by the time you wake and come over. I'm at 24 Main Street, in number 4. Walk to the end of the alley and my building is the next one on the right. - M_

"Okay, got Mercurio's address here."

"Yes, I know it. I've been there before, it's right next door."

Ruby rolled her eyes, though she made sure to conceal it from Weiss' view, as she read the last in the list.

 _(Subject) The opening  
_ _(From) a friend  
_ _The game begins. A pawn is moved._

She snorted once more, reading it out loud as well for Weiss' benefit. "What the fuck is with all this cryptic bullshit?" she asked exasperatedly. "Does every single vampire talk in riddles?"

That actually earned a smirk from Weiss, the first real sign of humor that Ruby could recall. "Well, yes," the other Ventrue responded. "The older the Kindred, the more cryptic, generally."

"Great," Ruby sighed. "Well, I'm done."

"Just in time too."

"Sooo…" Ruby looked around the room. "Um… where do I sleep?"

"It's not like you're really sleeping," Weiss remarked, patting the bed next to her where she'd cleaned it off when Ruby wasn't looking. "Just lie down. You won't be aware of a thing until sunset."

The brunette nodded nervously, glancing over to make sure the door was securely locked before stretching out uncomfortably next to the other vampire, the both of them on their backs and shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Weiss?" she whispered, staring up at the stained ceiling with her hands folded atop her stomach.

"Yes?"

"Does… Does it hurt?"

The white-haired girl sighed gently, her eyes already closed. "No, not really. It's… a little uncomfortable. But you get used to it."

"Okay. Um… thanks. For, y'know… helping me."

Whatever response Weiss might have made was lost, as the sun rose and consciousness flew from both fledglings like a flock of startled birds from a field.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there we go, Weiss is revealed. Figured Ventrue fit her all too well, and there were quite a few guesses regarding that. And yep, her standard outfit for right now is the SnowPea variant. Also got a lot more background on Kindred in general (much more than the character in the game gets without a lot of grilling of various people). This brings us up to the end of Ruby's very, very long evening. Next chapter, we'll meet some more familiar faces, and eventually (still got a few chapters to go) we'll see a little action. I've got the transcribed game completed so far through chapter 8 (though I may need to break another one up, we'll see) and have up through chapter 6 written out. This thing is gonna be huge by the time we reach the finale, I mean, it's going to take over 20 chapters just to get out Santa Monica...

Hugs for my lovely Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and my thanks for reading up to this point! **Pyrojack1, zerosabers, carpenter656, djjohns94, Mossblomma, Chim3r4, Nicodemus Cain, kaiju62, Reaper Whisper,** and **Whispering Kataclysm,** thank you all for the reviews!

Stay shiny!


	5. Chapter 5: Feeding

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 5: Feeding  
** **Santa Monica Haven**

Ruby woke with a startled gasp, clutching at her chest. It felt like she'd been stabbed, but the pounding of her heart never materialized as she'd expected. Then it all came back to her in a rush as she glanced around wildly, being turned, her Sire, vampires, Jack, the Sabbat, Ozpin…

"Fuck a duck," she moaned, plopping back down on the stained mattress. "Guess it wasn't a dream, huh?"

"No, I'm afraid not," a soft voice spoke up next to her. Weiss rose from her prone position like some kind of ethereal angel, snowy white hair trailing behind her. "It gets easier, believe me."

"Right," the brunette sighed. She rolled off of the bed to allow Weiss to get up as well, standing and stretching out the kinks in her muscles from not having moved a millimeter all night long. "So, what now? Lessons?"

"Hmm, no, not yet," Weiss mused thoughtfully. She pulled a hairbrush from her designer white purse and began to work on her silken tresses. "We should visit Mercurio first, receive your orders. The Prince is not a man to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, couldn't tell that at all," she muttered sarcastically, earning herself a scowl from the platinum-haired vampire.

The two of them departed the ramshackle haven after Ruby slipped her newly-charged phone into her back jeans pocket. As she'd come to expect, it wasn't password-protected. She made sure to rectify that first thing, immediately before entering in Weiss' number. The two fledgling vampires headed down the steps and into the night. They passed a homeless person panhandling in the alleyway, Weiss turning her nose up and stalking by wordlessly. Ruby had to hurry to keep up with her.

Next door was a more ornate building, certainly much nicer than the one they spent the last night in. The corridor inside was marbled and elegant arches lined the hallway.

"Nice digs," Ruby whistled appreciatively as they stopped at the end of the hallway by the door to apartment number four.

"Indeed," her companion smirked. "Benefits of being associated with Prince La Croix and the Camarilla."

 _Gee, not like you're the perfect cheerleader for them or anything,_ _arya?_

They stood side-by-side as Weiss rapped imperiously on the door, waiting for an answer. When none was forthcoming, Ruby shrugged her shoulders uncertainly.

"Guess he's still out?"

"Hmph. He should have returned by now… Very well, let us retire back to the haven, then, and begin your instruction." With that Weiss spun on her heel and marched out once more, Ruby trailing along behind like a good little minion.

 _They couldn't have given me someone with just a_ _ **little**_ _more personality to work with here?_

Back at the dilapidated apartment, Weiss sat on the desk chair primly, legs crossed at her knee and back erect.

"Very well," she began as Ruby lowered herself to the filthy mattress. "To be a Ventrue is one of the highest privileges one can seek in the unlife. Many are jealous of our success, our entitlements, and our responsibility in overseeing the Camarilla and the laws that govern Kindred."

"Um, Weiss?" the brunette interjected meekly, raising her hand slightly. "I kinda don't need a recruitment pitch, ya know? I'm already part of the clan. Just… How am I supposed to behave? How do I _be_ a vampire… I mean, Kindred, or a Ventrue?"

The platinum-haired fledgling shifted in her seat, as if irritated with the interruption. "I suppose… Well. A Ventrue is, above all, cognizant of their debts. Repay those who assist or hinder you in kind, even if it takes a decade or more to orchestrate such. Take pride in the blood that flows through your veins now, the blood that gives you your powers and binds you to your clan."

Weiss had a far-off look in her icy blue eyes, as if she were reciting something by rote, even though it seemed a bit jumbled and disjointed to Ruby. "Power is everything, no matter how insignificant it might seem at first. A Ventrue begins small and expands on their successes. Build upon their influence."

Ruby cleared her throat, causing Weiss to regally quirk an eyebrow. "Um… So, all this is kinda… like, big picture. I mean… Yeah, okay I get it, Ventrue wanna rule the world and all, but what does that mean for _me_?"

The platinum-haired girl blinked her eyes uncertainly. "I tend to forget you did not choose this life. It's rather unheard of for a fledgling Ventrue to be brought into the fold involuntarily."

"You mean… you _wanted_ this?" Ruby asked incredulously. "You _chose_ to be a vampire?"

"Naturally," Weiss replied without rancor. "The selection process is quite rigorous before a prospective is even approached, much less made aware of Kindred. I was quite honored to have attained Ozpin's attention and his favor, and perfectly willing to give up my life as heiress to a banking conglomerate in order to become a Ventrue. The Schnee family is well-known within the corporate world, I would have been set for my very short and insignificant life had I not been given this opportunity a year ago."

"So you knew what you were getting into." Ruby wasn't quite sure which emotion would win out, as incredulity and jealousy seemed to be vying neck and neck to come to the forefront. She was distracted from the race by an errant thought. _So her full name is Weiss Schnee, then…_ "Um… is Ozpin his first or last name?"

"It is his only name," she replied levelly.

"Ah. Gotcha." Ruby fidgeted, glancing forlornly at her bat resting against the wall and wishing to hold it in her hands to give them something to do. "So, okay, let's back up, 'cause there's still tons I don't get. What are these special abilities that the Ventrue have?"

Weiss nodded firmly, regaining her professorial demeanor once more. "Yes, the Venture are known for three Disciplines, abilities that require use of blood to activate. They are inherent to our bloodline. By common assent, they are titled Dominate, Presence, and Fortitude."

"Okay, cool," Ruby exclaimed, finally showing some interest. "So, how do I use them?"

"Allow me to demonstrate the first," Weiss replied primly. She leaned forward slightly, and her pale blue eyes seemed to fill her vision. "Stand up."

Ruby found herself on her feet, swaying slightly from the speed she'd shot off of the bed.

"Stand on one foot," the platinum-haired Kindred ordered next.

The brunette had no choice but to comply, but she was beginning to panic now, flashbacks to how she was controlled by the man who turned her fresh in her mind. "Stop, please!" she pleaded.

"Very well." Weiss sat back once more, and Ruby felt herself sag in relief.

"I… I really don't like that," she whispered brokenly, staring down at the floor and rubbing her left arm with her other hand. "Please don't do that to me again, okay?"

Weiss was silent for a moment before she nodded slowly. "I promise not to do so again to you."

"Thanks." She sucked in an unnecessary but cleaning breath. "So, how do I try that, then?"

Weiss tried, she really did. The brunette couldn't fault the petite vampire's efforts at instruction, but she failed miserably at the implementation. It didn't go much better with Presence, which made Weiss appear to be otherworldly and intimidating without changing her actual physical nature. Ruby simply couldn't pull them off.

"This is ridiculous," Weiss finally snapped after almost an hour's worth of effort. "No Ventrue has this much trouble with these two basic Disciplines. You are simply too nice to Dominate and too awkward and shy to trigger your Presence."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed morosely, scuffing her red converse on the dirty floor. "Can't argue with that."

"Perhaps if we can find some mortal to experiment on… But still, with a fledgling like myself you should have had no problem at all, especially as I was willing."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Princess," Ruby finally snarled bitterly. "I guess I just suck at being a vampire, huh?"

Weiss let out a strangled cry at the insulting nickname, leaping to her feet and pacing the small space. She was muttering in what sounded to be German under her breath, and to the brunette's ears it was obviously uncomplimentary.

"Alright, look," Ruby sighed irritably. "What about the third thing, Fortitude? Can we try that?"

"You can't use Dominate or Presence, and you expect to be able to use Fortitude, one of the most physically difficult Disciplines?" She barked out a derisive laugh. "What's the point of trying?"

"Oh, come on already," Ruby pleaded. "Just lemme try, okay?"

"Fine," the other fledgling gritted out, stalking around behind her. "Stand still. Imagine your skin as iron, and channel your blood into the effort."

 _Okay, simple enough…_ She closed her eyes and did as instructed. Immediately she felt the drain from what blood she still had stored up inside her. The brunette could feel the difference on her skin, like it was stiffer somehow.

"Right, I think-"

 _Crack!_

Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss standing there, sheepishly holding half of her baseball bat in her hands.

They stared at each other for the span of a full minute.

"Errr… Well done?" Weiss finally offered mildly.

"Did you… just break my bat over my leg?"

"Yes, well… In my defense, I was not expecting that to work as well as it did…"

"But if it didn't, then my leg would have broken instead!"

"Er, yes, well, that was a distinct possibility…"

Ruby let out an irritable huff of air as she closed her eyes. "Okay, so, on the one hand, that was really cool. On the other…" Her eyes snapped open and glared at the platinum-haired girl. "You broke my fucking bat!"

"It was just a baseball bat!" Weiss retorted defensively.

"I liked that bat!"

Ruby tried very hard to keep her temper down, but her stomach was growling at her by this point. She knew much of her irritability could be attributed to her hunger, as she'd not fed since the previous evening, and had expended much of what was left with her display of Fortitude.

She stomped over to the fridge, muttering under her breath about spoiled, entitled vampire princesses.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked shrilly.

"Getting some blood. I'm hungry."

"Those are for emergencies only," the other vampire stated scornfully. "If you're hungry then go feed."

"Fine!" Ruby snarled. "And how do I do that? Just stalk someone and drag them into an alleyway?"

"No, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed, her voice rising as well. "A Ventrue does not feed off of the commoners in the street like some Brujah thug!"

Ruby let out a growl, turning and embedding her fist into the wall behind her. The action chilled her and doused her rising temper with ice water.

 _I've never lost control like that before… God, I have to have a better handle on my temper…_

"So, then, what do I do?" she quietly asked without turning around, her voice rigidly controlled.

Weiss was silent for a moment, as if marshalling her own ire. "There is a club the next street over called The Asylum. It is owned by Kindred, and our kind may safely feed there. Seduce a well-bred patron who calls to you, and drink from them, just what you need and no more."

She let out a short, bitter laugh. "Seduce? I'm supposed to _seduce_ someone?"

The brunette turned around, and Weiss was forced to take a step back at the rage that swirled in her silver eyes. "How can I seduce someone? I didn't even lose my virginity! I've never really had a serious relationship! I- I- I never even figured out what my fucking _sexuality_ was, for Christ's sake! I'm just as awkward and nerdy now as I was before I died!"

"It's an acquired talent," Weiss began weakly, but Ruby had had enough. She brushed by the other fledgling on her way out the door.

"I need some fresh air," she snarled quietly as she stormed out, flinging the door shut behind her.

She made it halfway down the hallway before sagging against the wall in despair.

 _Great, now I just alienated the one person who's gonna help me get through all this and return to LA. Nice. Well done, Ruby. Well done._

She sighed, looking down at her feet at a newspaper that had been left out from the morning. The headlines blared, "CARNIVAL OF DEATH!" She noted the bylines, regarding how gruesome remains had been found on the pier. "Police baffled!" Ruby scoffed lightly. "Gee, wonder what could have done _that_."

Her mood somewhat restored, though still bemusedly pondering how on earth mortals like she'd been could remain so oblivious to everything going on in the darkness of this world, she exited the apartment building. Ruby stood on the sidewalk, taking in the rest of the neighborhood.

An alley directly across from her seemed to lead to the back of a large, warehouse-like building. She could just make out some letters in a glowing neon sign that might indicate her destination.

As the brunette crossed the street, she glanced to the right at a closed coffee shop, secured for the evening. On the other side was what looked to be a hospital or clinic of some sort, though the building was old and decrepit. The alleyway between the two buildings was illuminated at the entrance by a flickering red light that she passed under.

A woman stood just inside the alleyway, dressed rather skimpily and with a worn-down look in her eyes. The pathetic figure looked Ruby up and down for a second. "Are you even legal?" she asked in a raspy voice that spoke of several packs a day.

"Um… y- yeah, I am… just… not… no. Sorry." Ruby shook her head at herself irritably for her stammered excuse as she fled down the alley. _Yeah, great, big bad vampire, scared of talking to a hooker,_ she sighed.

At the end of the narrow corridor was another entrance to the left-hand building, this one clearly labeled 'Blood Bank Downstairs'. _Hmm. Mental note, that could be useful sometime._ She paused at the cross section of alleys, looking up at the golden neon-lit sign, which she could now see identified that building as The Asylum. She could hear even back where she was the thumping of the music, a heavy bass that made a slight smile cross her face as she recognized the tune from another one of her favorite bands, Chiasm, called Isolated.

"Good taste in music, at least," she giggled as she skipped around the side. She skidded to a halt when she rounded the corner, in front of a dark-complexioned man in even darker clothing with red eyes. Before she could react to the obvious vampire, the man smirked and dissipated into smoke.

Ruby jumped back, startled. "What the fuck was that, then?" she sputtered. She sighed irritably as she continued around the building. "Guess now that I'm in the club I get to see _all_ the freaky shit," she grumbled under her breath. "Joy."

As she approached the end, next to a dumpster a man stood, pissing against the wall. She wrinkled her nose as she moved on. Sure, she could drink from him but that was just _disgusting_.

The brunette girl finally stood outside the club, gazing up in admiration. A 24-hour diner stood across the street and behind her, the lights from there illuminating the gothic-looking architecture of the large, old building. It had a covered patio over the large, wooden double doors with no line in front. But what really caught her eye were the statues lining the upper facade, including some really grotesque-looking faces. "Heh," she smirked. "Definitely my kinda place."

As she passed under the stone veranda, she made note of numerous handbills of bands that lined the outside walls, most of whom she'd never heard of.

The music from inside shattered the stillness of the Santa Monica night once she'd wrestled the doors open, cutting through it like a knife's blade, and gone just as suddenly when they closed behind her.

 **Asylum Night Club, Santa Monica**

Once inside, Ruby wasn't confronted by a bouncer or a doorman as she was expecting. Which, she supposed, was just as well, since her California state identification card showed her as eighteen. The brunette had hoped that her new status would be enough to gain entry into a club owned by another Kindred, but this worked just as well if not better.

 _Nobody to talk to works just fine for me._

She pushed past the alcove, lined with more handbills, and skipped on inside to the club proper, bouncing on her toes to the heavy beat. She was immediately struck by the ambiance, grinning widely at the gothic feel that matched the outside. Tattered red wallpaper lined the perimeter, and directly across from her was a long bar. It was tended by a corpulent, sweaty, bald man who bore numerous tattoos on his arms. Out in the main dance area were a pair of staircases that seemed to lead up to a balcony that covered the front half of the interior, directly over her head.

She only got one more step in, however, before she was immediately accosted by a very odd woman.

The pigtailed blonde wore artfully running mascara, a red choker, and a white blouse tied just under her breasts which were on display enough that Ruby caught the edge of a lacy red bra. A skimpy plaid schoolgirl skirt, thigh-high white stockings, and Doc Marten heeled boots completed the outfit.

Ruby swallowed nervously as the woman swooped in on her with a gleam in her heterochromatic eyes, one green and the other grey. She made an admirable effort at keeping her own eyes up and away from the attention-grabbing cleavage. Before the woman spoke a word, it became quite obvious to the brunette that, past her blood-red lips as she licked them, she was a vampire, her dainty fangs poking out briefly.

"What do we have here?" the woman purred, her voice dripping with unbridled glee. "Another scrumptious young plaything straight out of life and into my club? You smell new, little girl, like fabric softener dew on freshly mowed Astroturf. Oooh, I'm not frightening you, am I, duckling?"

"No," Ruby squeaked before clearing her throat. "Um, no. Wh- Who are you?"

The woman giggled, the sound like a wet dream incarnate. "I'm the finger down your spine when all the lights are out. I'm the name on all the men's room walls, and even some of the girl's. When I pout, the whole world tries to make me smile. And everyone always wants to know, who… is… that… girl?"

Ruby was admittedly in awe at the sheer _crazy_ that just flowed off of this woman. She tried to keep a straight face as she recalled a girlfriend of Yang's once that reminded her of this chick. The brunette vampire couldn't seem to remember the girl's name but she was entirely over-the-top crazy, and just when you thought you'd reached the bottom of her craziness, there was a crazy underground garage. She couldn't help but smirk finally. _Oh yeah, same kinda nutcase._

"Um, yeah, so… do you have a name?" Ruby ventured, wanting this conversation over with as soon as possible.

"I… am… Jeanette. And this bit of chaos crammed in a certifiable giggle is my club. Oh, I'd just love you give you funny feelings all night, sweetheart, but I really must trouble with some business. We'll reunite sweet and soon, I promise."

"O- Okay, then… um, bye." Ruby watched the other Kindred sashay off towards an elevator set to the side and under the balcony. Jeanette seemed to enter in some code before the doors would open for her, and she glanced over her shoulder, blowing Ruby a kiss before the door closed on her.

"Wow," the brunette murmured while shaking her head. "That… was definitely not normal. At least, I don't think that's supposed to be normal for us."

No longer in the mood to entertain herself on the dance floor, Ruby headed up one of the ornate staircases that doubled back to the balcony. The entire place was done with worn wood flooring, and the tattered red paint job continued up there as well. She could tell that the ceiling seemed to be made up of copper tiles. _Pretty damn ornate,_ she mused.

On the balcony itself there were quite a few people, even more than below, which made her hesitate. _No, this is good, crowds should help conceal me when I… do what, exactly?_

She sighed despondently as she surveyed the area. There were several high tables scattered throughout, some with beer bottles and some with candles, that the patrons crowded around. There were no chairs in evidence. The petite brunette began to wade her way through, trying to find a corner to hide in and scope out the area. It was difficult going since she was so much shorter than just about everyone else present.

As the crowd parted briefly before her, she locked eyes with a pair of individuals alone at a table in the corner. A man and a woman, both elegant and poised, definitely giving off the vampire-vibe that she'd been getting better at discerning. They were far more normal-looking than Jeanette had been, fortunately.

They both gave her a subtle nod and gestured her over, which she gratefully accepted.

"Hi," she greeted them hesitantly, unsure as to the protocol in such a situation.

"Hello," the tall redheaded woman greeted her warmly. She wore a long sleeveless red dress slit up the side to show off her mile-long legs. "I'm so glad you could join us! Are you new to Santa Monica?"

"I am yeah… Um…" Ruby looked down at the table in embarrassment. "Actually, I'm new to all of this, period."

"Hang on," the blond, blue-eyed man interjected. His tan suit was expensive but casual, the dress shirt missing a tie and opened by several buttons. "Are you the fledgling everyone from LA has been talking about? The one whose Sire was executed on stage?"

She laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of her neck. "Heh heh, yeah, that's me…"

"Oh, you poor dear," the redhead murmured, laying a cool hand on her forearm. "Whyever are you here in Santa Monica?"

"Oh, y'know… The Prince has me doing some stuff, proving my worth, I guess."

"Hmm, that's tough," the man remarked mildly. "Anything we can do to help you?"

"Well… actually…" She looked around furtively, licking her lips. "I'm… kinda hungry. But I don't know what to do."

The taller woman laughed lightly, holding her hand over her mouth to muffle the tinkling sound like wind chimes. "Oh, I'm so very sorry. We can certainly help you with that."

"Really? Cool!" The brunette did a goofy little dance in place, earning more amused chuckles from the pair. "Oh, so, my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose," the taller emerald-eyed woman smiled, briefly clasping her hand with her own. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and this is my partner, Jaune Arc."

She nodded amicably, accepting the courtly bow over her offered hand from the blond man with a giggle. "So, um… is it rude of me to ask what clan you're with?"

"Not at all," Pyrrha smiled. "We're both Toreador. And you are Ventrue, correct?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed morosely. "I'm not a very good one, though."

"Nonsense," Jaune chuckled. "We all started out wet behind the ears, no matter how long it's been. Give it time, fledgling."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Now, as to feeding, the easiest and most discreet way to go about it is with a certain seductive approach."

"Yeah, that's what Weiss said," the brunette mumbled. "I dunno how to do that, though!"

"Weiss?" the blond interrupted. "As in, Weiss Schnee, childe of Primogen Ozpin?"

"Yep, that's the one, she's kinda… mentoring me." Ruby glanced back down at her feet. "If I haven't completely alienated her."

"She can come off as a bit… cold," Pyrrha agreed diplomatically. "But once you get to know her, she can be a steady friend."

"So long as you don't get on her bad side," Jaune muttered, giving a dramatic shiver.

"Oh, stop," Pyrrha giggled, lightly slapping her companion's arm. "Now then, Ruby, let me show you how it's done, yes? Follow me and observe as discreetly as possible."

Ruby nodded, trailing after the redhead as she effortlessly glided ahead through the crowds.

 _Ugh, she looks like she owns the place, I mean, just by her presence alone I bet anyone'd drop to their knees if she asked… Maybe even drop some articles of their clothing, in fact…_ She snickered to herself at the lewd thought before focusing back in on her teacher.

Pyrrha stopped by a man of a height with her, dressed in a casual dress shirt and new-looking jeans. He had close-cropped raven hair and just a hint of stubble on his chin.

"Well, hello there," she said smoothly as she interposed herself between the man and whoever he'd been speaking with. "I haven't seen you in here before."

"Nah, my first time," he replied, eyeing her up and down with a lecherous grin. "And who might you be, gorgeous?"

"Oh, now, do you really need a name?" she asked with a purr.

 _Holy shit, she's good…_ Ruby snorted to herself as she tried to look like she wasn't eavesdropping. _Cue the proposal in three… two… one…_

"So, you wanna maybe get outta here, somewhere more private?" the man asked, waggling his eyebrows comically.

"Hmm, I like it here just fine," Pyrrha murmured, leaning in. "Why don't you come a little closer, I'd like to whisper a secret into your ear…"

Once her head was nestled in the crook of the man's neck, Ruby's nose was assaulted by the sharp tang of blood, the smell making her mouth water. It was over in just a few seconds, the ecstatic moan barely formed on the man's lips, before Pyrrha had leaned back once again, licking her lips.

"Have a good night… _handsome_ ," the redhead murmured sarcastically before sauntering off once more.

Ruby followed her back to the table, a slight frown on her face.

"So… that's how you do it, then?" she asked skeptically.

"More or less," Pyrrha replied, surreptitiously checking her lips in a handheld mirror for any spot of blood. "The approach varies depending on a man or woman, and what sort of vibe they give off."

"I just… I don't know if I can do that," Ruby complained anxiously.

"Well, you should play to your strengths," Jaune advised. "If you're not comfortable doing it that way…"

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed. "Use what you have, such as your cuteness factor."

"My what now?" the brunette asked, perplexed.

"Oh, my dear Ruby," the redhead giggled. "You are adorable, truly you are, absolutely delightful. Others can see it as well, I assure you. Take a glance around the room and see who looks away when you make eye contact."

Perplexed, Ruby did as she asked, spinning around slowly. Immediately she picked up on one girl across the balcony who quickly looked away, a slight blush on her face.

"Huh," she mused. "So, that one?"

"Do you have a problem with it being a girl?" the redhead asked.

"No… No, actually, I think I kinda would prefer that…"

"Very well then, go strike up a conversation. So long as you are able to lean into her at some point, you should be fine. Take it slow."

"Gotcha," she nodded, hesitantly walking over towards where the girl with feathery green-dyed hair stood. Her blonde roots were showing at the top of her long tresses, but she really seemed to make the look work.

The other girl looked up, startled, as Ruby approached. "Hi there," the brunette chirped, trying to sound as natural as possible. "Um, okay if I join you?"

"J- Join me?" the girl stammered, playing with the hem of her simple blue dress. "I mean, yeah, sure! I'd like that," she finished shyly.

 _Oh my God, she's just too_ _precious… Okay, so, normal friendly conversation, play it cool Ruby, play it cool…_

"So," Ruby began. "Um, nice night, huh?" _Oh, yeah, totally smooth there… idiot…_

The other girl, though, giggled as if she was the wittiest person she'd ever met. "Oh, totally. Um… Do you dance?"

Ruby blinked her eyes uncertainly. _Oookaaay, this is maybe easier than I thought it'd be…_

"Yep, but it's a little too open down there, how about we just dance up on the balcony?" Ruby proposed.

"Sure!"

Ruby grabbed her by the hand, grateful for a change of what she no longer had, such as sweaty hands or the ability to blush furiously. She pulled the other girl close, swaying gently as the music changed over to something with a slow but thumping beat that reverberated through her chest.

 _Okay, this is good… now I just need to… Oh. Well, shitbiscuits._

She'd never really taken into account the height difference, the green-haired girl easily four inches taller than her.

Remembering Pyrrha's lines, she took the plunge.

"Um, so… can I whisper something to you?" _Oh, sweet donkey-riding Jesus that was pathetic, there's no way-_

"Okay," the girl giggled once more, bending over to her height.

 _Huh. Well, alright then._

Using the long fluffy hair as a shield, she darted in and plunged her fangs into the girl's neck. Her victim shuddered, letting out a soft moan as she clung to her tighter. Ruby was trembling as well in pleasure, the warm liquid trickling down her throat a balm for her system as well as a euphoric lift to her spirits.

 _Wow… I'm never gonna get used to this, how incredible it feels and tastes…_

When she'd had her fill, and long before she could cause any real harm, Ruby licked the wound closed and pulled away. The green-haired girl stood, swaying gently in front of her and with a sappy grin on her face.

"What's your name?" Ruby whispered, cupping the other girl's cheek with her palm.

"R- Reese…"

"Well, Reese… I hope I see you around again, okay?"

"Y- Yeah, okay…"

She left the girl, barely holding herself up on the tall table, and strode back to rejoin the others with a wide smirk on her now-flushed face.

"That looked like it went well," Jaune smiled.

"Yep, totally did," the brunette exclaimed excitedly. "I mean… I'm not quite sure _how_ it went so well, but…"

"One thing you have to remember, dear Ruby," the redhead interjected. "Kindred have a certain inexplicable aura about us. Some kine find it irresistible."

"Cool…" she murmured in reply. Her attention was caught by a familiar face as a woman, a few inches shorter than her and sporting multi-hued brown and pink hair, sidled up to her side. The smaller vampire, who she remembered from the theater, gave her a quick once-over with her heterochromatic eyes so similar to Jeanette's, though in this case pink and brown to match her hair, before nodding and departing just as quickly without a word spoken.

"Um… what the actual fuck?" Ruby whispered loudly over the music. "Who was that?"

"That," Pyrrha stated intently. "Was Neopolitan, or just Neo. Ruby… You must avoid that one's attention if at all possible."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "Um, why?"

Pyrrha shook her head adamantly. "I will not speak of it any more, just please heed my warning."

"Okay… Well, I should really get back before Weiss starts to worry."

"That's a good idea," Jaune said. "Maybe we'll see you around? We spend time up in Hollywood and LA as well, spreading our hunting grounds out a little."

"That'd be great," Ruby smiled widely. "Um… Thanks, you guys, seriously. I'm glad I met you both."

Pyrrha walked around the table and gave her a tight hug. "I am so very glad we met as well. Be safe, fledgling."

"Watch your back," Jaune nodded to her amicably. "Don't be too quick to trust others of our kind."

"Even you guys?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Eh," Jaune shrugged. " _I_ wouldn't trust me."

"Don't listen to him," Pyrrha laughed. "Take care, Ruby."

Ruby gave a grateful wave to the both of them as she made her way back down the staircase, heading for the exit to the club.

* * *

 **A/N:** Arkos makes an appearance! (Well, in a vampire-partners kinda way - no shipping!) They're the first of the side characters, not integral to the questlines really but they might pop up every so often in the role of allies for Ruby. And we have a little more instructional help, some of it not as effective. The Discipline names are direct from the game, each clan has their own. I won't be directly referring to them for the other clans unless it's necessary, but as Ruby has noted, she doesn't really make a very good Ventrue. Much to poor Weiss' chagrin.

Shout-out to my awesome Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love for sticking with my little story so far. **AntonSlavik020, carpenter656, Sharkdude5, Martin Hooper1, kaiju62, Mossblomma, Chim3r4, Reaper Whisper, zerosabers, Nicodemus Cain, Whispering Kataclysm, Lord Zant the Usurper King, Herofire,** thank you all for the reviews!

Stay shiny!


	6. Chapter 6: Ghouls

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 6: Ghouls  
** **Santa Monica**

Ruby walked through the alleyway from the Asylum club, retracing her steps back to the apartment. She paused at the entrance next to the hospital, surveying Main Street with her newly-heightened senses from her earlier feeding.

The first item out of place that she noted was the fresh splash of blood on the sidewalk in front of Mercurio's apartment building. That didn't bode well, but by this point she was resigned to nothing ever going easy for her.

And then, directly across from her, she spied a muted flash of alabaster. Weiss was hovering there in the shadows of the palm trees cast by the street lights, her pale blue eyes focused on the brunette. With slow, measured steps, Ruby cautiously approached the platinum-haired fledgling, and Weiss continued to watch her approach intently.

She stopped a couple of feet away, eyeing the long white bag once again slung over the pale girl's shoulder, obviously concealing her weapon though Weiss hadn't made any mention of it yet.

"I'm sorry," Weiss began contritely. "I… I'm not used to this, being forced into… into an instructional role." It was obvious she'd been concerned for Ruby, but she was trying to conceal it. "I feel quite badly that I've been unable to help you."

"No, Weiss, that's not the case at all," the brunette reassured her. "Look… I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that, I just…"

"You were hungry," Weiss finished for her quietly. "I understand."

"Yeah… So, it turns out I'm more of a hands-on learner. Um…" Ruby scuffed her shoe against the grass. "Maybe we can meet in the middle somehow?"

"I think that is something we can try," Weiss agreed with a small smile.

Ruby nodded, relieved that she hadn't screwed up with the other girl as badly as she thought she might have. "Sooo… noticed the blood over there."

"I did as well. We should check on Mercurio. First, though…" Weiss indicated the pawn shop behind her. "We should investigate this shop, see if you might be able to procure another baseball bat and ammunition for the pistol in your pocket."

"Sounds good!" the brunette grinned.

 **Tripp's Pawn Shop, Santa Monica**

The door chimed as they entered the relatively brightly-lit shop. The antechamber they found themselves in was bordered by a chain-link wall, as was the rest of the store. There was a gate directly in front of them to pass through, but the actual merchandise was all separated from their touch. At the far end, behind a window and a mechanism to pass through goods and payment, was a brown-haired scruffy man of medium height. He wore a worn tan shirt with some sort of band logo on it, messy brown hair, and the look of a stoner.

"Uh, h- hey," the man, presumably Tripp, stammered.

 _Yep,_ Ruby chuckled to herself. _Sounds like a stoner too._

"Hi there!" the brunette chirped out loud.

"Uh, how's it goin'? You, um, lookin' to buy or sell or…?"

Ruby gave him her best winsome smile. "Do you sell weapons or ammo?"

"Umm… no, not... not really," he mumbled unconvincingly. "Sorry."

Weiss took a step forward. Ruby immediately noted how her voice became firmer, more forceful, once again reminding her of the man who bit her, when he told her to be silent and still. _No matter how many times I see her do this, it's still gonna give me the_ _shivers._

"You will sell your weapons to us," Weiss intoned.

Tripp blinked his eyes uncertainly. "Well… okay. Hey, it's cool. I'm overstocked anyhow. Take a look and… feel free to come back any time."

As he pulled out a crate and sat it on the counter on his side of the chain link partition, a sudden thought came to Ruby, causing her to squeal quietly.

"Ventrues can use the force! _Sooo cool_!"

Weiss gave Tripp a polite smile. "Thank you for your cooperation." She turned to Ruby then with a frown. "Stop that!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry…"

Inside the box was a knife of dubious quality, another thirty-eight revolver, and some appropriate ammo. Ruby picked out a couple dozen rounds, paid for them, and slipped the loose bullets into the other pocket across from where her gun rested. _This is overstocked? Really?_

"Alright," Ruby murmured as they headed out. "Mercurio?"

"Mercurio," Weiss agreed.

 **Mercurio's Apartment, Santa Monica**

The pair of fledgling vampires followed the blood trail right to Mercurio's apartment door. Sharing a brief look of concern, Weiss stood by with her hand inside her white bag while Ruby clasped her little revolver in her hoodie jacket pocket. The brunette cautiously eased the unlocked door open slowly, only to spy an unmoving form collapsed on the couch.

Ruby peeked inside, determining that at least the main room was deserted, before edging in the rest of the way. Weiss brushed past her with a nod to check out the bedroom and kitchen. She returned within short order with another nod.

The man on the couch was in seriously bad shape. He was wearing black dress slacks and shoes, a blue sports coat and a hideously ugly purple wide-collared shirt right out of the 70's. His face, partially visible from where he sprawled, was battered and bruised, blood pooling from numerous wounds on chest, arms, abdomen… Ruby frowned at the sight, it was a miracle he was even breathing. Crouching down she got a better look at the man's face, framed by lank brown hair that was matted with sweat and blood. She reached forward cautiously and poked his cheek.

With a sudden movement, he gasped and tried to sit upright. The motion tore another painful gasp from him, and he slumped back partially onto one elbow to prop himself up.

"Those mothers… ripped me off," the man groaned, his voice heavily laden with a New York accent as he struggled to speak. "I'm dyin' here! Ugh!"

One of his eyes was swollen shut completely. His jolting movement had caused more blood to pool on the couch. Ruby couldn't help but stare at all that red, glistening blood, licking her lips absentmindedly. She started slightly when Weiss clasped her hand over the brunette's shoulder, snapping her out of the reverie. Giving herself a shake, she looked down at the mostly broken man sympathetically.

"Um… What happened to you?"

"I got… I went… Ugh…" Mercurio hacked weakly. "What is this lump? Is this my rib? Oh, holy shit, my rib is pokin' through my side?! Oh. I'm all numb… you gotta look and tell me!"

Weiss shouldered Ruby aside to peer closely. The brunette noted that her companion was obviously not breathing, and she made a note to do the same.

"It's just a broken bottle," the platinum-haired fledgling stated haughtily. "Now, tell us what happened to you."

" _Weiiiisss_ …" Ruby complained quietly.

"Fine, here," Weiss sighed. She pulled the bottle out in spurt of blood, causing Mercurio to groan in pain. Ruby took a quick step back and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. The hunger began gnawing at her insides, but she pushed it down firmly, easier now since she'd recently fed. Once she felt herself back in control again, the brunette looked over at Weiss once more.

The white-haired Kindred was unblinkingly staring up at the ceiling, frozen like a statue. After another moment she dropped the bottle to the side and took another step back to stand next to Ruby. "Well?" she finally demanded, her voice muted.

"Goddamn chemist!" the man ranted harshly, pain still lacing his words. "Can't trust any operators in LA. I verified him, organization seemed reliable. Guy mixes up speed, his crew sells it. Occasionally does explosives. I set up a drop."

Mercurio grunted in pain as he shifted his position slightly. "I show up at the beach with the money, right? Four of these guys, they come out of nowhere. Junkie pricks - hit me with a bat! Head feels like I got a friggin' horse kickin' it." He coughed weakly, sounding like he had fluid in his lungs. "I never shoulda gone alone… amateur move. I shoulda handled those pricks. Goddamn dirty Cali rat bastards… Those cocksuckers - beat me rotten, left me for a stiff. I had to crawl to my car, crawl my ass up here. The vamp blood's the only thing holdin' me together. But shit, they got the money, they got the Astrolite…"

"Vamp blood?" Ruby broke in curiously.

Weiss nodded absentmindedly by her side, but before she could answer, Mercurio spoke up again.

"Right, you're straight off the bus. Figured Ice Queen here woulda clued you in on this kinda stuff." Weiss interjected with an indignant "Hey!", but Mercurio ignored it and continued on. "Once a month I get fed vampire blood. Heals me faster, makes me stronger than a normal human. I don't age. By lookin' at me, you wouldn't realize it, but I'm almost sixty."

"And you shouldn't be expending what little energy you have left explaining things I am perfectly capable of explaining myself," Weiss chastised him arrogantly.

Mercurio grinned at her, exposing his blood-stained teeth. "Then why didn't ya?"

In response, Weiss just sniffed indignantly and turned away with her nose in air. "So where do we find the Astrolite now?"

Mercurio sighed heavily, ending in another wracking cough. "Those small-time sons of bitches live out in a dump on the beach. Five or six of 'em. The one's got the explosives is Dennis."

Ruby and Weiss exchanged a glance and a shrug. "Ummm, sooo…" the brunette drawled uncertainly. "How do we get there, exactly?"

"Layin' in a pool of my own blood and you guys want friggin' directions!" the man grunted irritably. "Right, alright. Uh, down the street, in the parking garage, stairs down to the beach, on the right. Those better not be some o' my last words."

Weiss sighed with just as much irritation. "Anything else?"

"You gotta… gotta get it back from 'em. Maybe reason with 'em, maybe break in, I dunno. God, I wanna kill 'em. Do whatever you people do. I blew it, I know."

Ruby took a step forward again, concern in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, if you could… unhhh… Something' just started leakin'..."

"Again," Weiss murmured. Ruby shot her an exasperated look as Mercurio continued.

"I need somethin' for the pain."

Ruby nodded confidently. "I'll try to find something to bring back for you, okay?"

As they turned to leave, Mercurio halted them with a hand raised in supplication.

"Hey, one more thing, about the deal. I mean it - you tell anyone about this, I'm dead. I'm beggin' ya. I got a way o' gettin' people what they need. You don't say anything, I can help you out."

Ruby nodded once more. "You got it, Mercurio. See ya."

"Try not to die while we're gone," Weiss called out mildly over her shoulder.

The pair of fledgling vampires paused together outside the apartment.

"So, on to the beach?" Weiss prompted.

"Um…" Ruby furrowed her brow. "How about you go scout ahead, see what they have? I'll try to find something to help Mercurio with the pain."

"We don't have the time for such foolishness!" the platinum-haired Kindred declared.

"Well… weren't you going on earlier about how the Ventrue are all about paying debts? And gathering power and influence?" Ruby spread her hands, trying to appear reasonable. "This guy's important to the Prince, and I got a feeling it'd be really helpful for him to be in our debt."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it again as she regarded the brunette consideringly.

"I'm impressed," she finally stated. "Your reasoning is sound, and besides that, it might earn us some favor with the Prince as well."

Ruby nodded, but smirked as she couldn't help one more jab. "Also, it's the right thing to do."

"And there it is," Weiss sighed with a roll of her eyes. Her tone, however, lacked the biting quality that had been evident for most of the evening. "I'll meet you at the beach house, then."

"Right. Stay safe."

"You as well, Ruby."

 **Santa Monica Medical Clinic**

Ruby trotted across the street to the medical building, pausing at the sliding-glass-door entrance and poking her head in. The reception area was fairly small, lined with old plastic chairs and bland beige wallpaper. The counter across the room looked like it could withstand an assault by an armored vehicle, the thought of which made the petite brunette chuckle, remembering that old 80's movie with the killer android plowing into a police station with a car.

"Heh heh," she snickered under her breath before adapting a bad Austrian accent. "I'll be back."

She took a quick peek at the crowded room of people waiting to be seen, easily a dozen or so, and the attentive nurse at the counter, before ducking back out again. _Yeah, way too conspicuous, and I don't have the time to do this the legal way… Whelp, time for the Smilin' Jack approach._

The brunette turned and walked around the corner to the door for the Blood Bank she'd observed before. Fortunately the heavy steel door was unlocked, so she cautiously pulled it open and slipped inside.

She found herself in a stairwell, a sign leading her down towards the Blood Bank itself, but she ignored that for now, along with another set of stairs which went up. Right now she was looking at a glass door that led into the back of the clinic. The brunette gazed at the ceiling, seeking out security cameras but finding none. _Too easy_ , she smirked.

Unobserved for the time being, Ruby crouched and slipped her lockpick set out. Her tongue poked out between her teeth and she worked the tools, taking slightly longer than before as it was a bit more complicated of a lock. She flinched as she almost nicked her tongue with a fang. But she had it jimmied eventually, slipping the tool back in her pocket before sneaking into the hallway.

A muted voice over the intercom asked for a Dr. Malcolm to call the operator. Otherwise the clinic was fairly quiet, just the buzzing of the overhead fluorescent lights and the distant beeping of medical equipment. No orderlies walked the hall and there was no sign of any other medical personnel. The corridor itself was as dingy as the rest of the clinic seemed to be.

Down at one end, Ruby spied the lobby with the waiting patients. None of them seemed to be paying her any mind, and the reception desk wasn't in view, so she decided to walk up in that direction and try the first door there for some medicine that would help Mercurio.

She slipped through the door marked as Room One, and froze in her tracks. _Why didn't I consider the possibility that there might already be a patient inside?_

The tall girl was actually sort of cute in a nerdy kind of way, if one ignored the copious amounts of blood smeared across her torso and legs. She had short, bright red hair, an orange tanktop, nice jeans, and heeled boots. The injured girl lay on her side, obviously writhing about in pain. Dark-rimmed glasses couldn't conceal her bright green eyes as she slowly blinked them at Ruby. The fledgling fortunately knew better by now than to breathe. _Shitbiscuits, I really should just turn around and-_

"Uh… Please… please get a doctor…" the girl mewled piteously.

Ruby found herself hovering over her. The accumulated injuries looked pretty bad, like she was hit by a car. There weren't any broken bones that she could see but she'd lost a lot of blood, likely some sort of serious internal injury as well. The brunette poked her head out into the hallway and looked around fruitlessly, of course there were no medical personnel at all nearby still. _What kinda lame-ass hospital is this?_

The girl gasped, plainly somewhat delirious with pain. Ruby couldn't imagine that she'd been seen by anyone at all yet.

"Unnhhh…" the girl moaned, curling up in a tight ball. "Can someone… call my grandma… please…?"

 _Oh this sucks, this really sucks all kinds of ass… But what the hell can I even do here?_ Ruby chewed on her lip thoughtfully, but as her fang grazed her lip she remembered something about what Mercurio had said about the vamp blood keeping him alive. The specifics escaped her at the moment, but the brunette was pretty sure all that was required would be for her to share some of her blood. She felt absolutely terrible for the girl who looked to be the same age as herself, entirely too young to die like she did…

"Okay, um…" The fledgling returned to gently rest a hand on the other girl's forehead momentarily. "Look, I think I can help you a little, okay? Just… Just stay with me…"

While the girl groaned painfully, Ruby turned once again to close the door all the way shut behind her. She bit down on her wrist, careful not to lick the wound closed, and brought her arm up towards the girl's mouth while rolling her onto her back with her other hand. The redheaded girl swallowed convulsively as the liquid dripped down her throat, but then after a moment began to gulp greedily. After half a minute, Ruby fervently hoped what she'd given her would be enough to last until she could get proper medical help. She pulled her wrist back and licked the wound closed. _Sure am glad I already fed tonight._

The girl immediately pushed herself onto her side, swallowing thickly. A small smile began to creep across her face to replace the look of agony, and she turned her head to stare in awe up at Ruby, who was growing just a little uncomfortable now at the attention.

"Mmm…" the injured girl sighed, panting lightly.

"Um…" Ruby began edging towards the door. "Are… Are you alright now?"

"You… wa- Who… wh- who are you?" the redhead stammered softly. "Ohhh… What did you do? What did you do to me?" She sighed again, long and drawn out and almost ecstatic-sounding.

Ruby was becoming seriously unnerved by this point. _Maybe I_ _wasn't supposed to do that?_

"Uhhh… Nothing. Yep, nothing at all. I gotta… I gotta go. Bye!"

With that, Ruby dashed out of room, shutting and then leaning against the door before closing her eyes wearily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

She resolved not to let Weiss know about her indiscretion, there was no way anyone could find out about it, right? _Yeah, 'cause that's_ _ **exactly**_ _how my luck has been going the last two nights…_

The next room she stopped at had a couple of voices within, so she bypassed it. The third, however, had several pill bottles left out on the counter, which she scooped up eagerly. Much to her chagrin, they were estrogen, not pain relievers.

"Nope, _that's_ not gonna help him any. Well, I mean it might, if he wants to be a girl. Not gonna judge. No, c'mon, focus Ruby, focus…"

At the end of the hallway were rooms on either side. One of them was labeled Administration, which seemed a likely bet. She paused, checking for sound, and darted through the unlocked door when she heard none. Inside was a desk with a rather old computer, causing her to snicker softly. _Some computers here are as old as the vampires are._

As the brunette walked around, she noticed a book on the desk titled _Computers for Grandma_. Ruby laughed outright at that. "Seriously? Oh, this one should be easy."

Sure enough, the password was on a sticky note (lakers2010) on the edge of the ancient CRT monitor. Ruby sighed amusedly. "Yep, master hacker at work here, watch my l33t skillz, man…"

She opened the clinic email program, searching for maybe something on where the meds might be, and immediately came across an interesting chain.

 _(Subject) A little help  
_ _(From) Fred Dingo  
_ _Hey, Danny. I could use a little help down here. Can you go up to Controlled Substances for some morphine? I'm pretty busy right now. Thanks. F-Dog._

Ruby sighed once more, a bit more morosely, before reading on. _Controlled Substances. That sounds very… secure._

 _(Subject) re: A little help  
_ _No, it's not for my personal use, you bastard… I didn't know they were out upstairs. Maybe you can get some in Malcolm's office. BTW, your mother wears combat boots. F-god._

"Oh, real original there, genius," Ruby snorted. She didn't bother with the rest of the email chain, heading back out into the hallway to look for an office labeled Dr. Malcolm. As it turned out, it was the one just across the way. This time it actually took a few tries to get lock opened, as it was quite a bit trickier.

Inside the office and on the desk were three bottles of morphine and a syringe. She quickly snatched them up. _Already wasted enough time here, let's head back to Mercurio._

 **Mercurio's Apartment, Santa Monica**

In the apartment once more, Ruby paused hesitantly at the doorway. Mercurio looked to be even more dead than before, if that were even possible. She strained her senses, though, and picked up on faint but ragged breathing.

Ruby took a few steps over to dubiously poke his cheek once again, since that seemed to work well enough the last time.

"Hey, Mercurio?" she called out softly. "Wakey wakey!"

Mercurio groaned and struggled upright, grunting in pain. "Unh…"

"Hey there," the fledgling began. "I brought you some morphine. Hold still."

She really didn't know much about administering medicine, but she'd watched enough TV shows to know you had to get air bubbles out of the syringe. She wasn't expecting the spurt of liquid that shot out, and her thumb twitched reflexively, shooting more of the precious substance out and across the carpet.

The brunette sighed irritably at herself as she tried again. _Fine, so I'm no nurse, alright?_

The man on the couch was suitably appreciative once she managed to give him a healthy injection. "Ahh… ohh… Oh, holy Christ I needed that."

Ruby grinned at him cheerily. "Whelp, hope it helped some. We'll be back soon with the Astrolite!"

"Yeah, thanks kid, I'm just… gonna… go back to sleep…"

He was snoring before she'd left the room.

She paused prior to exiting the apartment building, clutching the revolver briefly in her pocket with determination. _Okay, so now I just need to meet up with Weiss and we can deal with these druggies. Easy peasy._

Of course, by now she should have known better than to make such ludicrous statements.

As she stepped off of the last step and onto the sidewalk, she heard a voice speak up from behind her shoulder.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Little Red. Care for a chat?"

She turned to regard the cigar-smoking man in the white jacket from the theater. He grinned widely, giving her a tip of his bowler hat as he twirled a cane in his free hand.

"Promise not to bite," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh, I'm sure that little thing in the clinic won't come back to bite you in the ass, Ruby. Absolutely positive… Riiiight… At least Ruby and Weiss have reconciled somewhat. For now. Now, what could such a fine, upstanding character as our cigar-chomping rogue want with our heroine, hmm?

For those unfamiliar with the game, you might be a tad confused by the title. In Vampire the Masquerade, a ghoul is the servant of a vampire (disparagingly referred to also as Renfields), who drinks of their blood and thus become bound to them. Mercurio is the ghoul of Prince La Croix. This will become more relevant later on, just file it away for now. Next up, we get to see some more combat from the sismance duo (props to **zerosabers** , I do like that so much better than _womance_ ).

Further props to my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** (Mercurio is their BAE), and fluffy Neo hugs (heh) for the reads and reviews! **AntonSlavik020, Herofire, Sharkdude5, zerosabers, OneTrueArkos** (you do you, dude) **, carpenter656, Whispering Kataclysm, Athkore, Chim3r4, Nicodemus Cain, Reaper Whisper, Heil96.** Welcome aboard for the new readers! See you next week!

Stay shiny!


	7. Chapter 7: Smooth Criminal

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 7: Smooth Criminal  
** **Santa Monica**

Ruby eyed the dapperly, if eccentrically, dressed man with some suspicion. Obviously he was a vampire, but she'd learned enough by this point to know not every Kindred was to be trusted.

"So who are you?" she asked suspiciously, clutching the tiny revolver in her pocket.

"Oh, come on, kiddo, is that any way to treat the bearer of free advice?" The carrot-topped man doffed his bowler hat briefly, giving her a sardonic grin. "Name's Torchwick, Roman Torchwick. Toreador paragon of Kindred greed and con man extraordinaire."

Despite herself, Ruby found a slow grin spreading across her face at the flamboyant man's antics. "Um, hi. I'm Ruby Rose."

"And of course you are, aren't you?" he murmured, tapping his cane on the pavement. "Well, kiddo, I'm sure you got places to be and all, so how about I walk with you, give you a few pertinent unlife lessons, hmm?"

"And why should I trust you?" she asked wryly. "You already admitted you're a con man."

"That's precisely the reason you _should_ trust me!" he declared merrily, sauntering by her side as if he owned the entirety of Santa Monica itself. "I'm perfectly up-front with my nature when it comes to other Kindred."

Somehow that made an odd sort of sense to the fledgling. "Okay, well… Wait, what is _she_ doing here?"

Pacing the duo, on the other side of Roman, was the odd girl from The Asylum. The small woman flashed her a wide grin and blinked slowly and deliberately. Ruby was startled to see the heterochromatic pink and brown eyes switch sides. _What the actual fuck?_

"Don't mind Neo, m'dear, she comes and goes as she pleases. Not the type to get on the bad side of, mind you, but…" He lowered his voice conspiratorially, even though the diminutive woman could clearly hear every word he said. "For some reason, she listens to me. Some sort of daddy complex, I imagine."

"O- Okay," she murmured. "Um... Hi, there?" She gave Neo a hesitant wave, who returned it cheerfully and with an even wider smile.

"There now, all friends!" Roman laughed jovially. "So, where to begin… I'm sure you've been bombarded by propaganda from several sources, be it Camarilla or Anarch, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Ignore it all," Roman stated confidently. "Here's what you need to know, Little Red. Nobody's gonna look out for you in this new world except for yourself. Got me?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"That's what this all boils down to, look out for yourself and don't trust anyone, especially if they're part of an establishment like the Camarilla or even the Anarchs. As much as those malcontents like to claim they're against the 'man', as it were, they're still an organization with their own agenda." He eyed Ruby closely. "With me so far?"

"Um, I think so… I mean, yeah it makes sense and all…"

"Good. See, here's the thing, kiddo. I've been inside this world long enough to see it for what it is: A pyramid scheme."

"A what now?"

"Y'know, pyramid scheme, with those at the top getting all the power, or money, or both, from those down below. Works the same with Kindred, every sire has a sire of their own, all the way to the top where all the power lies. The Anarchs, they got the right idea, but their execution is all wrong."

Ruby nodded slowly, carefully listening to what the megalomaniac charmer had to say, but still taking it with a grain of salt, as her mom used to tell her.

Roman took another long pull off of his cigar, blowing the smoke up and away from them. "When it comes right down to it, you don't know if another Kindred is operating under their own free will or that of their sire. There's only one person who you know will be operating under one hundred percent their own free will at any given time. And you know who that is, Little Red?"

"Um… me?"

"See, now you're gettin' the hang of it." Roman grinned around the cigar in his mouth. "It's not hard to understand, you can tell who really has your best interest at heart and who wants you to fall into line, as it were."

She nodded again, glancing aside at Neo who was skipping along and twirling what seemed to be a pink parasol. "So if you're not Camarilla or Anarch, then…?"

Roman barked out a quick laugh. "See, I knew you were a smart one, picked up on that right away, huh? Nope, I'm unaffiliated, kiddo. Like I said, nobody's gonna be looking out for me but myself."

The odd group paused at the entrance to the garage. "Hmm, looks like you're either going for a ride or hitting some waves." Roman grinned at her, tapping his cigar against the brick wall. "Well, I suppose it's time we part ways for now, fledgling. I'm sure we'll see each other real soon. You take care, alright?"

"Um, yeah… Thanks for the advice, Roman." She took a couple of steps into the garage before turning and giving them a hesitant wave. "See ya."

"Later, kiddo," the carrot-topped man smirked. His jovial expression remained firmly in place as he watched the brunette girl disappear into the depths of the parking garage. After a few beats he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and tapped out a number before pulling it to his ear.

He didn't have to wait long for the other line to pick up. "It's done," he murmured. "We'll have to see if she takes the bait or not."

After a short grunt of acknowledgement, he turned towards Neo as he pocketed the phone once again. "Hungry, m'dear?"

His smirk turned into something altogether more feral at her eager nod. "Hmm, me too, I'm feeling positively… ravenous." He eyed a line of hookers that were standing at the street corner across the way. "Let's see what's on the menu tonight, shall we?"

 **Santa Monica Boardwalk Parking Garage**

Ruby reached the end of the garage and spied a large overhead sign for the beach access. The stairwell door was directly next to a closed gate where cars might exit, but she could see past it several flashing red and blue lights. Silhouetted by the brightness of the boardwalk were two figures, policemen by the look of them. _Hmm,_ she mused. _Must be about that murder I saw in the paper, guess they're still investigating and stuff… and it's all cordoned off…_

Curiosity got the better of the brunette, and she crept up to eavesdrop upon the pair of officers to discern what they might know about the killing.

Though their stature was fairly similar, the one on the right had a much deeper drawl, while the left-most one sported more of an irritating rasp with a big-city accent. It was the latter that was speaking as Ruby paused around the corner, listening intently.

"I've seen a lot of shocking things in my life on the Force, but that pier… That's the kind of thing that makes you lose your faith in humanity!"

The other cop grunted noncommittally. "I've got to say it's the second worst thing I've ever seen."

"Poor bastard down there is torn in two!" the first cop exclaimed incredulously. "By the looks of it, you'd think someone tied him to two horses and raced in opposite directions. What could you have possibly seen that was worse than what's down there?"

Ruby inched forward a little more, interested in where this conversation was going.

"It was about three years ago, up in Malibu, we found this guy on the beach. Looked like, I dunno… an animal attack."

"Shark bite?" Big-city interjected.

"No, I've seen shark bites, this was something different. Like whatever killed him knew what it was doing. The head was missing, the hands were missing, and… And there were these huge slashes, but…"

The first police officer interrupted with a sardonic laugh. "Bullshit."

"No, no, this guy was literally slashed to ribbons!" Ruby could detect the undercurrent of fear in the second cop's voice, his deep voice haunted. "The worst part was I was waiting for the meat wagon and I felt like something was watching me. I swear on my badge today that there was something just out of sight. And for a split second I thought about running to the squad car and getting the hell out of that place. To this day, it makes me wonder what's really out there…"

The more irritating of the pair then barked out another laugh, more derisive this time. "Maybe it was a werewolf - whoooo!"

"Alright, alright…" his partner sighed.

Ruby shook her head and turned towards staircase to head down to the beach. She reflected on how funny it was, in a completely non-humorous way, even with the evidence right there, some mortals would deny the existence of the world she was now a part of. She supposed she'd been that way too. Perhaps it wasn't so unbelievable that this Masquerade had been upheld all this time.

The voices of the officers still drifted towards her as she eased herself down the stone stairs.

"Or a vampire," the first cop mocked. "Booo!"

"Forget it," his partner retorted. "See, this is why you didn't get invited to Hernandez's wedding, Ted!"

Ruby snorted softly to herself as she headed down the stairs and into a sandy, stone-lined corridor. The passageway made a sharp left, and then she could smell the salt on the wind. She paused momentarily, closing her eyes and remembering that smell from times spent with her family on the boardwalk, the sun shining brightly upon them as she clasped hands with her mom and her big sister, or when her dad would prop her tiny form up on his shoulders. The brief smile that had spread across her face faded almost as soon as it had made its appearance as the brunette sighed once more, opened her eyes, and pushed on towards the end of the corridor and the beach.

She could see a burning oil drum out midway towards the water's edge with several figures gathered around. As she got closer to the beach itself, a woman hurried towards Ruby to intercept her at the entrance. She eyed the dark-haired, swarthy woman warily. The fledgling couldn't get a sure read on whether she was a vampire or not.

The woman, wearing jeans and a patterned coat, paused before she reached the short brunette, pointing behind her and towards the cliff overlooking the beach. Her dark eyes remained intently focused on Ruby.

"Up there," the woman stated in a softly-accented voice. "Through that chain-link gate and up those stairs."

Ruby blinked her eyes uncertainly. "Um… Pardon?"

"Those men you're looking for. And the Queen of Ice who awaits you."

"How…?" She peered at the odd woman. "How did you know I was looking for someone? And how did you know about Weiss?"

The woman shook her head resignedly. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Ruby watched her as she turned and headed back towards the impromptu campfire. "Weird. Well, what's new, right?" She shrugged and continued forward, the soft sand pulling at her converse shoes as she made for the chainlink gate set at the bottom of the metal stairway. A radio set up atop a wooden crate was playing a soft, haunting tune from a local station before it cut over to an advertisement about a talk show, something called The Deb of Night.

She pushed past the others milling about the beach. Most looked to be beach bums and surfers but slightly off, somehow, just like that odd woman. Shaking her head, she ignored the beach occupants as she opened the gate and without further ado clambered up the steps. Weiss was waiting for her at the top, crouched behind a large rock outcropping and with her back to her.

"Took you long enough," the platinum-haired fledgling murmured without turning around.

Ruby sidled up next to her, sighing softly. "Yeah, well… Took me a little bit to dig up some morphine, and then I met an interesting character on the way here."

"Hmm," Weiss murmured, turning her head slightly to regard the brunette with her pale blue eyes. "Interesting how, precisely?"

Ruby picked up on the fact that Weiss now had her bag wrapped around her waist like a belt, and clenched in her left hand was a slender but deadly-looking rapier. "Guy by the name of Roman Torchwick. You know him?"

"Yes," the other vampire replied disdainfully, rolling her eyes. "He's a rogue and a scoundrel, don't pay any attention to what he says."

" _Rogue_?" Ruby snorted humorously as she lounged against the boulder, arms crossed. " _Scoundrel_? Who even talks like that anymore? What about _rapscallion_ , is he one of those, too?"

Weiss sent her a glare before turning her icy gaze towards the sole sentry standing outside the ramshackle beach house. "Are you ready to do this?" she prompted impatiently, ignoring the brunette's teasing.

"Yeah, sure… So just the sword, then? No gun?"

"I don't use guns," Weiss scoffed. "They're far too clumsy."

Ruby smirked widely. "As opposed to a rapier?"

"Well… yes."

The diminutive brunette nodded, still smirking. "An elegant weapon... for a more civilized age."

Weiss graced her with yet another glare. "I understood that reference."

"Good, then you're not completely hopeless," Ruby snickered. Weiss just stared at her incredulously and with her mouth agape, before the brunette held a finger to her own lips and slipped off along cliffside.

The perimeter around the house was warded by a simple white picket fence that had seen better days. Still, there were enough boulders and the like at the edge of the cliff to allow Ruby to get a bit closer and still keep a burned-out minivan husk in between her and the sole sentry, though the drug dealer looked to be half-asleep on his feet.

That fact, and the noise from the ocean behind her, was likely the only reason her clumsy scrabble wasn't overheard.

Weiss quickly caught up to her when she paused behind another rock to consider the house from the new angle. "Honestly," the white-haired woman huffed haughtily, "could you _be_ any louder?"

"Hey, for whatever reason, I'm just not a very stealthy vampire, okay?"

The other fledgling just wordlessly rolled her eyes, slipping past Ruby and gliding noiselessly towards the end of the wooden fence across the property.

Ruby followed in her footsteps with far less grace. "Ooooh, look at me," she snarked grumpily. "I'm Weiss and I'm like a super-vampire, I know how to do _everything_."

"Quiet, fledgling," Weiss growled as she paused and turned towards her.

Ruby glared at her incredulously. "You're a fledgling too!"

"At least I don't act like it!"

"No, you just act like you're perfect, and that nobody else could possibly be good enough!"

They both paused in their angry rants as they realized that their voices had been getting increasingly louder. Fortunately, there was still no reaction from the sleepy guard.

Ruby lowered her voice back down to a more stealthy level. "Okay. We'll talk about this later. Right now, let's go crack some skulls."

Weiss gave her a small nod. "Love to. Got a plan?"

"Always," the brunette grinned with sudden confidence. "Follow me."

Ruby crawled forward with perhaps slightly more stealth, though from Weiss' look it wasn't all that noticeable, until she ended up against the picket fence. Her eyes scanned the slats in front of her, still amazed at how well she could see now in such low-light situations.

"So what are we looking at?" she murmured, testing one of the looser boards.

"Aside from the one man out front," Weiss replied softly, "I've seen at least four others inside playing cards, plus another with a white sport coat that comes and goes."

"Against the two of us? Easy-peasy."

"At least you're confident enough."

Ruby gently worked the slat free, setting it aside and wiggling though. "Well, I got you to watch my back, right?"

"Naturally," the platinum-haired fledgling replied, carefully edging her way through so as not to tear her clothing.

Roman's words of caution echoed in Ruby's head, but she pushed them aside for now. There was no reason for Weiss not to back her up here.

Scuttling forward, the brunette reached the corner of the house and paused, taking a peek around before slipping forward once more. She stopped at a power junction where the red-handled external cutoff lay.

"How did you know this would be here?" Weiss questioned by her side.

Ruby shrugged with feigned indifference. "Not much different from my old house. Get ready to ambush 'em when they come to investigate."

The other vampire nodded resolutely and concealed herself directly next to the corner they'd come from. Ruby tugged the handle down, and the entire property went dark.

Angry cries came from within the house, demanding that the sentry get his ass over and get the power going again. Clumsy footsteps sounded as the man hurried around, stumbling in the dark, but they cut off with a gurgling sound as Weiss deftly sliced through his throat.

"Okay, let's move," Ruby whispered, scurrying around the corner and pulling her revolver out. She reached the front door by the time it swung open, revealing another bat-wielding thug. The brunette vampire surged forward, bowling the man over and smashing her gun against his forehead. A sickening _crack_ indicated that his skull had been caved in.

Three others were inside, another with a bat poised to return the favor to Ruby and two pulling out revolvers of their own. But then there was a bright flash of white and Weiss was there, blazing with an otherworldly brilliance that caused the drug dealers to flinch back. She made quick work of them, twirling about with her rapier and effortlessly slicing through their opposition. As she neatly eviscerated the last man, she turned with her weapon in a guarded stance, allowing her Presence Discipline to fade.

"Well, shit," Ruby giggled, pocketing her revolver. "Now I see why that's so useful!"

"Indeed," the white-haired girl replied primly. She faced the open door leading toward what should be the kitchen. "Ready?"

"Almost." Ruby bent down and scooped up one of the discarded wooden bats. "Oh, yeah," she crowed quietly, giving it a twirl. " _Now_ I'm ready."

Weiss inched forward, poking her head around the doorway, only to pull it back at the sharp retort of a gun. "One man, back corner," she stated tersely.

The brunette gave her a wink. "I got this." She concentrated briefly, sending some of her blood into the effort of making her skin tougher, and then sprinted into the next room.

It was indeed a kitchen, large and open with an attached dining room where the gunman crouched. Ruby rushed forward, taking a couple of hits that perforated her hoodie further, one of which managed to penetrate her skin, before she got within striking range.

 _At this rate my clothes are gonna be more rags than anything…_

She grinned at the terrified expression on the remaining thug, the whites of his eyes shining in the dim light from the exterior window. "Batter up!" she cried out gleefully.

With a deft swing of her new bat, she shattered her opponent's skull, splattering blood and gore against the wallpaper behind him. "And iiiiit's outta here!"

Weiss darted inside, pressing herself up against the next doorway. "Enjoying yourself?" she snarked mildly.

Ruby grinned once more, channeling some of her sister. "Yep, I'm really gettin' into the _swing_ of things!"

Her grin turned into a wide smirk at the disgusted look the other fledgling shot her. "Please don't," Weiss implored. "Ever again."

"Oh, fine," Ruby snickered. She lined up on the other side of the door. "So, figure on maybe just Dennis being left?"

"Quite likely, yes. Frontal approach?"

"I don't see why not, my Fortitude is still active, so lemme take the lead, okay?"

Weiss nodded, gesturing her forward. "Be my guest."

The brunette fledgling shouldered the door open and hurtled on through, quickly taking note of her surroundings. The small mudroom she found herself in had a washer and a dryer in it, but directly across was another even smaller room. A tall man, wearing a white sport coat and jeans, stood there with his gun trained on the approaching vampires. He seemed to be started by the appearance of what appeared to be a pair of diminutive girls.

"What the fu-" he began incredulously.

Ruby didn't give him time to react as she dropped her bat and leapt on him. He was unable to even get a shot off before she clamped her fangs down on his neck, legs straddling his waist and her own arms pinning his to his sides.

The man, presumably Dennis, stiffened before letting out a soft groan and sagging to the floor, his gun dropping from nerveless fingers. Ruby kept him upright as she drank deeply, replenishing what she'd lost and healing herself as well. She stopped at about halfway, pushing him back against the wall where he slumped, dazed.

The brunette turned and bowed politely. "Left some for ya."

"Why thank you, kind madam," Weiss smirked, calmly stalking forward towards the semicomatose man.

"My pleasure," the brunette snickered, feeling as euphoric as she always did right after feeding. After retrieving her bat, she stood by and watched as Weiss drained him completely dry, his last breath rattling through his chest in a hollow wheeze.

Once the platinum-haired vampire was finished, she stood up and extracted a lacy white handkerchief to clean her chin off. Ruby bent over to search the man, quickly finding a thick wad of money in his jacket pocket.

"Ruby."

She looked up at the proffered stained handkerchief. "You have a…" Weiss indicated her left cheek.

"Oh, thanks, Weiss." The brunette cleaned the stray spot off before handing the soiled item back and resuming her search of the room.

"So, does this look like what we need?" she finally asked, gesturing towards an odd-looking device sitting on a card table in the corner. It appeared to be a pair of household bleach bottles wired together with what might be a detonator.

"I'm assuming so," Weiss murmured, bending down to pick up a discarded duffle bag from the floor. "We can carry it in this."

"Right… be helpful if they labeled it for us." Ruby tried to place the explosive device into the bag as gently as possible, but still managed to almost drop it. "Okay, how about you be in charge of this thing that might blow us into teeny tiny itty bitty little undead bits, huh?"

"That might be the wisest course of action," Weiss agreed dryly, accepting the bag. She cleaned her rapier off with the same handkerchief before slipping it into her white bag, shouldering both it and the duffel bag.

The pair of them retraced their steps, pausing in the main living room when Ruby noticed that there had been a poker game in progress. "Score!" she grinned eagerly, scooping up the proceeds.

Weiss rolled her eyes but waited patiently for the brunette to finish. They then headed back down the cliff together.

* * *

 **A/N:** And with our introduction of the lovely scoundrel Roman, we suddenly have a subplot that has nothing to do with the game! Woohoo! At least, we now have a hint of it. It will work its way in slowly, have no fear…

Next chapter, you are in for a treat. I hope. I'm super excited about how it turned out, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I originally wrote this as a bit of a longer chapter but decided to break it in two, with the next chapter actually falling in between them as we switch points of view and take a quick step back to the beginning of this evening.

Hugs for my wonderful Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and more of the same for reading! And, as always, much love for my reviewers! **Sharkdude5, zerosabers, Herofire, djjohns94, carpenter656, Reaper Whisper, kaiju62, Chim3r4.**

Stay shiny!


	8. Chapter 8: Delirium

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 8: Delirium  
** **Santa Monica**

Neo blinked her mismatched eyes open as the sun set, a slow smile forming on her face as she rose to greet the new evening. Stretching out her small frame, she took a casual glance around the sparse room of her Haven.

Situated in downtown Santa Monica, it wasn't ideal for her to stay at for extended periods of time. Only a ratty-looking blue denim couch, a rickety coffee table, and the bed furnished the efficiency apartment. A radio and an unplugged television sat on the dirty carpeted floor across from the sofa. There were a few pictures adorning the walls, mostly colorful abstract pastel paintings, though one framed and autographed photo of the late comedian George Carlin was prominent.

Sighing lightly, Neo hopped off of the bed and padded over to where a neon pink laundry basket sat with several changes of clothes.

 _Hmm, what to wear today…_

"I think the black outfit."

Neo rolled her eyes at the autographed photo. _You always pick the black outfit._

"That's because you look fuckin' hot in it, kiddo."

She giggled soundlessly, covering her mouth with one dainty hand. _Such a flatterer, George._

"Well, that or the white and pink, with the jacket, goes with your hair better."

Deciding to humor her oldest friend, she shrugged off her frilly nightgown and began to dress herself in her usual outfit. The diminutive girl donned a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips and worn like a leotard. Next she shimmied on a pair of brown pants, stuck her feet into gray boots with nicely high heels to make up for her stature, and then slipped on her pink-lined and long-tailed white jacket. As an afterthought she added several necklaces, hanging them haphazardly, though artfully, around her neck.

Her hands on her slender hips, Neo gave the photo a smirk. _So, how do I look?_

"Fuckin' A, kid."

Neo nodded in satisfaction, glancing around the apartment once more, though this time in concern. _I had somewhere to be, didn't I? It's why I'm here in the first place and not downtown…_

"I dunno, kid, try the radio. She usually remembers this kinda shit."

 _Right, right…_ With a skip in her step, she crossed the room and crouched by the radio, flipping the dial on. Her favorite talk show was just now beginning.

"Good evening Los Angeles," the sultry female voice purred. "The moon is out, everyone's in dreamland, and you've tuned in to The Deb of Night. Nobody to fall asleep next to? Go ahead and pull the radio into bed. That's what I'm here for."

 _Hi, Deb!_ she grinned. _Do you remember what I'm supposed to do tonight?_

"Well of course I do, gorgeous. You're supposed to check out that new fledgling, remember? And I know just where she'll be."

 _Oooh, yay!_ Neo jumped up and clapped her hands together excitedly. _Where? Where?_

"Head on over to The Asylum, sweetness, you'll eventually meet with her on the balcony."

Neo froze, her heterochromatic eyes wide with excitement and her tiny frame vibrating with eagerness.

 _The Asylum? Will my mistress be there?_

"Your guess is as good as mine, darling, you know she's only available half the time… Now then, where were we. Ah, yes… Looks like somebody's been waiting in the queue quite awhile to speak to yours truly. So caller, why aren't you asleep?"

Neo sat on the floor, cross-legged as she considered whether or not her Sire might be there at the night club. While she pondered, the radio show continued.

"Uhm... uh, insects," a stuttering male voice chimed in.

"Insects... as in, you have an insect problem? Or chirping crickets are keeping you up? Or you have nightmares about them?" Deb chuckled wryly, her voice as velvety as ever. "Help me out here."

 _Hmm… take the date of the month, figure in the waxing moon, Venus in ascension..._

"No, no, no. Don't you know? When you fall asleep, they can crawl into your mouth or your ears, or... or your nose. You can't prevent it if you're asleep. I mean, what can you do?"

"Are there any scientists out there listening to this?" Deb asked skeptically.

 _Also, there haven't been any celebrity deaths lately..._

"Uhm... I read something, I don't know where, but do you know the average person eats several pounds of insects a year? The majority of that weight is composed of roaches, ants, and spiders. Just knowing that as soon as you close your eyes, a big fat centipede is going to drop into your mouth and crawl down your throat... I- I can't do it! I never sleep at night."

 _And it's the first part of the night, soooo… Yes! She should be there!_ Satisfied with her intricate calculations, Neo clapped her hands together lightly once more before settling down to listen to the remainder of the crazy man's tale.

"You know, they voluntarily eat insects in some countries," Deb laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, those countries probably need Jesus!"

 _Yep, nuttier than a fruitcake, I can always tell the crazy ones..._

"So you never sleep at night... I assume you do sleep, right?"

"I sleep at work."

"And what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a middle school teacher."

Neo placed both hands over her mouth as she silently laughed, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"That would explain why my nephew invested that twenty I sent him for his birthday on magic beans. It's always good to know that the future of our country is in good hands, isn't it?"

With an amused sigh, Neo rose and switched the radio off. _Well, no use putting it off, and I haven't seen my mistress in ages… Hey, George, how much time do I have before the new girl shows up?_

"'Bout an hour, give or take."

 _Thanks! See you later!_

"Hey, you weren't going to forget me, were you?"

Neo paused by the front door and eyed her parasol suspiciously. _Well, now, that depends. Last time we went out, you killed that guy before I could feed._

"Of course I did, love, it's what I do!"

 _Look, I didn't make you so that you would kill_ _ **everyone**_ _. Don't be so bloodthirsty, okay?_ She was trying to be reasonable here, really she was. What use was carrying around a sword concealed in a parasol if it would just randomly kill people? Downright exasperating is what it was.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll reel it in some, alright?"

Neo smiled demurely. _That's more like it._ With effortless grace she twirled the parasol in her hand as she exited the Haven, locking the door behind her.

 **The Asylum**

As soon as Neo entered the club, she made a beeline for the elevator, fixated on the prospect of seeing her Sire once again. Before she could tap her code into the pad next to the door, however, her eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Hello there, sugarpop, a little birdie told me you'd be stopping by!"

With a soundless squeal, Neo turned and flung herself into her mistress' arms.

"Aww, I missed you too, sugarpop! C'mon, I'll buy you a drink." The pigtailed blonde took Neo by the hand and led her over towards the bar, pulling her onto a barstool next to her.

"Mack, you great big hunk of man meat," the elder vampire giggled. "Gimme two of the specials."

"Anything for you, babe," the overly obese bartender grinned, pulling a pair of dark, unmarked bottles from a warmer behind the bar. Neo accepted hers excitedly, lifting it to her lips with both hands as she downed the rich elixir. The blood was obviously that of a very blue line, rich and luxurious. She smacked her lips in pleasure once she'd taken a swig.

"Now then, small, pink, and deadly," her mistress smirked, setting her own bottle down. "What brings you by my little slice of insanity on earth?"

Neo turned towards the White Daughter of Janus, her expression sobering. _I have to meet someone here. Someone new._

"Is that so?" her Sire giggled. "Anyone I know? Oooh, or by _new_ , you mean that lovely little duckling Therese told me about, from the theater?"

Neo's face screwed up into a scowl at the mention of the Dark Daughter of Janus. She really, _really_ didn't like the stuck-up prude, and avoided her at all costs.

"Aww, don't be like that," her favorite vampire in the whole wide world pouted. "She's family, you know."

The diminutive vampire sighed and nodded. _I know, I just don't like her. For you, I'll put up with her. Hell, I'll put up with anything for you, mistress._

"Such a sweetie!" the White Daughter giggled once more, her expression changing as rapidly as a flat tire on a Harley. "So when is she supposed to be here, hmm, sugarpop?"

Neo placed a finger on her chin, looking around for inspiration. She eyed her bottle warily.

 _Don't suppose you have any insight?_

"Well, I just got out of a warm, dark place… But the other bottles mentioned she should be walking through right… about… now!"

Eyes wide, Neo turned back and stared intently at the door. Sure enough, a petite, though several inches taller than her, vampire in a tattered red hoodie and ragged jeans skipped on through, looking around with a gleeful sort of wonder, her red-tipped brunette hair bouncing with each step.

 _Yep, that's her._

"Oooh, isn't she precious!" Her mistress gave her a mischievous smirk. "You won't mind if I play a little, would you, sugarpop? I've got some time before Therese needs me upstairs."

 _Nah, go have fun,_ Neo grinned. _I'll stop by again soon, okay?_

The pigtailed blonde vampire gave a small, girly squeal before planting a quick kiss on Neo's lips and darting towards the newcomer. She smiled at her mistress' antics as the elder vampire intercepted the hapless fledgling.

 _Okay, then,_ she began seriously to the bottle now in her hands. _What can you tell me about her?_

"Little Red Riding Hood, finally on the right track to find her lost little basket-case. Running from the Ice Princess, but she can't escape the pull of her and all the others."

 _Others?_ she wondered, intrigued. She found the most interesting tidbits of information in the most unusual of places. Bottles weren't known to be terribly reliable, after all. Their lifespan was far too short, and they tended to get around. Her mismatched eyes tracked her Sire first as she entered the elevator, and then Little Red Riding Hood as she slunk up the stairs to the balcony.

"Yep, others. Ice Princess is one, Sun Goddess another, and let's not forget our Shadow Cat. The four of them will shed the chains and overthrow fate itself."

Now _that_ was interesting. Seems Little Red was far more fascinating than she'd imagined. With a grin, she downed the rest of the bottle, giving the neck a quick kiss in thanks, before following the path that the brunette fledgling had taken.

She needed to see for herself, see just what made this girl with red-tipped hair so special.

It didn't take too long, even for as short as she was, to spy the flash of red from the girl's hoodie. With a bounce in her step, the grinning Kindred moved up to stand at Little Red's side. The fledgling was startled by her presence, but before she could react Neo had already swept her gaze across the other girl and nodded, satisfied with what she saw.

With only a passing glance at the Hoplite and the Knight, both of whom were well-known to her and her network, Neo slipped back through the crowd and down the steps, now eager to meet back up with her second-favorite vampire once more.

 _Just as the bottle said, she's special alright, I can see it in those silver eyes of hers. How fascinating…_

Once out the door, Neo paused to get her bearings. Now where was it she was supposed to meet with the other Kindred?

"In the diner," a voice spoke up by her side.

Neo scoffed lightly as she turned her head. _I'm not in the habit of accepting advice from random streetlights. How insane do you take me to be?_

"I'm just sayin', I can see right into the diner from here. He's waiting at a table."

 _Oh._ Neo glanced down at the ground, shuffling her feet awkwardly. _Um… Sorry for jumping to conclusions?_

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

She strode off across the street, resolving to not be so judgemental of streetlights in the future.

Stop signs, those she was firm in her disdain. They were all shady as fuck.

When she walked through the door and into the brightly-lit, 60's-style diner, her face lit up when she spied the carrot-topped man. Jack had his bowler hat resting on the seat next to him, but when his eyes rested upon Neo he gave her a sardonic smirk and tossed the hat onto the next bench.

"Hey there, short stuff, mission accomplished?"

Neo nodded happily as she skipped over and slid into the seat next to Jack. She gave him a quick hug and then sat back, bouncing in her seat eagerly.

 _She's definitely the one we need to meet with._

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Jack chuckled.

Neo frowned briefly, she sometimes forgot Jack didn't pick up on her signal all the time. With an indulgent sigh, she rapped on the top of his head to clear the static up as she stood back to her feet. _I know where she'll be next, ready to go?_

Chuckling, the Toreador vampire gathered his belongings, leaving behind the untouched glass of water as he followed Neo's lead out into the darkness once more.

 **Santa Monica, Main Street**

Neo only listened to Jack's talk with half an ear. Most of her concentration was on Little Red Riding Hood. Interestingly enough, even Jack called her Little Red.

 _Perhaps he gets some of the same information I do? It's a very widespread network of spies, after all._

"I didn't spill anything to him," a mailbox murmured as she passed it.

 _Oh, I know you didn't, don't be so defensive._

She'd felt something odd, almost momentous, when Little Red had waved to her and called out a hesitant greeting. Something told her that the people, the Kindred, around this little fledgling were easily swept up beside her, their fates shunned to match the new ones that she wove without even realizing it.

What an exciting time to be undead.

And on top of that, all of the fascinating things spoken through her network about thrilling topics like Antediluvians, a sarcophagus, treachery, power-brokering of an unheard-of level… All in all, Neo was certainly grateful she was of sound enough mind to take advantage of her precognitions. She almost felt a little pity for those who weren't similarly gifted. But that's why she stuck with the cigar-chomping vampire next to her, to keep him safe.

Once they bade a fond farewell to Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack passed along to the nameless one their success, they took a quick break from work for a snack. Truth be told, she was a bit peckish anyway from all the walking around.

She'd finished her meal first, leaving the young hooker leaning against the alley wall while the carrot-topped vampire took his time. Neo walked further down the alleyway, curious as to what was down this direction as she'd not explored this way before.

Two men were crouched at the end, rolling dice and grunting at each other unintelligibly. She smirked at the duo, mentally comparing them to cavemen who were attempting to discover fire.

One of them, big-boned and unshaven, glanced up from their game to spy her watching them. "Hey, hey, lookie what we got here," he leered. "Sweet little thang like you get lost?"

Neo tilted her head consideringly. _I know exactly where I am. Do you know where you are? Do you know where you are going? Your next words will likely determine your journey._

The man got to his feet with a grunt while his buddy looked on, an eager grin on both of their faces. "Oh, yeah, pretty little thang, we're gonna have a good time, you an' me," he drawled, grasping at his crotch.

 _Ah, well, the ferry it is._

"So _now_ I get to play, right?" her parasol asked querulously.

 _Yes, yes you do,_ she replied with a roll of her eyes.

With a _snick_ , her concealed blade leapt into her hand, eager to kill, thirsty for blood, craving the feeling of sliced tendons and muscle.

 _Oh, go ahead,_ she said with a fond smile. _Enjoy yourself._

Several minutes later Jack came upon her. The white-coated man grimaced slightly as he took in the bloody, visceral mess that coated every surface of the alleyway, including a certain diminutive vampire.

"Oh, Neo," he sighed. "You can't keep doing this, what if another Kindred found you in this state? You know how much those silly capes frown upon such activities."

Neo grinned at him, red-smeared cheeks spread wide. _But no other Kindred would find me before you would. You always have my back, Jack-O'-The-Lantern._

Her second-favorite vampire just shook his head in resignation. "C'mon, m'dear, let's get you back to your Haven and get you cleaned up."

She was about to pass him when she stopped, peering up at him with a pout on her face and her heterochromatic eyes wide.

"Oh, fine, you little scamp," he chuckled. "We'll go back to my place downtown. Got a nicer shower for you there anyway."

A wide grin on her face once more, Neo skipped merrily back up the alley, leaving behind tiny little bloody footprints.

* * *

 **A/N:** Early post this week, since I'm going to be out of town tomorrow! So, there you have it, from the viewpoint of a Malkavian. Words cannot adequately describe how much fun I had writing this chapter. My favorite part about playing as a Malk in the game was how the news anchor on the television set would start to talk directly to the character towards the end of the game. That and the creepy little whispers you can hear each time you meet a new person.

Most of this story will be from Ruby's perspective, but every so often we'll delve into another character like this just for kicks. I wonder how many of you read Jack instead of Roman and were internally complaining I'd screwed things up? (My Beta gave me a hard time about it.) Neo thinks like a Malk, nobody gets called by their given names.

The chapter title, _Delirium_ , is a song just put out by one of my favorite bands Lacuna Coil (who also did a song on the original VtMB soundtrack, _Swamped_ ). I actually had an alternate title for this chapter, _Sweating Bullets_ , which is a song by Megadeath. You really owe it to yourself to listen to both of them if you never have. Both songs match the mood of this story perfectly (and, imho, should be the theme songs for the Malk clan).

As always, major props to my Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and my undying affection to all you lovely readers and reviewers! **AntonSlavik020, Chim3r4, Sharkdude5, zerosabers, carpenter656, kaiju62, AndJrew76, Arcredemption, Reaper Whisper, Nicodemus Cain,** and **djjohns94,** love you guys!

Stay shiny!


	9. Chapter 9: Beach Bums

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 9: Beach Bums  
** **Santa Monica Beach**

As they reached the bottom of the steps from the beach house, Ruby paused after pushing the chain link gate open. "Hey, Weiss," she began hesitantly, eyeing the figures still clustered around the oil drum campfire. "Did you notice that kinda odd woman, did she speak to you at all?"

"Which one?"

Weiss shook her head slowly when Ruby pointed the dark-haired woman out, but she had a pensive look on her face.

"She kinda seemed like a fortune teller," Ruby shrugged. "I'm not really sure who all these folk are…"

"I think…" Weiss let out a soft sigh. "I have an idea, but it might be beneficial for you to find out on your own. Why don't you go speak with her."

"Yeah," the brunette nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I guess so…"

She headed towards the gypsy woman who had confronted her previously, but before she reached her, the raven-haired woman turned and began to speak.

"You have been… no, no, you are going to China."

"I'm doing what now?" Ruby blinked her eyes uncertainly. "What are you talking about?"

"Why is he smiling?" the woman continued as if the brunette fledgling hadn't spoken. "The father? Is it... Is it the father behind him?"

She parted her lips to protest that the gypsy wasn't making any sense, but never got the chance as the woman stared out into the darkness, her voice becoming hushed and her eyes wide with terror.

"You chased it for the one at the top of the city… on the sea… oh, underground… ha, you found it! In the crypt, heh… it's open, oh… oh oh oh it's open… oh God, oh God, run!"

"Um…" Ruby held a hand up, unwilling to touch the clearly unhinged woman. "Are… Are you okay?"

The woman shook her head, seemingly coming back to her senses. "Ah, I am sorry. Sometimes I see… nothing. Disregard what I say."

"But you were just… And all… Y'know…"

"I don't know what I'm saying," she repeated adamantly. "Forget what I say."

The brunette frowned, deciding to try another tack. "Sooo… do you maybe tell fortunes? Can you tell me _my_ fortune? I'll pay you…"

The woman paused at that and peered at Ruby searchingly. "Fortune is not your destiny. All of us are unfortunate. Every time I sleep the future plays out before me. I know the ending… it will end over and over until I cease to dream. I know your questions. For one hundred dollars, I'll tell you what you don't want to hear. I need money to leave this place."

Ruby thought to the money she took off of the poker table and shrugged, this woman looked like she needed it more than she herself did at the moment. "Yeah, sure, here you go." She peeled off a handful of twenties and handed them over.

"Then ask."

It was actually fairly simple to identify what the most pressing issue was on her mind, with how alone she felt right now, even with a few people, some more questionable than others, looking out for her. "Who can I trust?"

The woman nodded sagely. "Hmm… The man on the couch. The smiling one. The queen of ice. The one who is only half yours. The lone wolf. The anxious cat. All others - tread carefully."

Ruby sighed and shook her head wearily. _Always in riddles…_ The only obvious one of those she could determine was Weiss, but it was good to know she could trust her, though. _Man on the couch? Oooh, Mercurio! Yay, that one was easy. Okay, she's waiting for me, I'll figure the others out later… Let's narrow the field down some more._

"Who are my enemies?"

"Many," the woman smirked. "Everywhere. Some with swords, some with smiles, some with honeyed words. Some will even become friends before your time with them is done. But I pity them all. You are a remarkable foe."

 _Well that was less than helpful… But really? Me,_ _ **remarkable**_ _? Must be thinking of someone else, I'm just barely getting by here… Well, let's try some of the future stuff._

"What's going to happen to me in the next few nights?"

"The crimson ship. He's not who he says she is and it's going to burn. Dinosaurs? He's furious… the man with the crest… the voice in the darkness, boss… Chinese brothers. Follow the lights to the end of the tunnel. Where do you want to go?"

 _Annnd there we go with the riddles again. Fucking cryptic shit… Right, let's just finish this, I'm sure Weiss is laughing behind my back._

"Any advice at all?" she pressed. "Something that's going to save my life, maybe?"

The gypsy woman stilled, becoming eerily solemn. "Don't open it."

 _Well, that makes a whole lot of sense. FIne._ "I'll think about that. Um, thanks for your time…?"

"Rosa," the woman replied with her rich accent.

"Right, well… Bye, Rosa."

The brunette vampire turned to see if Weiss was having a good time at her expense, but she was actually regarding her steadily with her pale blue eyes.

"Don't discount any of that," the platinum-haired girl stated.

"Seriously?" Ruby scoffed. "It was all so… y'know, vague, and…"

"I have a feeling it will make sense eventually. Now, go talk to that man there." Weiss indicated with a regal incline of her chin a shirtless man with a mop of orange hair, shaved on the sides, wearing only tattered jeans. "I think you might be interested in what he could tell you."

"Yeah, great… Honestly, you're as bad with this cryptic shit as the rest of them, y'know?"

Weiss smirked slightly as Ruby walked off. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Wasn't meant as one," the brunette grumbled quietly under her breath. She walked up to the surfer-looking guy, who eyed her approach warily. When he spoke, it was with a strong Australian accent.

"Listen, it's like I've told you types 'bout a thousand times now - we know we can't hunt 'round here, alright? We're minding our own business, no reason to hassle the weaklings."

"Okay, first, that's a totally awesome accent. And, second? I'm cool." Ruby gave him her best guileless smile. "Mind if I chill with you?"

"Be my guest. But you'd be the first. Most of the time you types like the white-haired girl over there just run us off, or in the case of some of the long faces we got gathered around here, kill us on sight."

Ruby glanced back at Weiss who was standing stock-still back where she'd left her, arms crossed and staring out across the water. There was no reaction from her even though the brunette was sure she was listening to their conversation, only her long white ponytail drifting on the unseen current of a gentle breezes to indicate she wasn't a statue.

"Um, that's… Well, why would they do that?" she eventually managed.

"Don't know," the man shrugged. "We all seem to have some down with the same disease - ah, hell, who an I kiddin', we're a bad horror show, alright? And we seem to be the runts - the mistakes. You types call us Thin Bloods… I say we're all equally screwed."

 _So they_ _ **are**_ _some sorta vampires..._ "I'm kinda new to this myself. What's a Thin Blood?"

"Damned if I know. I know you don't want to be one. You seem to be in the loop - you tell me."

"Well, I don't really know." Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, wincing as her fang caught on it. _Guess that's a habit I need to break, now..._ "How'd this happen to you?"

The man stared past Ruby's shoulder, lost in a memory. "I'd just came to town for the surf tourney - seems like years ago, but it's, well, been about six months now. Every night during the finals, I used to hit the local diner after the beach parties fizzled out in the A.M. That's where I met her."

 _Ooooh, a love story, neat!_ "Met who?"

"She had a natural beauty, not like all the plastic dolls littering the sand. Her name was Lily." He had a soft, reminiscing smile on his weathered face. "I remember introducing meself - the way she seemed grateful for the company. Well, a few nights after our meeting, we were on the beach alone and…"

His smile turned into a frustrated frown. "She tried to tell me what she was, but I didn't understand. And so, she showed me. I was _furious_ with her when I took it all in. I cursed her and left, never really knowing what I was. I realize now how she must've felt. So, here I am, now, a mystery to meself."

 _Whelp, definitely not your average love story, more like… Romeo and Juliet. But with vampires._ She'd never been one for the classics, but she managed to contain her snickers rather admirably, figuring they wouldn't be appreciated overly. "Is Lily dead?"

"Clinically, yes. But honestly, I don't know. I suppose I'd have moved on by now if I didn't think she'd show up one of these nights. There's a lot I've got left to say to her."

"So, um…" _Shit on a brick, I don't wanna have to be the one to tell them this..._ "You do know you're... vampires, right?"

To her relief, the man nodded slightly. "That's what Lily tried to tell me. But what I don't understand are the rules and the terms and the reason some of 'em are at our throats claiming we're the harbingers of the apocalypse. That's what I want to know."

Ruby fidgeted, digging one of her converse-clad toes into the sand while glancing about the beach. "Are all these others here Thin Bloods as well?"

"Aye," he nodded again. "Most of them just recently arrived in LA. Got chased off by the Sabbath or some such thing from their home cities. They're more in the dark than I am. They're a good bunch, but… well they've been through a lot. It's affected them."

"Maybe I should look into this whole Thin Blood thing," she mused to herself out loud.

"Well I hope you have better luck than I did. No one's been particularly friendly to me in this city. Only reason we're in Santa Monica's cuz we haven't been chased out yet."

"Okay." Ruby gave him a firm nod and a smile. "I'll ask around, see what I can dig up." She glanced back at Weiss once more who still hadn't budged, planning to get some answers from the recalcitrant vampire.

"Well, we'd appreciate it. Oh, 'fore I forget, name's E. The black-haired beauty over there's Rosa - sees the future, so she says. That nervous bloke is Copper, and the one who can't speak so well's Julius. Kid's gloves with them; they've had it rough."

Ruby gave her new friend a grin. "Well, pleased to meetcha, E. My name's Ruby. So, any idea where I might begin looking for information? Or maybe on what happened to Lily?"

E let out a morose sigh. "Seems no one'll talk about it. This all started that night in the diner… maybe you could start there."

"Okay, then... I'll see what I can do. See ya, E."

"Take care of yerself, Ruby."

As soon as she'd finished, Weiss sprang back to life, trudging through the sand towards her. Ruby glanced over at the stone passageway that led to the staircase back up, but instead wandered over towards another rickety wooden stairway that seemed to lead up to the boardwalk. Weiss fell into step next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder as they slowly meandered across the sand.

"So what was that all about?" Ruby eventually whispered. "About the Thin Bloods and everything? Why do us Kindred hate them so much?"

The platinum-haired fledgling nodded slowly. "Thin Bloods… Well. Firstly, have you heard of the term Caitiff?"

"Nope. That's a new one."

"Caitiff, sometimes called the Clanless, are vampires who do not belong to any clan. The term was coined by the Camarilla." Weiss pursed her lips as the pair stopped at the bottom of the wooden steps and gazed out into the dark night that hovered over the ocean like a shroud. "Sometimes, when a childe is Embraced, something seems to happen between the sire and childe. Either certain defining traits are not passed along in the Embrace, or some manner of imprinting is missing. As a result, the childe inherits none of their sire's clan's Disciplines or weaknesses." Weiss next smirked slightly. "The lack of clan weakness is something which particularly galls the Nosferatu."

"Okay, sooo… Caitiff are Thin Bloods?"

"Sorry, no, not exactly. All Thin Bloods are Caitiff, but not all Caitiff are Thin Bloods."

"Weiss…"

"I know, I apologize." The platinum-haired vampire pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm doing a terrible job of explaining this, because the whole subject is so murky… Are you familiar with the Generations?"

"I heard that term," Ruby frowned. "From Ozpin, I think, but he didn't explain it."

"Caine, as the first vampire, is the first generation, the original vampire. As he sired Enoch, Irad and Zilah, they became the second generation and so on." Weiss' voice took on the tone of someone reciting something by rote. "Every Childe is one generation higher than his or her Sire."

"Um, okay… Wait, Cain was the first vampire?" Ruby screwed her face up, trying desperately to summon her admittedly weak biblical knowledge but to no avail.

"Yes… That is not important right now, we can discuss it later." Weiss wrapped her arms around her chest as if to ward off a chill, likely just a reflex action as the weather really didn't seem to affect Ruby much anymore. "There have been a total of 15 generations of vampires, with the 14th and 15th being considered cursed, almost all of them being Thin Bloods."

"Ooohhh… So, um, which Generation are you?"

"I am actually a 12th Generation," Weiss replied proudly.

"So Ozpin is an 11th, then…"

"That is correct."

"And, um…" Ruby swallowed, unsure if she wanted to really hear the next bit.

"I am fairly certain you are of the 14th Generation," Weiss stated softly without being prompted further. "Your sire was 13th, as I understand it."

"Right, okay." She shrugged internally. _Not like it makes much of a difference, but maybe that's why I suck so much at being a vampire._ "So, that doesn't explain why Kindred hate the Thin Bloods so much."

Weiss nodded. "Please keep in mind, I do not hold to these beliefs, but they make many Kindred quite nervous. You see… For centuries the thin-blooded have been persecuted by Kindred that fear their existence because Gehenna prophecies seem to indicate thin-blooded vampires are a sign of the end times. And with the resurgence of so very many 14th and 15th Generation Thin Bloods… Most Kindreds are quite wary now of Siring more Childer. Even the Anarchs have reduced such activities."

"Huh."

"In fact, in all of LA, there are only a handful of fledglings, you and I included. It's one of the reasons Prince La Croix is so determined to regulate the Siring within LA, at least."

"Right. Well…" Ruby glanced up at the staircase. "I still wanna help out E and the others."

Weiss smiled at her softly. "I imagined you would. I shall help you."

"You will?" the brunette asked, surprised.

"Of course. As I said, I do not hold to such foolish misconceptions regarding the end of the world." She cleared her throat, glancing away hurriedly. "And besides that… You are my charge."

"Uh-huh." Ruby grinned widely at her as they began to scale the steps. "And not because you're warming up to me or anything."

"Certainly not."

"Admit it, Weissy, we're friends now."

"I will do nothing of the sort."

"Yep, we're besties. BFF till the bitter end."

Weiss sighed, though it was tinged with more fondness than exasperation. "You are such a dolt," she murmured.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love Rosa's foreshadowing that the game writers put in there. All will become clear in due time...

Just a note on Weiss' attitude towards the Thin Bloods. While most Kindred do view them with decades of built-up suspicion and hatred, Weiss is a fledgling as well and doesn't necessarily cling to such 'irrationalities'. Hmm, perhaps yet another reason why Ozpin assigned someone as inexperienced as Weiss to assist Ruby… Also, we finally got into the whole Generational thing here, which isn't well covered in the video game but plays a much more important role in the original role-playing games, as well as the written material. Some clues might be found in there as to why Ruby struggles so much with being a vampire. Well, aside from her own quirky goofiness.

Can't go a chapter without giving major props to my awesome Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love to all you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, zerosabers, carpenter656, Whispering Kataclysm, djjohns94, kaiju62, Athkore, TacoKing23,** and **Hishin Trueflame.** Hugs!

Stay shiny!


	10. Chapter 10: Return to Mercurio

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 10: Return to Mercurio  
** **Santa Monica Pier**

Ruby ran her hand along the rough wooden railing of the rickety steps leading up towards the pier. The landscape just past where she walked was obscured by the misty rain, even for her enhanced senses. Towards the top, along the narrow walkway that wrapped around a shuttered restaurant, flickering lightposts barely illuminated the way.

"Creepy night," she murmured. "Kind of appropriate for us, right?"

"If you buy into the stereotype, yes," Weiss replied lightly. "Personally, I much prefer the indoors."

"Really? So not the outdoorsy type, huh?"

"I was heiress to a multibillion euro banking conglomerate," the platinum-haired fledgling scoffed. "So no, I did not have the time nor the inclination for outdoor activities."

"Huh." Ruby paused, resting her arm against the railing at the top. "I always liked being outside."

"Did you play softball?"

The brunette glanced over at her partner's question before catching the significant look towards the bat she carried casually over her shoulder. "Oh! Yeah, yeah I did once." She paused, noticing a pair of silhouettes behind Weiss' shoulder, up on the ridgeline that bordered the pier. She leaned forward slightly with her silver eyes narrowed. "What the hell…"

And then, just like that, they were gone again, bounding off into the fog.

"What?" Weiss questioned, turning around.

"Did you… You missed it!" Ruby exclaimed incredulously. "Okay, so look, I know since all… this… happened, I've seen some freaky shit, okay, but… I swear to God, Weiss, I just saw an enormous wolf, and right next to it was, like, a panther or something."

"A panther?"

"Yeah! Like this really huge black cat! The size of a wolf!"

"Well, that does sound like a panther…" Weiss looked out into the mist pensively. "While I do know of werewolves in the vicinity of LA, at least in the parks and on the outskirts, I've not heard of any werecats…"

"Oh, well yeah, sure," Ruby sighed melodramatically. "Why am I even surprised about anything anymore? So, we got werewolves, and werecats… What else? Werecows? Wererabbits?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," the other vampire opined before turning and resuming their walk along the pathway, her boots clicking against the wooden planks.

" _I'm_ being ridiculous?" the brunette muttered under her breath. "I'm a freaking creature of the night, and it's way too fucking crowded in this world…"

Weiss paused, glancing over her shoulder, though she made no indication whether or not she'd heard her complaining. "What exactly are we doing up here?"

"What, you don't want to go to the carnival?" Ruby grinned.

The platinum-haired vampire levelled an unamused look her way.

"Okay, fine, fine… So I just wanna take a peek at this body they probably still have strung up. News was saying it got torn apart, I'm thinking a vampire."

Weiss eyes narrowed as she gave her a sharp nod. "If it is, then they are breaking the Masquerade. We would do well to put a stop to such public activities."

"So glad you approve," she smirked, pushing past the white-clad girl to take the lead.

The path continued around the side of the darkened restaurant and onto the boardwalk before another shorter set of steps led upwards once more. They finally reached the boardwalk itself, exiting the narrow path in between the restaurant and an arcade. As they continued forward, Ruby glanced over at the bright lights and electronic noises coming from the open area.

Fortunately the sounds covered their approach, as the next corner brought them up against a chain link gate. On the other side, surrounded by policemen helpfully standing around and doing nothing whatsoever, was a torn body strung up across a pair of lightposts like a crucifixion or an offering of some sort. Garish lights from the ferris wheel nearby lent the scene a certain sense of the macabre above and beyond the visceral gore of intestines and bloody sinew littering the ground beneath the corpse.

Ruby swallowed, feeling slightly nauseous. "Um… I think we've seen enough, yeah?"

"Yes," Weiss replied breathily, her own face unnaturally even more pale. "We should depart before one of the officers there spot us."

"Sounds like a plan," the brunette agreed readily, turning on her heel and leading the way back to the stairs.

 **Mercurio's Apartment**

They made it back to Mercurio's without incident, Weiss not receiving any comments on the large duffel bag slung across her shoulder, nor her usual bag holding her rapier.

Ruby rapped on the door but received no answer. "Well, I did drug him up pretty well," she admitted ruefully.

Her companion rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

The New York native was still lying in much the same position Ruby had left him in. If anything he looked to be even more comatose, but it seemed as if the bleeding had stopped. In fact, as the brunette came closer, she noticed that the bruises on his face were already fading.

Ruby walked right up and gave him a gentle poke on his cheek once again. "Heya, Mercurio, feeling any better? 'Cause you're sure looking better!"

"Unh… Yeah, yeah I'm up…" he groaned before his eyes focused in on the grinning fledgling. "Oh, hey, kiddo, how'd it go?"

"We got it back!" she replied cheerfully, squatting down by his side so he wouldn't have to crane his neck. "The Astrolite, it's here in the bag. Show 'im, Weiss!"

The other vampire sighed, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder as she brought the duffel bag around and zipped it open carefully.

"Oh yeah?" Mercurio chuckled harshly. "That the stuff, alright. Didja waste those sons of bitches?"

"Yeah…" Ruby glanced aside, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt from her impulsive and violent actions. "They kinda didn't leave me any choice, at least, I didn't see any other way to go about it, y'know?"

Weiss shrugged as she zipped the bag back up and placed it in a corner of the room. "No less than they deserved, anyway."

"Got that right, Ice Queen. Hope it was painful."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort irritably, but Ruby beat her to it. "So, hey, what's the story with this Astrolite? Some kinda bomb, right?"

"Got it in one, kiddo. That Astrolite… twice as powerful as TNT. Instant demolition. Be on the other side of the world when you engage that timer." Mercurio nodded, resting his head back against the armrest and closing his eyes wearily. "You need to make some place disappear - a warehouse. Looks to be a Sabbat interest."

"Huh. Well, okay then." Ruby shrugged. _What the fuck ever, sure, let's blow up a Sabbat warehouse._ "So how do I find this place?"

Mercurio grunted and winced as he tried to shift his position. "Well, there's a guy, I never met him, but I heard a lot about him. His name is Tung, Bertram Tung. He's one o' you types." Ruby glanced over at Weiss, who replied with a nod and a murmur of "Nosferatu".

"If there's anyone who knows more than me about this city, it's him," Mercurio continued in a quiet rasp. "Unfortunately, Tung's hiding out at the moment."

At that, both Weiss and Ruby furrowed their brows, one in confusion while the other with concern. "What?" the platinum-haired fledgling questioned, followed closely by the brunette's "Why?"

The brunet man chuckled weakly, cracking an eye open to regard the pair of vampires. "Tung's lying low cuz of Therese, Therese Voerman, you know her? Anyway, word is Therese and Tung are feuding - I don't know the details. My take's that Tung thinks he's about to get whacked, so he's gone underground till Therese calls it off."

With an exasperated sigh, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Privately, Ruby was inclined to agree with her.

"If you wanna put that warehouse into orbit any time soon," Mercurio continued, "you're gonna have to get Therese to call off the feud."

The brunette stood up and turned towards her annoyed companion. "So where do we find her?"

Mercurio, though, spoke up before Weiss could. "She and her sister, Jeanette, they run The Asylum." Ruby shivered slightly at the mention of Jeanette's name, causing Weiss to eye her curiously. "Some freaky customers frequent that place, but some of you types hang out there too. I try not to do business there."

"Yeah, yeah I've been there… Um…" She turned back to Weiss once more. "So… I don't wanna, like, offend anyone… but is it okay if I get Mercurio's opinion on them?"

"I don't see a problem with that," the other vampire shrugged. "I'm here to help you, Ruby, not censor you. It's not my place to tell you how to go about your mission, and you're certainly free to form your own opinions"

"Oh, cool. Well, thanks." The brunette flashed Weiss a wide grin before turning back to the reclined man, sitting down cross legged by his head.

"So, then, Mercurio. What can you tell me about Therese?"

He eyed the diminutive pale vampire still standing, though Weiss seemed to be more interested in a large painting that hung on the wall depicting the New York City skyline at night. "Yeah, sure… So, she's _the_ woman around here. Power player. Nice looking broad for a dead chick, but, uh, personality like stone. Um, no offense."

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly. "None taken. What about her sister, then?"

"Therese…" he began musingly. "Therese I don't like, but I can respect her. Jeanette's different. I don't know what to make of her. She's a little, you know, in the head. I don't know. Therese is, well, like you two, and I would think so's Jeanette, but I hear rumors about her."

"I can only imagine," Ruby snorted softly, thinking of the rather overly assertive elder vampire. "So, what kinda rumors? I'm almost afraid to ask, but I kinda need to know what I'm getting into, here."

"Call me old-fashioned," he snorted, "but, uh, I just can't talk about that kinda thing in front of a woman."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but it was Weiss who spoke up next next in an eerily disinterested voice. "Call _me_ old-fashioned, but I believe a knee to the balls always makes a guy talk."

Ruby gaped at the other fledgling, impressed, while her partner turned slightly to give her a smirk.

"Alright," Mercurio sighed, raising a hand up partway in surrender. "Jeanette. Got a body built for bedrooms. And I got close acquaintances says they conquered that territory. But I asked the main man and he says you types, you know, can't or don't, err, do that kind of thing. Anyway, whatever she is, I hear Jeanette's a wild girl."

At that, Ruby eyed Weiss questioningly, who now looked to be a bit embarrassed. "It's just not anything most Kindred even concern themselves with," the platinum-haired fledgling murmured. "Though it's technically feasible," she admitted in a quiet mutter.

"Huh. Well, yeah… okay then…" The brunette stood, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I'm just gonna leave that one alone and head on out… Oh, hey. What about you, Mercurio? What's your story?"

"Me?" He barked out a quick, raspy laugh. "What's to tell? I can get anything anyone wants at any time. Could say it's my calling. Till the Astrolite, wasn't anything I couldn't handle - well, back east, some shit went down, Big Apple, can't go back. I hate LA, but whaddaya gonna do?"

"Yeah, I hear ya… Okay, so you're good for now?" Ruby looked him over once more carefully. "Don't need anything else from us tonight?"

"Nah, go on, kiddo, I'll be fine." He coughed lightly. "Come on back for the Astrolite when you got the location of the warehouse, yeah?"

"Alright, take care, then."

The pair of vampires exited the apartment building and began to walk slowly back to the Haven. Both of them had their heads down, lost in thought.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Before you, y'know… became what we are now, did you ever… I mean, had you, um…"

The white-clad girl paused, looking at her in confusion. Ruby blew out an unnecessary but nervous breath.

"Are you still a virgin?" she finally squeaked out, momentarily pulling the red hood of her jacket over her head in embarrassment.

Weiss coughed lightly into her fist, staring out into the darkness. If either vampire were flush from feeding, they would likely have been blushing brightly.

"Er, yes… yes I am… Ahem. I take it you are the same?"

"Yeah… yeah." Ruby scuffed the toe of her red converse into the sidewalk. "You ever think about… um… missing out on that kinda stuff?"

"Not really, no," Weiss murmured, somewhat sympathetically. "As I said before, most Kindred simply do not concern ourselves with… such matters of the flesh. Not when we have the ecstasy of feeding."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" The brunette sighed as they resumed their slow trek. "Always wondered who I'd end up with someday, y'know? I mean, I never really felt attracted to anyone, guy or girl, so I never really knew what I liked… My sister, now, she was all over the place. Mostly girlfriends, some boyfriends too, though."

"You shouldn't dwell on the past," her companion advised gently. "Nor what could have been. Those sort of thoughts will only cause you harm."

Ruby nodded, her eyes riveted on the ground. "Yeah, I guess so." Her shoulders firmed up as she stopped outside the alleyway to their apartment. "So, there's a little time before sunrise, should I go meet with Therese? Are you coming with me?"

"Hmm." Weiss paused as well, tapping one elegant finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I agree that you should try and visit with Therese, but I should not be there. It would leave the impression that Ozpin, the Camarilla Ventrue Primogen, was meddling overly in her affairs."

"Um, but isn't that the case already?"

"Not exactly," Weiss frowned. "It's a matter of appearances."

"Okay, fine," Ruby sighed. "Well, can I go up with you, get your opinion on Therese and Jeanette?"

"I can't really provide you with much of an opinion as I haven't met either. I can tell you that Therese is reported to be fairly inclined towards the Camarilla, while Jeanette… Apparently she tends to look more favorably upon the Anarchs."

The brunette snorted softly. "Well, I bet they have some fun conversations over dinner… Oh, shit. I just made a pun without realizing it, didn't I?"

"Er, perhaps," Weiss replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Not a very good one, though. In any case, you should still come up and check your email."

"Oh, yeah, true… Hey, why can't I get my email on my phone?"

Weiss shook her head with amusement as they entered the apartment and climbed the steps. "Most of the technology set up amongst the Camarilla is courtesy of the Nosferatu. They are not, however, terribly responsive when it comes to matters of technical support."

"So, what, I gotta make a request and hope they get back to me?"

"Precisely, though seeing how you are a fledgling without a Sire, your chances of timely support are slim to none."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," she sighed as they entered the room. "Whelp, at least I have the laptop, that's something…"

"Just be aware," Weiss added quietly as she sat atop the dirty mattress with only a slight look of distaste. "Anything you communicate over phone or computer will likely be intercepted along the way."

"Well, sure, that makes sense, right?" Ruby chuckled while plopping down on the chair and opening the laptop lid. "They got all the keys, they got all the secrets."

"Er… yes, precisely."

Ruby smirked and shot a wink over at Weiss' somewhat bemused expression. "Not a total idiot, Weiss."

Laughing lightly to herself, Ruby opened her email program to see a new mail notification.

 _(Subject) A favor  
_ _(From) La Croix_

"Great," Ruby sighed, her good mood evaporated. "Now what…"

 _It has come to our attention that a sample of werewolf blood has made it into the hands of the local tabloid, and that they have sent it on to the clinic in Santa Monica for testing. The responsible party has been dealt with (most painfully, I can assure you), but for obvious reasons we can't have anyone testing the blood. Please retrieve the blood sample from the clinic and leave it in your mailbox. You will be compensated accordingly. - SL_

The brunette fledgling shook her head after re-reading the contents aloud for Weiss' benefit. "Well, which should I do?" She recalled the email she'd read at the hospital concerning Controlled Substances. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass for me to sneak into even at night. And I've only got the time for one or the other tonight, right? La Croix or Therese?"

Weiss pursed her lips. "This one seems to be more urgent," she mused. "I'd handle it first if I were you, Therese could wait until the next evening."

"Whelp," she exclaimed, standing up and stretching. "Better get to it, then. I'll leave my bat here… Um, can I have the mailbox key, so I can drop it off on my way back?" She thought the instructions a bit odd, but whatever. Who was she to question a Kindred Prince? _See, I can be a good little vampire minion and follow orders,_ _yes siree._

"Certainly." Her partner pulled the key out, dropping it into her outstretched palm. "Be careful, and good luck."

* * *

 **A/N:** I keep writing these chapters, and then I reach what I'm trying to set as my average chapter length halfway though. I really suck at estimating how many pages a chapter will take before I get into it. Ah, well. So, the visit to Therese has been put off, while we go hunt for Werewolf blood instead! Busy little vampires… Oh, and if you caught it earlier, there was a slight change from the game. The wolf in the distance was joined by another. Now, whoever could it be that accompanied Beckett? (And no, just to head this off for those not familiar with the game - they're not weres. Beckett and his companion are Gangrel vampires.)

Cheers to my awesome Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and massive props to those who took the time to leave a review: **Sharkdude5, zerosabers, kaiju62, Chim3r4, djjohns94, Reaper Whisper, Pyrojack1.** Even if it's just a quick kudos, I love hearing from folk!

Stay shiny!


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Withdrawal

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 11: Blood Withdrawal  
** **Santa Monica Medical Clinic**

The stairwell in the back of the clinic was deserted as always when the brunette entered through the back door. One of these nights she was going to go explore downstairs, see what the blood bank had to offer. _Though I'm more likely to be making withdrawals, not deposits,_ Ruby giggled to herself.

She continued on and around the bend to the stairs leading upwards. Her silver eyes probed the dark corners for any signs of surveillance cameras, but like everywhere so far they were conspicuously absent. _Probably not gonna be that lucky up in the secure areas, though…_

At the top was a metal door with a small shatter-proof window. She crouched down and peeked over the edge, just in time to catch the back of a roving security guard as he headed away.

"Well, that figures," she muttered under her breath. She quickly slipped her tools out and got to work on the lock, not noticing how her tongue poked out as it always did when she was concentrating intently. Fortunately, it only took her a minute to spring the lock, and she moved quickly to stow her lockpicking tools, slip inside, and gently close the door behind her. A long corridor stretched out before her, dimly lit with a few doors on either side before an intersection halfway down.

The first door she came to while creeping as stealthily as possible was labeled Maintenance. It was, of course, also locked. With a sigh she withdrew her picks once more, but this time fumbled them. With an inaudible squawk, Ruby managed to catch the metal instruments before they hit the concrete floor, slipped out the ones she needed, and got to work. Just as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps the lock clicked open, and she managed to dart inside and shut it behind her silently. The brunette leaned up against the door and blew out a relieved breath.

"I don't know if I miss the adrenaline rushes or not," she mused to herself in a whisper.

Looking around, she didn't see anything noteworthy to help her really, a few shelves of linens and boxes of cleaning supplies. But then her eyes rested upon an open grate overhead.

"Whelp," she shrugged, "might as well go see what skulking can do for me up there."

She clambered up the grate, poking her head up and into the aluminum vents above. " _Reeeally_ hope this doesn't run over that guard's head," she murmured. She paused then, and had to cover her mouth to muffle her giggling as a memory resurfaced. One of her very favorite shows, Mythbusters, had an episode once where they were trying to use magnets to climb through an air vent much like this one, only Jaime's entry was a bit less than stealthy. "Thor, the God of Thunder, is trying to enter my building!" she squeaked out breathlessly.

It took her a good five minutes to calm herself back down before she could pull herself up and into the venting. "I am such a giant fucking nerd," she sighed to herself amusedly.

 _If you got it, own up to it._

After a more concerted effort at stealth, Ruby soon found herself peering down the vent grating and into another room. It looked to have several shelves and cabinets, but more importantly, a security camera directly below her.

"Right," she sighed with a nod. "Gotta disable that somehow." She turned and began to scuttle further down, humming to herself softly. "Don't mind me, I'm just a really big mouse in the air vents… with fangs… I'mma mouse, I'mma mouse, I'mma sneaky lil' vampire mouse..."

Ruby giggle-snorted to herself quietly as she stopped at the next grate, similar to the last and complete with another surveillance camera. Directly across from it, however, was finally a room that looked to be clear.

"With all this, I coulda just gone down the hallway," she grumbled mildly, popping the last vent cover open and dropping silently into the room.

On a counter rested another ancient-looking computer, one that actually seemed to be running DOS, remarkably enough. The shock of seeing the venerable operating system, so far before her time, was enough to almost make her miss the chair as she tried to sit upon it. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she caught both herself and the chair, scooted in, and read the glowing green text presented on the black screen before her.

 _S.M.M.C. Secure Console  
_ _Health and Safety  
_ _Central Information Services_

"Right, now we're gettin' somewhere…" There were two menu items presented before her, 'cs door' and 'cs cabinet'.

Shrugging, the brunette tried the first menu item, which naturally required a password. "See," she sighed irritably. "This is why I shoulda paid more attention in my CompSci classes…" Her roving gaze rested upon a sticky note on the wall across from her with two words on it:

 _dosage  
_ _paige_

" _Orrr_ we could go with the tried and true method of seriously pathetic security policies," she shrugged with a grin. The first word on the paper served as the password for the 'cs door' entry, granting her access to the menu with a command to remotely open the magnetic lock on the door. Ruby grinned as she typed in the command, backtracking then to the main menu and the 'cs cabinet' entry. Sure enough, the second word on the sticky note served as the password there too, and she was able to unlock the Controlled Substances cabinet. This time, however, a warning flashed up on the screen after she'd completed her work.

 _Cabinet unlocked. Controlled Substances camera enabled for your security._

"Terrific," Ruby sighed. "Whelp, now to find where the cameras are controlled from."

She leaned up against the door with her ear intently pressed against the surface. Just on the other side, footsteps passed before trailing off once more. With a soft grunt, she carefully eased the door open and glanced around the hallway as she entered it.

There was one unlocked door directly next to the one she was in. It looked to be a break room with old pizza boxes and empty donut trays. Ruby quietly closed the door without going in, sneaking over towards the next door in line.

And then she caught the sound of footsteps approaching once more. In a panic, the fledgling scurried down the hallway in the opposite direction from the approaching guard and towards the elevator. The lights were out completely in this broad foyer, though there was nothing to hide behind.

Any second now and the guard would be rounding the corner. Unable to see any other recourse, Ruby scooted herself back into a dark corner and crouched down, attempting to be completely still like she saw Weiss do that one time in Mercurio's apartment. No breathing, no fidgeting, like a statue.

She stared as the security guard strolled right on by. Since she'd not made any movement to draw the eye to, he didn't even see Ruby as he passed. As soon as the guard was out of sight, the brunette slunk forward once more.

 _That was entirely too close..._

Around the corner was a locked door labeled Prescriptions, but she skipped over that one, knowing it would be monitored. The next one, however, read Security on the door. Ruby grinned widely and tested the door handle. Of course, it was locked.

Lockpicks in hand, Ruby quickly set to work. It took a few tries but she managed to slip inside before the guard walked around once more. Inside the room was a console of six screens monitoring various rooms in the clinic, including the Prescriptions and Controlled Substances, according to the labels on the screens. Another text-only workstation was set up next to the monitors, and the brunette quickly pulled up to it, unsure of how long she had until the guard decided to stop inside there for whatever reason.

 _S.M.M.C. Secure Console  
_ _Health and Safety  
_ _Security_

She quickly pulled up the camera menu item, typing it in, but then she was confronted with yet another password prompt. Ruby shook her head dismally. _There's no way a security station would be that careless…_

She lifted up the keyboard sitting on the counter, finding nothing but dust and an inordinate amount of lint, causing her to wrinkle her nose. However, she noticed an actual keyboard tray resting unused below the countertop and pulled it out. Sure enough, sitting there in plain sight was a sticky note with the word _optometry_ written on it.

Ruby giggled to herself quietly. "Cute." She typed it in, next selecting the Controlled Substances Camera 1 to disable. The screen to the right of her went dark, and then she noticed the warning on the monitor in front of her.

 _Controlled Substances camera disabled. For security purposes, all other cameras have automatically been enabled._

"Weird, but okay," she shrugged. Moving quickly, the fledgling vampire scurried over to the door, risking a peek outside. And then she was forced to stifle a startled _eep_ as she spied the back of the guard just now walking away from her.

With slow, cautious movements she closed the door most of the way, peering out the crack until she was certain he was gone. Ruby then darted back outside, quietly closing the door behind her.

 _Either I'm getting better at sneaking, or I'm just really fucking lucky tonight… Annnd now I just jinxed myself, nice._

Right down the hallway from where she came was another room, this one with large shatterproof windows. It had a sign on the door marking it as Controlled Substances. Ruby sighed as she eyed the windows that offered her no concealment whatsoever. "Yep, there goes my luck, better make this speedy-fast…"

The brunette slipped into the room, singing a nonsensical tune quietly under her breath. "Zip speedy, speedin' around, can't catch me 'cause I'm zip speedy…"

A large metal cabinet at the end of the room was also unlocked, but first she checked to make sure the overhead camera had its light off. Reassured, Ruby opened the door and immediately found the bag of blood. It looked much the same as any other blood bag there except that it was helpfully labeled 'Werewolf', with cutesy little cartoon fangs drawn under the word. Giggling to herself, Ruby slipped the bag up and under her hoodie, hightailing it back out of the room and into the hallway.

She tried to cling to every semblance of stealth remaining to her that evening, sneaking around the side hallway and glancing around each corner, but she was unable to spy the guard. Coming to a decision, Ruby made a break for it, racing across the hallway and towards the stairwell door. Her hand was just touching the door handle when she heard a startled male voice call out, "Hey, you!"

"Fuck a chicken butt!" Ruby hurtled down the steps and out the door before the guard could even try to pursue. The brunette, now out in the alleyway, looped around the building and paused at the edge of Main Street, peering around wildly.

"Well, that could have gone better. And seriously? Fuck a _chicken butt_? That's gonna be my last words?" Ruby sighed and shook her head, grumbling to herself about the need to work harder on the snappy comebacks for situations like when she's discovered by a security guard after breaking into a clinic.

With one more cautious glance around, Ruby crossed the street and entered the apartment building where her Haven lay. She paused at the mailboxes, opening hers and depositing the Werewolf blood. Then she stumbled wearily up the stairs, rubbing at her eyes.

As she pushed her way into the apartment, Weiss looked up from where she sat at the desk, reading something from her phone once more. "Well," the platinum-haired vampire deadpanned. "You look rather run-down."

"Yeah… it was a little more exciting than I was expecting…"

"Were you caught?"

"Not exactly… I mean, yeah I got seen, but I already had the blood and was right by the stairwell. He shouldn't have even gotten a good look at me, and I know none of the cameras saw me." Ruby dropped the mailbox key onto the surface of the desk before stretching with her arms above her head, bringing them down with a _squeak_ of noise. "But it all turned out okay in the end, I guess."

"Well, it would indeed seem as if it could have gone smoother, but I agree, it should count as a success."

Ruby nodded her head tiredly, covering up her mouth as she yawned. "Sun coming up soon?"

"Soon enough," Weiss replied, returning her nod with far more aplomb. "Tired?"

"Yeah," the brunette fledgling mumbled sleepily. "Been a long day, or night, or whatever. Gonna try and sleep now."

The platinum-haired girl just watched her with a small smile on her face as Ruby lay down on her back, stretching out on the worn mattress. She stared up at the ceiling, blinking her eyes uncertainly for perhaps a full minute.

"There's no way I can sleep with the sun still down, is there."

"Sorry, no."

Ruby sighed despondently. "Son of a fart vapor."

Her companion actually snorted at that, holding a hand over her mouth. Ruby looked over at her incredulously. "You just laughed."

Weiss shook her head adamantly, long white ponytail swishing around as she tried to deny it, but her pale blue eyes were still crinkled in mirth. After a few moments she managed to compose herself while Ruby just looked on amusedly. Clearing her throat, the other fledgling rose gracefully, walked over to the bed and lay next to the brunette.

Another full minute passed in silence before Weiss spoke up in a murmur. "Fart vapor? Really?"

Ruby giggled lightly. "Hey, I'm a work in progress."

"I'll say you are," Weiss smiled softly.

She opened her mouth to retort, but stilled as she felt it this time, the sun cresting the horizon. "Oh…" she murmured before everything went dark once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** So as work has become even _more_ insane than usual, as in working 10-hour days this week (joy), I'm short on free time during the day. Hence, the evening posts this week. But hey, at least I'm getting them out early instead of late, right? I really liked this chapter, hope you enjoy the humor in it.

There's a bit of a theme building up here regarding Ruby's 'hacking' skills. In the game, when you go to hack a password, you just hit a key combo and let it go. I thought it'd be funnier for Ruby to just be able to break into all of these systems because nobody can ever remember their password so they write it down somewhere. As an IT professional, I can authoritatively state that this is far more likely than you'd think.

Props for my diligent Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** (who cracked up a satisfactory number of times proofreading this), and for my lovely reviewers: **Sharkdude5, carpenter656, AntonSlavik020, SirSpangler, zerosabers, kaiju62, djjohns94,** and **AndJrew76.**

Stay shiny!


	12. Chapter 12: Fashion Sense

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 12: Fashion Sense  
** **Beverly Hills  
** **Rodero Boulevard**

When Ruby had awoken, or perhaps _risen_ would be the better term for it, Weiss had given her a once-over as if she'd just truly looked at her for the first time. And subsequently declared that she was in no shape or form fit to be representing the Camarilla upon her first meeting with Therese.

Hence, a shopping trip.

They took a cab over to an inconspicuous shop tucked in just behind the more upscale Rodero Boulevard, with the tongue-in-cheek name of _From Dusk Til Dawn_.

"Obviously, a business interest of Kindred," Weiss explained as they pulled up in front. "It remains open exactly as the name advertises."

"Well, that's handy," Ruby murmured, sliding out of the cab behind her partner. As the white-clad woman paid the driver, she looked up at the imposing facade. It was brick, with no windows on the second floor, but the street level had several window displays with mannequins set into poses and displaying a dizzying array of clothing styles and types.

Weiss stepped up to her side and tucked Ruby's arm into her own. "The owner, Tukson, is a Toreador. He also owns a nearby book shop with a cafe attached, also open all night and run by Kindred, though he prefers to remain here."

They entered through the glass doors, a melodic chime sounding. It was spacious inside, brightly lit with numerous racks of clothing spread out. Some sections seems to be organized by color palette, while others by function or style. As soon as they entered, four women appeared seemingly as if by magic.

"Miss Schnee!" the vampire on the right, displaying long brick-red hair and a turquoise gown, exclaimed happily. "So good to see you again!"

"And you brought… company," the one next to her, dark grey hair pulled back into ringlets, said with barely suppressed disdain. She adjusted the cuff of her grey and purple pantsuit and sniffed.

On the far left, a vampire with natural-seeming indigo hair and wearing a smart-looking deep purple skirt and pale grey blouse stepped forward. "How may we help you today, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss smiled at the four, including the vampire with long dark-blonde hair in the middle who had yet to speak. "Ladies, a pleasure as always. This is my charge, Ruby Rose, and as you can see, we have a bit of an… emergency."

"That's putting it lightly," the blonde finally murmured with a slight smile. Her dark green dress was sleeveless and form-fitting, and like the others she wore it with confidence and grace.

The platinum-haired fledgeling turned once more. "Ruby, this is Nebula Violette, " gesturing to the indigo-haired woman, who offered a gracious bow, "Dew Gayl," the blonde widened her smile in a friendly manner, "Gwen Darcy," the grey-haired girl nodded curtly, "and Octavia Ember." The last vampire in the group tilted her red-maned head to the side, her long tresses falling slightly across her face as she regarded Ruby with a smile.

"Um, hi," she greeted them awkwardly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"As it is ours to serve you this evening," Nebula stated with another bow. "Is this for a special occasion?"

"Not overly, but I do believe she would benefit from your wisdom, dear," Weiss smiled.

"Of course!" Nebula's green eyes lit up with excitement. "It has been so long since I've had a worthy challenge!"

"Weiss," the brunette moaned softly. "What have you gotten me into?"

"Don't fret, young fledgling," a friendly male voice spoke up from the side. Ruby turned to spy a broad-shouldered man with anachronistic lambchop sideburns move up. He wore a finely-tailored suit, that to Ruby's inexperienced eye looked to be black silk, with a crisp white shirt and a maroon tie. "This isn't a torturous event, by any means," he continued jovially. "Nebula is the best at what she does, and that is to find the outfit that you truly desire, even if you are not aware of it yet."

The four girls curtseyed slightly in the presence of the male vampire.

"Hello, Tukson," Weiss smiled warmly, stepping forward. The pair shared a quick kiss on opposite cheeks that vaguely reminded Ruby of something from Europe or some such place. "You are looking well."

"That's kind of you to say, Weiss," the man laughed heartily, "but I'd be worried if anything were to actually change! And did I hear the name right, young fledgling? You are Ruby Rose, yes, the survivor of that unfortunate incident at the theater?"

"Yeah, heh, that's me," the brunette replied, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Famous without even trying."

"Well, then, I shall keep my eye out for when you become famous by your own merits!" Tukson grinned. "Now then, Nebula, I assume you have our young fashion disaster under your wing?"

"Oh, yes," the indigo-haired woman smiled eagerly. "Octavia, will you assist?"

"Love to," the redhead smirked.

"Have fun!" Dew giggled, while Gayle simply turned and wordlessly walked away.

"Keep an ear out for the front, Octavia," Tukson reminded the vampire as the small group began to head towards the rear changing rooms.

"One of these days, Tukson, you will have to learn to work a register!"

"A paper ledger has always worked just fine for me!" he retorted humorously.

The four vampires strolled through the various racks of mercantiles. Ruby noticed a small section dedicated to linens other than clothing, such as towels and sheets. _And I'm sure they're something like ten-million count thread or the like,_ she snorted to herself.

"So, um, Nebula," the brunette began hesitantly as they passed a display of elegant ballroom gowns she'd never be caught dead in (which almost made her lose her train of thought at the humor in such a saying for her now). "How long have you been working here?"

"Oh, quite a few years, really," the indigo-haired woman laughed lightly. "I think you misunderstand our status, though, dear. Myself and the others are Tukson's childer."

"Oh!" Ruby blinked her eyes. "Huh, how about that."

Nebula nodded genially. "We were all at one time or another at the top or showing extraordinary promise in the field of fashion, though I was perhaps a bit ahead of my time. I was Sired first, and Octavia here is the baby of the family."

The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Sixty-four years later and still I get reminded of this," she groused humorously.

"Well, at least you are able to relate to current events," the other vampire stated cheerfully. She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial level and leaned in towards Ruby. "Honestly, just when I'm becoming used to electricity, all these computers and gadgets and such nonsense come pouring out of the walls. Small ones that fit into the palm of your hand, even!"

"They're called cell phones, Nebula," her blood-sister stated gently with an air of someone who had to remind her of the same things each day.

"Yes, precisely! Honestly, things were so much easier by lamplight." Nebula giggled lightly with her hand over her mouth. "Admirably covered up blemishes and imperfections in an outfit as well!"

"But you are able to keep your historical knowledge updated, now," Octavia snickered, along with both Ruby and Weiss who were finding the whole conversation immensely humorous. "I swear, we had the longest argument about the loss of the library in Alexandria."

"I simply wasn't in the Mediterranean region at the time!" Nebula exclaimed. "There were expeditions to the Far East, to the North… It was such an exciting time to be undead! And then those blasted barbarians had to come along and ruin everything. Everything, I tell you!"

Octavia leaned over towards Ruby. "Fair warning, she could go on like this all evening."

"And Rome!" Nebula threw her hands into the air in outrage. "What did Rome ever do to the Visigoths? Well, I mean, true, there were the oppressions and wars and… But still! Rome was a beacon of light, as debauched and corrupt as it could be at times!"

"Oh, oh! Tell them the joke, they might get it!" Octavia grinned widely.

Nebula smirked slightly and paused in their walk to face the pair of fledglings. She held up her closed fist. "A Roman walks into a bar, holds up two fingers," she demonstrated this on her hand with her index and middle finger spread apart, "and orders five beers."

Ruby just looked at her blankly. "I don't… Yeah, I don't get it. Weiss?"

"No, sorry," the platinum haired woman shook her head with a regretful smile.

"It was still funny half a century ago," Nebula complained musingly as she resumed her walk. "I wonder what changed?"

"Well, they no longer teach latin in the schools anymore," Octavia returned seriously.

"They don't? What on earth do they teach children, then?"

"Um, excuse me?" Ruby offered weakly, her hand raised. "Just how old are you, Nebula?"

The indigo-haired girl calmed and gave her a warm smile. "Now, dear, it's terribly rude to ask a woman her age."

"She and Gwen go on and on at times," Octavia confided with a twinkle in her eyes. "Gwen was a pirate on the South China Sea during the fourteenth century, so she had to have the whole concept of the black plague explained to her." She sighed with feigned moroseness. "Even dear Dew was from Colonial times. I am surrounded by luddites."

"Ugh, and don't get me started on all these so-called 'World Wars'," Nebula scoffed lightly as they finally arrived at the back room, ignoring Octavia's jibe. "How is it a 'World War' when I never noticed either one?"

"That's because you were touring the Amazon, dear," the redhead chuckled.

"Yes, well…" Nebula sighed as she stood with her hands on her hips and in front of a series of floor-to-ceiling mirrors that bordered several changing room doors. "Enough of such frivolities. In any case, Tukson called all of us together a half century ago for the purpose of opening this new enterprise, and we've been more than happy to serve him here ever since. So, then, have a seat please, Miss Rose, I have some questions for you."

"O- Okay," Ruby mumbled, sitting down. She was not ashamed to admit that she was more than a little intimidated by this seemingly ancient vampire who was about to clothe her.

"Relax," Weiss murmured, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before sitting in a comfortable chair in the rear of the room.

Nebula proceeded to bombard Ruby with a veritable deluge of queries, Octavia standing by attentively with a clipboard and jotting down the occasional note. Everything from the colors she liked, to the music she'd listened to, to the sports she'd participated in. Even, oddly enough, the breed of her childhood dog.

"Hmm…" The indigo-haired woman paced in a tight circle, her arms crossed and head lowered in thought. She would occasionally glance consideringly over towards Ruby, causing her to sit upright each time when under scrutiny.

"Very well." Nebula finally came to a halt in front of the brunette, her hands behind her back. "Goth, but not too much black. Good amount of red, but with a street punk vibe… And a cloak."

"A cloak?" Ruby squeaked.

"Yes. A cloak. Octavia!"

"Ma'am," the redhead reported crisply, the clipboard at her side.

Nebula proceeded to rattle off a series of numbers and colors, along with a few odd terms like 'micro-mini' and 'armscye'. Eventually the two woman departed towards opposite ends of the store.

"So, um… I guess that went… well?" Ruby hesitantly opined.

"Trust me, Nebula is the best there is. Quite likely in the entire world." Weiss smirked slightly. "Tukson is rather lucky he was the one to Sire her, as the bond makes her quite unwilling to jump ship. Not that other clothiers in New York and London and Paris haven't tried to recruit her with ludicrous sums of money."

Before Ruby could respond to that, the indigo-haired woman showed up with Octavia on her heels. A dizzying array of clothing was thrown at her and, much to her embarrassment, the redhead dragged her into the spacious changing room to help her assemble her outfit.

A short while later, Ruby walked out of the room to face Nebula, Weiss, and the mirrors. She stared in awe at her reflection.

The designer combat boots came up to just below her knee, with plenty of straps both functionally and for style. Tucked into them were a pair of tights that came up mid-thigh, with a set of garters holding them up in place under the black boy shorts that covered her rear. And over that was a frilly skirt, black on the outside but with red underneath. A wide black belt, with a special compartment in the small of her back for concealing a firearm, separated that from the corset that laced up the front with red ribbons. The white blouse she wore under it showed enough cleavage that, along with the effect of the corset, made her look as if she actually had a decently-sized bust for a change. Her blouse came up over her shoulders and then down to her wrists, loose and flowy except for her forearms which were covered with black leather bracers. And the crowning glory of it all was a red cloak that billowed when she turned, hanging down just to her knees.

It was a renaissance faire outfit crossed with biker gothic chic, rolled up into a costume that some sort of anime heroine might wear.

And it was, without a doubt, undeniably her in a way that she never knew an outfit could define her.

"Nebula?" the brunette finally breathed after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, dear?"

"Marry me?"

The other girls broke out into delighted giggles at that. "I take it you like it, then?" the indigo-haired woman inquired humorously.

"I never should have doubted you," Ruby stated wonderingly, turning this way and that to catch her outfit from all sides. "I just… It's… It's perfect."

"Yes, it is," Weiss smiled widely.

Once they'd settled on a few additional less-flashy outfits, such as another couple pairs of jeans, one faded blue and the other black, along with a new half-sleeved red hoodie that left the shoulders bare, Ruby stood behind Weiss as Dew rang up the purchases.

"Do I even wanna know how much all this is costing?" the brunette whispered fearfully.

"Honestly… No, you don't," Weiss murmured humorously.

"But Weiss-"

"Ruby." The platinum-haired woman turned to her with a glint on her pale blue eyes. "Don't concern yourself with such trivialities, you are representing the Camarilla and the clan."

"Oh." Ruby glanced down at the floor. "Well, still… thank you. I mean, this was really, really nice of you to do for me."

Weiss cleared her throat. "I bought us a set of sheets as well, but… I wanted to do this for you in any case."

Ruby let out a high-pitched squeal as she leapt forward, wrapping Weiss up in a tight hug. "I knew it! See, we're besties after all!"

Her partner squirmed fruitlessly to escape the smothering embrace. "Ack! Stop touching me!"

 **Santa Monica Haven**

They returned to the apartment in Santa Monica a few hours past sunset. Ruby and Weiss both were carrying bags as they trudged up the stairs and let themselves into the Haven.

"Okay, so I should be good to go, yeah?" the brunette asked, giving herself an experimental twirl. She'd left her new badass vampire-heroine outfit on, and would likely sleep in it given the chance, even though her new clothing included a nice long sleepshirt with a picture of the Count from Sesame Street on it, which she thought beyond hilarious.

"I do believe so," Weiss replied with a slight smile, placing her bags alongside Ruby's. "You should leave your bat, but do take your gun along just in case."

"Yeah, I suppose I can't really go anywhere unarmed anymore," she grumbled quietly. The fledgling pulled her little revolver out from one shopping bag where she'd rescued it from her now-discarded (and likely burned) old red hoodie. She paused and grinned for a moment at the sight of her new, more fashionable one inside.

"I do like my new outfits," she murmured as she tucked her gun behind her back. "Thanks again, really."

Weiss paused in riffling through her shopping bag. "Are you going to hug me again?" she asked with only a trace of asperity.

"Maybe," Ruby grinned in reply, plopping down at the desk. "Lemme just check email really quick… Oh! Got one, looks like the Prince was happy with last night's work…"

 _(Subject) Nicely done_

 _(From) La Croix_

 _Your assistance was much appreciated in regards to the werewolf blood. Please find your payment in the mailbox, if you haven't already done so. - SL_

"Sweet, I'll pick up the payment on the way out… Uh, hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Um… don't be insulted or anything, but…" Ruby squirmed slightly in her seat. "Are you doing okay for money? I mean, I dunno if you have a job for Ozpin or anything that I'm taking you away from…"

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." The platinum-haired Kindred gave her a soft smile. "I receive a stipend from the Camarilla for duties performed, and this counts as such. Now you had better get going."

"Right." Ruby blew out a breath as she got to her feet, tugging the skirt down into place. "Whelp, guess I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Do try to be back before sunrise," her partner replied dryly. "And good luck."

Ruby stopped by her mailbox where, sure enough, an envelope with $150 was waiting for her. "Eh, better than nothing I suppose," she shrugged, tucking it into a large pocket sewed into her skirt.

As she slowly made her way through the alley once more and towards The Asylum, she only paid half of her attention to her surroundings and potential threats. The rest of her was pondering Rosa's words from the previous evening regarding who the fledgling could trust.

 _Okay, so the man on the couch is Mercurio, that definitely makes me feel even better about helping him out. It'll be good to have someone who can help me out in turn if I need it. And Weiss, the queen of ice, her I can trust too. I know that, really, she's been nothing but helpful, even if we got off to a rocky start, I think we're actually kinda becoming friends. What about the other ones… Who is only half mine? I don't_ _ **own**_ _anybody. And a lone wolf or an anxious cat, gotta be metaphors for people, I guess I'll know when I meet them, maybe? And then the smiling one…_

She stopped with one foot on the steps of the porch in front of the dance club, where the throbbing music pulsed against her body even through the closed doors. She was suddenly hit by inspiration, and smacked herself on the forehead for not thinking of it sooner.

 _Owie_ , she thought, rubbing at her now-sore forehead before continuing with her epiphany. _The smiling man! Smiling Jack! Of course, Ruby you big dummy, you know you can trust Jack, so that just confirms it!_

With a happy grin on her face, Ruby pulled the doors open and slipped inside to the familiar gothic tableau of The Asylum.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, yep, Ruby's new outfit is the Season 4 getup. I really like it, personally. Some of the humorous bits interacting with Nebula and Octavia are from a series of absolutely hysterical Tumblr posts I came across. I swore I had to work them into my story somehow. And honestly, is there a more perfect name for a shop owned by vampires than _From Dusk Til Dawn_? I had such a fun time with the first half of this chapter, I really need to bring the NDGO ladies back in again. At least here I can treat them nicer than I do in _Ember Legacy_ … Also, this is another theme I want to use. These incredibly old vampires, outside of the Ventrue clan, who want nothing to do with politics anymore because it just bores them. Vampires like Tukson who just want to operate the best damn fashion boutique in the world.

Much love for my talented Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World**. Speaking of whom… here's a short little **omake** taken straight from her comments (I'm sneaky like that), while Ruby is still hugging Weiss at the clothing store:

* * *

The fashionistas quietly laughed in the background. "I never thought I'd see the day she got along with someone."

"What makes you so sure they get along?"

"Dear, she hasn't stabbed Ms. Rose yet. That is all the proof I need."

* * *

Eh, I thought it was funny.

And finally, bountiful hugs to my wonderful reviewers: **Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, shandromand** (welcome!) **, kaiju62, Mossblomma, Kinnix Wolf, zerosabers, TacoKing23**.

One last note - I was supposed to take the Monday holiday to write all day. Instead, I played Dead by Daylight all day. (I'm so ashamed.) The end result it that I don't have Ember Legacy done for this week, but I do still have another Blood to post the next week. I think I'm going to put both stories on a mini-hiatus while I finish up Pearls on a String, I really owe it to those girls to close out the last volume. It's only three chapters, and I'm most of the way through one of them. So for readers of my other updating stories, be patient, we'll get back on track soon (-ish).

Stay shiny!


	13. Chapter 13: Just Visiting

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 13: Just Visiting  
** **Santa Monica  
** **The Asylum**

Ruby stood in the entryway for the dance club for a moment, grinning widely at the heavy beat of Ozzy Osbourne's _Perry Mason_. A bit before her time, but some of the classics she really liked. And Ozzy was just all kinds of awesome in any case.

Spying the bartender, she squared her shoulders and took a step over towards the long counter stretching the length of the area below the balcony. _Time to see about getting an audience with Therese._ Before she could proceed further, though, she spied a green-haired girl who was watching her anxiously, as if afraid to approach.

"Reese!" she called out happily over the music.

Now that she'd been noticed, the taller girl skipped over, stopping just short of tackling the diminutive vampire.

"Hi!" the punk-looking girl greeted her somewhat shyly. This evening she was wearing torn jeans and a dark purple hoodie in much better condition than Ruby's old one had been, along with dark skater shoes. "I wasn't sure you'd, um, remember me…"

"'Course I did!" the brunette grinned. _I really should feed too, it's been awhile…_

The other girl was looking down at the floor with an absolutely adorable blush, and Ruby had to fight down the urge to squeal and immediately glomp her. _Play it cool, tryin' for an air of mystery and all that…_ "So, um, you wanna maybe dance for a bit?"

"Y- Yeah, I'd, um... I'd really like that…"

Ruby smiled, enjoying her newfound confidence. It seemed as if it was bolstered somewhat by how bashful Reese was acting, but she'd take what she could get at this point. Grabbing hold of the green-haired girl's hand, she dragged her over to the dance floor.

Once she relaxed somewhat, Reese was actually a pretty good dancer, certainly better than Ruby was. But with the way she kept glancing at the brunette, and how her bright green eyes would quickly dart away once she made eye contact, it let her know that she was still a bit on edge.

 _I wonder if she's_ _ **wanting**_ _me to feed from her again? I guess it must've felt good for her too, the way she reacted… Well, let's take the plunge, as much fun as I'm having I really gotta see Therese tonight._

 _Heh. Plunge._

As the music switched tracks, Ruby moved in close. Her grin widened as she caught Reese eyeing her cleavage from up close, dusting the turquoise-haired teen's cheeks a bright pink.

"Hey," Ruby murmured, leaning in close enough their bodies were pressed up against each other. "Do you wanna maybe find a corner to… talk?"

"Oh, _fuck_ yes!" Reese gasped, blushing even brighter. "I mean… um, yeah, p- please… I'd love to…"

Laughing lightly, Ruby took the girl by the hand and headed over towards the darkened side, far away from the strobing lights on the dance floor itself. _Likely set up this way on purpose, since it's a Kindred-friendly club._

"This okay?" the brunette asked, turning and leaning back against the wall. She pulled Reese in close to her so that her feeding wouldn't be obvious.

"Yeah," the teen sighed, smiling hesitantly. "C- Can I ask you, um… What's your name?" she finished in a rush.

"Ruby," the brunette replied with a wide grin, reaching up to cup the green-haired girl's face. Reese closed her eyes in response, smiling softly as she leaned into her palm.

"Can you… make me feel like you did the last time, please, Ruby?" Reese asked with a quiet sort of wistfulness.

"I'd like to, yeah. You'll have to bend down a little again, though."

"S- Sure, yeah, o- okay…"

Ruby held her tight to her body as she breathed in the other girl's scent, sweaty from the dancing but also with a bit of vanilla undertone, maybe from her shampoo. And then she sank her dainty fangs into her neck, drinking down her essence greedily. All the while, Reese moaned softly while wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

She didn't take very long to feed as she didn't need all that much, and in any case she was quite cognizant of not harming the girl. Reese stayed in her embrace for a little while after she licked the wound closed, swaying gently with her forehead resting on the brunette's shoulder and a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ruby," she eventually breathed, nuzzling into her neck and placing a quick, bashful kiss where a pulse should have been. "Can I… Um, that is, when will I see you again?"

"Might be a couple nights," Ruby replied warmly, drifting her hand up to cup her cheek once more. "But I'll definitely be back, okay?"

"Okay." Reese smiled, her eyes half-closed as she slid to the side and leaned up against the wall. "Take care."

"You too, Reese."

She headed back towards the bar, a bounce in her step, both from the euphoric feeding and from seeing the turquoise-haired girl again. _She's startin' to grow on me._

As she stepped up to the bar, she accidentally bumped into the shoulder of a brunet man standing there wearing jeans and a dark leather jacket. Ruby snickered to herself as she spotted the cartoony smiley face with fangs on the back of the jacket.

The man turned around, his brow lowered, but the brunette fledgling raised her hands in apology. "Whoops, sorry about that, didn't mean to bump into ya!"

The brunet man, though, just gaped at her for a second, any irritation erased from his face. "Aw, man! Wait. Say that again!"

"Ummm, okay…" Ruby looked back at him bemusedly. "Er, sorry about that…"

The strange man broke out into an odd sort of jig at that before whirling back around to her. "Aw man! You… You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"W- What? Vampire?" Ruby sputtered, suddenly off-balance. "What the hell are you smoking?"

"C'mon, you are too! Oh man! Don't bullshit me, girl, just come clean! I ain't gonna tell nobody. It's okay! I just wanna talk!"

The brunette looked him over warily. Though he seemed relatively harmless, in an overly excitable and exceedingly cheerful way, he also appeared to be either hyped up on drugs, or possibly missing a dosage for his ADHD. She shrugged, obviously he knew about Kindred in some manner, so she figured that, for now, she'd humor the fidgety and high-strung man. "Yeah, alright then, let's talk."

"Hell yeah!" he cheered, doing another little dance but in place this time. "Oh man, I knew it! I just… Oh geez, I knew you were, I could just tell! Oh man, this is great! And th- then I saw your teeth an- and I was, like, damn! It was like I could just sense you. The name's Knox Harrington. Pleasure to meet you! Aw man!"

Ruby shook her head ruefully. _Definitely hyped up on something or other_. "Wait, how can you possibly know all of this?"

Knox gave her a cheery grin. "I'm a ghoul! I didn't know about any of this stuff until a couple months ago… when this guy just appeared and, well, all of a sudden - bam! - whoa man! - vampires are real and right there in front of my eyes." He lowered his voice in wonder. "Blew my goddamn mind."

"Uh-huh." _You are one strange little man._ "Um, you said you were a 'ghoul'? What's that, then?"

"Well, the way it was explained to me, whenever a vampire lets a human drink some of their vampire _blood_ , the human gains a little vampire _power_ , can heal up quick and that kinda stuff. Binds the human to the vampire and all that. Geez, oh man! Then they're a 'ghoul', and ooh, watch out!"

The brunette fledgling suddenly had a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach. She was unsure whether or not she could still throw up as a vampire or not, but at that point in time felt kind of like doing so anyway as she reflected back upon the girl from the clinic. _Ooooh, this could be bad, this could be really, really bad…_

"Uh, yeah, I see…" she responded to Knox with a weak grin. "So, um… what's it like?"

"It's awesome! Man, after that first taste of vampire blood… it's like the best drug. Aw man, I'm tellin' ya, it's like… well it didn't mess me up, just made me feel like I was better at everything. I felt like a god, just suckin' on that nasty dude's wrist."

 _Yup, definitely feelin' queasy right about now_ … "So who was this, um, 'nasty dude'?"

"Oh man!" Knox grinned goofily. "His name's Bertram Tung! He's a Nosferatu, y'know?"

Ruby finally had the feeling that this whole conversation might be worthwhile, other than informing her of her impending doom if it ever got out what she did back at the clinic. "No kidding? Small world, I'm looking for him, too. He around, by any chance?"

Knox's grin slipped a little, became somewhat more forced. "Aw man, I wish I knew where he was. I'm getting antsy waitin' around for him. I need to tell him some stuff, ya know. I dunno where he is or stays or anything. Aw man I- Whenever he needs me he just… y'know… appears."

"What do you mean, 'just appears'?" Ruby frowned. Knox was beginning to act a little more 'off', unable to meet her eyes when he spoke and fidgeting even more, like he had to pee or something. _Hmm, methinks somethin' smells fishy..._

"It's crazy, he just appears out of, like, thin air." The brunet man's grin grew a bit sickly. "The first time he appeared - bam! - like to give me a goddamn heart attack. Aw man! Especially how he looks, blech."

Ruby nodded warily. "And what is it you do for Bertram, exactly?"

"Aw man! Well, Bertram had me keeping an eye on this guy, this Asian dude who's been pokin' around Santa Monica. Bertram thought he might be a vampire or… something like a vampire, I dunno."

 _Okay, so far seems like the truth, but why is he so edgy?_ "Sooo… what's the problem, then?"

Knox nodded rapidly. "Aw man, this guy, this… this thing… got wise to me. Now instead of me watchin' him, he's watchin' me, you know. I see this guy appear around me all the time, like off in the distance watchin' me, he'll… warp up next to me… aw man… then 'whoo' disappear."

Ruby sighed softly. _Yep, bullshit meter is pegged, I'm gonna call him on it._

"Something about your story is a little... off, Knox."

"O- Oh, um… What are you talkin' about?" The man shifted his stance nervously, beads of sweat now standing out on his forehead.

"Look, Knox," the fledgling smirked. "Tell the truth, and I might actually help you."

Knox took a quick look around the club anxiously, as if he were afraid of being overheard suddenly. "Wha-? How did you know? Uh… look, ha, man. I don't know what you're talkin' about. I mean, why should I tell you anything, huh?"

Ruby leaned in and flashed her fangs. "Because of what I am."

Sighing heavily in anger, Knox looked down at the ground, abashed and deflated. "Okay, okay, okay. Dammit, Knox, damn! Oh man, alright, look… I messed up, okay? I'm just doing what I was told, though!"

Her smirk widening, Ruby just rolled her hands in a gesture to continue. The brunet man sighed once more and finally looked her in the eyes again.

"Bertram knew you were comin', knew you'd come by here." Ruby nodded to herself as he confessed. _Makes sense, if he knew I'd need to find him, I'd have to come here to talk to Therese first_. "He planted me and told me what to say about the Asian vamp, but it's true, I swear. And everything else is true too. This Asian guy needs to be taken out. Aw man! I can't do it, so Bertram needs you to."

The brunette fledgling snorted and rolled her eyes, already exasperated with how most Kindred seemed to want to operate. "He could have just asked me himself, you know."

"Nah uh uh, he can't stick his neck out like that. He doesn't deal directly. His way, I guess. So can you do it?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, lost in thought, but winced again as she actually pricked it this time. _Dammitall, I really,_ _ **really**_ _need to break that habit._

"I dunno, Knox… Why would I want to do you a favor after all of this? Why should I do anything for Bertram if he can't even come right out and ask? I mean, I know this is the dumbass way Kindred think they gotta operate, but…"

"Seriously, no really, this thing is here and it's bad news for all of us. Bertram says there could be an army of 'em show up any day unless we show 'em we mean business." Knox looked at her pleadingly, his hands clasped together at his waist.

 _Oh for fuck's sake, he's actually giving me puppy-dog eyes… Fuck fuck fuck. I should apologize to Yang for all the times I did it to her, it seriously sucks being on the other end._

The thought of her sister sobered her as it always did, sadness tinged with an ever-increasing amount of anger and resentment that she always tried to push to the back. _Does it even matter anymore if I'm never going to see her again?_ "Fine," she finally gritted out harshly. "I'll take care of it."

"Hell yeah! Right on! Okay, like I said he's some kind of Asian vampire… thing, ya know. The only clue I've got is this driver's license that he dropped once while I was tailing him. I've been so freaked out that I haven't even had a chance to check it out."

Ruby looked up at him skeptically, wondering if she was missing something obvious here. "Uhhh… Driver's license? Shouldn't that tell you who he is?"

"No," Knox scoffed derisively, tempting the fledgling to just punch him and be done with it all, puppy-dog-eyes be damned. "The picture on the license isn't him. I don't know why he had it, but… well it might help you find out where he is and what he's doing. Here, take it."

As Knox passed her the California license, Ruby glanced down at it. The ID read as belonging to a Virgil Crumb, per usual of poor photographic quality but definitely not a dude of Asian descent.

"Alright," she sighed in resignation. "Fine, like I said, I'll take care of it. Somehow. Don't expect anything soon, though, okay? I've got entirely too much shit on my plate as it is."

"Right on!" Knox cheered excitedly. _Guess the meds are kicking back in._ "Just come back and let me know the job's done so I can stop freakin' out. Oh man! Maybe I'll see Bertram by then!"

"Yeah, okay, Knox. Just… Clear off, okay? I gotta go talk to this guy about, um, going upstairs."

"Ohhh, gonna see the Head Vamp of the city, eh?" Knox snickered as he stepped to the side. "Yeah, good luck, girlie!"

Ruby shook her head at the obnoxious man's retreating back, the vampire smiley face looking incongruously cheerful, and turned to face the obese bartender who was regarding her curiously while leaning on the mostly-deserted counter. Seemed most folk wanted to dance tonight, not drink. In any case, the fledgling was very glad she didn't have to breathe as she couldn't imagine what the sweaty man might smell like.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" the bartender inquired as she approached.

She put on her best and most winsome smile. Not that it had really been getting her anywhere lately, but what the hell. Law of averages and all that. "I'm looking for Therese," she began with a chipper voice. "Where can I find her?"

"Therese?" The fat man frowned slightly. "She's upstairs. She said she had business to attend to, but I could hear her and Jeanette bickerin' from the back room. Why do you need to see her?"

"Um, well... I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear that from everyone, sweetheart. She expectin' you or something?"

Ruby smiled nervously but still tried to instill as much authority as possible into her voice. "Yep. That's it exactly. She's expecting me. Sure is, she's expecting me upstairs. I mean, up the elevator… Y'know. Thataway." _Oh for fuck's sake just stop talking Ruby you huge freaking moron..._

The bartender rolled his eyes, obviously unimpressed. "Alright, look, I'll cut you a break cuz we're busy here. I'll buzz Therese, tell her you're comin'. Take the elevator over there up, use the code 4-5-1. But if I hear that you're not supposed to be there, you and me are gonna have a little heart-to-heart, you hear me?"

Ruby grinned innocently at him. "You betcha, won't hear a peep, 'cause I'll be on my best behavior! Like a Girl Scout! Well, if I knew what a Girl Scout acted like… which I don't, honestly, because I never was one. Had a friend once who was, until they kicked her out for stealing from the cookie stash. Those were some damn good cookies..."

"Kid?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Get the fuck outta my sight."

"Right, right! I'm off, then! See ya!"

With that, the brunette fledgling vampire skipped over to the elevator, her new red cloak trailing behind her, and pressed the combination into the keypad there while pushing down on her anxiety.

 _Okay, so now I just have to survive meeting with the most powerful Kindred in Santa Monica… Nooo problem, no problemo at all..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay, we got to see adorable blood doll Reese again. D'awww… FYI, in the game a _blood doll_ refers to a person you regularly feed from, usually by 'unlocking' them via Seduction. Kinda like a pet, I guess, there's one in each club, but where's the fun in using the ones from the game? Especially the really annoying one in Downtown LA, ugh...

For the rest of this chapter, though, we dove straight into the gameplay once again, not much to mention about it, other than the fact that Knox irritates the hell out of me. And then in the next installment, we get to meet Therese, Queen Bitch of Santa Monica!

One last note, the chapter title, _Just Visiting_ , was kind of a play on the Jail space on Monopoly. Ruby's just passing through, not ready to be committed to The Asylum yet...

Cheers to my talented Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and props for my lovely reviewers: **Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, zerosabers, SirSpangler, djjohns94, Nicodemus Cain,** **kaiju62,** and **noone297.** And also apologies for not getting to respond to many reviews this time around! I was initially afraid I'd miss the next chapter as I was getting a little behind while finishing up _Pearls on a String_ , but I managed to get another one done over the weekend. Hopefully my Beta can get to it, but as she's back in college again, I might be intermittently flying solo, so I apologize profusely for typos that make their way in.

Stay shiny!


	14. Chapter 14: Daughters of Janus

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 14: Daughters of Janus  
** **Santa Monica  
** **The Asylum**

Ruby looked around as the doors slid shut behind her, cutting off the opening riff to _Nothin' But A Good Time_ by Poison. The elevator she found herself in looked to be as classy as the rest of the establishment, with green leather upholstered walls and hardwood flooring.

"Definitely don't make 'em like this anymore," the brunette murmured as she pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator smoothly lurched into motion, and before long the doors slid open once more to reveal a small foyer.

She walked out and immediately picked up on voices coming from the single door opposite her, so she decided to pause and listen before knocking. As she stood there her gaze quickly traveled around. The foyer had the same tattered red wallpaper and wood flooring as below, along with a small mirror that adorned the wall next to the ornate and heavy wooden door.

"Your city?" the first muffled voice spoke up angrily. Ruby quickly recognized it as coming from Jeanette. "Last time I looked, it was called 'Santa Monica', not 'Stuck-Up Bitch'."

"Oooh, nice burn there Jeanette," Ruby whispered with a grin.

"So vulgar! I can't even look at you sometimes, you Jezebel!"

The brunette fledgling snorted softly to herself. Obviously the pretentious and frigid second voice was that of Therese. _The fuck is a Jezebel, anyways?_

"Oh Therese, you really do paint a flattering portrait of me with your turn-of-the-century barbs," Jeanette snarked. "I always assumed you could do nothing but look down on me."

"Just the sight of you!" Therese exclaimed in response, obviously going over a path that was well-trodden. "The sight of that wicked, tainted pout concealing that dirty, diseased mind…"

Ruby shook her head in wonderment. Sure, Jeanette seemed to be a little… unhinged, but Therese seemed to be carrying it a bit far. She crept forward, her enhanced hearing straining to listen as Therese continued.

"Sin! You have no shame!"

Jeanette laughed scornfully in reply. "Let she who is without sin cast the fierce tone."

"Go ahead and mock me. You pull your pranks, make fun of my ways, it suits you." Therese scoffed disparagingly. "You're just one big joke."

"Don't you call me that!" her sister exclaimed with an affronted tone.

Therese continued her verbal attack, haughty and scornful. "Should I start calling a duck a pig as well?"

Jeanette's voice quickly became tearful. "I'm your sister! How can you treat me like this?"

Ruby heard Therese sigh condescendingly as a door slammed, sounding as if she were moving closer towards the foyer. "That's it Jeanette, run away from the truth. I'll take care of everything, as always."

Gulping, the brunette decided that now was as good a time as any, and knocked on the door. The same cold, imperious voice called out. "Enter!"

The large room she walked into seemed to be a combination of working office and bedroom. The ornate room had a soft red persian rug with a deep pile in the center. Directly across from the door where she entered was a sturdy wooden desk, and standing right next to it was a blonde vampire in a pinstripe suit. The woman wore black-rimmed glasses, black lipstick, dark eyeshadow, and her hair back in a bun with several strands loose and framing her face.

With a start, Ruby recognized the vampiress from the Theater on the night she was turned.

As she hesitantly stepped forward, her silver eyes flickered about the room, trying to take in more of her surroundings. Several paintings lined the walls, mostly pastoral scenes, and two extremely tall, grotesque statues reached up to the vaulted ceiling against the left wall. A series of faded green dressing panels separated the room, and on the other side lay what looked to be an ornate, pink, frilly bed, along with a dressing table adorned with an overly large heart-shaped mirror. A laptop sat on the dressing table, while a monitor perched atop the heavy desk, making her wonder if the former belonged to Jeanette.

The fledgling warily eyed the severe-looking vampire, whose face instantaneously went from irritated to politely welcoming.

"Please, come in. I do apologize for my sister's crassness if it made you uncomfortable. She's unabashedly scandalous, but… in the club business, I suppose that kind of personality is a necessary evil."

Ruby walked the rest of the way up to the woman and nodded her head in polite greeting, hands clasped behind her back. Her new outfit seemed to actually give her a certain amount of confidence that her previously ratty clothes did not. _Mental note, shower Weiss with thanks for this. Wonder what you buy a vampire as a thank-you gift? Maybe a bag of_ _really tasty blood?_

"Oh, no, no problem at all," she stated out loud, only the hint of a waver in her voice. "Um… My name's Ruby Rose. So I guess that means you're Therese?"

The blonde smiled tightly. "Therese Voerman, yes. I'm the proprietor of this club, and the only person in this city whose good side it's in your best interest to stay on. And yes, I do remember you, fledgling. What brings you to Santa Monica?"

She took an unnecessary but steadying breath. _Okay, I need this, don't fuck it up Ruby..._ "I'd like for you to call off the feud with Bertram Tung. Er, please."

"Tung's exile is self-imposed, I assure you," she smirked. "But then, what reason would I have not to hate that loathsome Nosferatu scoundrel." Her haughty voice lowered into a disgusted murmur. "Bloody Nosferatu. They're so… unclean."

Absently, Ruby noticed that, unlike Jeanette, Therese's eyes were a single color, pale blue and cold, even more so than Weiss'. "Um… Why do you hate him?"

Therese frowned briefly. "He meddles in my affairs. He's a bad influence on my sister, and she on him. If you were in my place, would you let him compromise your authority? You most certainly would not. I'd quite like it if I never had to hear that name again."

" _Sooo_ if you don't have a feud with him… Can you just, I dunno… put the word out that he doesn't have to hide, maybe?"

"Why would I do that?" she answered with another arrogant smirk. "Let him think I mean to kill him. That way, I don't have to worry about him sabotaging everything. Do you realize how his subterfuge makes me look to the Camarilla?"

Ruby nodded uncertainly, unsure as to why it was everything seemed to boil down to politics with vampires. "Um, okay, _buuut_ I still really need to see him. Y'know, Prince's orders and all."

"Tung and his co-conspirator's actions ruined my chance at partnership in a crucial piece of property. I do have several other promising ventures, and one in particular has been, to say the least, an ordeal." The statuesque blonde tapped a finger on her chin as she looked the fledgling over consideringly. "Hmm… I'd be willing to put the word out that my grievances with Tung have been swept under the rug, but in return, you'll have to help me remove a particularly burdensome spirit from a property I'm looking to invest in."

She felt her eyes involuntarily bug out. "A- A- A spirit? You mean… like, a ghost?"

"Ah, I forgot, you're still new to this." Therese graced her with a slight smile. "Allow me to break you in: Yes, ghosts exist. Werewolves, mummies, and I'd expect a whole lot of other things I've never seen share the night with us."

 _Well of course, why the fuck not,_ she shrugged to herself. In the back of her head, she knew, was a little voice screaming at the absurdity of it all, but she clamped down on it. Now was not the time to lose it, she could schedule a nice little mental breakdown after she got the hell out of Santa Monica.

"Yeah, okay," she finally sighed. "Sure, I'll do it. What do I have to do to get rid of this ghost?"

"Rumor has it that a personal item of a ghost's may be used to draw it out or excise it from its haunt. While I don't put a lot of stock in hearsay, it's my last option. So I want you to go to the Ocean House hotel, find an item of the spirit's, and bring it back." Her eyes glittered coldly with some unnamed emotion roiling behind the veil.

"And then you'll call off the feud, right?" she prompted warily.

"Oh, I fully intend to do so," the elder vampire answered with a small, almost condescending grin. "You'll find that dealing with me, on the whole, is appreciably more predictable than dealing with some of the egomaniacs that are my peers. So long as our business doesn't go sour, my word is gold."

"Okay… I guess I can respect that. And, um, I appreciate it." Ruby fiddled with her hands clasped at her waist. " _Sooo_ … I guess I kinda need to know where I'm going, right?"

"Indeed. Here, take this." Therese handed over a key that was attached to a simple green fob. "The only way to reach the Ocean House at night is through a tunnel in the sewers. You'll need that key to open the gate for that tunnel."

Ruby's face screwed up reflexively at that. "Sewers? Oh, great…" she muttered.

Before she could even retract her hasty reaction, Therese's face contorted into a scowl at the perceived slight. "Listen, you're young and naive so I'll offer you this chance one more time. Continued existence versus a beautiful sunrise. I'd give it serious consideration."

The fledgling was quick to backpedal. "No, no, no worries, sewers are… great. Really. It'll be… fun." _Son of a_ shitbiscuit _..._

Nodding, Therese turned back towards the desk and gave a dismissive wave. "If you'll excuse me, I've got situations to set straight."

Eager to escape, Ruby nodded as well and hurriedly turned to exit the room, but as she glanced behind her she was brought to a halt. In between the door she'd entered and another, presumably for a bathroom or closet, was a huge, floor to ceiling painting, easily fifteen feet tall. Prominently featured was a gaunt-looking suited old man with two little blonde girls in front of him, both in lacy white dresses. The one on the left had her hair loose while the one on the right wore her hair in low pigtails with red ribbons. The fledgling got a definitively creepy vibe looking at it, but she was unsure if it was the way the creepy old man seemed to bore into her or the starkly depressing background of a barren tree.

She hurriedly scooted the rest of the way out, closing the door behind her. Shaking her head wearily as she re-entered the elevator, Ruby let out a discouraged sigh. _It never_ _goes easy, does it?_ There simply wasn't enough time that evening to do the Ocean House, especially as she really wanted Weiss to be there, necessitating her pickup first. And it most certainly was _not_ because she was scared to go into the sewers alone. _Nope, that's not it at all._ Before the elevator door opened once more, the brunette closed her eyes and murmured to herself. "Please, please, please… Just don't let there be rats…"

o o o

Three figures stood concealed by the shadows outside The Asylum, waiting for a certain fledgling to appear. In the forefront was a diminutive vampire, dressed in a black miniskirt and blouse with knee-high boots, while behind her stood another Kindred with skin the color of coffee. She wore a simple white halter top and low-rise cargo capris in a matching color. Her most distinguishing characteristic, however, was her bobbed mint-green hair.

"I don't get why she's so special," Emerald muttered irritably.

"You don't need to know the why," a sultry feminine voice reminded her from deeper in the shadows. "Simply that she is… significant in ways I have not yet determined."

"Well, if she's gonna be a problem, we should just take care of her."

"Oh, Emerald… Are you trying to think with that pretty little head of yours?" A low chuckle sent thrills down the vampire woman's spine. "I don't keep you around to think. You wanted to achieve power, and all I require is your absolute obedience."

The mint-haired girl ducked her head abashedly. "And you have it, mistress," she replied quietly.

"Am I truly your mistress?" the voice goaded teasingly. "I did not Sire you, after all."

"It is… just a term of respect. Nothing more."

"Hmm. Of course…"

Just then the front door to The Asylum opened, letting the heavy bass of _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana to fill the night air like a heavy melodic fog. As Ruby exited the nightclub, the shortest vampire eagerly started forward as if to intercept her.

"Do not follow her," the hidden voice commanded sternly.

The heterochromatic woman turned, scowling, but did not proceed any further. Her glare would cause any normal Kindred to quail, but all it did was elicit another light chuckle as the shadowy woman moved into the light.

The raven-haired vampire wore a high-cut red dress that fell to her knees, with black stilettos and thin belt. The dress was long-sleeved and hung fashionably off of her shoulders, with intricate gold trim. Her amber eyes glowed in the dim light cast from the streetlamps.

"Patience, Neo," Cinder stated quietly, giving the diminutive Malkavian a pat on her mismatched hair. "You will have your chance at chaos soon enough."

Neo's scowl quickly reversed direction as she seemed to accept the platitude. With a happy skip in her step, the tiny girl spun around and strode merrily off into the darkness.

Emerald approached the raven-haired Kindred cautiously, staring off in the direction of Neo's departure. "I don't trust her," she whispered.

"Of course not," Cinder scoffed. "You'd be an idiot to do so. She's a tool, a weapon." One slender finger raised up to land gently on the mint-green-haired girl's cheek. "I point my finger," she purred, stroking the crimson-nailed digit downwards, "and say _kill_."

Emerald gave a start as Cinder left a small scratch on the edge of her chin as her finger slid off. Scowling, the Toreador expended just a tiny bit of blood to heal the wound.

She hated having her features marred.

"Now then, we have other matters to attend to," the raven-haired Ventrue declared, stalking off.

Emerald listened to the clacking of the woman's heels as they receded into the distance, staring unseeing at the spot she'd just vacated.

"Yes, mistress," she answered softly before stirring and following in the elder vampire's footsteps.

* * *

 **A/N:** And now we've met a number of influential new players. Therese from the game, and then a couple of others with Cinder pulling strings in the background and Emerald being the willing lackey as always. Neo… is Neo. 'Nuff said. Just as an aside, I do believe Cinder has a rather simplistic view of Neo, which may or may not come into play at a later date...

 **EDIT** **:** It was pointed out that the Firefly Mandarin curse I used was rather offensive taken out of context, so I apologize profusely if anyone else was offended, I went ahead and changed it. In retrospect, it was more than a bit tasteless used in the english translation.

Eternal gratitude for my lovely Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and many hugs for my wonderful reviewers, **noone297, zerosabers, Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, Mossblomma, SixPerfections,** and **djjohns94.**

Stay shiny!


	15. Chapter 15: On The Hunt

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 15: On The Hunt  
** **Santa Monica  
** **Main Street**

Ruby stood momentarily in the middle of the street, indecisive as to her next actions. She'd already determined she wouldn't be able to attend to the Ocean House tonight. Perhaps, instead, she could tie up a few loose ends…

With a determined nod, and a hurried skip out of the way of an impatient automobile, she headed across from The Asylum and into the brightly-lit, retro-style diner.

 _So let's see about some clues about Lily's whereabouts… And if I'm lucky, I can finish up in time to go visit Kilpatrick's._

The garishly-colored restaurant was rather dingy and worn but certainly clean enough. Red booths lined the perimeter of the narrow diner, with a small waiting area to the left and a cash register ahead of her, connected to the long counter-top seating area.

Regarding her with a curious gaze from behind the register was an older woman in a waitress' uniform and sporting a steel grey bun and horn-rimmed glasses. Behind the counter was a beefy-looking chef tending the stovetop for the few patrons in attendance.

As her gaze scanned the diner, she noticed bathrooms off to the far right, and on the other side of her an odd-looking man who was standing in the waiting area, seemingly staring off into the distance listlessly. He wore jeans and a grey tank top, with fingerless gloves on his hands and a closely-cropped mane of bright red hair. She wasn't an expert at this yet by any means, but the stranger was definitely giving off the vampire vibe. Ruby decided to approach him first.

As soon as she turned towards him, his focus snapped onto her like some sort of predator, giving her chills. Disinterestedly, he spoke up first in a low monotone. "Something I can help you with?"

 _Okay, think of something witty, strike up a conversation..._ "Uh… chilly out there tonight." _Oh, yeah, that worked, brilliant as usual, Ruby you social armadillo_ _._

"I... guess," he frowned.

 _Fine, getting right to the point, then_. "You seem preoccupied… is everything okay?"

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." His entire stance was now screaming cautious, defensive even.

 _Yeah, let's not poke the prickly vampire_ _any longer…_ "Sorry, um, didn't mean to intrude."

He gave her a scowl before staring back off into the distance once more. "Goodbye, then."

Sighing, Ruby headed over towards the waitress next. Now that she was closer, she noticed the older woman had a tag that read Doris. Over the smacking of her gum, she spoke up with the voice of a pack-a-day smoker.

"What'll it be, honey?"

Ruby cleared her throat, hoping this conversation, at least, would go a little better. "You ever see any pale, kind of strange types in here, late at night?"

Doris frowned at her slightly. "Is that a trick question?"

The fledgling shook her head, red-tipped bangs swaying as she tried another tack. "Um… You see any girls hanging out here… pale girls, maybe?"

"Pale girls? Oh, like the Fitzsimmons albino? Yeah, she hasn't been here in ages."

"No, sorry... " The brunette groaned slightly. _Why didn't I think of a better way to go about this?_ "Okay, how about a couple in here maybe a few months ago, surfer guy, pretty girl?"

Doris plastered a forced smile on her face as she answered with heavy sarcasm. "Hmm… let me think. Oh, yeah, about four dozen a week. Look, honey, you gonna order something or just ask me questions all night?"

"Sure, yeah, it's just… um…" She let out a despondent sigh. "I'm trying to help someone out. Can I ask you just one more thing? Please?" Ruby tried once more for her most winning smile, careful not to let her fangs poke out past her lips. _Please work, please work, please work..._

"Yeah, okay, sure," Doris sighed. "Why not, it's slow tonight."

"Great, thanks!" _Let's try this, then..._ "Have you ever heard the term... 'thin-blood'?"

"Thin blood? Sounds familiar… is that one of those tropical diseases?"

"Try to remember, please…" Ruby clasped her hands under her chin, almost prepared to break out the puppy-dog eyes. Though after dealing with Knox the whole effect was pretty much ruined for her.

"Hmm… I know I've heard that before." Doris tapped her nails on the counter, brow furrowed in thought.

"Um… Maybe a kind of strange, pretty girl said something about it, recently?"

For whatever reason, that seemed to work, or at least jog the older woman's memory. "Ohhh, that girl. Nice girl. First decent human being I've seen in here for years - not like all the junkies and crazies I normally see. Yeah, I remember her." Doris nodded firmly. "Yeah… weird. She left a tip but she didn't order a thing."

 _Okay, this is promising so far..._

Doris sighed heavily. "Yeah, she looked so hungry, too. Just sat there all night with a full glass of water in front of her, talkin' about this and that. She seemed lonely, a little scared, so I let her stay in the booth until we closed. She left some stuff here."

"Really?" Ruby prompted excitedly, trying very hard not to jump up and down. "Like, what kind of stuff?"

"Well, you seem to know her." Doris shrugged as she reached down behind the counter. "Why don't you give it back to her if you run into her?"

"Thanks so much, I'll be sure to do that!" the brunette cheered, eagerly accepting the nondescript, small leather handbag. She took it over towards a booth and sat down, quickly emptying it out. Inside she found a color photo of a girl in a tie-dye shirt, standing on a beach. Ruby immediately recognized it as the same beach where she'd talked to E. On the back of the photo was written, 'August 03, Santa Monica, Lily'. _Kinda odd for her to have a photo of just herself_ _in her own purse, but whatever._ There wasn't any sort of wallet, but it did contain few loose coins and an empty pack of gum. Among some other more mundane slips of paper was a receipt for a Bail Bond, specifically for one Rolf Toten.

Ruby hummed to herself thoughtfully as she scooped the items back into the purse. _Looks like I really oughta pay Kilpatrick a visit after all._

Standing once more, she stopped by the waitress on the way out to ask one more question. "Hey, sorry to bother you again, but can you tell me where Kilpatrick's is?"

"Yeah, sure honey," she smiled. "It's right around the corner from here, take a left out of the diner, can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks again, Doris!"

Exiting the diner, the fledgling headed around the corner and past a crazy-looking man holding a sign proclaiming the coming apocalypse. Sure enough, though, right across the street and next to the overpass was a small shop with the Bail Bonds sign lit up over the door. She passed a fenced off junkyard after crossing the street to avoid the crazy.

"The sewers are all muddied with a thousand lowly suicides!" the Doomsayer proclaimed loudly.

The brunette glanced at him quickly, careful not to make eye contact. He bore a long, matted grey beard, a ratty overcoat and manic eyes that peered out from under a mangy red hat. The disheveled man awarded Ruby with a sneer as she hurried across the street to avoid him.

"Hurry on your way to the apocalypse…" he called after her roughly.

She managed to reach the door as the crazed man raised his voice, pacing her on the other side of the street. "Always room for heathens in the cold and oily pits of the damned!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she slipped inside. _Why do I always manage to attract the crazies?_

The fledgling paused at the entrance to the ramshackle large one-room office. Outdated wood paneling, dirty and torn carpeting, and the smell of cheap cigars hit her in the face, all of it like from a scene in an old 70's sitcom. Lining the walls were a number of cheap plastic chairs, along with filing cabinets and boxes of unidentifiable material, and a pair of card tables with stale pizza and donuts. Resting precariously on the edge of the last table was a coffee maker that didn't seem to have been used in ages, maybe even before her teenaged years if the encrusted black dredge at the bottom of the pot was any indication.

Against the far wall was another card table, this one with a computer of dubious lineage set up atop it. Closer to the door, however, was an actual desk with a more recent desktop perched among piles of papers. Squatted on a felt-backed swivel chair was an overweight man in a loud red-patterned shit, wearing sunglasses indoors and sporting a very bad haircut many decades out of style. From the unnatural way his hair sat on his head, Ruby had the sneaking suspicion that it was actually a very bad toupee.

The diminutive brunette struggled mightily to keep a straight face as he swiveled around in his chair and lurched to his feet with a greasy smile.

 _Holy pink fairy chipmunks_ _!_

"Welcome to Kilpatrick 24-Hour Bail Bonds," he stated in a smarmy voice. He was loud enough to drown out the radio playing in the background, from the sounds of it a talk show with a woman speaking in low, sultry tones. "My name's Arthur Kilpatrick. How can I help you?"

As if his overall appearance and the office itself wasn't overwhelming enough in its ludicrousness, Ruby was struck almost speechless by the fuzzy little caterpillar mustache, matched in its ridiculousness only by the pitiful little soul patch clinging stubbornly to life just below his bottom lip. She upped her valiant effort to maintain a straight face.

"Can I just… take a peek at the, y'know…?" She indicated with an extended index finger the computer at the rear with a crude handwritten sign stapled to the paneling overhead.

"Oh, the Krimeputer? Yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead, honey."

Shaking with suppressed laughter, Ruby passed the corpulent Kilpatrick and walked to the back of the room to sit in a squeaky chair in front of the dusty old CRT terminal. Glowing green text greeted her with incongruous cheer.

 _Kilpatrick's Krimeputer  
_ _Begin Your Search_

"Alright, then," she murmured. "Let's look you up first, mystery guy…" She slid out the driver's license Knox had given her and sat it on the keyboard. Typing in 'crumb, virgil', she was rewarded with an immediate hit. Ruby idly noted that the listed bond was written two months ago.

 _Two Counts Public Disturbance - Drunk and Nudity. Case#766141.  
_ _Bond Amount: $5000. Type of Bond: Cash - paid in full.  
_ _Notes: Local. VOID: Subject's corpse identified. Being held at Medical Clinic Morgue. Authorities notifying next of kin._

"Hmm," she hummed to herself. Reading further, she also noted that the last status update was only two days ago. _Yay, looks like I get to plan a trip to the morgue… Ugh._

With a resigned sigh, she slipped the license back into her pocket and typed in her next search, 'toten, rolf'. Yet again it produced immediate results, this time the bond written in August, just after the photo of Lily was taken.

 _Immigration. Case#663321.  
_ _Bond Amount: $15000. Type of Bond: Collateral - Car, Red Lightningbird '87 (CA Plate#GUYCONI).  
_ _Notes: Go back to Germany, pal. We don't take the Euro in these parts._

"A car, huh?" she grinned. "Likely in one of the garages here…" Finished with the two main queries she'd come there to look up, she paused with her fists clenched in her lap. Silver eyes darted around the room unnecessarily, but she still felt a bit guilty about the next search she was considering. Now that she was there, however, she couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Ruby hesitantly typed in 'xiao long, yang'. Sure enough, a result was quickly pulled up on a bond written two years ago, likely having happened shortly after her sister had gotten into the area.

 _Two Counts Public Disturbance - Drunk and Disorderly. Case#433219.  
_ _Bond Amount: $7500. Type of Bond: Cash - paid in full.  
_ _Notes: Bond canceled and charges withdrawn._

The fledgling chewed on her lip as she considered the screen, wincing as she caught her fang again. What did that mean? There was still no address attached, no way to find her… It looked to be a dead end as she hadn't surfaced since.

Ruby breathed out a despondent sigh, knowing that she shouldn't be looking anyway. Perhaps, when all of this was over and she was back up in LA, she could take the time to look more on her own. Secretly, of course.

While pondering her options, the brunette listened to the radio with half an ear as the woman's dulcet tones crept over the airwaves.

"Moving on, line four, what's keeping you up tonight?"

"Deb. I'm about to reveal something that... I'm putting my life on the line. But the people, the people of this city and this country and this planet, they have the right to know this, you understand?"

"What's the word, Gomez."

"This is serious. There are a lot of organizations who would do anything in their power to keep this a secret."

"I don't doubt."

"Deb, Deb, this is really serious now, can I finish? Alright. Everyone knows they've got cameras at every stop lights so the government can keep tabs on our comings and goings. But did you know that they then sold access to the databases to the Illuminati, who is been using that information to compile a list of the most frequently traveled routes and then opening new locations of their well-known chain of coffee houses in the most probable locations? And did you also know that they suppressed fusion and solar power?"

"It all makes sense now."

Ruby sighed to herself softly. Everything she'd learned about in the past few nights, all the things that do, in fact, go _bump_ in the night, and this idiot was spouting conspiracy theories about the _Illuminati_ of all things? _Ten-to-one odds they'd be vampires, even if they did exist..._

"Well they, the Illuminati, control all the world's energy, and because they monitor all of our energy so much, they can tell who is not watching television, and therefore know who is not receiving the subliminal messages, that they send to keep the sheep, putting their money in banks away from their secret headquarters, a.k.a. Wyoming."

"Amazing. Anything else that you've turned up lately?"

"As a matter of fact, and again I shouldn't be talking about this, but I believe that it's everybody's right to know that recycling is a myth. All that they do with those bottles and cans is get DNA samples from your saliva, so that they can clone you. And train your clone to assassinate you and assume your identity, should you go poking your nose into the whole global warming business."

"Thank you Gomez, I hate to interrupt this mentally stimulating conversation, but the people who keep me chained to the console at this radio station, in my underwear no less, want you to spend money on this stuff."

Ruby finally rolled her eyes as a commercial came on for some sort of local political campaign. She'd heard quite enough of the mind-numbingly farce of a talk show, and got up from her chair to head for the exit.

She paused at the desk on the way out, intending to simply thank the man for the use of his computer, but then she realized that she'd never been exposed to the whole bail bonding scene and was a little bit curious as to how the business worked.

"Um, hey, can I ask you something really quick?" she posed hesitantly, once more donning her most winsome smile. This time, however, it seemed to actually work, as Kilpatrick leaned back in his chair and regarded her pleasantly.

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"I'm curious about, well, your business here."

"Oh yeah? Bail bondin'? What do you want to know?"

Nonplussed, Ruby glanced around the ramshackle office. " _Sooo_... do you run this place?"

"Yup. Sure do," he smiled, puffing out his chest proudly. Though in truth all he managed was to stick his prominent belly out further. "I'm a third-generation bondsman. Got a few employees, but I handle most every aspect of the business."

"Uh-huh." Ruby regarded him consideringly. "And… how is business these days?"

"Well, my business ain't bad, I can tell you that much. Santa Monica's gone downhill. Used to be pretty nice, I guess. We do a higher volume now than we did a few years ago, but we gotta deal with a lot more bail jumpers and crap like that."

"Cool. So, you get a lot of people who jump bail?"

"Of course," Kilpatrick grinned. "Goes with the business. Then ya sic the bounty hunter on 'em."

The brunette nodded thoughtfully. "That's got to be an interesting job." _Wonder if that's a way for me to make some money? I mean, I got all these new abilities, I'm stronger and a better fighter… Maybe I could put them to use?_

"You betcha. I used to do some bounty huntin' back in the day. Takes a good solid set o' brass balls - uh, pardon the expression missy - but it takes balls to be a good bounty hunter."

Ruby snickered to herself, thinking how offended Weiss would have been were she there. "Is the bounty hunter you have now any good?"

"Yep. Damn good." Ruby's spirits sank somewhat as the obese man continued. "I've got a freelance chick that works for me sometimes up in LA, but my regular guy, yeah, his name's Carson. He's great at what he does when he wants to do it. I can't seem to find him now, though. He's pissin' me off to be honest. I need him to go find someone."

The fledgling bounced on her toes in excitement. _Finally something interesting!_ " _Sooo_ … were you gonna send for your freelancer, or…"

Kilpatrick shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I don't feel right cuttin' Carson loose or givin' up on him just yet - we go way back. I knew his father too. Tell ya what, since I'm stuck here, why don't you go look for him? Just real quick."

"Would there be pay involved?" Ruby asked with a wide grin, careful not to flash her fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he chuckled genially. "I'll pay ya for your time."

Ruby giggled excitedly. "Then I'm your girl!" she cheered.

"Great, great! I suppose the first place you should look is his apartment in Santa Monica Suites - apartment one, I think it is. Maybe you'll find somethin' there to let you know where he's got himself to. Here's a key card, that'll let ya in."

"I'm on it!" With a happy wave, Ruby tucked the keycard into her pocket and skipped out of the building. Not even the ranting homeless doomsayer could dampen her mood.

 _Okay, finally something to do that doesn't concern vampires_ _!_

It wasn't much, but she had a good feeling about it. And maybe, then, Kilpatrick could give a chance to a scrawny teenaged girl looking for a job, even freelancing like whoever he had up in LA.

 _Confident thoughts, confident thoughts..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I think we all have a little bit of social armadillo in us…

So, reviewer **SixPerfections** brought up the hope that I'm not going to hit up every single sidequest, and I most certainly am not, just the ones I feel are important. And yes, these two (the Thin-Bloods and the Muddy questlines) are important for different reasons, which will become clearer later. But I'm going to be skipping a lot of them; we can't have poor Rubes leveling up too fast now, can we?

I need to address something from the last chapter, namely a translated Mandarin curse I'd used as an homage back to my all-time favorite show, Firefly. At least one reader was offended by the choice of words, and to her and anyone else who felt the same, I apologize profusely. Not that you were offended, but that I had offended any of you. I went back and changed it, in retrospect using the english translation out of context like that was more than a bit tasteless.

One more thing I need to bring up, schedule-wise. I've reached the point where I need to do some more transcribing of my playthrough, but they're a bit out of order, meaning I did a sidequest in the game that I wanted to save for later in the story. So I need to get through a bit before I can actually do the next chapter. Adding to that, I really need to keep _Ember Legacy_ on track, as each chapter there is easily two to three times the length of one of these… So I might need to skip at least a week to get everything in order. We shall see, I don't have another chapter lined up yet but I might get one done over the weekend if I can get into the transcribing.

Props to my very patient Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and all of you awesome readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, djjohns94, noone297, kaiju62, zerosabers, SkyDD,** thanks for the love, and apologies for those I didn't get to reply to. Life just keeps kicking my ass...

Stay shiny!


	16. Chapter 16: Fledglings

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 16: Fledglings  
** **Santa Monica  
** **Main Street**

Ruby stood in front of Mercurio's apartment building uncertainly. She sent a guilty glance over towards the far more ramshackle building that housed her Haven where Weiss was currently waiting for her.

 _I have time for this, just a quick stop, maybe a half hour till sunrise still, right? Don't want to cut it too close, though, since I'm still so new to this… I can do this, yeah. I won't even get distracted by Mercurio… Oh, I hope he's doing alright, I wonder if… No, focus, Ruby, focus_ _! Quick recon and info gathering, mission parameters are set, let's go go go!_

Giggling to herself softly, she hopped up the steps and eased the front door open. Whistling the theme song from _Mission Impossible_ (the movies, of course, she could never get into the old shows like her dad did), she strolled nonchalantly over towards the door directly across from Mercurio's. With an eager grin, she slipped her lockpick tools out of her pocket, crouched down, and got to work on the challenging lock.

 _Christ on a crutch, I got a lotta stuff on my plate now… This, an actual freaking haunted house, blowing up a warehouse, then I still wanna help E find his Lily… Always been a sucker for romances. And the vampire kind is even better! Well, the non-sparkly-vampire_ _kind, anyways. Be nice to earn some actual income too, I mean, granted I don't have to buy food anymore but I can't just live off of Weiss and the Camarilla… Geez, this dickass lock is really… giving me… Wait a second._

As she was suddenly struck by a thought, the fledgling sighed heavily, put her tools away, and leaned her head against the door as she pulled out the key that Kilpatrick had given her. "Worst. Vampire. Ever."

The brunette slipped inside the room, closing the door firmly behind her, to be confronted by yet another elegant apartment. It was so very far above her own in class with marble walls, nice lacy curtains, and a silver-and-tan Persian rug. A fancy couch with delicate-looking endtables faced a glass coffee table with a laptop on it and what looked to be a cassette recorder, though Ruby had never actually laid eyes on one before. Also littering the table surface were a few empty bottles of expensive alcohol and a shot glass. The last item of note was an older-model TV in the corner facing the couch, incongruous with the more upscale furnishings.

 _Huh, wonder if maybe he's renting the place?_

She quietly crept across the apartment, peeking through the doors leading to first an equally fancy bedroom with a king-sized bed but plain white sheets and then a small kitchenette. It was pretty much the same layout as Mercurio's apartment if reversed.

 _How can he afford this on a bounty hunter's salary? Yeah, must be a rental, but still… pricey. And definitely deserted, so time to get to work!_

As she made to sit on the couch, the fledgling vampire noticed a picture of a brunette model in a red dress that was taped messily to the wall behind her. It had the name _Imalia_ emblazoned across the top and it was autographed as well. As with the TV, it seemed to be a little out of place.

She flipped on the recorder first, rewinding the tape before hitting play. A voice came on as she looked the laptop over.

"Check, check. Is this thing recording?"

Ruby rolled her eyes irritably. _No, dumbass, you're just talking to yourself._

"God, I hate these things." The man, evidently Carson, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway… The, uh, McGee case is getting weirder all the time. I found where he was hiding, and I found some really creepy stuff down there."

With a snicker, the brunette rolled her eyes once more. _No shit, creepy stuff? Gosh, haven't seen anything like_ _ **that**_ _lately…_

"There was, uh, no sign of McGee."

Finally opening the lid of the laptop, Ruby watched as it powered on and promptly asked for a password. She sat back and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna follow up on another lead I got, too. I updated the files on the computer."

 _How very helpful of you. Now, what would you use for a password…? Oh, no, it couldn't be that easy, could it?_

With a grin, the fledgling typed in "Imalia", which was accepted as the password, causing her to blow out an irritable huff. _I suppose I should be thankful everyone is so computer-stupid around here_ , she mused.

"Uh, this is Carson, signing off. Man, that sounds stupid!"

"Why yes, yes it does," she giggled softly as the tape came to a halt. On the laptop, the default email program showed some simple stuff, conversations with his mom and with Kilpatrick, though there was no outgoing email for the last few days. Then she spotted a shortcut on the desktop, buried in between bookmarks for sites ranging from "American Bounty Hunter" to "Cheap Escorts", that was labeled "McGee". She smirked widely as she opened the Word doc.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Kittens." The wondrous exclamation was uttered after a good ten minutes of tortuous reading. The document was a long, rambling mess, reading like a really bad detective novel and one which obviously featured Carson as the hero. He had an unfortunate tendency to overuse the word _awesome_. What she could glean from the tail end of the obtuse tale, however, was that McGee had been hiding out in the tattoo parlor right across the street, at least as of a few days ago. And that he'd also obtained an actual key to the place, currently resting on top of the TV.

Ruby glanced over and spotted the key, immediately hopping up off the couch to snatch it up. Staring thoughtfully at it in the palm of her hand, she pondered her next course of action. _I doubt anything would change over the course of one day, and I'm out of time really anyways._

With a resolute nod, the brunette left the apartment and headed for her Haven. It wasn't long before she was at the door, opening it up a crack and rapping on it quietly. "Weiss, you there? Can I come in?"

"Certainly, Ruby, this is your Haven, after all."

"Well, yeah, but I just didn't want to barge in on you… Oh." Ruby paused in the middle of the room after closing and locking the door behind her, looking around incredulously. "Wow. Um… you cleaned."

"I did, yes," the platinum-haired Ventrue replied primly. Gone were the debris and assorted trash littering the run-down apartment. The kitchen was spotless, if still dingy, the floors swept and the bed made with fresh linen sheets, crisp white in color.

"Wow," she repeated dumbly. From her perch on the chair, Weiss rolled her eyes amusedly. "I mean… um, thanks, really, this is… This is nice."

"Well, if we are to be sharing living space in the near term, I will not be living in squalor." The other fledgling buffed her nails with an air of casualness. "Plus, I know you were busy out tonight while I was simply sitting around and staring at the… filth… As such, it was the least I could do."

Ruby grinned, restraining herself from glomping onto her friend and instead just resting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss cleared her throat, though she had a pleased smile on her face. "You are welcome, Ruby. So, how did your evening go?"

"Ugh, lemme tell ya, it was one thing after another-"

"Stop!"

Ruby had just been about to fling herself onto the bed but froze. It wasn't a use of her Ventrue powers, but more the commanding tone in her voice that brokered no resistance.

"I will _not_ have you dirtying up our new sheets!" Weiss squawked, thrusting the brunette's newly purchased pair of sleeping clothes at her. "Go change first!"

For the first time, Ruby noticed that her roommate was already in a pale blue nightgown that went rather well with her eyes. "Right, gotcha! Sorry!"

She scurried into the bathroom, much cleaner now, fortunately, but then turned, confusion lacing her features. "Um, there's still no door…"

"Oh, just change, you dolt, I won't look."

With a self-conscious chuckle, Ruby turned her back and proceeded to strip out of her evening clothes. "So, yeah, I met up with Therese but ran into somebody else first. Bertram's ghoul."

"Well, that's interesting indeed," Weiss' voice came from around the corner. "I did not know he had one."

"Yeah, his name's Knox. Annoying as hell." Her voice became muffled as she slipped the dark grey tank top over her head. "And I got something that he wants me to do but doesn't seem like I have to do it before I can get him to help, just kinda, y'know… Gaining favors, I think."

"And that is the foundation for most interactions between Kindred." As Ruby walked back into the room, adjusting her white-and-pink polka-dotted sleeping pants with one hand while the other carried her discarded clothing, she spotted Weiss now perched demurely at the head of the bed, legs tucked under her.

"Seems to be that way," the brunette agreed. "Anyways, it seemed kinda like I could check into it at some point, but no rush, right?"

"Very well. So what about Therese?"

"Ugh, Therese…" Ruby dropped her clothes in a pile atop her backpack, ignoring the disdainful sniff from her companion. "Would you be offended if I say anything bad about her?"

"Not at all," Weiss smirked.

"Good." The brunette flopped inelegantly across the foot of the bed, limbs splayed out, and turned her head to regard Weiss solemnly. "She's a stone-cold bitch."

"That seems to match with most of what I've heard about her."

"Seriously, I think if you stuck a lump of coal up her ass she'd shit out a diamond in no time flat."

Weiss let out a surprised snort of laughter, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth while her entire body quivered. As Ruby joined in, though, she abandoned any pretense of propriety and simply let the laughter flow.

"Oh, Ruby," she finally sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "You are incorrigible."

"Yep. Can't argue with that." Ruby gave her friend a cheeky wink. "So you wanna know what hoops we gotta jump through before she'll call off this feud with Bertram?"

"Do tell."

"We gotta go visit a haunted hotel and fetch something that belongs to the spirit so that she can… Well, I don't know exactly. Exorcise it? Control it? Who knows."

"Oh. Well, this will be a first." Weiss cleared her throat, looking at Ruby with… was that hopefulness? "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely!" Ruby's grin widened in relief. "I was really hoping you would, I mean, especially through the sewers."

"Ugh, of course, there would be sewers…" Weiss recoiled slightly, but then paused and gave her a curious look. "Why _especially_ the sewers?"

"Oh, no reason…" she chuckled uncomfortably.

"Er, well, perhaps you could do this on your own, then?"

 _Oh, no… No no no you do_ _ **not**_ _get to back out on me… Ugh, I feel dirty doing this now, but this calls for all my powers of persuasion_ _!_

She sat up and pulled out her tried-and-true puppy dog eyes, gazing at Weiss mournfully past her red-tipped bangs. " _Pleeease_ come with me?"

The platinum-haired fledgling crossed her arms with a huff, facing away but still watching Ruby out of the corner of her eye. "You can't possibly be scared of a mere spirit, can you?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe, but it's just…" The brunette sighed heavily, staring down at her hands clasped in her lap. "I'm… Weiss, I'm _terrified_ of rats, and the thought of going into a sewer alone is enough to make me wanna take a walk outside in the daylight."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," she replied with a roll of her pale blue eyes. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Ruby didn't try to even contain herself this time, tackling Weiss into a hug on the bed. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed happily.

Instead of pushing her off, the other petite girl just sighed, patting her awkwardly on the back. "Just… don't start making a habit of this," she grumped.

With a giggle, Ruby sat back up, though she remained sitting cross-legged right next to the other girl. "Okay, so what else did I get done tonight… Oh, so what Knox, he's the obnoxious ghoul, what he wanted was for me to check up on some kinda Asian not-vampire. I got a driver's license that he said was dropped, and it turns out it belongs to some dude in the morgue, so I gotta go there at some point…"

"Wait, stop. Back up." Weiss regarded her levelly. "Did you say an Asian not-vampire?"

"Something like that, yeah… sorta like a vampire, but not really a vampire, I guess?"

"Damn," Weiss muttered under her breath as she looked away, brows furrowed. "What are the Kuei-jin doing in Santa Monica?"

"Wait, you know about these guys? What's a Coo-jean?"

"Kuei-jin are indeed like vampires, save that they feed off of energy instead of blood. They do originate from Asia." Weiss' frown deepened. "They are very, very dangerous, merely spirits inhabiting bodies and can take a tremendous amount of damage, from what I understand. They had been here on the West Coast for some time before the Anarchs fought a bloody, bitter war to drive them out."

"Oh, wow," Ruby breathed. "And now they're back?"

"That could be, yes…" The platinum-haired woman turned to face her fully. "Ruby, please promise me you will not try to hunt down this Kuei-jin by yourself. We are merely fledglings, together we might stand a chance but individually we would surely fall to one of those monsters."

"O- Okay, Weiss," she stammered, taken aback by the fear that laced her friend's words. "Yeah, I won't try to go up against one of these things without help, you got my word."

"Good, thank you. Was there anything more? The sun should be up very soon."

"Oh… No, just some about Lily, I actually got a purse that was hers."

"I noticed that," Weiss grinned. "Didn't exactly go with your outfit."

Ruby stuck her tongue out briefly before continuing. "Anyways, long story short, there's possibly a car in a garage here in Santa Monica that could have more clues. Pretty much all I had time for tonight. Oh, but I did get a job offer from the bail bonds guy, Kilpatrick, just to track someone down, I gotta go visit the tattoo parlor here at some point..."

"Well, you've certainly been busy tonight," her friend responded, eyebrows raised regally.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ruby giggled. "Do you wanna help with any of the other stuff besides the hotel?"

Weiss nodded agreeably. "I don't see why not, it's certainly better than being cooped up in here all evening. We should turn in now, though."

"Right, sounds good…"

They lay side-by-side once more, shoulders touching, but this time under cool sheets and with a luxuriously soft pillow beneath their heads.

"Y'know…" Ruby mused, staring up at the ceiling. "Only person I ever shared a bed with was my sister."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… she used to come to me when I had nightmares, or I'd go to her… especially after mom died… Anyways, I, um…" Ruby cleared her throat, unwilling to let this take a morose turn before daylight claimed them. "Thanks for this, Weiss. I know I keep thanking you for stuff, but I mean it."

"You are very welcome, Ruby," came the whispered reply at her side. "And… thank you, for becoming my friend."

Ruby's grin slid away along with her consciousness as the sun crested the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was admittedly short, and without a whole lot going on really, but this was as much as I had transcribed to date that I could use. Wanted to at least get this out since I missed last week's update. I'm going to get working on more transcription, and maybe do a little more gameplay for more material so we can get the heck outta Santa Monica already. Well, we'll be back every so often, but downtown LA calls to us, as do more characters from the show!

Next chapter, though, begins the long-awaited Haunted Hotel arc! Definitely going to stretch past one chapter, I have almost 30 pages just with the transcript and half of it filled in, sooo… Maybe three chapters worth or so? Depends on where I can find decent places to break it up. We shall see.

Hugs for my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and to all of you awesome readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, carpenter656, SixPerfections, AntonSlavik020, TacoKing23, djjohns94, zerosabers, Martenzo, Crescent Sunrise,** welcome to the new readers, and for everyone else, thanks as always for your support!

Stay shiny!


	17. Chapter 17: A Spirited Adventure, Pt I

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 17: A Spirited Adventure, Part I  
** **Santa Monica  
** **Sewers**

When she rose the next evening, Ruby quickly dressed herself in her tattered jeans, reliable red converse shoes, and one of her new black tank tops. Over that, she pulled on her cute new red hoodie that left her shoulders bare, which she still found to be rather daring.

 _Listen to me, "Ohhh, I'm so daring, baring my shoulders, maybe next I'll show off my ankles!"_

"Ruby, what are you giggling about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

Weiss wore her usual outfit of a white peacoat-style dress that came down almost to her knees along with her white heeled boots. They were both armed, the platinum-haired fledgling with her rapier in its customary bag and Ruby with her little revolver stuck in the pocket of her pullover hoodie and her bat slung over her shoulder.

Her friend had, during one of her more industrious moments the evening prior, rigged up a rather clever sling for her bat with a length of leather strap that now attached from the base to the top of the handle. It allowed the brunette to casually carry along her primary weapon and not raise as many eyebrows.

And so, after a bit of searching for an out-of-the-way manhole cover, the pair of them found themselves in the sewers under the streets of Santa Monica.

It was just as horrifyingly disgusting as Ruby feared it would be.

"I am _so_ very glad we don't have to breathe," she mumbled as she sloshed through the ankle-high dirty water and muck.

"Indeed," Weiss replied by her side. "Less talking, though, please."

Ruby merely nodded in agreement, screwing her mouth up in distaste. _Might not need to breathe the air in, but it sure tastes nasty._

Weiss seemed to have a destination in mind, or at the least, she had something she was searching for as she peered down each intersection. At one, Ruby froze, every one of her senses alert.

"I heard something," she squeaked anxiously.

Her friend turned to her in concern, but just then a rather large, bloated rat swam by, brushing up against Ruby's leg.

The brunette's _shriek_ would likely have shattered any nearby windows.

She wasn't sure how exactly how it happened, but Ruby found herself in Weiss' arms, staggering the other fledgling as she attempted to stay upright.

The platinum-haired fledgling turned her gaze to the roof of the sewers and let out an exasperated sigh, but then merely shook her head as if resigned to this being a very long evening, one eye only twitching ever so marginally. She adjusted her grip on the whimpering vampire in her arms and proceeded forward, carrying Ruby bridal-style. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for and trudged over to the side, setting Ruby down on her feet atop a raised platform. On the side of the wall, there was a map which bore the label "Santa Monica Sewer Access Map".

Ruby let out a curious little hum as she leaned in. The lacquered map was actually pretty detailed, with the streets and buildings above clearly marked along with the access points to the surface. In fact, it looked to be fairly well-maintained.

"It was placed by Kindred," Weiss explained quietly. "The sewers are the primary means of transportation for the Nosferatu as they cannot permit themselves to be seen by mortals."

"Right… so…" Ruby's finger jabbed the surface of the map where an access point at the far end from where they were was labeled "To Ocean House Hotel".

"Whelp, there we go," the brunette stated, stepping back but carefully remaining on the platform.

"Indeed."

They stood there for a few seconds more, unmoving. "Weiss…"

"No, Ruby, I am not carrying you in my arms the entire way."

"Awww…"

The pair of fledglings continued forward, sloshing through dirty water. Dim lamps on either side of the slimy walls lit the way while massive pipes overhead dripped steadily onto their heads. Weiss evidently gave up on keeping the foul taste out of her mouth and kept up a running litany of grumbled complaints the entire way, often switching between English and German, but Ruby managed to stick close to her shadow while warily looking all around for further rats.

She tried not to let her imagination get the better of her, though it was difficult not to envision their beady little eyes waiting for her to drop her guard so that they could charge out and feast upon her flesh…

The brunette let out another muted whimper, almost bumping into her partner's back. Weiss ceased her complaints with a sigh as she pulled to a stop, pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering something else under her breath that suspiciously sounded like an entirely different language altogether. The platinum-haired Kindred twisted her rapier bag around to her front and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Just hop on. And don't say a word about this."

Suppressing the happy squeal that threatened to escape, Ruby jumped onto her back and wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders, while Weiss grabbed hold of her legs. She then proceeded to give the brunette a piggyback ride for the remainder of the way.

"Thanks, Weiss," the contented brunette whispered into her ear. Her only response was a brief grunt and a nod.

Fortunately, it didn't take terribly long to arrive at the at locked gate stretching across the end of the tunnel. Weiss gingerly put her passenger down so that they could unlock it. The creak of rusty hinges echoed off the wall as it opened. Ruby made sure to lock the gate behind them once more before turning towards the rusty and slick rungs set against the wall.

"Okay, then, here we go..."

The pair carefully made their way up the ladder, both grimacing the whole while at the clammy muck that now coated their hands until Ruby could push the manhole covering aside and climb out. She reached back to help Weiss out, though it was a near thing when their slippery hands made contact. Fortunately, the other fledgling was able to catch herself on the edge of the cover.

They made sure to wipe themselves off using a few rags Weiss had thoughtfully brought along, dropping the soiled towels down the sewer before closing the cover. Ruby was pretty sure, though, that her shoes were a total loss.

" _Maaan_ , I really liked these shoes, too," she grumbled mildly.

Glancing around, the brunette vampire noted their positioning at the far end of a construction site ringed with a tall chain-link fence. Nearby was a large mound of dirt they would have to scramble over, with the hotel off to the right. It looked to be about three stories high, old and elegant, with dim lights around the edges that must have been powered by a nearby generator.

Ruby followed her partner up atop the hill of dirt. From there, they could see the ocean on the other side of the cliff that the building was perched on. Tall stone steps ran up to the double-wide door of the hotel. There was a large dumpster nearby, a container from a truck that must house supplies, and also a small tractor. In addition, a mobile-home-style construction office rested in the middle of the fenced area. She figured that should be their first stop to see if there was a key inside rather than try breaking in. _Maybe speed things up a bit, not that I'm nervous or scared or anything, no siree..._

She took the lead at this point, walking past some palm trees that still ran around the area. The surface beneath their feet had once been a parking lot, now pitted and dug up with glimpses of old brick walkways that could be seen in the dirt. The office itself, once they reached it, turned out to be lit up and unlocked, the entry light featuring several moths flitting about aimlessly.

The door to the corrugated metal building creaked open, revealing a small desk and office chair inside. As soon as she walked in, Weiss wordlessly following, Ruby noticed a rack on the wall that boasted several keys.

"Okay, then," the brunette murmured, running a finger down the labels. "Got one to the tractor, one to the main entry gate, another for the padlock on the container… Cool, here's one for the front door to the hotel!"

As soon as Ruby grabbed that key off of the hook, the sound of an engine starting up caused them to glance at each other incredulously. Before they could react, however, the entire office shuddered from an impact, almost knocking her off of her feet. The fledglings quickly scrambled outside only to warily eye the tractor now embedded in the side of the office as its engine idled and died.

Ruby let out a huff of air. "Well."

"Er, yes," Weiss murmured, perplexed.

"So, definitely a spirit, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Hey, Weiss."

"Hmm?" The platinum-haired fledgling was still looking at the tractor as if expecting it to come to life again and charge her.

Ruby turned towards her with a wide grin. "Who ya gonna call?"

The glare she received was pointed but without much heat behind it. "No."

"Aww, c'mon…"

"No, Ruby, I will not say it."

They finally started moving, making their way towards the steps leading up to the front door.

"You know you wanna…" the brunette wheedled.

Weiss let out a very put-upon sigh of resignation. "Fine."

Giving a little giggle, Ruby spun around to face her friend. "So, who ya gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters," Weiss replied, completely deadpan.

Ruby skipped up the rest of the steps, singing out the Ghostbusters theme song until she reached the door. The light bulb in the lamp to the right of the door suddenly exploded in a shower of glass, making her jump back with a startled _eep_. "Geez, fine, obviously a ghost without a sense of humor."

She unlocked the door and eased it open, presenting the duo with the dusty opulence of a hotel obviously designed for an era long gone by.

The brunette could only stare about in awe. "Wow… this is _sooo_ neat…"

"It is?" Weiss asked, perplexed at her companion's reaction as she closed the door behind them.

"Are you kidding?" Ruby turned with a wide grin on her face. "Best haunted house atmosphere _ever_!"

The wood flooring was broken up by several giant, faded Persian rugs. A balcony lined the entryway with a double staircase in front winding up each way. There was a reception desk over to the left, while hallways stretched off in the direction of each wing of the hotel. Looking up, Ruby noted a very fancy chandelier that hung from the center of the foyer.

Across from them was a sitting area in between where the staircases wrapped around. It had some old paintings still hanging on the faded walls, along with fancy couches, tables, display cabinets, and the like.

They took a few steps in, but Weiss immediately grabbed hold of the brunette's arm in an iron grip. Ruby bit back a startled _yelp_ as she looked in the direction her friend was staring at.

At the far end of the right-hand hallway was a figure standing motionless, illuminated by a flickering hall light and apparently clutching a fireaxe.

"Okay, that is creepy as fuck," Ruby murmured. "Should we… approach him?"

Weiss nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes, you should do that."

The brunette glanced at her bemusedly. "You gonna stay here?"

"No, I'll be, er, right behind you."

Literally, as it turned out, since she didn't release her grip on Ruby's arm when she started forward. They only made it a few steps, however, before the indistinct figure flickered and vanished.

Frowning, Ruby turned past a sign for the elevators on the left. She could glimpse the doors to them, but they were obviously powered down as there were no lights on the buttons.

As she took another step back towards the foyer, the brunette's frown deepened as she heard a rattling sound coming from somewhere.

And then she was suddenly very glad for Weiss' grip on her arm as she was abruptly pulled back, the platinum-haired fledgling letting out a startled _shriek_ as the chandelier crashed to the ground right where Ruby had been standing, sending shards of glass and metal flying.

"Mother _fucker_!" Ruby shouted angrily, her fists clenched. "It just tried to kill me!"

Weiss' response was a bit breathless as she finally let go of Ruby's arm. "Yes, it would indeed appear to be an unfriendly spirit."

"Yeah, noticed that, thanks." She gave her friend a grateful smile. "And thanks for saving me."

The other girl nodded, her pale blue eyes still darting around uneasily. "Yes, well, we have each other's backs, yes?"

"You bet. Let's go check around for clues."

The pair of fledglings carefully picked their way across the foyer to walk by the reception desk. As they passed it in order to check behind, Ruby heard the odd sound of a bell dinging. She turned just in time to catch the call bell that had been resting atop the counter square on the forehead, but this time, she spotted the slight glow of some sort of purple nimbus energy surrounding the object.

"Ow! Son of a shitbiscuit!" she squawked irritably.

Weiss chuckled somewhat nervously. "He truly does _not_ want us in here."

Ruby growled quietly as she rubbed at the spot on her forehead. "Well, all he's doin' now is pissing me off."

The platinum blonde cautiously walked around the reception desk to poke her head in. "Looks like it's been cleared out, nothing of note, really."

Stepping up next to her companion, Ruby eyed the collection of black and white framed pictures along the wall there of old people, couples, family reunions, and the like. "When was this hotel even open?"

"I imagine some decades ago," Weiss murmured in reply as she turned and pushed past her. Ruby accompanied her around the next corner to an alcove, similar to the one on the other side and also featuring a sign for the elevator. The set of doors here, however, were slightly askew, and a red glow emanated from within. There was quite obviously no elevator car at that level.

The brunette took one look at the red glow and immediately turned around. "Nope, nope, nope. We're going this way."

"What? But we could-"

"No, Weiss. I've seen movies like this. We are _not_ heading for the red glowy light."

Weiss hurried to catch up as the other girl headed down the hallway. All of the doors along there seemed to be boarded up. Just at the end, where the hallway made a turn back towards the right, Ruby heard a rattle off to the side. She ducked just in time as a lamp that was previously on a small table went sailing past her ear to smash up against the wall, causing Weiss to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle another _shriek_.

The brunette eyed her friend in concern. "You okay?"

She just nodded rapidly, hand still over her mouth. Ruby shrugged and peeked around the corner to spy a dead-end with another boarded-up door facing her. Sighing, she turned along with her companion and retraced their steps.

Most of the windows along the front of the hotel were boarded up from the inside as well, but some of them were open enough to see that the view from the hotel must have been really nice, especially during the day when the sun was shining upon the water… Ruby sighed to herself internally. _Haven't really thought about it much, but that's something I'm never gonna experience again. Well, I mean, I_ _ **could**_ _, but it'd be my_ _ **last**_ _experience._

Once again, she pushed it all to the back of her mind with everything else, allowing it to pile up. Eventually, she'd need to let it all out in some fashion, but not quite yet. If nothing else, her experiences over the last few years, the ones that forced her to grow up faster than she'd really wanted to at the time, had taught her to compartmentalize and suppress the bad stuff. It wasn't particularly healthy but it had allowed her to survive so far. Hopefully, it would continue to do so.

They worked their way through the foyer once more, gingerly picking past the debris left from the chandelier, and then headed down the next hallway. It was much like the other wing with boarded-up doors and windows, though there was an active light bulb at the end still flickering sporadically.

Up ahead was a small table with another stained-glass lamp atop it, but they were prepared this time as they edged past. The lamp began to vibrate before being hurled in their direction, easily dodged by the two vampires.

"See? Not so bad," Ruby chuckled. "Now that we know it's coming we can avoid his little tricks. Doesn't look like he has any kind of control, just blindly hurls shit towards us."

"Yes, you're right… We will be fine." Weiss was obviously trying to inject some amount of confidence in her voice, though only partially succeeding.

The brunette grinned, briefly grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing it before letting go. "Yeah, we will be. No worries."

As they were about to round a corner, Ruby quickly pulled back, dodging a vase this time. She grinned once more in reassurance before heading forward towards another boarded-up door. This time, though, she spotted something different. As they approached the end they peered down at a copy of the LA Sun newspaper, somewhat tattered and yellowed with age, resting on the floor. Ruby picked it up to examine it further.

The front page read, "Family Missing, Fire Department Searches Ocean House For Remains". Most of the rest of the story was too worn to be legible.

Before either fledgling could comment, a soft voice seemed to drift towards the pair as if on an ethereal wind once Ruby dropped the paper to the floor again.

"He's watching… He wants to kill you…"

The brunette turned towards her partner, the both of them obviously having heard the same thing if the startled expression on Weiss' face was any indication. "And I suddenly have a bad feeling about this… What if it's not just one spirit?"

"Oh, dear," the platinum-haired fledgling murmured. "That would be… problematic."

"Just a little, yeah. Let's go back to the foyer."

Passing by the chandelier rubble, they approached the rear area under the steps. The entire sitting area was littered with vases and other breakable, _hurlable_ objects. Ruby sighed and glanced over at her companion.

"Why don't you step back, I'll activate my Fortitude and see if he still wants to play, okay?"

Weiss nodded in agreement as the brunette Kindred concentrated while pulling her bat out from across her shoulders. She immediately felt her skin toughen up. With a resolute nod, she stepped forward, immediately rewarded with a vase flung at her head. Ruby managed to get one arm up to take the impact, but in rapid succession, several others battered at her. The objects didn't phase her much as she proceeded to smash the rest of the vases, lamps, and decorative plates that might serve as further ammunition.

"Right, all clear, I guess," Ruby sighed, the ceramic shards crunching under her feet as she trod forward, slipping the bat around her shoulders once more.

The other fledgling stepped up, retrieving another newspaper from the coffee table and holding it out for Ruby to see. It was just as faded as the other, if not more, as they could barely make out the headline this time. "Grand Opening! Santa Monica Celebrates the New Ocean House Hotel".

"Looks like the date is just, what, a month before the last?" Ruby mused. "So whatever happened, it was right after it had opened…"

Weiss nodded slowly. "Perhaps some of these have been left behind by the other spirit."

"Other spirit?" Ruby eyed the other Kindred in confusion. "You mean the one that whispered to us?"

"Yes, there may be one who opposes the more violent one and seeks to help us." Weiss paused and tapped her chin in consideration. "Or lead us into a trap."

"Well, so long as we have all the bases covered," Ruby snorted with some amusement.

"Indeed. Shall we?"

The only direction left for them to take was up, so Ruby headed around to move up the right-hand staircase. She'd only gone halfway up when it suddenly collapsed, throwing her down and into the basement.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to part one of three for the Ocean House! Just in time for Halloween, eh? And I didn't even plan it that way! What dastardly fate awaits our fearless little vampire in the bowels of the haunted hotel? Stay tuned next week to find out!

Much love for my fantastic Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and to all of you awesome readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, SixPerfections, noone297, zerosabers,** thank you all so much for your continued support!

Stay shiny!


	18. Chapter 18: A Spirited Adventure, Pt II

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 18: A Spirited Adventure, Part II  
** **Ocean House Hotel**

With a groan, Ruby sat up and waved away the dust cloud hovering around her head. "Ow."

"Ruby!" her companion called out anxiously from above. "Are you alright?"

The brunette glanced around her surroundings dazedly. "Yeah, I'm just… well, shit. It's really dark down here, guess I'm in the basement. Why don't you stay up there and-"

She cut off at a soft _thud_ as Weiss landed next to her.

" _Orrr_ you could come join me," she finished humorously.

Weiss offered her a hand up, huffing in irritation. "Ruby Rose, you are _not_ going to leave me alone up there. Besides which, you would get irrevocably lost without me."

Ruby nodded, suppressing her humor. "Well then, good thing you came down to keep me safe."

"Of course," the platinum-haired girl replied, quirking an eyebrow and giving nothing away.

The immediate area around them was cloaked in a black so thick Ruby felt as if she could grasp it in her hands, broken only in bits and pieces by shafts of dim light from above. What she could make out, however, indicated a wide room with a concrete floor and cinderblock walls.

They both carefully felt their way around until Weiss let out a soft cry of discovery, a passageway leading off to the side that was previously concealed. Following it, they came to another area, dimly-lit with pipes overhead and two doors flanking another hallway. Straight ahead from them was another hallway illuminated in a familiar soft red glow with another sign for the elevator.

Gulping reflexively, Ruby decided that, since they were down there anyway, she should check there first. Fortunately, the red glow turned out to be merely an emergency light, the elevator door there mostly closed and still powerless.

The pair headed back to examine the doors. The one on the left was missing a handle or lock, simply sealed shut, while the one on the right didn't seem to even have a lock on this side. Even though the handle on that door turned it would not budge. With a sigh, Ruby indicated the center passageway and Weiss gave her a nod of consent. They started forward, a cross-hallway barely visible just a little further ahead.

Suddenly, a figure flew across their vision and down the other hallway, sobbing and crying. Startled, Ruby stumbled back into Weiss and they both crashed together into a stunned heap on the floor

The brunette gazed wide-eyed towards where she'd just seen the apparition. The raven-haired woman, pale and dressed in a white linen shift, had been looking over her shoulder in terror as she ran, and her hands were covered in blood.

"Well, then…" Weiss breathed.

"Um, yeah." Ruby cleared her throat. "So. You wanna lead for awhile?"

"No, no, you're doing just fine, I'll stay back and make sure you don't get us lost."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ruby scoffed weakly.

The platinum-haired fledgling got to her feet first, offering a hand to help Ruby up. Once again in the front, the brunette cautiously crept towards the intersection, stopping there to peer down both ways. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they both sighed in unison, giving each other small and abashed grins as they did so.

Ruby flipped a coin in her head and decided to head down the direction the woman was running from. At the end there was an unlocked door; opening it revealed a storage room with a shelf and a few rolling laundry carts, but nothing else of real interest. However, as soon as both Kindred were fully in the room, the lightbulb exploded, raining glass on their heads. Weiss gave a startled yelp and jumped back before letting out an irritated huff, picking the glass out of her hair.

"I did not know umbrellas were standard equipment for hunting down spirits," she grumbled mildly.

Ruby shrugged and offered her a grin. "Maybe helmets?"

"Ugh, no, that would do terrible things to my hair."

"Like these exploding light bulbs don't?"

"...Point."

Just then, on the shelf behind them, various paint cans and tool boxes and the like began to rattle and glow purple.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, we should-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door slammed shut behind them and they heard the click of a lock immediately thereafter.

Ruby groaned quietly. "Oh, fuckwaffles."

She looked around the room wildly. Now that the light was off she could see the outline of weakened cinder blocks at the base of the wall, indicating a possible room behind there. Ruby quickly ran over and kicked at the wall, collapsing the bricks. She ducked down and grabbed hold of Weiss' hand, pulling her through just as the objects hurled themselves wildly about the room.

They both sank to the ground next to the wall, sighing in relief as the objects came to a rest.

"I'm gonna be one big bruise by the time we're done here," Ruby grumbled.

Weiss let out a soft snort of laughter but just shook her head wordlessly.

Peering about her surroundings, Ruby could ascertain they'd arrived into yet another storage room, only dimly lit by an emergency light. There were a couple of fallen shelves but at least there was nothing that could be thrown at them. She stood up and shuffled over to a metal desk in the middle of the room which had another newspaper. She picked it up and read the headline out loud. "Hotel Hell! Child's Severed Head Found in Hotel Laundry Room!"

"Oh, ewww…" the brunette groaned, flinging the paper to the table in disgust. The door at the other end of the room had a simple deadbolt, which she walked over to next as Weiss levered herself up from the floor. It lead them back out to the entryway where they were before.

Ruby turned to Weiss with a shrug. "Well, let's try this way, then." Together they backtracked to where the ghost had been running towards, and an open doorway on the side there revealed the hotel's laundry room.

The brunette immediately recoiled when she saw what was inside the room. "Oh, _hell_ no! No, no, just… No!"

"Ruby…"

"No, I can tell you how this is gonna go, we're gonna walk in there, and some disembodied head is gonna fly at us and latch onto our faces!"

"I don't think-"

"I've seen the movies, Weiss!"

The platinum-haired fledgling sighed, her left eye twitching ever so slightly. "The clues lead to here."

Ruby paced out in the hallway, threading her fingers through her hair and pulling at her red-tipped brunette strands. "Oh, this just sucks all kinds of ass…" Turning, she gripped her bat determinedly before glancing at Weiss. "You could at least arm yourself."

"I really don't think it would be helpful."

"Fine, don't come complaining to me when a ghost baby is chewing on your brains."

Weiss glanced at her quizzically. "Are you sure you're not mixing your genres up? That sounds more like a zombie."

The brunette fledgling froze at the doorway, slowly turning back towards her companion with her silver eyes intent. "Weiss."

"Er… yes, Ruby?"

"Are zombies real?"

Weiss fidgeted uncomfortably. "...Yes?"

"Of course they are." Ruby just sighed and shook her head. "Right."

Together they carefully headed into the laundry room. Everything was powered down, of course, from the big industrial washers to the oversized dryers.

They almost made it past the row of dryers when one at the far end slowly crept open with an eerie creak of noise.

Ruby let out a shrill scream and set herself into a defensive stance, but after a half a minute it was apparent that nothing else was about to happen.

"Er, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby whispered harshly in reply.

"Are you going to check that?"

" _I'm_ not gonna check that," she hissed frantically. "Why don't _you_ go check that?"

Weiss' hand twitched towards her rapier, though she visibly fought it back down again. "No, you've been doing an admirable job leading us so far…"

"Well, yeah, but you've got seniority and all…"

"Oh, but I'm just advising, so really…"

"But I've been having all the fun so far, you should be included too…"

"It's quite alright, Ruby, I wouldn't want to deprive you-"

"No, I insist-"

"That's not necessary-"

" _Weiss_!"

The other girl blinked uncertainly at her. "Er, yes?"

Ruby gazed at her friend pleadingly. "Will you _please_ go look into the creepy dryer for me and not make me witness yet another horrible thing that's gonna send me over the edge?"

Silver eyes, wide and panicked, stared back at the platinum-haired girl. She gave her friend a slow nod. "Alright, Ruby. Stay here."

Weiss walked calmly over to dryer but paused just outside of it, hand extended towards the partially-opened circular door. She swallowed hard and took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the brunette fledgling still standing there with bat raised at the ready. Resolutely, and keeping firm in her mind that she was a Ventrue and should exhibit a certain decorum at all times, regardless of spirits and the like, she turned, reached out, and pulled the door the rest of the way open. The hinges let out a tortured _creak_ as it did, allowing her to look inside with only the barest hint of trepidation showing.

"Weiss?" a voice squeaked from behind her. "What do you see?"

Sighing, Weiss reached inside and pulled out a key. "Just this. The fob on it says it's to the boiler room."

Ruby shook her head in confusion. "Boiler room? Why would we need to go there?"

"Perhaps to turn the power on?"

The brunette frowned and chewed on her bottom lip, wincing slightly as she caught it yet again.

"That's a poor habit to have as a Kindred," her white-clad companion snarked.

"Yes, I noticed that, thank you… Okay, well, I guess we head for the boiler room? Um… Any ideas where it is?"

Weiss tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps back around the corner where the red emergency lighting was?"

"That was the elevator."

"No, the other corner."

"What other corner?"

"The… Oh, just follow me, you dolt."

Ruby grinned slightly, her mood buoyed by the familiar exasperated tone in her friend's voice. "Lead on, Weiss!"

At the other end of the laundry room was another open doorway. Past that Ruby could see a red glow coming from down the hall.

"How did you see that?" the brunette asked.

Weiss shrugged nonchalantly. "I noticed it from the other side, I believe the hallway makes a circuit around these rooms."

"Oh, gotcha."

The pair headed down and around the corner to spy another red emergency light above a door labeled as the boiler room. Sighing in resignation, Ruby inserted the key and opened the door cautiously. As soon as she did so, an eerie, low cackling sounded, deep and gravelly.

"Ass," Ruby muttered irritably, already fed up with the hostile spirit occupying the Ocean House.

They carefully trod down the concrete steps, lit by more red light bulbs and taking a few turns until they entered the boiler room in the subbasement. Machinery stretched before them, surrounded by a myriad of pipes above and across, creating what seemed to be a winding course towards the rear where another red light could be seen. Weiss gripped her shoulder and pointed silently past a set of pipes where the lower half of a man could be seen, again gripping a fireaxe.

Ruby let out a rather animalistic growl. "Oh, fine, you wanna play? You're _mine_ , asshole!"

She took off with her bat in hand, racing around the corner caused by the machinery, but by the time she arrived there was nothing to be seen, the apparition vanished once more.

Weiss strolled around the corner, peeking first to be sure. "It would appear he cannot assume a corporeal form, merely… illusions. And telekinesis."

"Tele-k-what?" Ruby frowned.

The other fledgling smirked slightly. "Throw shit at us."

Ruby barked out a laugh. "Oh, right, gotcha."

The pair of young vampires wove their way through the machinery, looking for something to turn everything back on and hoping that it would still be functional after all of these years. At the far end, lit by another red bulb and cordoned off by a chain-link gate, stood a power relay box set into the wall. Ruby nodded and stepped inside with her fingers mentally crossed.

 _Well, here goes…_

She swung the box open and flipped the breaker switch. Suddenly, the floor began to vibrate. Overhead lights started to flicker on and off, steam hissed from the pipes, and the _popping_ sounds of rivets as they impacted the walls around the pair of fledglings echoed throughout the sub-basement.

The brunette turned with a startled _yelp_ as Weiss grabbed hold of her hand and started to drag her back. They stumbled slightly, ducking their heads as rivets flew overhead.

"What did you do?" Weiss screamed.

"I just turned it on! Honest, that's all I did!" Ruby shouted back in a panic.

"If we blow up I am blaming you!"

"That is _so_ unfair! Blame the fucking ghost!"

"Fine, I'll blame him, too!"

Ruby grunted as she was hit in the side by a blast of hot steam, but then screamed as it washed over her shoulder, bared by the stylish red hoodie. Her companion didn't let her fall, though, and kept dragging her out of the room until they were in the hallway back upstairs in the main basement. The rumbling behind them subsided and all the lights come on without further fanfare.

"Ow, owie ow ow ow," Ruby wailed quietly, leaning up against the wall with her good shoulder. "Ohhh fucking _hell_ this hurts!"

Weiss, still holding her hand, pulled her to the ground and leaned over her, brow furrowed in concern. "Here, let me see…"

Ruby winced in pain, biting down hard on her lip to keep from screaming as Weiss probed her shoulder. The fledgling tasted the bitter copper of her own blood as her tooth punctured straight through her bottom lip.

Weiss sighed softly as she leaned back again. "It's a pretty bad burn, but you should be able to heal it for the most part…"

The brunette gasped in agony as she tried to move her arm. "Why does this hurt so much?"

"Steam is very close to fire in how it affects Kindred." The platinum-haired girl shook her head solemnly. "It takes longer to heal as well."

"Right," she grunted. Ruby closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, focusing on the pain in her shoulder to push it away, thrust it out of her. Eventually, it was reduced to a dull throbbing pain instead of the searing agony that set her nerve endings aflame.

Weiss nodded in approval when she opened her eyes back up. "Well done, Ruby, it looks more like a sunburn now instead of… Well. It was fairly bad."

"Bad like how?"

Her friend winced. "Bad like third-degree burns, most of your skin was missing."

Ruby peered over at her now-pink shoulder. "Well, shit. Glad I didn't look."

The other fledgling helped the brunette up. Together they headed back around the corner once more and towards the elevator, which opened on its own once they reached it.

"Yeah, I got another bad feeling," Ruby sighed. "Do we really wanna get into an enclosed space like this with a vengeful asshole of a spirit?"

Weiss raised one elegant eyebrow. "Do we have a choice at this point?"

"I suppose not."

They cautiously entered the elevator, looking around as they did. A worn carpeted floor and nice striped paneling on the walls spoke of the timeless luxury of the old hotel. As the doors closed and it began to move up they heard the dark, manic chuckle again.

"Oh, shut the fuck up already," Ruby grumbled irritably.

Weiss offered her a smirk. "Grumpy, are we?"

"I got scalded. I'm not happy with this ass."

A short while later, with surprisingly smooth and noiseless actions, the elevator came to a stop at the middle floor and the doors slid open.

Weiss poked her head out. "I suppose this is our stop."

"Guess so," Ruby shrugged.

The pale fledgling gestured forward politely. "After you."

"Why thank you, kind madam."

As the duo exited the elevator, a brief rattling preceded a small barrage of picture frames that flew off of the wall and towards them. Ruby absentmindedly batted them away with only a trace of irritation.

"Yeah, screw you too."

Around the corner from the elevator was the balcony that stretched across the foyer in a half-circle. Across the way they glimpsed the ghostly form of the woman once more, her hands unbloodied this time, though her flickering form seemed to stare mournfully at something at a table next to her, pointing to it forlornly before vanishing. The pair of fledglings shared a quick look before carefully treading around the balcony.

Barely a half dozen steps across they heard a phone ring, causing the both of them to jump around. An old-fashioned rotary telephone sailed out to catch Weiss in the stomach just as a vase smashed into Ruby's back.

Hunched over, Weiss was a bit breathless from the impact. "Right. He's beginning to piss me off as well."

Ruby just chuckled, rubbing her sore back as they continued past an old grandfather clock that stopped working long ago. Several elegant couches with rich green upholstery, faded and dusty, lined the balcony.

The pair of fledglings reached the far side where the more friendly spirit, or so they still hoped, had been standing. Another newspaper, this one slightly singed on the edges, lay on the table. Only the headline was intact enough to read. "Another Body Found At Ocean House! Police Say Second Child Was 'Chopped Up Like Firewood'"

Ruby let out an explosive sigh. "Shit."

"Definitely our axe-wielding ghost," Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, well, we figured that. Let's see what's around the corner here."

They passed the collapsed staircase and headed down the near hallway. A double set of doors on the side creaked slowly open as they approached.

"Okay," Ruby whispered, "is this the friendly ghost wanting us to go in, or the angry assfuck ghost luring us into a trap?"

Weiss simply shrugged wordlessly before they edged into the room side-by-side. There looked to have been a child staying there, with an old dollhouse and a dusty pink metal trike against the wall. In the middle of the carpeted room, next to some picture books and a small pull-toy shaped like a duck on wheels, was what seemed to be a child's drawing, somehow more preserved than anything they'd seen so far, as if it had just been colored in before they entered the room.

Weiss carefully bent to pick up the drawing, holding it for their inspection. Four stick figures on the paper were holding hands, a little girl in a pink dress, then a boy in a blue shirt and yellow shorts, a woman in a green dress, and then… Ruby and Weiss shared a dark look over the rather demonic-looking stick figure, complete with red eyes, sharp, gnashing teeth, and flames licking about his body. They each shook their heads, unable to summon up any sort of comment.

Crouching once more, Weiss carefully placed the paper back where it rested. Together they quickly searched the room but were unable to find anything else of relevance, and so exited without a backwards glance.

Down the hallway was another set of double doors, unblocked and unlocked. As they entered, the lights flickered off suddenly as a _crash_ of thunder sounded. Shortly thereafter they came back on, but by that point, both Weiss and Ruby were tight in each other's embrace. They took a look at each other, startled, before quickly jumping back away from each other.

"Sorry!" Ruby squawked.

"No, quite alright," Weiss assured her in a rather squeaky voice. "I was just, er, making sure you were okay."

The brunette frowned momentarily. "Wait, is it even storming outside?"

Weiss pondered that briefly. "No, it shouldn't be. More tricks, I suppose."

A quick search of the room didn't turn up much. There was an endtable with what looked to be a wedding photo, blurred and faded. In the drawer below the picture was a room key with a fob that read Ocean House but no room number. As Ruby picked it up, turning to show it to her partner, a familiar rattling foretold the imminent barrage of objects that began to fly at them from all directions. With a yelp, the brunette fledgling followed Weiss as they beat a hasty retreat. Pausing outside of the room, Ruby's eyes went wide as she read the words now etched into the green wallpaper above the king-sized bed: "GET OUT".

She snorted as she recovered. "Yeah, no. Nice try, though."

They headed around the next corner only to be confronted by another boarded-up room. Backtracking, the pair passed the first room they'd entered, but immediately heard a ringing sound. Both of them crouched, prepared to defend themselves, but all that came towards them was the little duck pull-toy as it slowly rolled out of the room and across their path.

"Weiss?" the brunette whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What if it's not just two spirits?"

"The children as well?"

"Yeah."

"You may be right. Hopefully, we can help them also."

As they headed back across the balcony once more, they both jumped slightly as the grandfather clocks let out a loud _bong_ when they passed it. Ruby just scowled at the clock, as if daring it to do more, but it was silent once again.

Continuing on, the duo passed the elevator they rode up on. The next set of doors opened into another room similar to the others in furnishings. Another brief search turned up nothing of interest that they could find. The second room, though, was locked. Acting on instinct, Ruby pulled out the room key in her pocket and it worked, allowing them to enter. It looked to have been damaged in the fire so many years ago, the floors and walls charred and the furniture, what was left, blackened and ruined.

Weiss stepped into the room just before the brunette, searching with her eyes though with obvious distaste at the prospect of getting her white outfit that dirty, when suddenly the floor beneath her creaked ominously. They faced each other, standing only a couple of feet apart.

Ruby let out a startled squawk as her footing shifted with another _creak_. "Oh shi-"

And then the floor beneath them gave way, sending the pair hurtling downwards once more into blackness.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is becoming a bit of a habit, don't you think? They just don't make haunted hotels like they used to, poor structure all over the place… I keep giggling at the thought of these two badass vampires yelping and jumping into each other's arms. Entirely too adorable.

Bountiful appreciation for my lovely Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! **carpenter656, Sharkdude5, noone297, Blacsparrow, SixPerfections,TacoKing23, djjohns94, kinigget, Lavits Dragoon, amerdism,** thanks as always for the continued support!

Stay shiny!


	19. Chapter 19: A Spirited Adventure, Pt III

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 19: A Spirited Adventure, Part III  
** **Ocean House Hotel**

The floor beneath the pair of fledglings collapsed, sending them both hurtling down to the floor below to end up unceremoniously dropped onto their asses. Recovering first, Ruby groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck where it had impacted against something hard on the way down.

Weiss let out a soft moan of her own as she struggled to her feet. "I'm finding the physicality of this adventure to be rather undesirable."

"No pain, no gain!" the brunette quipped, standing up and peering around the gloomy room. They had ended up in a lounge, dimly lit by the bulbs that were still functioning. Bottles of alcohol lined the wall behind a bar, small tables with chairs on the one side of the room and booths on the other. The door leading out and presumably to the lobby area was boarded up tight. Ruby pointedly ignored the candle flickering on a table in the far corner, dismissing it as either an illusion or just another parlor trick of the ghost, instead leaning over the counter where another newspaper rested. "Murder Suicide! Ocean House Killer Possibly Responsible For Inferno!"

"Ya think?" Ruby sighed in muted exasperation. "So, any ideas where to go from here, Weiss?"

The brunette turned to spot her partner considering the wall behind the bar. There was a sliding door inset just next to the counter.

Ruby stepped up next to her. "What's that?"

"A dumbwaiter," Weiss replied pensively.

"A what now?"

"It's used to ferry things from the kitchen, likely below us."

"Sooo we ride it down?"

Weiss's left eye twitched slightly. "Any better ideas?"

"Nope." Ruby let out another sigh. "I'll go first."

She crawled into the dumbwaiter. Weiss closed the door behind her, flipping the switch to send her down. Ruby had what seemed like an eternity to contemplate the foolhardiness of putting herself into such a tight, enclosed space. A recently watched movie came to mind, though with that the girl had secreted herself into a laundry chute, which opened eventually to drop her into a barbed-wire filled tunnel… Wincing at the memory, Ruby drummed her fingers restlessly against her thigh.

It took probably only a handful of minutes for the dumbwaiter to halt once more, enough time for the brunette to once again appreciate the general lack of sweat, pounding heart, or adrenaline due to her new status as a vampire. She dropped out the door and into a large kitchen, crouching warily as the mini-elevator moved back up. She waited after it came to a stop for a count of thirty before calling it down again. It wasn't long before Weiss slid out to crouch next to her.

"Now what?" the other fledgling whispered.

Ruby shrugged, finally taking the time to examine their surroundings in more detail. It was a large industrial kitchen with giant ranges in the middle and large ovens along one of the walls. Shelves with all sorts of dangerous-looking objects lined the other side of the kitchen, pots and pans and knives and jars.

A soft, ghostly voice suddenly whispered, drifting past the fledglings like gossamer strands on an ethereal wind. "Help me…"

"This is a very bad place for us to be," Ruby murmured.

"Agreed," Weiss whispered back, her voice harsh and tense. "See an exit?"

The spirit whispered to them once again, just as soft and wraithlike. "He's coming…"

Ruby nodded rapidly in regards to her companion's question, silver eyes darting about nervously. "Noticed one on the other side of these ovens. We just need to… Oh, crap."

The objects in the room began to vibrate and glow a menacing purple. Before either one could move, the ranges flared up with a _whoosh_ , flames licking at the ceiling. Pots and lids flew across the room, doing their best to brain the two fledglings.

"Move!" Weiss screamed, ducking and covering the back of her head and neck with her arms.

They took off, crouched down as much as possible. As they passed a countertop, Ruby noticed a small red book that looked to be decidedly out of place. She swerved, plucking it up and taking a pan in her good shoulder for her efforts, but then soon enough she was flying through the next room to land against Weiss in a tangle of limbs. The other young Kindred scrambled to her feet, throwing the door closed just as a barrage of knives clattered against it.

Ruby sat up, panting, before she suppressed the unnecessary and reflexive action. She knew her eyes were just as wild-looking as Weiss'. "So I guess he's stepped up his game some, huh?"

Weiss nodded numbly as she crawled across the floor to sit against the wall next to the brunette. "It would seem so. Perhaps we've managed to piss him off as much as he has done for us."

The brunette fledgling snickered softly. "It's a nice thought, anyway." Holding up the book, she offered her friend a small smirk. "Picked something up, might be useful."

The charred book, when opened, revealed itself to be a diary.

"Jackpot," Ruby breathed. She read aloud the dated entries as Weiss leaned her head back against the wall wearily with her eyes closed.

 _05/30/1958 - Just arrived here, at the Ocean House. We have a week-long holiday here in Santa Monica, and Ed has booked us a room for the hotel's grand opening. It's a wonderful place, almost magical. The children have been swimming all afternoon._

 _05/31/1958 - The first two days have been almost perfect, except that Ed can't seem to stop asking about the locket I received from my mother. He seems to think it was sent to me by some other admirer. Ed can be sweet, but sometimes his jealousy can get the better of him. Hopefully, he'll feel better tomorrow._

 _06/01/1958 - Sun is out today, not a cloud in the sky. Ed seems a little on edge, keeps guessing as to who my "new boyfriend" is. Silly Ed._

 _06/03/1958 - There was a picnic for the hotel guests this morning… quite a grand affair. Ed is in a dark mood. I don't know what I can do to reassure him that he is my one and only love. The only time he seemed to brighten up was when he was speaking to the groundskeeper. Boys and their tools…_

 _06/04/1959 - We only have two days left, and thank God we're finally going home. Ed won't speak to me or the children, and I've found him more than once in the bathroom holding the locket and staring at it. I'm afraid he's suffered some sort of breakdown. I've told him we can go home, but he just shakes his head. He won't look at me. I just want to go home._

 _06/05/1958 - Ed left early this morning, and I haven't seen him since. If I haven't seen him in another hour, I'm going to call the hotel manager. Against my better wishes, Ed Jr. went to look for him downstairs in the basement. I'm going to send Tiffany down to fetch him, it… wait… someone is knocking at the door…_

 _Oh my God, Ed covered in blood… coming to kill me… locked myself in the bathroom, he's gone crazy… he keeps shouting we'll be together forever and he'll never let me go… someone please hel-_

Ruby sighed as she closed the book. "Can't read the rest, it just kinda trails off at the end of the page."

Opening her eyes, Weiss gently took the book from her partner, turning it over in her hand thoughtfully. "I don't believe this is what we need, though."

"No?"

The pale Kindred shook her head slowly. "There's no energy to it, we'll know when we find something significant."

Ruby let out a small, morose sigh. "Shit. Okay, then…"

The room they were in was lined with empty shelves, but higher up was what seemed to be a grating for a vent. Ruby shrugged as she clambered back to her feet once more. "Worth a try, I guess," she muttered.

She got her fingers under the grating and pulled. It parted from the wall with a _screech_ of tortured metal and she quickly dropped it to the side.

Peering into the opening, on her tiptoes, Ruby let out a little _hum_. "Yup, it's a vent."

"Can you tell where it goes?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

"And I expect you're suggesting we crawl through there?"

The brunette smirked slightly over her shoulder. "Yup."

Weiss rolled her eyes in resignation. "Fine, lead the way."

She entered the vent, crawling on all fours and with the other fledgling right behind her. Ruby came to a halt at every bend to check around the corner cautiously. The first time it happened, Weiss bumped her forehead unceremoniously into her butt. With a murmured apology she shuffled back a bit, keeping a bit more separation between them after that.

As they crawled, the woman's voice whispered past them once again. "Be careful…"

Ruby offered the spirit a snort in reply. "Yeah, I'm tryin', lady, believe me, I'm tryin'..."

They reached the end of the vent to come across another grate. Ruby turned around with some difficulty in order to kick out with her feet. The view afforded to them once the metal clattered out was that of an elevator shaft, illuminated by familiar red lighting. The brunette poked her head out, peering upwards to see the bottom of an elevator several floors up. Down below was a relatively short drop with an alcove directly across where the emergency ladder ran up the side of the shaft.

The brunette pulled back. "I don't like this," she whispered.

Weiss peered over her shoulder, a matching frown on her elegant features. "No, I imagine not."

"Right, lemme drop down first, make sure it's clear, okay? Be ready to move, one way or another."

The platinum-haired fledgling gave her a determined nod. Ruby turned and dropped to the floor in a wary crouch. As soon as her red converse shoes hit the ground there was a _creak_ of metal before a sharp _snap_ sounded from up above her.

"Fuck a duck!" the girl squawked, diving for the other side. She made it just in time, pulling her feet back right as the elevator crashed down. Dazed at her close call, Ruby rapidly patted at herself, checking her body parts. To her relief, she was all intact still.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out anxiously from above. "Ruby, are you alright?"

It took her another second to respond shakily. "Yeah, I'm okay, you?"

Weiss barked out a short laugh. "Aside from my heart almost beating again for the first time in years, yes. I'll crawl across the top and join you."

Ruby waited where she was at the bottom of the ladder well until she could see Weiss peer down at her, pale blue eyes wide and worried-looking.

She spread her arms out, trying to grin cheekily though she was pretty sure it came off more sickly than anything. "See, all in one piece."

Weiss could only shake her head, half-exasperated and half-wondering. They began to climb up the ladder, though this time the white-clad fledgling insisted on taking the lead. Ruby chuckled softly from below as she placed one hand after the other on the rusty rungs. "Yeah, I knew you cared."

"Oh, do shut up, you dolt," Weiss snorted in amusement without looking back.

As they climbed, they heard the ghostly voice again. "Keep looking…"

"Oh, we'll keep looking, alright," Ruby grumbled irritably. "You tell your hubby I'm gonna look for a way to shove his fireaxe straight up his ass, ghost or no. He's gonna be shitting ghost splinters, ya hear me?"

Weiss snorted again, louder this time as she paused in her climbing. "It is very difficult to proceed when you go on like that."

"Sorry, I'll behave," the red-hooded girl grinned. "For now."

They kept moving up, all the way to the top floor where the elevator was previously resting before its near-murderous descent. The door there was partially open. Weiss easily leapt across and into the opening, while on her turn Ruby almost missed her landing. She teetered backwards, flailing wildly to regain her balance, but her partner lunged forward to catch her by the hood and drag her inside.

Ruby laughed lightly in relief. "See, where'd I be without you, Weiss?"

Her friend shook her head with an answering smile. "Likely a dark stain at the bottom of an elevator shaft."

"True enough, true enough."

The hallway they found themselves in was lit sporadically, perhaps only half of the hall lights working. As they poked their heads into each room along the sides, they noted that they were slightly smaller than the others they'd seen so far, with the beds all missing mattresses. A few of the rooms were boarded up, but for the most part, the floor they found themselves on was untouched. On their search through the rooms, the pair of fledglings found one that had an endtable with an open music box resting upon it. The empty jewelry container chimed softly as they approached before closing on its own. They glanced at each other before carefully looking it over but were unable to see or feel anything else remarkable about it.

Exiting the room, they rounded another corner. Weiss, in the lead still, was unexpectedly hit square in the face by a vase and went sprawling backwards. Ruby crouched over her in concern while the pale girl just stared up at the ceiling blankly.

"Weiss? Um… you okay, there?"

The fledgling in question _hummed_ thoughtfully. "Ruby, I desire an adequately insulting name to confer upon our _host_." She bit the last word off as if it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Ruby sat cross-legged next to the prone girl, pretending to don a pensive expression. "Hmm… a good one… how about… fudge monkey asshat?"

Her friend giggled and shook her head as she sat up. "I suppose that will have to do."

They headed down the hall, Weiss remaining at the forefront but more cautious than before. Around the next corner was a table with a vase that they were about to skip over until they spotted yet another newspaper.

Ruby chuckled quietly. "I like the way she's leaving us clues."

"I'd prefer perhaps some directional arrows," Weiss huffed.

"Well, yeah, but then we wouldn't know who they're from, could be the evil ghostie leading us off a ledge or something to drop us into the ocean."

"Point."

The both of them leaned over the paper, silently reading the headline together. "Murders Unsolved! Mother or Father Could Have Been Ocean House Killer!" The blurry front-page article included a picture of the two of them, both rather solemn-looking.

"Well, this might be why they're all still here," Weiss mused. "If the murder was unsolved then the guilt could be tying them all to this place…"

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "I have another theory."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. He's an evil fuck and is keeping them all trapped with him."

"Well… Yes, that does actually sound quite plausible."

Ruby nodded once again, this time in determination. "So let's figure out a way to set them free."

Turning, the brunette casually swatted the vase with her bat, breaking it before it could hit them in the back as they walked away.

There were fewer functional lights on this side of the building. The hallways that they traversed seemed to wrap around the hotel in a giant circle. They had to double back from a branch once as the path was blocked by a tangle of wood beams from a partially collapsed ceiling. Around the next corner, though, they spotted a flash of white, their friendly spirit racing down the passageway ahead of them and leading them on.

As they followed the trail, the frequency of attacks from hurled objects increased dramatically, so much so that both Ventrue fledglings felt it prudent to expend the necessary blood to activate their Fortitudes. There was simply no way to dodge or defend against all of the vases, picture frames, and even sometimes the fragments themselves after they'd broken against the fledgling's bodies. After running a particularly dangerous gauntlet, they thought they might actually be in the clear until a door just in front of them exploded into the hall, sending wooden fragments outward to embed into the wall opposite.

"Shit a brick!" Ruby gasped, eyeing the debris embedded into the wall right next to her. "That was close!"

Weiss nodded worriedly, glancing at her over her shoulder. "He's certainly getting more desperate and expending greater energy as well. We must be close."

"Well, I damn well hope so! What's next, collapsing the ceiling on us?"

Her partner paused, looking up in distress. "Please don't joke about that," she whispered.

"Sorry, yeah." Ruby scuffed her red converse against the worn carpeting sheepishly. "Okay, let's keep moving, huh?"

They passed the room now missing its door, glancing inside first to confirm it was otherwise barren. And then the duo reached the end that was blocked off from the other side, the blackened ruins even more visible from this side. The fire decades ago had obviously caused the collapse. Only one last door remained right next to the barricade. After opening it they entered a spacious suite with a large Persian rug in the middle and sparse furnishings, but the far end was partially collapsed from above. The beams were leaning downward, enough so that they could clamber up. Ruby stepped over first, testing her weight on the charred beams. Reassured that they would support them both, she turned and offered her hand back.

Weiss eyed the proffered hand warily. "You want to climb up?"

The brunette shrugged, keeping her hand extended. "Seems to be the only way forward."

Sighing in resignation, the other fledgling accepted the help. Together they scaled up and into the room above, which looked to be similar to the one underneath only this one was blackened throughout, showing severe damage from the fire long ago.

As soon as they began to make their way carefully across the room, however, a burst of purple light flashed from the sides of the room and a ghostly, ethereal flame began to lick up the walls.

Ruby stood anxiously in the center, as far away as possible from both unworldly conflagrations before turning to Weiss with her eyes wide and a bit panicked. "Is that real?"

The platinum-haired girl shook her head rapidly, pale blue eyes showing as much fear as she felt. "I don't know for certain, but I also don't recommend you let it touch you!"

"Good advice, let's keep close to the ground, huh?"

They crept forward towards the door, opening it onto the hall. More ghostly flames burst forth the further they hurried along, on either side and up along the ceiling. The inferno seemed to follow the pattern of the scorch marks that were already existing.

Weiss grunted as she sidestepped a glowing purple ember. "I think perhaps he's recreating the blaze from 1958!"

"Seems that way, yeah!" the brunette answered.

They came upon a gaping hole in the middle of the hallway, directly above the blocked-off portion of the floor below. Purple flames licked upwards from the crevasse.

Ruby quickly jumped over first, but when her friend went to do so another burst sent flames searing up and against her extended leg. She landed on the floor next to the brunette with a muffled _shriek_.

"Oh, shit, Weiss!" Ruby hovered over her, hands clenching into helpless fists. "What can I do?"

The injured fledgling shook her head slightly, teeth gritted in pain as she concentrated. The brunette girl tried to look the leg over. She could see that the bare portion above Weiss' boot and around her knee was blackened and oozing, but soon enough began to heal, bright pink skin eventually replacing the horrific burn.

"Okay," Weiss finally gasped out. "Well, I can tell you for certain, they may look unreal, but they certainly do hurt like real flames."

"Right," Ruby sighed in relief as her friend sat up. "So, avoid the purple fire. Got it."

She helped Weiss back to her feet and they continued on. Ruby took the lead again, her partner limping slightly right behind her.

They hadn't made it another ten feet before there was a _crack_ as a piece of wood paneling flew across the hallway in front of them. Steam began to hiss out from a ruptured line.

"Fucking _seriously_?" Ruby groaned in consternation.

They were forced to crawl on their hands and knees at a couple of points, between the purple fire and the hot steam overhead, but the duo managed to make it past without further injury.

At the end, finally, was a door that opened up into the charred remains of a room. The skeletal walls and ceiling beams were exposed to the elements, the missing structure revealing the lighthouse in the distance and the ocean below.

Ruby let out an unnecessary but cleansing huff of air. "Whew, okay, let's stop for a minute."

"I don't think we have much choice," Weiss noted absently as she looked around where they had ended up. "This is the only stable portion of the flooring here."

"Right, true, but... Hang on a sec."

The brunette fledgling squinted her eyes. She could see at the other end of the room a silvery object atop a burnt endtable. "Yeah, I see something, might be what we're after… Lemme try and make it over there…"

"Ruby, no, it's entirely too…"

With the first step Ruby took, the room suddenly flashed in a blaze of light, and the scene before them was returned to its former whole state. The room was once again a sitting area, with elegant furniture. But most wondrous of all…

It was daytime.

Ruby stood stock-still in wonder. "Weiss, can you see this?" she whispered.

Her partner walked forward, stopping at her side and looking as if she were unsure whether or not she was in a dream. "I am seeing it, but I cannot believe it. This… It's daytime."

"Yeah."

"Ruby, the sun is shining upon us, that should not be possible."

"Well, somehow it is. C'mon, let's grab this thing before whatever spell this is stops."

They both reached the small table resting between two high-backed chairs. Ruby reached out to the object, a locket from the looks of it, but paused and turned with a wistful look on her face.

"Ruby?" her companion murmured in concern.

"Just… I just wanna fix it in my head." Ruby gazed around the panorama, obviously an illusion of some sort but one that was extraordinarily tactile. Setting aside the fact they just traversed a nonexistent floor, she could actually feel the warmth of the sunlight pouring through the windows on her skin. "I mean, when I last saw the daylight, I didn't realize it was the last time I would, y'know? So… Gimme a sec, I just… I want to say goodbye."

Weiss nodded slightly and with a soft smile. "Go ahead."

Ruby closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth upon her face and thinking back to days spent in parks with her family, playing softball, or riding her bike… Little things she had taken for granted before she no longer could experience them.

With a reluctant sigh, she let go of her past.

"Okay," she finally whispered. Her fingers closed around the locket. She couldn't prevent the startled gasp that escaped her lips as something jolted through her, almost like an electrical current. The mirage vanished, but along with it there reverberated a long, torturous, and furious wail that seemed to echo throughout the ruined hotel before trailing off into the distance.

Both fledglings turned to each other with slightly hopeful smiles.

"Did that do it?" Ruby asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Weiss shrugged. "I hope so. In any case, that does seem to be the locket from the diary."

The brunette nodded, feeling slightly anticlimactic but not minding it one bit. "Yeah, I felt it when I touched it, definitely what we came here for. Let's get outta here, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

They carefully dropped to the floor of the next room down where it looked to be more secure, making their way over to the door. It spilled them out onto the hallway they were on before, though this door had appeared to be sealed previously and hadn't been able to be opened from the other side. Cautiously the pair of fledglings entered the elevator shaft and crawled down the ladder until they could reach the top of the fallen elevator car.

It was a bit of a hop up to the next floor where the door was now open, but they managed it together and emerged onto the second floor by the balcony. They headed down the steps to the lobby once again and paused, both of them looking about in satisfaction.

Ruby's pleased expression darkened as her voice dropped into a growl. "Fuck you sideways, Ed. I hope you rot in hell." She gave the hotel interior the middle finger before slamming into the outer doors, sending them flying open and permitting the cool night air to wash over them once more.

Weiss smirked as she followed her out. "How very poetic."

"Yeah, well…" Ruby snorted softly, her hands on her hips. "If there is a God, then there has to be a hell, so I'm gonna be a believer just long enough to make sure that's where he ends up so he can't hurt his family any longer. And I hope they're out of his reach, now, too."

The pale Kindred shook her head almost in wonder as they walked down the stone steps. "You, Ruby Rose, are an idealist. That's a rarity amongst Kindred, much less Ventrue."

Ruby laughed lightly in response. "Well, don't let it get around, I'm trying to build a reputation for myself now."

"Most certainly," her friend smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Pausing in the middle of the torn-up parking lot, the brunette glanced at the other fledgling. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm just gonna jump the fence and pass on the stinky rat-filled sewer."

Weiss gave her a smirk. "I'm right behind you."

The pair of fledglings departed the Ocean House grounds, rapidly striding down the street and towards Santa Monica proper as quickly as they could without looking like they were running. Because they were Ventrues, and as such they most certainly did _not_ run away. They merely… advanced in the direction opposite from whatever had been terrifying the shit out of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Credit for the last paragraph goes to **CV12Hornet** and their excellent (though discontinued) story, _The Commission_. So, that brings the Haunted Hotel arc to an end, hope everyone enjoyed the ride! Next up, our (mostly) fearless fledglings return to Therese! I'm sure there won't be _any_ more complications, right? _Riiight_?

Oh, and Happy All Hallow's Eve / Samhain / Halloween (depending on your celebration preferences)!

Hugs for my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and to all of you awesome readers and reviewers! **RealTerminal, carpenter656, Sharkdude5, kinigget, zerosabers, Lavits Dragoon, noone297, Haley Earthstone, SirSpangler,** thanks as always for the support!

Stay shiny!


	20. Chapter 20: Sisterly Love

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 20: Sisterly Love  
** **Santa Monica  
** **The Asylum**

The pair of fledglings entered the familiar night club, the heavy sounds of _Monster_ by Skillet assaulting their ears. Weiss accompanied the brunette for the first time, though it was obvious this wasn't her first time there. The platinum-haired Kindred gave her a murmured excuse before slipping off into the crowd to find sustenance.

Ruby looked around curiously, her silver eyes seeking out a familiar mane of dyed green hair, but was unable to locate Reese. With a sigh, she slipped through the crowds herself, moving up the stairs and through the balcony, but could not catch sight of a familiar face.

While she was feeling a little bit hungry, it wasn't enough to bother her yet; certainly not enough to want to try and find somebody new to feed off of.

Making her way back downstairs, Ruby approached the obese bartender who gave her a rather friendly nod.

"You here to see Therese again?" he asked over the noise from the music.

"Yep, she in?"

The bartender nodded once more. "Yeah, I think so, but it might be Jeanette up there. Anyways, Therese, she gave me the okay to let you up when you stop by. Remember the code?"

Ruby offered him a small smile. "Yep, sure do. Thanks!"

The brunette headed over towards the elevator. Halfway there she met back up with a rather flushed-looking Weiss who was wiping at the corner of her mouth delicately with a forefinger. Ruby just gave her a nod and punched in the code at the security panel. Together they rode the elevator up in silence.

After arriving at the top, Ruby stepped forward and knocked on the door there. Immediately, a sing-song voice answered. " _Come innn_!"

The brunette fledgling sighed quietly. "Shit, it's Jeanette, not Therese," she muttered under her breath.

Weiss shrugged, her visage placid. "Still, perhaps we can report our success to her at least, or find out where Therese is."

Resigned, Ruby nodded, opening the door and walking in. Her partner looked around the room curiously as she followed behind her.

Jeanette was standing by the bed, wearing her usual skimpy getup. She glanced coyly over at Ruby as she entered.

"Not even a knock?" The blonde Kindred offered Ruby a lecherous grin. "I could have been undressing, and who knows what I would've had to do to you…"

Ruby blinked her eyes, nonplussed. "Um… but I did knock…"

"Oh, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, duckling," Jeanette giggled before her heterochromatic eyes opened wide with glee. " _Ohhh_ , and you brought me a new plaything, how sweet! And what's your name, little snowflake?"

The white-clad fledgling was gaping slightly at this point, but her mouth finally closed with a _click_ as she gathered her wits back around her to respond. "Weiss Schnee, at your service."

Jeanette giggled once more. "How lovely, a daughter of the Wizard, here in my bedroom! Oh, can we make some magic, little snowflake?"

Weiss looked incredulously over at Ruby, who shrugged helplessly. The brunette decided to take pity on her partner and quickly interceded. "Um, Jeanette, I know you're pretty busy and all, but…"

"Oh, I know, it's always work, work, work. You're here to see her royal majesty Queen Victoria, aren't you?" The other vampire let out a morose sigh.

"Um, yeah, Therese, I do need to see her…"

"Therese is out making a show of how well her lips fit on the pants seat of the Camarilla. Did you happen to find her chastity belt or something?"

Ruby mused to herself that she must be becoming used to the antics of the Kindred woman, though Weiss looked to be about ready to pop a blood vessel and lose all of her newly-acquired sustenance.

"Um, actually, I have something I need to give to her, can you just tell her-"

Jeanette interrupted the fledgling with a girly squeal. "Ooh, can I see it?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby could see Weiss with her eyes wide, frantically but only marginally shaking her head. _Yeah, that's not such a hot idea…_ "Um, sorry, but I need to give it to Therese…"

Jeanette pouted and injected a bit of a whine into her voice. "I'm not just some silly doll, you know. All my life my sister's made me out to be a joke. She told you I was an embarrassment, didn't she?" Her voice was rising in anger now. "That I couldn't tie my own shoes, let alone hold onto something for her. Is that it?"

Ruby took a hesitant step back. "No, really Jeanette, she didn't say anything like that… Um, please calm down?" She couldn't help but wince as her voice squeaked nervously at the end.

"She's always belittling me." Jeanette's voice started to drip with sarcasm and irritation. "She's the smart one, she's the favorite, she's the successful one. Well, it's not fair! I'm not a fool! This club's success is just as much my doing as it is hers!"

The brunette nodded slowly, keeping her hands loose and unthreatening at her sides. "Yeah, I get that, really I do, Jeanette. And I don't think that way of you at all."

"Really?" Jeanette looked up at her hopefully. "You don't?"

Ruby nodded once more, quickly this time. "I really don't. But… I'm really, really sorry, Jeanette, but I just can't give it to you, Therese was very specific that I only give it directly to her." _Okay, so that last bit is a bit of a fib… Well, yeah, most of it is…_

Jeanette sighed despondently and stared over the two shorter fledgling's heads at the giant portrait behind them. "Do you understand what it's like to have your own flesh and blood ripping you apart on a daily basis for two lifetimes? Can you?"

This time Ruby shook her head warily. "No, I don't, I just… I can't imagine, really. I lost my sister two years ago when she ran away, but I never stopped loving her, so, no, I can't really understand. I'm sorry, though. And… And I'm really sorry that I can't give it to you, also."

Sighing again, this time in resignation, Jeanette's demeanor quickly changed once more. She was back again to the fun, flirtatious persona from when they entered the room, her earlier forlorn and angry mood gone as if never there. "Fine, you hold on to it. Hmm… Since you were _so_ willing to brave that big, spooky place for my darling sister, how about doing a teensy, tiny favor for little, troubled me?"

 _Troubled? That's the understatement of the century…_ "Um, I guess? What kind of thing do you need done?"

The grin that spread widely across the blonde's face was akin to a cat who just got into the cream. "Do you know Galley Noir, down the street? I happen to know there's a charity event being organized there. Lots of influential Santa Monicans slithering in for token appearances." Her voice dropped down into a playful, conspiratorial level. "But there's one thing they don't know…"

Ruby raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "And that would be…?"

"The whole event's been set up by a Kindred trying to establish their own power clique in our city. And we can't let that happen, can we?" Jeanette giggled briefly. "So I need some brilliant young upstart to spoil the milk."

Ruby shared a glance with Weiss, who nodded slowly. "Okay, um, so what should we do?"

Jeanette reached behind her and pulled out a sheathed combat knife. The brunette's eyes bulged out slightly as she was unable to fathom where in her skimpy outfit the pigtailed blonde had it concealed.

"I promise this won't take long. Take this knife. Give the paintings in the gallery a good slashing. Don't get caught and don't turn it into a massacre. And steal the charity box, would you? Buy yourself something velvet."

Ruby accepted the knife, pulling it out slightly to admire the black blade, nice and sharpened. "Okay, we'll go take care of it and be back shortly, then."

Weiss spoke up abruptly before the brunette could turn to leave. "And then this feud with Bertram will be called off, correct?"

The elder vampire nodded amicably, not put off at all by Weiss' brusque manners. "I'm sure Therese will be thrilled to honor your agreement when you get back. But in the meantime, get to the museum and ruin those paintings, then pay me a visit. I want to hear _all_ about it… Hurry up, now, I can only… _amuse_ … myself for so long."

The brunette fledgling turned finally, making sure to roll her eyes only when Jeanette couldn't see her. She paused, though, as she heard the other vampire murmuring as if to herself. "Oh, and there was something about the paintings… Hmm, what was it…?"

She glanced back, Weiss still at her side, only to see Jeanette shrug carelessly. "I can't remember. Oh well, have fun, duckling and snowflake!"

The pair entered the elevator, staring at the wall steadfastly as the doors behind them closed.

Weiss cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So."

"Yeah."

"She's completely nuts."

"Welcome to my world," Ruby sighed.

Weiss shook her head slowly. "I had no idea what clan they belonged to, but it seems obvious that at least Jeanette is Malkavian."

"I think Therese is a Ventrue, from the way she acts." The brunette frowned as a thought struck her. "That's gotta suck… Maybe it's why they fight so much, being from different clans?"

The platinum blonde shrugged. "Could be."

They exited the club and resolutely made their way down the street, ready to put an end to their time in Santa Monica. Their destination was actually at the end of the next block, a small structure with a porch that would almost look like a country house were it not for the obvious signage labeling it an art gallery. As the fledglings walked past on the opposite side of the street, they spied a rather portly specimen of a security guard outside the small building. They paused, observing the scene as discreetly as possible. It wasn't long before Ruby noted the narrow alley against the side in between the Galley and the parking garage, and turned to Weiss with a sudden grin. "C'mon, I got an idea."

The pair crossed the street once again, heading into the garage. The brunette lead the way, skirting along the parked cars towards the wall where bars stretched across to prevent entry through the open spaces.

"What are you looking for?" Weiss asked curiously.

Ruby shot her a smirk. "This is a beach. Ocean air is salty, and when you mix that with metal…"

The platinum-haired fledgling's eyes widened in understanding. "Rust."

"Yup," she nodded happily. "Now, I just need to find one sufficiently weakened… Aha!"

A bar towards the rear looked to be rather fragile and half eaten away. Some of the others were newer-looking, suggesting that the city of Santa Monica replaced them fairly frequently, but fortunately, this one hadn't been touched yet. Ruby carefully worked at it until it came free with a sharp _snap_. Both of them froze and looked around cautiously, but it was apparent nobody had noticed.

Ruby eased the rusty bar to the ground and grinned once more at her partner. "Right, come on and keep a lookout for me."

The other fledgling watched Ruby climb over with far more agility than she normally displayed when trying to be sneaky. "While you do what, precisely?"

"Pick the lock," she replied with a cheeky wink.

Weiss managed to get over without too much trouble and pressed herself against the wall behind the brunette. Ruby, in turn, pulled out her lockpick set and got to work. Within a matter of seconds she crowed out a quiet little exclamation of victory, the lock popping open and the door swinging noiselessly inside.

With a quick gesture from the brunette, Weiss preceded her in, and she then closed the door silently behind them. Before them was a one-room galley with four large paintings arrayed around the room on floor-to-ceiling pedestals so that patrons could actually walk behind them. A few decorative vases and the like were scattered about, but it was obvious everything had been cleared for these four paintings.

The two girls stood in the middle of the room and slowly turned in a circle to examine their surroundings.

Weiss' face suddenly lit up with understanding. "Oh… I see."

"You see what?"

The other vampire nodded firmly. "The paintings. It's rather clever, only Kindred would see their true meaning. These four paintings commemorate the origin of our kind." She pointed to one painting, labeled _Caine Slays Abel_ , depicting a figure crouched over another fallen one, the latter covered in blood, the bright red flowing nicely with the oranges and yellows of the background. "Here is where Caine falls." The next, directly across, showed a man kneeling before a brightly glowing tree, all done in purples and blues. It bore the label, _Caine Cursed by God_. "And here is where he is banished."

The next, to the right of the last one, exhibited a naked man and woman with their arms around each other, facing away from the viewer and watching red leaves fall from the trees in the distance. It read, _Caine Meets Lilith_. "And here," Weiss continued, "he finds a chance for redemption."

The last one, across the way, had a bright green background, incongruous with the scenery of barren trees, as well as the foreground, a seemingly pregnant woman lying on her side and bleeding from a wound in her side. A man was visible walking away in the distance. " _Caine Scorns Lilith_ ," Ruby read out loud.

Weiss nodded solemnly. "And so Caine was cursed, and his curse passed down the Generations to us."

Ruby sighed heavily. "Shit. Pretty deep."

"Indeed. Will you do what needs to be done?"

The brunette nodded resolutely, heading towards the first painting. "Does it matter the order?"

"I imagine not," Weiss shrugged.

"Well, I'm kinda OCD about this kinda stuff, now that I know the order, I'll just do it like that, then…" She pulled her new black combat knife out of its sheath at the small of her back, swinging it back and forth against the first painting, marring the surface twice. _Feels wrong doing this to art, but if it will get me out of this city and finished with everything I need to do here…_

She repeated the process in order until finally the last one was slashed. Ruby turned towards Weiss. "Whelp, now that's… done… um…"

The brunette fledgling blinked her eyes uncertainly. The four paintings seemed to be… bleeding…

"That doesn't look right," she whispered.

"No," Weiss agreed, pulling her rapier out of its bag. "No, it does not. I fear we might have awakened a guardian."

"What sort of guardian?" Ruby squeaked, sheathing her knife and unslinging her baseball bat.

"Well, considering it was most likely a Tremere who put this into place… I'd say some sort of blood guardian."

The blood was now pooling in the center of the room, creating a large puddle that seemed to pulse with energy. And from it arose a figure in the shape of a man, though its face remained featureless.

"Ohhh, fucking shit on a bun," Ruby moaned as it turned its sightless gaze towards her.

Without further warning, the figure lunged towards her with surprising speed and dexterity. Ruby yelped and skipped to the side, swinging her bat wildly, but the guardian seemed to ignore the glancing blow to its shoulder. It took a swipe at the brunette, connecting with her left arm and sending her spinning to the ground.

"Oof!" The fledgling tried to concentrate and harden her skin, but it was all happening too quickly, she didn't have the time to pull up her defenses. A bloody foot connected with her midsection, sending her crashing against the wall.

Before the creature could follow-up, though, Weiss was there, her pale skin glowing with a dreadful inner light. Her face contorted into a snarl, the platinum-blonde vampire expertly dodged and twisted about the blood guardian, slicing and piercing with abandon.

Ruby managed to stagger back to her feet just as Weiss sailed in one last time with a fierce slash that beheaded the creature. With its defeat, it collapsed noiselessly back into a puddle of blood once more.

"Thanks… Weiss…" she panted out, barely supporting herself up on the wall.

Her friend sighed as she flung her weapon to the side to clean it of the magical blood before sheathing it on her back once more. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I will be. Um, let's grab that cash box and split, okay?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

As it turned out, there were about two hundred and fifty dollars in the cash box, which Ruby happily tucked away into her pocket. _Maybe I'll find somewhere to upgrade my weapons… Hmm, wonder if there's a place that sells aluminum bats? That'd be fun…_ She felt a twinge of guilt, considering that Jeanette had called it a _charity_ box, but for now, cash was cash, and she was told to do it.

The pair escaped through the same means as they entered, strolling out the garage and down the street without a care. They entered the bustling chaos of The Asylum once more to meet up with either Jeanette or Therese. Perhaps both, but Ruby wasn't sure if she'd want to be caught in the crossfire of the two bickering sisters.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh, naive little vamp!Ruby, your troubles with the Voerman sisters are just beginning… I know some were looking forward to this little arc as much as the Ocean House itself. As it stands now, it will play out over another three-chapter period, and then we'll finally be a little bit closer to blowing up a certain warehouse and getting the hell outta Santa Monica. Better watch that hunger, though, Rubes...

Mad props to my lovely Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and to all you wonderful readers and reviewers, thanks for the support! **Sharkdude5, Blacsparrow, SixPerfections, AntonSlavik020, zerosabers, Nicodemus Cain, kinigget, Lavits Dragoon, kaiju62,** and a **guest,** cheers!

Stay shiny!


	21. Chapter 21: Unappreciated Favors

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 21: Unappreciated Favors  
** **Santa Monica  
** **The Asylum**

The fledgling duo exited the elevator and stopped at the door to the quarters atop the club. Ruby knocked once again, but winced as she heard the imperious "Enter!"

"Right," she murmured softly. "Time to make nice with the Queen."

They entered the room, immediately confronted with a coldly furious Therese, wearing her usual grey pinstripe skirt suit.

"You! What were you thinking?!"

Ruby gaped at the seething Kindred. "Er-"

"The museum!" Therese interrupted angrily. "That was MY event! Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

 _Ohhhh no, we've been fucking played…_ She exchanged a helpless glance with Weiss, before returning to her futile effort at deflecting the elder Kindred's ire. "But-"

"Shut up!" She turned towards Weiss, who visibly wilted before the glacial grey eyes. "And you, I know who you are! Did Ozpin send you along to sabotage me, or merely to portray me as an incompetent to the rest of the Camarilla? Were you an active accomplice or merely a dunce?"

"I- I- Er, that is…" Weiss stammered, uncharacteristically flinching and unsure.

"Nevermind," Therese cut her off shortly. "Obviously you're collaborating with this girl here, I should have know better than to expect any amount of _intelligence_ or _respect_ from fledglings such as yourselves!"

The severe blonde rounded on Ruby once more, who shrank back with a barely-audible _eep_. "I thought I could control my sister as long as Tung was out of the picture, but nothing's changed! I should've expected that you'd succumb to Jeanette's influence like all the others. But how _dare_ you!"

Ruby winced as Therese's voice rose to a shriek. She tried once more to get a word in edgewise, but evidently the elder Kindred had far too much steam building up to allow for it.

"And don't even try to deny it, Jeanette already confessed she tricked you into doing it!"

Ruby let out an irritable huff. _Then why are you busting my tits over it, lady? She's_ _ **your**_ _sister!_

"It was probably all Tung's idea - I'll deal with them later." Therese glowered at the pair of cowering fledglings. "But that's still no excuse for you ruining my museum!"

"Look!" Ruby finally managed to interject. "I got the damned locket from the Ocean House as well as a diary! Here, see? Take them!"

The blonde vampire snatched the items from Ruby's hands with a snarl. "My museum is _wrecked_ , do you understand? Now, if you'd like to atone for your colossal act of disrespect, I have one more task that needs to be dealt with."

"But… But we had an agreement!" Ruby protested weakly.

Therese smiled, cold and uncaring. "We had an agreement. You _blew_ that agreement. Even if my sister is at fault, you played into her hands. And I've all but had her destroyed for her actions against me." The elder Kindred paused, her ire seemingly draining away to reveal a bone-deep weariness. "In fact… I may have been too severe with her."

Weiss stepped forward to bail her companion out and prevent the brunette from returning the blonde to her earlier furious state. "We do still need to speak with Tung," she interjected with quiet deference. "What is it we may do for the Baroness of Santa Monica?"

Therese nodded with a sigh. "I made some threats against my sister - idle threats - involving fire and her impious satin sheets. She took them quite seriously and is avoiding me. I want to meet with her and explain that they were said in the heat of the moment."

Ruby nodded slowly. _Okay, so play peacemaker, maybe we can swing that… Except that this is_ _ **exactly**_ _where I didn't want us to be, stuck in the middle of their feud! Not that we have a choice at this point…_

"I asked her to meet me at the Surfside Diner, to reconcile," Therese continued, "but I'm busy with the club and my other endeavors, including cleaning up the mess left at my museum. I want the two of you to go to the diner and promise her that I don't plan to take any action against her. Wait for her in the back booth, near the restrooms."

Ruby and Weiss both shared a nod. "So, we'll go…" the brunette agreed reluctantly. "And then you'll call the feud off with Tung?"

"I want to see my sister," she replied simply. "Yes, I'll call it off once I've spoken with her myself. Just do what I ask."

"Of course, Baroness," Weiss responded with a short bow. The fledglings turned as one and departed, both trying very hard not to let their haste be unduly obvious.

Back in the elevator, Ruby banged her head against the side. "Fucking hell…"

"Yes, we do seem to have been caught up in this," Weiss sighed.

"She played us!"

"Yes, she did."

"And then that… _bitch_ went back against her word! I don't care what she said, we had an agreement, and now she's just getting free work out of us!"

With a sigh, Weiss reached out and pressed the stop button. The elevator lurched to a halt, staggering them for a moment before she could affix her pale blue eyes in a determined stare upon the brunette.

"Listen to me very carefully, Ruby. This new life you have entered, it is governed by a certain rule. Those with the power get to tell those below them what to do. It is not fair, it is frequently onerous, but this is the harsh truth. As fledglings, we are bound to obey nearly every other Kindred we meet, particularly within the Camarilla."

"That's…" Ruby swallowed involuntarily, even though her body didn't really need to, it was a reflex action to hold back her nervousness. "That's pretty harsh."

"I know. But it is the way things are. We have a role to fulfill, for now it is one of subservience and obedience. But eventually, we shall rise above our status as we accumulate power." Weiss smiled tightly. "I am fortunate enough to have had a head start, but I will help you in this to the very best of my ability."

Ruby nodded numbly. "Why?"

"Er… Why, what?"

"Why are you going to help me? Once you have this… power… and can move up the chain, I'll be left behind and you can just tell me what to do along with everyone else."

The platinum-haired girl looked away, her eyes growing distant. "I've… had a rather lonely childhood. I didn't have many of my peers who I could call a… a friend. Most merely attached themselves to me because of my family name and wealth. And then once I became Kindred, well… Those of us within the Camarilla don't attach much value on friendship, instead what one Kindred can do for another, what value they have or what power they can help accumulate…"

Weiss looked back at Ruby, and she blinked in astonishment at the unfamiliar warmth in those pale blue eyes.

"You are unlike any Kindred, any _person_ , that I have ever met, Ruby. I am… both honored and fortunate to call you a friend. I do not care what happens or where my path takes me, I shall always treasure our friendship."

Ruby sniffled quietly. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Let's not do that," Weiss smiled wanly. "Building a rep, remember?"

"Right, yeah… Okay, then. Let's go carry out our orders so we can get one step closer to getting out of this crazy town, okay?"

"Okay," Weiss smiled, turning and hitting the start button to get the elevator moving again. "Oh, and by the way…"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, I shall deny it till my Final Death."

"No worries, bestie," Ruby giggled. "My lips are sealed." She made a locking motion at the corner of her mouth and then flung the imaginary key over her shoulder.

The other fledgling just sighed and shook her head as the doors opened up to the club once more. "You are such a dolt."

"Yep, so you keep saying. Personally, I think that's just your way of calling me _bestie_."

"It is not."

" _Totally_ is."

"And that is not even a word, in any case."

"Yep, it is, 'cause that's what we are. Besties."

"...And an obnoxious dolt, at that."

Ruby grinned as she skipped cheerfully behind her friend, singing in tune with the hard-pumping music. "I'm Weiss' bestie, I'm Weiss' bestie…"

Heading across the street, Ruby caught the ranting of the doomsayer around the bend as he continued his nightly quest to harangue the world at large.

"The roots of this city wrap around the great worm, and all who live in its stinking bowels bloat themselves on apocalypse nectar!"

"Ohh, that's a nice one," she giggled appreciatively. "Very doom-and-gloom." Weiss just shot her an odd look, which she answered with a sheepish shrug.

Together the pair of fledglings entered the diner. There was the usual sparse crowd inside, this time with a few younger toughs hanging about the front area as if they had someone they were waiting on before sitting. Ruby gave a friendly wave towards Doris who gave an answering wave of her own as she headed towards the back kitchen area.

Ruby led the way towards the rear booths, Weiss trailing behind, when suddenly a loud _crack_ sounded, causing the brunette to flinch. More sharp sounds followed, and Ruby stared incredulously at her bare shoulder, finally healed from the burn, which now sported a hole from back-to-front.

"Did I just get shot?" the brunette fledgling asked dazedly. She let out a _yelp_ as Weiss dragged her down behind the counter.

"Yes, you dolt, those idiots are shooting at us!"

"Oh, well then… Guess I should return the favor, huh?"

"If you wouldn't mind terribly," was the sarcastic reply.

Ruby snickered as she pulled her pistol out, checking first to make sure it was fully loaded. Activating her Fortitude, she popped back up over the counter, holding the gun in both hands and aiming carefully.

There were only four of them, but one had produced a shotgun from somewhere. Fortunately, the cook had already dived to the floor and the other few patrons scampered out the front, as the other three were shooting wildly across the length of the diner while the shotgun-toting one tried to creep closer.

 _Right, you first._ She took careful aim and squeezed off three rounds.

None of them hit the closer thug, but one towards the rear dropped noiselessly to the floor, blood leaking from the wound received to his left eye.

"Crapbaskets!" she shouted angrily, crouching back down again. "I wasn't even aiming for him!"

"How many?" Weiss asked tersely, rapier clutched in steady hands.

"Three, now. One moving up with a shotgun."

"Very well. Distract the others?"

"On it." _Seems to be all I can do, really…_

She popped back up just as Weiss darted around the corner, sliding forward and keeping low. Once again she emanated that debilitating presence, causing the closer thug to flinch back, fumbling with his shotgun. He didn't get the chance to recover as Weiss slashed outwards, leaving him to tumble away in a spray of blood.

Meanwhile, Ruby emptied the remaining three rounds from her revolver. One of them actually hit an opponent in his shoulder, causing him to flinch back.

By that time, Weiss had sped past the first man and was among the others. The light flashed against her steel rapier as it sang out its deadly tune, eviscerating and thrusting through their ambushers.

The last one standing managed to get out a panicked shout. "You fucking bitch!" It had about as much effect as his bullets did as Weiss coldly ended his miserable existence.

Ruby stood upright, fishing out reloads for her gun while Weiss paused by one of the corpses to meticulously clean off her rapier.

"So," the brunette stated casually. "An ambush. Who do you think was responsible?"

"If I were a betting woman," Weiss stated with identical casualness. "Which I am not… But I would likely put money on one of the two siblings currently pulling our strings."

"Right." Ruby stepped past her friend, rifling through the pockets of the bodies and pulling out what ammo she could find. All but one of the pistols were of the same caliber as hers, though the last was an even smaller .22 caliber, causing her to scoff. She paused by the shotgun on the floor consideringly. "Wish I could take that along…"

"Not something you want to carry through the streets of Santa Monica," Weiss advised. "And we don't really have the time to take it back to our Haven, we need to… Er, is that your phone?"

Ruby blinked her eyes in perplexion as she fished her cellphone out of her pocket. "Huh. Who even has my number?" She slid it open, tapping in her code to unlock before answering. "Um, hello?"

"It was a setup!" Jeanette's voice came across hurriedly. "Listen, I know we've had our differences, but you have to trust me! Therese tried to have you killed!" By this point, Ruby had put it on speaker so that Weiss could listen in as well from where she was sheathing her rapier once more. "I had to lock myself in the bathroom because now she's got a gun and - please, you have to help me!"

"Okay, slow down Jeanette… Tell me what happened," Ruby implored firmly.

"Therese knew it was you at the gallery all along. She set you up and… Oh! Did you hear that? She's crazy! She paid those thieves for a hit, she'll kill _anyone_ who gets in the way of her becoming the top dog of Santa Monica!"

"Alright," Ruby interjected, sharing a concerned glance with Weiss. "We're coming over, Jeanette, just hang on."

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer I have!"

The brunette sighed as she put her phone away in her rear jeans pocket. "So, back to The Asylum?"

"Ruby, I don't know how effectively we will be able to talk down an elder Kindred…"

"No clue, Weiss, but if it's come to this, well… I have a feeling things will finally be resolved between them, one way or another."

"As do I," she returned softly as they strode out of the diner, ignoring the fearful looks from the cook still cowering behind the counter. "And that worries me to no end."

* * *

 **A/N:** I get all the fun curses from my fellow authors. Crapbaskets comes from the esteemed Jefardi, purveyor of all things Milk  & Cereal. And now, next chapter we have the final showdown between the Voermans, with our beloved little fledglings stuck in the middle as usual! Are you prepared?

Okay, so serious note here. The next chapter contains some allusion to child abuse. It's canon within the game, though no details are regaled, and it's not something I can really skip over. I'm just warning folks now (and I'll stick another warning at the top of the next chapter), I'm going to pretty much transcribe verbatim the game dialogue with regards to that.

Hugs and kisses for my adorkable Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love to all you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, noone297, kinigget, Blacsparrow, Haley Earthstone,** and a **guest,** cheers!

Stay shiny!


	22. Chapter 22: Divide and Conquer

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 22: Divide and Conquer  
** **Santa Monica  
** **The Asylum**

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** This chapter contains mention of child abuse without going into detail. It's canon from the game and central to the plot, but be forewarned, it gets rather emotional.

* * *

Without knocking this time, Ruby and Weiss both barged into The Asylum's penthouse apartment once clear of the elevator. Therese was immediately evident, holding a gun up and pointing it at the bathroom. But then she turned towards them…

And both fledglings froze in shock.

The left side of her face, the side that had been visible initially, was done up in its usual bun, with several strands loose and an eye with dark mascara that matched the lipstick, but on the right… A messy pigtail was gathered on the side, blood-red mascara artfully spilling down from her right eye that matched the lipstick messily smeared across the right side of her mouth.

She was both Therese and Jeanette.

Jeanette and Therese were the same person.

Ruby could only blink in surprise as her overtaxed brain struggled to come to terms with this new, unexpected development, but the… woman had already turned towards her, mouth set in an angry sneer.

"You stay out of this!" Therese's cold, imperious voice snarled. "To think that anyone would risk their life for this filthy, _tainted_ waste of blood! This will just make it easier to kill the three of you together!"

Her demeanor immediately changed, eyes becoming more pleading and her voice subtly shifting to a higher pitch, undeniably that of Jeanette. "Help! Save me and I'll help you find Bertram, I swear!"

"Weiss…" the brunette murmured helplessly.

"Yes, I see it," her partner responded blankly. "I don't know what to make of it, but I see it."

"Shut up, Jeanette!" the Therese personality shouted angrily, ignoring the fledglings and taking over once more. "I warned you to stay away from Tung - he's turned you against me! I always looked out for you! But you couldn't stand my success, you had to meddle, didn't you? I didn't want it to end like this but you forced me!"

"You never gave me any credit for anything, Therese!" sneered Jeanette. "I was the one calling the shots! Bertram was dancing on my leash! How does it feel to know that I beat you?"

"What…?" Ruby cleared her throat, hesitant to intercede but not wanting things to get too far out of hand. "Um, what's going on here?"

Therese smirked coldly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm about to rid the night of this deviant, backstabbing whore! Do you realize that, despite her condition, she still… _fornicates_ … with kine, no less! So despicable… so… so _unclean_!"

The smirk turned from cold to smug in a flash. "You're one to talk, dear sister… or should I say, _Daddy's little girl_?" Jeanette glanced over at the fledglings with a leer. "Do you want to know just how depraved the Baroness of Santa Monica can be?"

"Shut up, Jeanette!" her sister snarled haughtily.

"You'd love the world to think you're a saint. When you thought I was asleep, I used to hear father come in at night. I heard him whisper how much he loved you in your ear before he-"

"Don't finish that sentence or you're dead!" Therese demanded, her demeanor becoming more frenzied.

Ruby felt sick to her stomach as the conversation unfurled. Suddenly she could understand how an abused little girl could have split herself into two personalities to deal with her life… And then, once turned into a vampire, the Malkavian curse taking hold…

"Jeanette..." the brunette whispered weakly, sorrowfully.

Taking it as encouragement, Jeanette smirked and continued. "...Had his way with you. And he didn't have to force you, you went limp and became his plaything. Do you think I didn't hear it, night after night? Always the obedient daughter, until…"

"Shut up!" Therese snapped desperately. "Just… Just shut up!"

With sudden clarity, Ruby could see how this would go, one of two ways. Either Therese or Jeanette would win, finally subduing the other side of themself that they could no longer exist with. And she was in a position, now, to help with that choice, encourage one personality or the other in the struggle for dominance.

That, or if she chose wrong, both her and Weiss would meet their end this very evening.

 _Please, please let this be the right choice…_

The brunette fledgling cleared her throat, gaining the attention of every Kindred in the room.

"Go on, Jeanette," she stated firmly. "What happened?"

Her choice smirked at her gleefully, though she seemed to turn towards the wall for a moment to address her "sister."

"Would you like to tell the story? She makes herself out to be the virgin Queen of the Night. Pious as a nun, stable as the Earth's orbit. But it's all an act, isn't it?"

Therese struggled to maintain control, turning towards the pair of fledglings pleadingly while still addressing Jeanette. "I'm the good girl. You're the wicked one. You've done nothing but plot against me when I had our best interests at heart. And despite that, I've always covered up your mistakes. I've taken care of you." Her voice dropped into a frenzied snarl. "And this is how you repay me?"

"Taken care of me?" Jeanette scoffed. "You've done nothing but keep me down, blamed me for every mistake. Did you expect me to let you rule my life until the end of time? No, sister, you've had it coming since our last sunrise."

"Is that right, dear?" Therese smirked loftily. "If it wasn't for me, you would have never survived this long. Remember? They tried to separate us, but I refused. I chose this life and brought you into it so that we could stay together. Obviously, you've forgotten."

"Ruby," the platinum-haired fledgling murmured as she unobtrusively sidled up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Making a choice," she breathed back. "Hopefully the right one." Raising her voice, she decided to give another nudge, directing this one towards Therese. "That doesn't give you the right to always tell her what to do."

"She's a control freak!" Jeanette agreed vehemently. "People, things, emotions - if she can't control something, she gets rid of it!"

"And you're a wild animal!" Therese retorted. "You'll rub up against anything that'll take you in for the night, then, when you're stuffed and bored, you bite the hand that fed you!"

"And yet," Ruby injected with a reasonable tone, "Therese was the one who tried to have me and Weiss killed just now."

"Therese will never let you live. You've disappointed her. I used you, yes, but I didn't try to have you killed. Therese has no problem with killing, do you? Remember Father?"

 _Hmm, and back to dear old dad again…_

Therese seemed to recoil back at Jeanette's venomous words. "Father loved me. I was a good girl, I always did what I was told. You always hated that he loved me. You disobeyed him, you brought men home when he wasn't there… You were an awful daughter to him!"

"So, what happened to your father?" Ruby asked quietly into the silence that seemed to grip the room in a suffocating embrace.

"I was always good to Father…" Therese was downcast, her usual superior visage reduced to that of a broken woman recounting her even more broken past. "...But Jeanette made him miserable. Over the years, it all became too much for him. I think she broke his heart. So he… killed himself, right in our room."

The hesitant, despondent visage was shattered by an indignant sneer. "Killed himself? Therese! You placed his finger on the trigger, blew his mind all over the silly clown wallpaper. Right after he found me in your bed, and thought I was you."

"He was always angry at you!" Therese countered frantically. "You drove him to drink! When he died, he was in torment!"

"As I recall," Jeanette smiled wickedly, "he died with a smile on his face."

 _Ohhhh, snap!_ "So, you killed your own father, Therese," Ruby prodded.

"The police sure believed that," Jeanette continued. "They broke us up for a little while, remember? The first thing you did after your escape was find me."

"Enough!" Therese demanded, seemingly at the end of her tether. "Don't say another word about that!"

Jeanette sighed, seemingly in resignation of how things had turned out. "So, sweet sister, is this how it has to end? I admit I always knew this night might come. Well… any message you want me to give Father? An apology?" The smirk that flashed across her face was cruel and knowing. "A _love_ _letter_?"

That, apparently, finally broke the stalemate. The elder Kindred seemed to struggle with the gun, both hands vying for control, while Ruby and Weiss took a few hesitant steps back. The brunette tensed, either to throw herself to the ground or activate her Fortitude, when suddenly the gun went off with a thunderous _boom_ that resounded throughout the enclosed space. The smoking gun fell to the floor with a dull _thud_ , and the blonde looked up at Ruby and Weiss somewhat mournfully.

"I… I killed her," Jeanette's voice stated with soft wonder, regret falling from her lips like the tears she seemed unable to produce. "I didn't want her to go… I only wanted her to change. You understand, don't you? Poor, poor Therese…"

Ruby was hesitant to approach the distraught Kindred, but held up a reassuring hand. "I understand, Jeanette, I truly do…"

The blonde vampire seemed to gather herself, standing tall once more. "You wanted to find Bertram. He's at the old gas station in an empty oil tank. He'll help you because I'll ask him to. But you must keep your tongues tied tight about what happened this night, understand?"

Both Weiss and Ruby nodded, though the brunette was the one to answer. "I understand, Jeanette, we won't breathe a word of this."

"Good. And… don't hesitate to come see me once in awhile. I'm going to be so lonely without Therese… I mean, I may need someone like you both, sometime, duckling and snowflake. And... I do get bored so easily. Maybe you could come by and cheer me up sometime?"

"Sure Jeanette," Ruby smiled softly. "You have my word."

"And mine as well," Weiss added gently. The pair of them nodded their goodbyes and left down the elevator once more.

The brunette blew out a breath. "Wow."

Weiss nodded pensively. "So… I'm now bound by your word and cannot relay this to the Camarilla, nor to my Master."

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Weiss, I didn't think about that, but… It's really for the best, don't you think?"

"No, it's quite alright, and I agree with you." Weiss flashed her a small smile. "You handled yourself quite well in there. Like a genuine Ventrue."

That small praise, right there, was enough to make Ruby's face light up with a brilliant smile for the foreseeable future.

o o o

The diminutive girl perched on the barstool at the end of the counter, cradling her bottle of blood gingerly. She felt like a raw bundle of nerves, frayed and unraveling. Her mind was bouncing around with the possibilities, the paths laid out before her.

And, most frustratingly of all, none of it was within her control.

Neo sighed and fiddled with her cell phone laid out atop the bar. She was hoping for something, any sort of sign, a signal, a text… _Anything_ at all to dispel the dread portents that tugged at her psyche.

"Sorry, sweetie, nothing yet," her phone stated soothingly. "I'm sure it will work out, though…"

 _How can you be sure? The paths diverge tonight, dark and light, happiness and despair, and I must deal with the consequences! One way or another, my future belongs to whomever I am left with!_

"Pardon me, but did I miss something?" her bottle inquired politely. "What's happening?"

 _Something momentous,_ Neo replied with considerable unease, glancing up towards the ceiling as if she could peer into the penthouse apartment. _But it's not my place to witness, merely to pick up the pieces._ She shifted in her seat nervously, her black overcoat swaying back and forth behind her. _I am afraid_ , she whispered despondently.

The elevator door across the way opened to reveal both Little Red and Ice Princess. The pair of fledglings radiated a certain amount of contentedness as they exited the boisterous club.

Neo took a deep, unnecessary but calming breath and slowly let it out.

 _It is done. Now… I find out who my mistress shall be._

She hesitantly approached the elevator, riding it up to the top. The tiny Kindred paused at the door then, her hands clenched together, pleading that the one she needed would be there.

And then she opened the door, softly and slowly, to be greeted with a joyous cry of "Sugarpop!"

Neo grinned widely. _It's going to be okay. I'll be okay, with my Mistress no longer shackled by the Dark Daughter of Janus, we both will be perfectly okay._

With that, Neo threw herself gleefully into the arms of her most favorite vampire in all the world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, how about that, I left you with some Neo fluff. And so the Voerman sister arc is finished for the time being. Honestly, this scene rates in the top ten WTF moments of gaming. The first time I played through I was totally floored, had no idea it was coming. I tried very hard to keep that same feeling of wonder intact for those who haven't played the game before, hope it came across okay!

So, we're on the way to visit Bertram, but first there are a few stops to make. We'll spend one chapter tying up loose ends, and then go see our good buddy Bertram, blow up a warehouse, and have a party.

Bountiful thanks to my patient and diligent Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and hugs all around for all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! **AntonSlavik020, Sharkdude5, Athkore, Blacsparrow, kinigget, Haley Earthstone, TacoKing23, Lyall777, Nicodemus Cain, zerosabers,** thanks for the support!

Stay shiny!


	23. Chapter 23: Dance With The Beast

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 23: Dance With The Beast  
** **Santa Monica**

The streets of Santa Monica were as still as they often were at that time of night, when most normal folks had headed to bed, resting up for the new day.

Leaving the night to those who are relegated to dwell in the darkness.

The muted sounds of distant traffic were broken as the doors to The Asylum nightclub were briefly opened, the heavy bass thrumming of Chiasm's _Isolated_ cutting through like a chainsaw. Two young women stepped out, one in red and black while the other primarily in white, and the doors shut behind them, shrouding the pair in relative silence.

"Well," the platinum-haired one began softly. "Do we go see Bertram now?"

"Actually…" The other girl, obviously a bit unsure of herself, bashfully touched the tips of her forefingers together. "I was kinda hoping we could check the other thing out first? Y'know, about tracking down Carson?"

"Ruby…" The pale fledgling by her side sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you not want to finish up your trial here and return to LA?"

"Oh, I do, Weiss, absolutely! It's just, well… I don't think there's enough time tonight to see Bertram _and_ blow up the warehouse, sooo maybe we can do this really quick and _then_ go see him?"

Weiss tilted her head to the side consideringly, her long side ponytail hanging down past her shoulder. "I suppose… Well, this is your quest we are on, so it truly is up to you to decide. If this is what you want, I shall accompany you, of course."

"Aww, see, I knew you cared!"

"Do _not_ start up with that again, you dolt!"

Ruby grinned widely as she changed course to lead them behind the club and into the back alleys. "You betcha, partner!"

Sighing once more, though with undertones of amusement and affection more than anything, Weiss resolutely followed the brunette, her pale blue eyes roaming about for danger as always.

 **Devil's Brand Tattoo Parlor**

"Well, this place is certainly… different."

Weiss looked around the room with her hands on her hips. The small shop was tucked away next to the medical clinic and, coincidentally, right across from the Haven they had been staying at. However, it was unremarkable enough that the platinum- blonde hadn't ever noticed it before. A rough sign above the doorway had proclaimed it to be "Devil's Brand Tattoo and Professional Body Piercing." At this late hour, it was closed, of course, but Ruby had a key.

The decrepit reception area was illuminated by a flickering fluorescent overhead light. Faded wallpaper that might have been red at one time was lined with posters of art samples. The ceiling tiles were mildewed and full of holes while half of the linoleum tiles were missing, exposing the stained concrete. One threadbare overstuffed chair sat depressingly in the waiting area, looking positively diseased, right next to a rickety coffee table. The reception counter seemed to be the sturdiest thing in the room.

"Hey, Weiss."

The fledgling looked up from her absentminded perusal of the art on the walls. The artistic talents of the parlor seemed to lean heavily towards dragons and naked women for some reason. "Yes, Ruby?"

The brunette poked her head out from the back room where the actual work was done. "Can vampires get tattoos? Or would they just heal it up right away?"

Weiss frowned slightly. "Well, it's not anything I've ever considered… But yes, I suppose a tattoo would not take hold on a Kindred, precisely for that reason."

"Huh." Ruby's head ducked back inside once more.

Chuckling lightly, Weiss walked towards the rear of the shop. "Have you found anything?"

"Nope, just some creepy stairs leading into the basement."

"Hmm. Well, I daresay after surviving the Ocean House, there isn't much that could faze me anymore."

Ruby snickered as she stepped from the back room and led her over towards the rearmost portion of the shop. She was humming the _Ghostbusters_ theme once again.

Weiss glanced inside the room her friend had vacated. It was a small alcove containing more artwork and a chair that looked to have been rescued from a dentist who was renovating perhaps fifty years ago, stained and tattered, the vinyl patched with duct tape. Also, almost as an afterthought, a folding chair.

"Yeah, real professional setup," Ruby mentioned with a shake of her head when she noticed Weiss' attention.

The platinum-haired fledgling glanced at her curiously. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Eh heheh," Ruby shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "No, I always thought about it, but I never had the money when I was old enough to."

The brunette sighed morosely, thinking back to her sister who'd promised to take her on her eighteenth birthday and treat her to her first tattoo. She'd always dreamed of them getting matching ones. With a resolute shake of her head, she walked through the threshold of the open doorway leading down into the basement.

Creaky wooden steps, poorly illuminated, led them down and into a mostly barren space with concrete flooring and cinder block walls. A cot was set up down there with some supply boxes surrounding it. Lining the walls were taped-up pictures of what looked to be people's limbs, oddly enough. There were several of hands, one of feet, and another of an elbow. The subjects all appeared to be male.

Wordlessly the pair of Kindred stood at the pictures, puzzling their meaning, when they jumped in surprise at a sudden ringing sound. The source of their disconcertion was a landline phone, an old beige office model, that was resting on the floor under the bed.

"Well?" Weiss prompted.

The brunette glanced towards her. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to pick that up?"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why don't you?"

"This is your quest, Ruby, so pick up the phone."

" _Fiiine_ ," the red-clad fledgling groused, trudging over to the phone that had not yet stopped ringing. She crouched down and pulled it out from under the bed, lifting the receiver to her face.

"Hello?"

She immediately held the phone away from her ear as she was blasted by an incongruously cheerful voice that belted out from the other end with an odd lilting accent she couldn't immediately place.

"Oh, hello! I'm so glad someone finally answered! Might I speak with Mr. McGee?"

Ruby shrugged, deciding to respond with comparable politeness. "Um, sorry, he doesn't seem to be here at the moment. Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm not sure… I had an appointment with him a few days ago, but he never seemed to show up. Do you know when he'll return?"

"I don't actually. What sort of appointment was this?"

The voice on the other end of the line hummed consideringly. "Well, Mr. McGee was going to be doing some modeling for me. Medical reference for the work I do here in the studio. It's a shame, really… the proposition would have been quite lucrative for him."

Ruby raised her eyebrows at Weiss who frowned in response. The entire conversation was audible to the both of them, and likely would have been even if they didn't have the enhanced hearing of Kindred.

 _Seem suspicious?_ Ruby mouthed. The other vampire simply rolled her eyes as if to answer, "Well, no duh."

"No kidding?" the brunette continued, deciding the play along. "Well, maybe I could come down and model for you."

"Why yes, that sounds delightful! Perhaps you could come down to my studio and we can sort out the details?"

Ruby shot her partner a tight grin. "Okay if I bring a friend?"

The voice chuckled. "The more the merrier, I assure you!"

"Cool, so then, where are you located?"

"I'm at the end of Main Street, a small basement studio. The sign says Gimble's Prosthetics. Just ring the buzzer and I'll let you in."

 _Hmm, so his name is Gimble, what an odd name._ "Sounds good, see you soon!"

She hung up the phone before turning to Weiss who was wearing a matching smirk to her own.

"Trap?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

Weiss nodded firmly all the same. "Trap. Who on earth would he be calling down here for this McGee person, who is missing alongside that Carson fellow?"

The brunette fledgling giggled as they headed up the stairs. "Oh, no, and us poor defenseless little girls might just fall for such a nefarious ploy!"

"You are having entirely too much fun with this," Weiss snorted humorously. "Let's get this over with and find your bounty hunter."

Ruby twirled her bat eagerly while Weiss loosened her rapier in its soft case as they strode across the upstairs parlor and out into the street.

 **Santa Monica  
** **Main Street**

Standing in the middle of a parking lot, Ruby eyed a painted sign that pointed down a set of concrete steps at the end of it, shadowed by the corner of the building and the dim streetlight around them. She snorted softly. "No, this isn't ominous at all…"

"It does seem a tad… sketchy," Weiss mused.

"No doubt." Ruby headed down the steep stairs, bordered by a cobblestone graffitied wall, until they arrived at an intercom set into the side of the wall right next to a steel door and below street level. With a resigned shrug, she pressed the button.

Gimble's voice came across, tinny but still eerily cheerful. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, we spoke on the phone? About modeling?"

"Oh, right, right! I'll buzz you right in!"

The steel door buzzed as it swung inward. The pair of fledglings walked through and into what seemed to be the waiting room of a doctor's office while the door swung shut behind them.

They were faced with a rather uptight-looking brunet man with an odd smile plastered on his face, dressed in slacks, a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and a blue tie. A prosthetic arm poked out past his left sleeve.

The man positively radiated earnest cheer as he greeted them. "Hello! Welcome to Gimble's Prosthetics and Medical Supplies. You're here for the modeling job? Good, good. You both seem to have rather well-developed limbs, if you don't mind me saying so." He chuckled at that, rather creepily in Ruby's opinion.

 _Ick, ick, ick, why do I think you'd be right at home in a white van trying to sell candy to little kids_ _?_

"Um, yeah…" she replied, trying to suppress her shudders. "And who are you?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me. My name is Gimble, Stanley Gimble. But, oh… dear, let us dispense with formalities. You can call me Stan!"

"Uh-huh, gotcha. I'm Ruby, and my friend here is Weiss. Um… so tell me about yourself… Stan. Before we get started and everything, I mean, kinda be helpful to know who we're working with, yeah?"

Weiss remained silent at her side, listening to and watching everything closely with her pale blue eyes.

"Me? Oh, I'm just trying to make things a little easier for those who find themselves, erm, disadvantaged. Giving a helping hand, you might say… A leg up. Heh… bloody clever, that one. Er, your friend doesn't say much, does she?"

The platinum blonde just looked at him dispassionately. "No," she replied shortly.

Ruby gave an awkward chuckle. "So, you seem, uh, 'disadvantaged' yourself, there."

"Hmmm? Oh, ah, you mean the arm?" Gimble grinned widely once again. "Yes, oh ho, that's an interesting story, if you've got the time for one."

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other and shared a shrug. "Sure, why not," the brunette replied.

The brunet man's creepy grin rapidly intensified. "Well, you might say I have a certain love affair with the human anatomy - an obsession, really. Prosthetics seemed a natural occupation in which to, ah, focus my enthusiasm, as it were."

Gimble ran his other hand over the replacement arm almost lovingly before resuming his tale. "And so I came to realize that I would never truly reach mastery in prosthetics without knowing what it was like to have to use one."

Ruby stared back in shock. He'd said it so nonchalantly, but there was no possible way he meant what she was thinking, was there? She glanced over at Weiss who had the same horror lurking behind her pale blue eyes.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Wait… You mean… You didn't…?"

But Gimble simply barreled on as if she hadn't spoken. "And so I decided, quite out of the blue, actually, to cut off my own arm. My work, as you can well imagine, has quite improved since then."

By this point, Ruby was screaming internally. _You are a fucking nutcase!_

Externally, she gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah… so… How about those pictures then, huh?"

"A-ha! An eager participant!" Gimble's laugh was oddly high-pitched. "Very good. Just give me a few moments to get my… equipment… ready, and then the both of you come on in and we'll get started."

With a cheerful nod, he turned and exited through the only other door, closing it firmly behind him.

Numbly, Ruby debated sitting on the blue vinyl couch, but eventually thought better of it.

"Weiss," she moaned softly.

"Uh-huh," Weiss replied in what was possibly the least composed she had ever seen her partner.

"I don't wanna go with the creepy molesting man."

"He might have the answers you're looking for…"

Ruby stared at her, incredulous. "He cut off his own fucking arm, Weiss!"

"Well, yes, but-"

"His! Own! Arm!"

"You think I don't understand that? Do you want to complete this task or not?"

The brunette sighed and grumbled under her breath. "Just once, could I get something simple... A nice, boring quest like in the computer games, 'here, take these four loaves of bread to my neighbor who I can't find the energy to walk over and see'."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing… Frigging World of Warcrack was a lie, I tell ya…"

"Ruby…"

"No, I'm going, I'm going…"

Figuring they'd given him enough of a head start, the pair of vampires headed through the door and into what looked to be a storage room for mannequins and prosthetic limbs, propped up against the walls and hanging from the ceilings. There was a price list on one wall for parts and whole mannequins, prosthetics priced as varying by customer. Ruby humorously noted that he was selling crash test dummies as well. Scrawled under the chalkboard was a warning in what looked to be red paint, and she desperately hoped it was only paint, saying 'Amputees must wait up front'.

Crates, workbenches, and shelves lined the large room and projected out into the middle. The corner of the room was closed off with a chain-link fence and gate. It looked to be a small office area with an inactive security camera monitor but no computer. Ruby shrugged and skipped it, following Weiss as she tried to emulate her partner's stealth.

Of course, being who she was and retaining the sort of luck possessed by only the worst vampire in existence, she managed to accidentally knock over a mannequin while creeping across the room. The brunette made a valiant attempt to catch it but the head promptly fell off and bounced noisily across the floor and into a display rack, causing the whole set of precariously-mounted artificial limbs to crash noisily to the floor.

Weiss stopped in her tracks, slowly turning towards Ruby with an incredulous look on her face. In response, the other fledgling just shrugged in embarrassment and chuckled ruefully while standing the mannequin back upright. It promptly collapsed into another noisy pile as the legs gave way.

The platinum blonde's eye twitched furiously. She pinched the bridge of her nose, seemingly counting to ten in her head, before quietly ordering Ruby to stay behind while she scouted ahead.

"You may follow me after a half of a minute has passed, and try not to trip over anything else!" Weiss hissed before turning on her heel and gliding noiselessly out of the room.

Left by herself, Ruby stuck her hands in her pockets and resisted the urge to kick at the pile of mannequin limbs. "Not _my_ fault I got the lame-ass uncoordinated genes," she grumbled quietly. "Maybe you guys should work on siring vampires better, ever think of that, huh?"

She glanced around idly while waiting, spotting a powered-off video camera that was set up on a flimsy tripod. She stepped over to inspect it and gave it a gentle poke, careful not to tip it over. The camera seemed to be an older, non-digital model, without a tape inside either. Finally, the brunette came to the determination that her half of a minute was up and continued in Weiss' footsteps, creeping ahead and determined not to screw up any more than she already had.

Ruby passed by a small fridge standing right before the doorway the other fledgling had passed through. Giving in to her curiosity she opened it up a crack, eyes alighting upon several packs of blood. "Oh, I've got an even worse feeling about this now…" she whispered to herself.

Down the cramped stairway and at the first landing there was a hallway leading off. Though the stairs continued down, Ruby decided to check out the first door on the hallway. It reminded her more of a cell with an inset window lined with rusted bars in the door. Inside the small, mostly barren chamber were some more pictures of anatomical parts on the walls, similar to those found in the basement of the tattoo parlor, a dentist's chair, and a stained mattress on the floor.

Ruby eyed the dark stains on the chair, the mattress, and the floor. "Nope, fuck this, I don't like this at all." Anxious to find her partner now, but unwilling to call out for Weiss in case it compromised her position, she decided to continue on sneaking down the rest of the way.

Halfway down the stairway the brunette paused and peered into another similar room, this one with an operating table and coated with liberal amounts of obviously dried blood. The fledgling swallowed convulsively and realized that it'd been awhile since she fed. _Should I go back up and grab a bag of blood?_ she wondered. _No, no time for that, I gotta find Weiss before Gimble does!_

At the end of the staircase was a set of closed double doors. Ruby cautiously opened one side and peered inside. "Weiss…?" she whispered, panic lacing the edges of her voice.

The brunette girl was faced with a large open room. Two pallets of boxes lined one end with an operating table in the middle. As she continued to creep in, she pulled up short at an odd collection of pictures taped to the wall. Along with the usual anatomical drawings and pictures was one of a clown, labeled 'Dad', while another was of an x-ray cross-section of a head. An arrow was drawn on the latter, pointing to the brain with the words 'under there'.

 _Yup, nuttier than a fucking fruitcake,_ Ruby moaned to herself anxiously. There was no sign of Weiss that she could see, but she could spy three doors leading from the room, one on the far end and two on the wall nearest to her. The latter two looked to be more like cell doors, similar to the ones upstairs.

Unbeating heart in her throat, Ruby crept forward to sneak a peek inside the pair of doors. She spotted what looked to be a corpse inside each one, both males, which made her sigh softly in relief. The first was missing both arms and legs, and a gaping mouth displayed the gruesome fact that all of his teeth had been pulled, while the other seemed to be just missing his hands and one leg up to the knee, though equally as dead.

Just as she finished breathing out a sigh of relief that it was not Weiss in either cell, the other door flew open to reveal a charging Gimble who was laughing maniacally. Flopping around in his grasp was what looked to be a severed arm, the deranged man's hand coated in blood where he was gripping the arm by the exposed radius and ulna.

 _Oh, ew, please don't hit me with the severed body parts, that's so gross!_

The fledgling scampered backwards from the giggling brunet man, fumbling with her grip on her bat while activating her Fortitude. Before she could ready either one, he darted in with surprising agility and hammered her across the head with the unconventional weapon.

Ruby saw stars as she stumbled to the side, almost losing her grip on her bat. _Fuck, he's strong!_ She made an attempt to swing out in a wide arc to keep him at bay and felt it make contact on his prosthetic appendage, but Gimble was resilient enough to shrug it off and continued to lay into her, mumbling incoherently in between manic giggles.

She couldn't concentrate, couldn't force what little blood reserves she had left to toughen her skin. The brunette girl felt blood leaking down her face from several cuts, as well as from the improvised weapon. The skin on the wielded arm had split in several places, and the exposed bones were now cutting into her, causing her to lose more of the precious blood.

"Dammit, will you stop hitting me!" she shouted angrily, swinging her bat around blindly. Her opponent simply skipped to the side, lashing out once more, this time catching her in the stomach and causing her to bend over in pain.

His return swing caught her chin, making her teeth click together painfully as her head was flung backwards…

And then she snapped.

The fledgling's vision darkened before turning into a hazy red as a low growl built up in her chest. Surprised, the would-be harvester paused in his attacks before quailing at the feral look in her silver eyes.

Gimble was suddenly confronted by the simple fact that he was nowhere near as close to the top of the food chain as he had considered himself to be. At that moment he gazed into the visage of a true monster, both awed and jealous of the purity of the creature he was now faced with.

Without remorse or consideration, Ruby cut loose, dropping her bat and lunging forward, mouth agape and fangs prominently displayed. The last of the blood inside her was reflexively pushed into her Presence, successfully activating it for the first time and riveting her attacker in place. All rational thought fled from her mind as she jumped atop the man, pinning his arms to the side and ignoring his frightened whimper.

 _Oh, this is nice_ , Ruby purred to herself as she tore into her hapless victim's throat. She didn't use any finesse at all, just worried at it like a dog with a bone, causing as wide a gash as she could. All the blood, the lovely, lovely blood, gushing forth for her to lap up and drink deep, quenching the never-ending thirst if only for a brief time…

When she was sated, the brunette suddenly came back to her senses. She looked down in horror at the mutilated corpse at her feet, his eyes forever frozen wide in fear and staring sightlessly from the head barely attached to what was left of his neck.

She stumbled back, hands held up in front of her. The blood coated her everywhere, her clothes and her hair and on the floor… Her hands looked as if she wore crimson gloves, and she could tell that her face was just as stained.

Her silver eyes darted around the room frantically, looking for some salvation from the insanity she'd just experienced. Finally, her gaze rested on a pale, white-clad form standing demurely just outside the splash radius of her messy feeding.

"Weiss…" she croaked. "What did… What happened? I- I- I killed him, no, I _slaughtered_ him…"

The other Kindred nodded her head slightly, face carefully devoid of any feeling, judgemental or otherwise. "Congratulations," she intoned softly. "You've had your first encounter with the Beast."

Weiss turned, her heels clacking against the concrete. "There's a sink over there, clean yourself up." She paused, glancing back over her shoulder, and her ice-blue eyes softened infinitesimally with pity as she whispered one last piece of advice. "Learn from this so that it never happens again."

Ruby looked back down at her trembling hands once more, unable to shake the dread gnawing at her insides.

 _I'm… I'm a fucking_ _ **monster**_ _…_

After washing up, including her hair and clothes as best she could, she numbly trudged up the stairs. Her platinum-haired partner was waiting for her, cleaned baseball bat at her side and holding a bag of blood retrieved from the fridge.

"Drink some more," she advised quietly. While Ruby complied, the other fledgling rubbed her hand along her spine reassuringly. "We'll keep some bags on hand," Weiss continued. "Just… to help. Are you... "

Ruby set aside the empty bag, having used the time to push down her chaotic thoughts, locking them behind a door that was metaphorically bulging from the amount of suppressed emotions behind it. "I'll be fine, Weiss," she stated with a weak smile. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course, Ruby."

Pale blue eyes watched her with concern as the pair left the office and stepped back out into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cheers to **zerosabers** , hope the frenzy was to your liking! Poor little vamp!Ruby just needs some serious cuddling… So, that ties up almost all of the side quest loose ends, we'll swing by one more small one next chapter while setting up for the warehouse assault.

Mad props to my talented Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love to all you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Nicodemus Cain, AntonSlavik020, FourNails1341, RealTerminal, Sharkdude5, Mossblomma, noone297, kinigget, Blacsparrow, Lyall777, TacoKing23, SixPerfections, Lavits Dragoon, Crescent Sunrise, Haley Earthstone,** I always love hearing from you folk, thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think!

Stay shiny!


	24. Chapter 24: Don't Judge A Book

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 24: Don't Judge A Book  
** **Santa Monica**

Ruby trudged down the street, her hands stuffed in her jeans pockets and head downcast. Weiss walked by her side, seemingly giving her space, but the brunette knew her friend was watching her with concern out of the corner of her eye.

As they passed the diner, the platinum-haired fledgling took her by the elbow and steered the two of them across the street to avoid the resident doomsayer. The raving madman was in one of his usual moods, hefting his sign overhead proclaiming the coming end of the world as he harangued all within earshot.

"We are living in the last days of the last age of mankind!" the tattered man rasped, marching back and forth along the street corner they'd just departed. "Repent your wickedness and atone in these, your last hours!"

Rather than an amused chuckled as such rantings would usually elicit, instead Ruby let out a rather despondent sigh. _Yeah, I have a lot to atone for, what am I even doing… Is this what I have to look forward to, berserking every time I don't feed often enough? Who'll be next, huh? Some kid? Someone I know? Would Weiss_ _be able to control me if I lost it like that again?_

Her head slowly rose as she retreated into her usual stoic resolve, pushing her reservations back again and simply determining not to let it happen again. At this point and time, while she was still trying to complete the tasks set before her and escape Santa Monica, she really didn't want to dwell on exactly what had happened earlier with the prosthetic maniac, just the consequences and prevention of it ever happening again.

She even chuckled lightly as she saw Weiss' pale blue eyes flickering over the destination building with a goodly amount of disdain. "I will scout out the neighboring yard," the other fledgling stated. "Just to make sure there are no surprises later."

Ruby gave her an amicable nod, glancing over at the fenced-in abandoned gas depot. "Okay, sounds good, Weiss. Thanks."

They flashed each other a quick smile before going their separate ways. The brunette pushed the door to the bail bond shop open, presented with a scene unchanged from the last time she'd visited. _Not that I really expected any differently._

Kilpatrick groaned slightly as he lifted his bulk up from the chair to greet her. "Hey there, kiddo, what's shakin'?"

"Um, hey, Kilpatrick…" She rubbed the back of her neck hesitantly, deciding to just come right on out and rip off the bandaid. "Sooo I got some bad news. Um… I kinda found Carson, but he's not coming back."

"What? Ain't comin' back? What do you mean he ain't comin' back?"

"Yeah, he's… dead. He was killed by a psychopath on the case he was working." Ruby offered up an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Kilpatrick sighed heavily, leaning back against his desk which creaked ominously against his weight. "Well, shit. That's too damn bad, I tell ya what. He was a good guy. Man, that's a tough one to swallow."

The brunette continued to smile sympathetically as she watched the man struggle to maintain his attempt at a tough-guy demeanor.

Finally, Kilpatrick cleared his throat as his voice became more businesslike. "Well, hell. That really leaves me in hot water, kiddo. Gonna cost old Arthur real good."

Ruby's smile became somewhat more eager at the news, though she tried very hard to stamp down on her enthusiasm because of the news she just delivered. "So, what's the problem? Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe… I got this guy with a sheet a mile long, put in on three warrants. His girlfriend put up for the bond and now he missed a court date. I can't get in touch with either of 'em. Want a job?"

As much as she tried to curb her enthusiasm, she was unable to suppress a giggle at that. "Do I? I mean yeah, definitely!" Ruby frowned momentarily as something tickled the back of her brain in reminder. "Um… can I get paid for finding Carson still, even if I couldn't bring him back?"

"Oh, uh, yeah… yeah yeah. Sorry about that, here ya are." Kilpatrick opened up a desk drawer and rifled through a small cash box before handing her five twenty-dollar bills.

"Cool beans, thanks!" she grinned. " _Sooo_ what would you like me to do?"

"Well, it won't be much of a job since you ain't licensed and all, but until I can get me another bounty hunter, or I can get ahold of that chick up in LA, I need you to find out if this guy skipped town or what."

"Awesome, can do!"

"Great, great." Kilpatrick settled his frame back behind his computer once more and tapped a few keys, peering at the old CRT monitor. "Alright, the guy's name is Mike Durbin. Goes by the name 'Muddy'. His girlfriend put up the bond. She lives over there above Trip's Pawnshop. Her name is Marian Murietta, but I haven't been able to get in touch with her."

Ruby nodded sagely, now trying to act a bit like she knew what she was doing with this whole bounty hunter thing. "What's this guy's record look like, then?"

"Well, he was brought up on manslaughter charges years back but he got acquitted. Since then he's been in and out for this and that, small time stuff mostly."

"So what'd he do this time to need bailed out?"

"Most recently?" He tapped a few more keys. "He was brought in as part of a big case on stolen auto parts. It's this big chop shop thing that's goin' on in Santa Monica. Been in the paper."

"Okay… So, above the pawnshop, right?" _Right next to the Haven, easy enough..._

"That's right, Marian Murietta, in them crappy places above the pawnshop."

Ruby rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. "Heh heh, yeah, really crappy I'll bet…" she mumbled, though Kilpatrick ignored her and plowed on.

"Find out where the hell Muddy is, where he's going, whatever. But be careful. You're not licensed and if anything bad goes down, I don't know ya, ya hear me?"

"Yup, I hear ya."

Kilpatrick gave her a grateful nod. "Alright. Come back when ya got some info. Thanks in advance!"

Ruby gave him a cheerful wave as she skipped out the door. "See ya!"

Her earlier morose feelings were once again firmly buried, she could deal with it when she had the time. For now, though, she just needed to keep in mind that she needed to feed regularly. _I can do this, don't let myself get hungry, and everything will be fine, no worries, I can do this..._

As she left Kilpatrick's to stroll along the sidewalk, Ruby immediately spotted Weiss standing in the shadows cast by an overhead sign from Brother's Salvage. The other fledgling was motionless as she leaned against the signpost in between the junkyard and the old fenced-off Sunco gas station.

Approaching her friend, she snorted in humor at the sign hanging right over Weiss' shoulder on the gate to the salvage yard. "No trespassing; violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again," she read out loud with a giggle.

The brunette Kindred opened her mouth to greet her partner but then jumped slightly as the doomsayer barked out his latest denunciation, seemingly directing it straight at the pair of girls. "The bones of your ancestors will rise up and reclaim the flesh that they lent their sorry progeny!"

Ignoring the raving man, Weiss inclined her head towards a gap in the fence. "There's a light coming from inside there."

Ruby peered inside the yard, observing several giant rusty upright tanks, like squat grain silos, that must have been used to store gasoline. The closest one seemed to have a large tear in the side. Sure enough, her enhanced eyes could make out the hint of a flicker of light from within. "Whelp, let's do this, then."

The pair of fledglings pushed through the gap, eyeing the spools of razor wire atop the fence, and headed directly for the gas tank.

The tear was deceptively large, at an angle so it was barely noticeable from the street. Ruby easily cleared it, stepping through and looking around warily. Inside was a solitary figure, wearing jeans and a wooly green overcoat and standing with his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face as if he were expecting them. Behind the vampire was a computer set up on top of an old wooden spool for telephone wire, attached to a web of electrical wiring and the like that disappeared somewhere into the darkness. Next to the computer rested a stained mattress on the floor and a candle flickering atop a crate that must have served as an end table.

As Ruby focused in on the figure, she quickly ascertained that he was obviously Nosferatu. The brunette shuddered at the otherworldliness of his visage. An oddly misshapen and hairless lump of a skull was adorned with beady, inset red eyes and a mouth full of uneven pointy teeth. The Kindred's left ear was fully formed and had a loop earring, while the other seemed to be just a slit in the side of his head. She tried very hard to keep a grimace off of her face as she was forced to deal with the most frightening and disfigured of all the Kindred races that she'd dealt with so far.

The Nosferatu addressed Ruby first as she cautiously approached. "Look who finally made it. Thought you'd never find me, did ya, sweetheart?"

His voice was slightly raspy but deep and smooth nonetheless, even so it sent chills up her spine.

"You knew I was looking for you?" Ruby retorted curiously.

The vampire, presumably Bertram, nodded. "I've gotten good at knowing when I'm wanted." He turned to Weiss next as she stepped up alongside the brunette. "Figured a childe of old Ozpin would have gotten her to me sooner than that."

Weiss huffed irritably and crossed her arms. "Well, you didn't exactly make it easy on us with your little feud."

"Yeah, heard from Jeanette, I guess Therese is outta the picture now, hmm?" He grinned, pointed teeth gleaming in the dim light. "Interesting, indeed. And so now there's you two."

Ruby gave a hesitant little wave. "Yup, there's us. So, then, you must be Bertram Tung, right?"

"The one and only."

The brunette glanced over at Weiss. "Um, yeah, heh heh… So, I'm Ruby-"

Bertram chuckled, cutting her off. "Oh, I know all about you, cupcake. And that you've got something big you need to do, so either someone has a lot of faith in you… or they want you out of the picture. Hmm… interesting choice, either way."

"How do you know about me?" she returned, a bit perplexed. _Everyone seems to know about me, and I'm still not sure how I feel about that..._

"News travels down the Kindred grapevine like wildfire. And that courtroom spat between La Croix and Nines Rodriguez is a juicy little morsel, and you in the middle…" A small, grey tongue darted out to lick his lips, forcing Ruby to suppress another shudder. "How interesting."

"Enough of that, if you please," Weiss interrupted firmly. "We require assistance on behalf of the Prince."

Bertram smirked at the haughty Ventrue girl. "Of course, of course… So what did you need me for, then?"

"So, there's this warehouse that Mercurio told us needs blown up…" Ruby began hesitantly. "One run by the Sabbat…"

"Ahhh, I see. Yeah, I've been watching the place. The Sabbat has a bunch of lowlife humans working day and night to move stuff through there. There's some major staging going on."

"Just humans?" the brunette frowned.

The elder Kindred nodded. "As far as I can tell. The humans seem to know the score from the way they've been talking. I think most of them have aspirations of joining the next graduating class of shovelheads. Ugh, losers."

That revelation caused Ruby's eyes to widen in disbelief. "They know they're working for vampires?"

Now it was Weiss' turn to nod distractedly. "Yes, the Sabbat tend to make sure everyone knows precisely who they are dealing with."

Bertram chuckled in agreement, the sound like rusty pipes being scoured out. "Got it in one. So if you get in there and have to bust some heads… don't feel bad. Think of it as 'upholding the Masquerade'."

"So you can get us in there without being detected?" the platinum-haired fledgling pressed.

"Sure can. Just tell me when you're ready and we'll leave. Once you're there, however, you're on your own. You'll need to get into the place and plant the explosives in the middle office to take the whole structure down."

"Okay, well…" Ruby caught herself before she could chew on her bottom lip again. "We need to get the Astrolite back and run a couple of errands… So, first thing tomorrow night?"

Bertram grunted as he glanced down at an expensive Rolex watch on his wrist. "Yeah, time's running short until sunrise, I guess that's for the best… Come back when you're ready to go, then. But don't take too long fledgling, you definitely need to do this tomorrow night. This isn't really something we planned around your schedule."

"Okay, thanks, Bertram," Ruby stated gratefully. "See you later, then!"

Weiss inclined her head slightly as she went to follow her partner out. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Tung."

"Anytime, fledglings, Bertram chuckled. "See you tomorrow, then."

The two young vampires made their way from the gas station, and upon Ruby's urging swung through the garage on the way to Mercurio's.

"So this automobile we're looking for," Weiss commented as they strolled through the rows of cars. "It was collateral for a bail on some European man who might be connected to the thin-blood you are looking for?"

"Lily, right, she had the bond in her purse." Ruby pursed her lips as she spotted another red car at the end of the row, in a dark corner of the garage and far from where sunlight might reach. "I'm hoping to find something, anything, really, 'cause otherwise this is a dead end… Oh!"

They paused behind the older model vehicle, with a license plate that read GUYCONI.

"And this is it!" the brunette announced cheerfully. She reached down and quickly discovered, much to her surprise, that the trunk was actually unlocked.

The two fledglings peered inside the cluttered trunk space curiously. Among the usual trash and discarded car parts, Weiss daintily pulled out a small book with a plain brown cover, handing it over to her partner. Opening it, Ruby noted a feminine scrawl across several pages. "Hmm, looks like a diary…" She turned and rested her rear against the bumper, reading out loud for Weiss' benefit.

 _4/30 - I met a guy today at The Asylum. He's SO beautiful, oh my god. His name is Rolf and he is from Germany. European men are just so classy compared to boring California boys. He asked to see me tomorrow night. I wonder if he's rich. He looks rich. I'm going to go shopping tomorrow and pick up something that won't make me look like a big, fat pig_ _. Can't wait to see him._

 _5/21 - I think it's getting pretty serious with Rolf. He told me he wanted to give me something very special next week and if it's what I think it is, it's about damn time. I thought Europeans were supposed to be less uptight about this sort of thing._

 _6/06 - I woke up at 9PM today. That would be strange in itself, except I don't remember going to sleep last night. In fact, I don't remember anything since last Saturday night when Rolf was over…_

 _6/10 - I woke up late again. I haven't eaten anything in four days. I don't know what's wrong with me…_

 _6/11 - Rolf came over last night. He said the reason I hadn't eaten anything was because I needed blood_ _. He said it was all I could eat now, that I wouldn't feel hungry any more if I drank some. He had a bag of it from the local blood bank. I tried to refuse but I couldn't. What's happening to me?_

 _7/26 - Rolf said he's going to have to leave soon. He said people are trying to force him out of the country. He didn't say anything about taking me with him._

 _8/22 - I had to bail Rolf out of jail today. He was arrested because his visa expired. He looked frightened. I'm afraid he's going to leave._

 _12/07 - I haven't seen or heard from Rolf since the night I bailed him out. I don't know what to do. I thought he cared about me. Why did he do this to me…?_

 _4/15 - I talked with this guy I met in the Surfside until five this morning. When I told him I had to go, I felt like Cinderella. He seemed like a prince._

 _4/16 - I met that guy from the Surfside again. He has no idea what I am…_

 _4/24 - I brought E, the guy from the Surfside, back to my apartment last night. He said that he's going back to Australia in a few days, now that the tournament's coming to an end. I don't want him to leave. I've never felt this way about someone before, not even Rolf._

 _4/25 - E kissed me last night and I couldn't stop myself from biting him in his neck. But I drank too much and… I gave him my blood to save him. When I explained it all to him, he said he never wanted to see me again. What have I done?_

 _5/08 - I haven't been able to feed since that night with E. I'm afraid of what will happen. I remember Rolf brought blood from the blood bank. Maybe if I can sneak in, I can grab a few bags and get out before anyone catches me._

Closing the diary and tucking it back amongst the detritus in the trunk, Ruby curiously peeked into the car itself next, shading her eyes against the window. She could see lots of blankets piled around in the backseat. The brunette surmised that Lily must have been forced out of her apartment with no way to pay for it, using Rolf's car as a place to hide during the day.

Ruby let out a soft sigh as she stood back up. "That's a sucky way to get through the unlife," she mused. "I wonder if there's something we can do for Lily and E both, if we can reunite them…"

"I think it's a worthy cause," Weiss stated softly. "Perhaps after our current quest. In any case, it would appear that the trail now leads to the blood bank, which is the last place Lily said she was going."

"Right." Ruby nodded firmly. "And there's no time for that now, but I'll just make a mental note to check down there in the next few nights or so."

"So, Mercurio's next?"

"Yup. We still got time, right?"

"Perhaps another twenty minutes or so, but yes, we should be able to manage."

With another nod, the brunette closed the trunk and headed towards the garage exit with Weiss at her side.

 _One last stop before we rest for the day… And then, finally, we can do the last job and get out of this town for awhile._

 _It's a nice place to visit, but I am_ _ **so**_ _done living here..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so we tied up a couple of loose ends here, but that will be it before we advance the main story ahead. The Muddy questline is pretty important, but that will definitely wait until we have some more characters introduced, and likewise for the Lily quest. Next week, though, the girls are gonna hit a warehouse. Easy pickings, right? Heheheh...

Hugs for my wonderful Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and more of the same to all you lovely readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, noone297, carpenter656, AntonSlavik020, Mossblomma, Crescent Sunrise, kinigget, Blacsparrow, kaiju62, TacoKing23,** many thanks! Also, I seem to have missed out on notifications for about half of the reviews from last chapter, so apologies for not responding to all of you!

Stay shiny!


	25. Chapter 25: Sabbat Bloody Sabbat

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 25: Sabbat Bloody Sabbat  
** **Santa Monica**

First thing the next evening, almost as soon as the sun set, the pair of fledglings emerged from their Haven, geared up for battle. Weiss carried the bag containing the Astrolite slung over her shoulder along with her rapier bag, and wore her usual white peacoat dress, while Ruby was dressed in a black tank top, matching jeans, and a red zip-up hoodie that was not quite as nice as her fashionable one, nor would it be mourned were it to be filled with bullet holes. _Not like I'm expecting it to be, or anything…_ the brunette snickered to herself softly.

Wordlessly they wound their way through the back alleys of Santa Monica, crossing Main Street towards their destination.

Bertram greeted them both, once again standing in the center of the tank as if he knew exactly when to expect them. "You two ready to go?"

The pair of fledglings nodded in concert. "Yep, all set, let's do this," Ruby proclaimed.

Half an hour later they found themselves edging along an old, dried-out sewer, lined with stones and underneath what had once been a train depot station. Bertram had dropped them off at the entrance, informing them that he'd meet them back at the abandoned gas station once they were successful.

The brunette laid a hand along one of the pillars that supported the flooring overhead. The construction around them was easily from long before Ruby had even been born. At the end of their trek was a series of collapsed tunnels, one of them with enough room for them to crawl up the debris and into a partially-collapsed bathroom, just as Bertram had advised them.

With a quick, steadying exhale, Ruby eased the door open for them to sneak through. Directly across the way was another room containing a functioning series of urinals and with the back side of what looked to be a gang member peeing in one while whistling tunelessly. Weiss raised her eyebrows questioningly, to which Ruby made a grand gesture for her to proceed forth.

Smirking, Weiss crept up and snapped his neck just as he zipped himself up. Without displaying any real exertion, the small girl lifted the corpse up by the back of his jeans and slung him down the hole they'd just come from. The brunette wrinkled her pert nose at the indignity of it all, but her partner merely sidled back up to her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"There are likely sentries all along the outer edges of this Sabbat operation," she warned quietly. "We'll need to be very stealthy from here on out."

"Great, just great…" Ruby grumbled mutedly, though her silver eyes narrowed in determination. _I am not gonna screw this up_ _!_

She gave a start, then, as Weiss rested a hand along her forearm, pale blue eyes shining intently. "You can do this, Ruby. I'll go first, just follow in my footsteps and stay alert."

The brunette gave her a resolved nod and together they slinked out of the corridor and into the next chamber.

Before them was a series of what had once been rooms, the walls now mostly destroyed, likely for firewood by the homeless as evidenced by a number of old, dusty mattresses lying about. Off to the side, Ruby spotted an open crate containing some ammunition of various calibers. She slipped the handful of .38 rounds into her pocket but kept her trusty bat in hand as they didn't want to make a lot of noise just yet. _Y'know, stealthy and all that… I'mma mouse, I'mma mouse, I'm a sneaky little-_

She broke off her internal ditty with a quiet _eep_ as the sound of a conversation reached her ears from nearby. Weiss noted her reaction, wordlessly gesturing towards the front door which must have led outside. The brunette nodded, but then gave her partner's sleeve a tug as she spotted a plywood board propped against the wall on the other side. From what she could tell, there seemed to be flickering lights coming from behind it. They carefully set it aside, revealing a waist-high hole in the wall, and crawled out onto the old train station platform where a homeless man in rags was warming himself by a fire inside an oil drum.

The man pointedly ignored them as they slipped by and into the trainyard itself. It was a wide, open area though their view was filled with freight cars, some open but most locked shut. Obviously, they'd need to weave their way through them to reach their destination on the other side of the yard.

Ruby crept behind the platinum-haired girl, keeping to her shadow and trying to place her feet in the same places she did. She was a bit proud of herself for not bumping into her backside when Weiss paused by a large red freight car labeled Confederate Atlantic, holding up a warning hand, as they overheard another conversation, this one from up ahead with their words carrying towards them on the night breeze.

"Yo, what the fuck is going on here tonight?" a whiny masculine voice began. "Marcus is in everyone's face and shit!"

"Didn't you hear?" a second voice answered, slow and deliberate in his words. "A new shipment came in, some pretty serious hardware."

"Yeah, I heard, but what the fuck? We get that kind of shit in here all the time. What's so different about tonight?"

"I dunno, Marcus's as tense as a motherfucker. Maybe he heard something."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know, but keep your fucking eyes open!"

A third man grunted irritably. "Someone better tell those clowns in the freight house to quit playing cards before Marcus comes out and starts peeling fucking caps, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," the first voice answered, trailing off as the trio of guards resumed their patrol in the direction they'd just come from.

After a few seconds to make sure they didn't double back, the pair of vampires snuck around the other side of the rail car where the thugs had been standing, keeping to the shadows cast by light posts and oil drum fires scattered about.

Eventually, they came across a series of crates, set up like steps, leading up to another freight car with a padlock on the door.

"This might be a back door," Weiss whispered. "It'd be advantageous for us to use it if we could, as the front seems to have a lot of thugs patrolling."

Ruby smirked widely in response. "I got this." Whipping out her lockpicks, she handily took care of the lock after only a few seconds of effort. The brunette turned triumphantly but as she did the padlock slipped from her fingers. She flailed for it, desperately grasping for the lump of metal. Fortunately, though, Weiss caught it with her usual dextrous reflexes before it could hit the steel rail below.

The other fledgling just sighed and shook her head with a small smile, gently placing the padlock behind a crate and out of sight. Ruby flashed her a grateful grin before opening the door slowly and carefully. There was nobody there to greet them, so the pair eased themselves inside and closed the sliding door behind them once more.

They now found themselves at the edge of the rail yard, next to a stone fence topped by barbed wire. With a quick glance around, Weiss once again led the way, sneaking along the fence and keeping to the shadows. As the fledglings passed the last car in line, pulled partially into the warehouse, they paused as they picked up on the rough voices of another group of gang members inside, evidently the ones playing cards. Weiss paused for only a moment before moving on once again as they remained oblivious to their passage.

"You gonna bet or what?" one of the men inside drawled.

Another thug grunted absentmindedly, gazing at his hand. "Relax, Holmes, I'm in."

"Yo, Marcus will be crackin' down on people now, right?" a third man spoke up, dark-skinned and with a thick urban accent.

"What the fuck you talkin' about?" the first retorted.

The third man nodded earnestly. "Yeah, something going down tonight, he knows something we don't. You ever see this many of us here at one time?"

The second gang member cut him off, his voice quiet and menacing. "I know you best keep your voice down, Marcus don't play that shit."

"What shit?" he replied with a snort, though he did lower his voice. "I'm just asking a question."

"That's the shit he don't play."

"Look, both of you shut up and play your fucking cards already, alright?" the first man interjected irritably.

They left the conversation behind them as the pair of vampires continued to edge past. Soon enough they came upon a door, which Weiss tested to confirm it was locked. Without additional prompting, the brunette pulled out her lockpicks again and got to work. Though it took a bit longer this time, she still managed to get it open in under a minute.

Inside the railhouse now, the fledglings could observe a pair of cars pulled partially inside. They cautiously edged past the last in line to where another door could be seen under a catwalk. Weiss ducked back around, motioning to the brunette that there was another thug standing guard up top, but that he wasn't paying very close attention to the inside of the building. The white and red figures quickly darted underneath where he stood and soundlessly opened the door, sliding out of the railhouse and closing the portal behind them.

 _So far so good_ , Ruby thought with cautious optimism.

The fledglings found themselves in a large staging yard in between the warehouses and the train depots, filled with crates. There were, however, more thugs in between them and the door into the warehouse itself.

Glancing around, Ruby spied an empty soda can atop the near crate and formulated a plan, which she conveyed to her partner through gestures. Weiss looked a bit confused at first, then apprehensive, and finally resigned, indicating with a shrug for her to proceed.

 _Note to self, never play charades with Weiss, she's terrible at this sorta thing…_

The brunette slowly picked up the can, ducking back behind the crate before flinging it towards the far side of the clearing. As soon as she did so she was in motion, quickly darting towards the right-hand side with Weiss on her heels. Unfortunately, her distraction managed to catch on an overhead power cable and dropped down into the middle of the yard. In unison, all the thugs glanced towards the fallen soda can, but not nearly as far away as she'd hoped.

"Swiss fuckin' cheese," Ruby groaned.

Weiss sighed in agreement. " _That_ could have gone better."

"Yep, it could have." The brunette glanced up at a shout from one of the gang bangers as the pair of Kindred were spotted, only partially concealed by the cover there. "And here we go."

Both fledglings raced out into the yard, melee weapons in hand, to meet the onrush of opponents. Ruby managed to activate her Fortitude before slamming into one of the thugs, bowling him over unceremoniously, while swinging out at another attacker who was bringing a holdout revolver to bear upon them. As her weapon connected with his hand, the loud _crack_ of the bone snapping echoed throughout the courtyard. The gang member dropped his gun with a howl that was abruptly cut off by the simple expedient of her bat slamming into his skull. Stepping over the felled man, she spun and whipped her melee weapon around to brain the first thug, still struggling to rise.

The dirt kicked up at her feet as a shot rang out. Still in a crouch, she turned to see another thug holding a cheap revolver out towards her, eyes wide with fear. Snarling, the brunette raced towards him in a sprint. The somewhat pudgy man was shaking like a leaf, which certainly hindered his aim as he fired off two more shots. Both went wide, missing his target who crashed into him in a red blur.

Ruby straddled her opponent and landed a solid punch across his face, knocking him senseless. She glanced around to note that Weiss had the others taken care of, though the door that they'd already passed through opened back up to reveal two more gang bangers. Weiss was there before they could even react, eviscerating one and pouncing on the other to feed. Deciding that was a good idea with her recent blood expenditure, the brunette leaned over to drain her current victim.

Rising, she wiped her mouth off on her sleeve, giving Weiss a nod as the platinum blonde stepped up.

"We need to move quickly," Weiss stated calmly, wiping delicately at the corners of her own mouth. "These cretins will be missed soon enough." She headed for the next door, Ruby following close behind.

With practiced ease, the brunette fledgling picked the lock and eased the door open. Before them was the cavernous main warehouse, populated by a plethora of thugs walking along the perimeter and bustling about, lugging crates. Directly ahead, however, was a metal staircase leading up to the surrounding catwalk and the offices. After giving a quick glance around to ensure they were not under observation, Weiss slipped past, gliding up the steps. Ruby remained right on her heels, concentrating hard on stepping exactly where her partner had and keeping silent.

They were almost to the top when their luck finally ran out.

The door leading to the offices opened to reveal another pair of thugs. The two parties stared at each other for a moment in shock before Weiss lunged forward, skewering the first one in line. The other, though, managed to yell out a warning as he pulled a gun from his waistband. Ruby unhesitatingly leapt over Weiss and the falling body to tackle the remaining man, slamming her bat into his head once downed and spattering herself with gore.

Gunfire began to pepper the walls around the two crouched fledglings. "Shit on a motherfucking pancake!" Ruby yelped.

"Move!" Weiss shouted. "I'll set the charges, cover me!"

The brunette yanked her gun out, holding it in her right hand while clutching the bat with her left. She stood in the doorway, ignoring the tugs and pricks to her clothing as she fired down at the thugs running up the stairs. Amazingly enough, she even managed to hit a few and sent them tumbling down to tangle up the others in a heap.

Upon hearing a commotion behind her, Ruby turned to face a better-dressed thug wearing trousers and a silk red shirt, racking a shotgun as he eyed Weiss where she crouched behind a desk. Growling furiously, she flung her bat at him as a distraction, successfully causing him to stumble back in surprise. As soon as her melee weapon left her hands, she was in motion, racing towards him while firing her gun and forcing him back further, but he recovered quickly enough to bring the shotgun back up, leveling it at her head.

Allowing her instincts to take over, the petite brunette ducked and slammed into him with her shoulder. She could feel the pellets graze her backside as the thunderous report went off over her head, but she managed to twist her momentum and throw him to the ground, placing one quick shot into his temple. Out of bullets and having no time to reload, she hurriedly stuck her gun back into her hoodie pocket and grabbed the bat, joining Weiss in the middle of the room.

Weiss' eyes were pale blue orbs full of concern. "The timer is set for two minutes!"

"What?!" Ruby gaped incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

Her partner grabbed hold of her sleeve and began pulling her along the way they'd come in. "I didn't, it was preset!"

"Son of a shitbiscuit!"

"Yes, my sentiments exactly!"

Both panicked fledglings raced back down the steps. More thugs were trying to push past the fallen bodies there but the pair of girls leapt adroitly over their heads and out the door, leaving the milling gang members to stare after them, dumbfounded.

As soon as they made it outside, however, both fledglings went down in a tangle of limbs as they collided with what looked to be a young Sabbat grunt. The snarling vampire tried to take a bite out of Ruby's arm, but she'd reactivated her Fortitude as soon as they fell, and he was unable to pierce her skin. The brunette growled in irritation and pushed him off, allowing Weiss to slash through his abdomen and up into his ribcage, turning him into fiery ash. Both sprang to their feet and took off once more.

Their mad dash took them through the railway depot room next, but just as they passed through the door another pair of Sabbat vampires, both with machetes, dropped from the top of one of the railcars. Weiss instinctively drew herself erect and into in a fencer's stance, rapier held out in front of her, but Ruby just barreled on in.

"Weiss, we don't have time for this shit!" the brunette shouted as she knocked the machete of one of the vampires aside with her bat. Darting in, she slammed her elbow into his face, snapping his neck back and leaving him wide open. She spun around and, on the backswing, took his head clean off, turning him to ash at her feet.

"Yes, quite right," Weiss muttered, a bit abashed. With her usual grace, she swatted away her opponent's initial lunge and skewered him through his chest, pushing him off with one boot to impale him through his right eye and out the back of his skull. The platinum-haired fledgling shook the ash off of her sword before they continued to run out the next door and into the railyard.

"Time?" Ruby shouted over her shoulder, eyes scanning for any gang members.

"Fifteen seconds!" Weiss yelled back. "We'll make it!"

With little time to spare, they got past the rail cars and up onto the platform before they heard a thunderous explosion behind them. Turning, the two Kindred watched the sky behind them light up from the power of the blast, decimating the warehouse, the depot, and making half of the rail cars before them shake. Both ducked down instinctively but remain unscathed as the force of the explosion washed overhead.

"Well," Weiss sighed, straightening up. "That was… exhilarating."

"Yeah, it was," the brunette laughed. She perked up, though, at the sound of running feet. "Wait, someone's coming…"

And then, across the tops of the rail cars lined up on the far side of the yard, she spotted a silvery figure that quickly materialized into that of a wolf, who leapt down onto the platform to join them. Ruby gave a startled _squeak_ , clutching her bat defensively in both hands, just as the wolf morphed into the form of a man. He had long black hair and an ankle-length brown overcoat over an orange shirt. Tinted glasses couldn't conceal the otherworldly orange glow of his eyes as he grinned widely at the pair of fledglings.

He spoke, then, his voice cultured and low. "The warehouse… your handiwork, I presume."

Ruby was still trembling somewhat, ready to fight or flee, though her partner had already lowered her rapier. "What… A- Are you a werewolf?" the brunette squeaked.

"Not experienced much in the creatures of the night, are you?" he chuckled mildly. "For future reference, you might keep in mind that werewolves aren't in the habit of introducing themselves, particularly to Kindred."

Weiss nodded as she slipped her rapier back into her bag. "He's a Gangrel, Ruby. The more powerful of them can change into an animal form."

"Uh-huh." The red-clad girl still regarded the newcomer warily. " _Sooo_ , you're not gonna try and kill us, then?"

The Kindred man smirked in response. "I hadn't planned on it."

Her platinum-haired friend stepped forward and inclined her head respectfully. "I presume you are Beckett, sir?"

"I am indeed, so glad to see that my reputation precedes me. And you are a childe of Primogen Ozpin, are you not?"

"I am, sir. Weiss Schnee, at your service. Behind me is Ruby Rose, who is… new to this situation."

Beckett looked the fidgeting brunette over consideringly. "Yes, I've heard something about our newest fledgling here in Los Angeles…"

The brunette was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she was being watched, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling up, and quickly spun around. Behind her, almost close enough to touch, stood a girl, also with raven hair but with a large black bow atop her head. She was dressed in a long white button-up shirt over tight black leggings and ankle boots. Amber eyes, glowing with the same intensity as Beckett's, regarded her steadily.

Ruby let out a startled _squawk_ and stumbled backwards into her partner. "Ahhh! Another one!"

"Ah, yes, my apologies," Beckett chuckled wryly. "This is my… apprentice, of sorts, Blake Belladonna."

The raven-haired girl, seemingly of an age to the both of them, at least when she'd been turned, gave them a slow nod as her intense gaze flickered between the two fledglings.

"Oh, um… hi!" The brunette shook off her surprise and let a friendly smile grow across her face. It was nice, in a way, to see another Kindred who didn't seem so old. "I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss!"

"Mmm." Blake didn't move a muscle other than to nod once more, just as slowly.

 _Okay, so she doesn't talk much, dark and silent type, gotcha…_

"Tell me, Ruby," Beckett spoke up, drawing their attention once more. "Have you by any chance seen or felt anything strange since your Embrace? And you as well, Weiss, I know you also have been among us for less than a year."

The fledglings glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Ruby gave thought to all she'd seen, and what she could actually talk about, but then a memory sparked up. "Oh, well… I did meet some Kindred on the beach, but they weren't really, well… Kindred. I mean, they were thin-bloods."

"Hmm…" Becket rubbed a finger along his jawline. Ruby jumped slightly as she noticed Blake was now standing to the side, still regarding the pair of fledglings intently. _How did she… I didn't even see her move_ _!_

"Yes, thin-bloods," Beckett continued, unperturbed as to the raven-haired girl's movements.

"They're a fascination of mine. They are considered a weaker, more human-like Kindred, hence the name 'thin-blood', but they are sired the same as any of us. I've heard a large concentration of them live in this city. They're one of the reasons I'm in Los Angeles."

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm looking into helping one of them, anyways… I feel kinda bad for them."

"Indeed." He regarded Weiss levelly. "And what does the daughter of Ozpin feel regarding such harbingers of doom?"

Weiss pulled her shoulders back, chin tilted slightly aloft. "I do not partake in the general consensus of the Camarilla regarding thin-bloods. And I have pledged my support to Ruby in assisting with their current plight to the best of my ability."

"Well, now," the elder Kindred grinned. "How refreshing. So, anything else, perhaps?"

Ruby blinked as she realized that Blake was now standing at the shoulder of the man before her. The brunette's head whipped from where the girl was formerly to where she now stood, incredulous. And then she was further surprised to note a very small, but definitely pleased, smirk upon the other girl's face. She grinned back, giving her an acknowledging nod. _Heh, pretty nifty trick, there._

"Sorry, sir," Weiss was answering, "nothing else of note."

"Nope, me neither," Ruby affirmed.

Beckett gave them a thoughtful hum. "Most of my contacts here report sensing something unusual in the night air, like a sense of dread or pressure… but I'm not a native to these parts, nor is Blake, so I can't tell you if it's irregular. And since you are both still fresh, perhaps you're not attuned to it."

The raven-haired girl stepped forward then, the first Ruby had actually seen her move. As if she'd actually spoken, Beckett tilted his head and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, well… It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, ladies, but there are rumblings for me to discredit. We shall, I'm certain, meet again. Or never again. Goodnight, young ones… and be careful, you're very likely being hunted by the Sabbat."

Weiss nodded gracefully. "And it was a pleasure to make the acquaintance of the both of you as well, sir. Good evening to you."

"Yep, nice meeting you, Beckett… and you too, Blake! See you around?"

Blake gave her a small smile, ducking her head slightly. "Perhaps," she murmured, her voice a low and throaty alto.

Giving the duo a wave, the pair of fledglings walked into the building to exit the area the same way they'd come in.

Becket and Blake remained standing where they were, staring off thoughtfully to where the young vampires had disappeared.

"Your thoughts, Blake?" he eventually murmured.

She gave a start as if broken unexpectedly from her musings. "Oh… Well, they certainly seem… intriguing, Master."

The elder Kindred gave a slight sigh as he shook his head. "Blake… As I have continuously told you, I am not your sire, hence, not your Master. When I found you, feral and lost a handful of years ago, all I did was take you in and show you the path forward."

"And I shall always be grateful for that," Blake replied levelly before letting another small smirk flit across her features. "Master."

"Incorrigible," Beckett grumbled good-naturedly. He turned, then, to regard his charge intently. "I find this most interesting, however. You've not shown any interest in other Kindred, merely accompanying me, even if a bit reluctantly, in my many travels."

"I simply don't see the need for all this… civilization," she replied with a frown. "It makes me itch."

"I'm sure it does. So, what will you do now?"

Blake stared down at her feet, uncharacteristically fidgeting. "Could I… Would you mind, terribly, Master, if I were to… shadow them, follow those two? I cannot shake the feeling that something momentous surrounds them."

Beckett nodded slowly. "I am impressed that you picked up on it. I see it as well, but more than that… I noticed it around you as well."

"Me?" Blake asked, startled, as her head popped back up again.

"Indeed. Whatever trials those two will undergo… I cannot tell where their path leads, precisely. But it will intersect with us once more, I am sure of that much. For now…" Beckett offered the younger Gangrel a smile. "See if you can't integrate yourself with them. The small red one, Ruby, at least, seemed to take to you."

"Very well, then." Blake gave him a small but warm smile. "I shall return before sunrise, Master."

With that, her form shimmered to be replaced by that of a sleek, muscular panther. She gave him a loud, rumbling purr before leaping atop the railway cars and racing off into the distance.

Beckett sighed fondly. "And _do_ stop calling me Master," he murmured into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** The chapter title references the album _Sabbath Bloody Sabbath_ from the heavy metal group, Black Sabbath. And yay, we finally get to see Blake! Yes, as many guessed, she's a Gangrel, actually one who had gone feral shortly after being sired (more on that will surface later) before Beckett came along and essentially fostered her. _Master_ works better than _Daddy_ , I think.

I got _Swiss fuckin' cheese_ from a random comic I saw posted up on the RWBY FB page, wish I could credit the actual artist. But, from the comments, I might have the actual source of the phrase: "It's from a rage quit of Michael Jones' (the voice actor for Sun) where he gets mad at a game and just yells _Swiss fucking cheese_ _._ " So there you go.

So, you might have noticed this posted on a Monday. Well, since I need to get _Blood_ up to a certain point before I begin my holiday special next week, we're gonna post this sucker up on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Buckle up, it's a week of _Blood_!

Many thanks to my talented Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, SixPerfections, SirSpangler, kinigget, noone297, Blacsparrow, Crescent Sunrise, zerosabers,** cheers!

Stay shiny!


	26. Chapter 26: Order and Anarchy

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 26: Order and Anarchy  
** **Santa Monica**

Ruby and Weiss trudged wearily into the disused gas tank to meet back up with Bertram after completing the task set before them. Though it felt like they'd spent the entire evening infiltrating and destroying the warehouse, not to mention fleeing for their unlives, in reality, perhaps only a couple of hours had passed.

"Nice work, fledglings," Bertram greeted them with his low, gravelly voice. "I felt that explosion a mile away. It's all over the news, too. Man, there's gonna be some pissed off Sabbat just howlin' for blood tonight." He let out a rough, pleased chuckle.

Ruby gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "Yep, it was a close thing, though. Oh, and we met Beckett tonight."

The Nosferatu blinked several times, startled at the news. "Beckett? No kidding, huh… Must be something major happening if _he's_ in town."

"I take it he's a big deal?" The brunette glanced over towards her partner, who had been rather silent on the trip back. "I mean, Weiss, you even called him _sir_ and all."

The platinum-haired fledgling nodded slightly. "Beckett is a historian of sorts. He's unearthed more vampire lore than anyone, really. That's all he seems to do, seek out the truth behind our… condition. And he is not affiliated with any Kindred organization, Camarilla or otherwise."

"Yep," Bertram agreed. "He's hella powerful and old, but keeps his nose outta the politics. Means most Kindred will trust him, which is a rarity, but more than that… we all respect him and what he does."

"Good to know," she mused thoughtfully.

Bertram stood up straighter and cleared his throat with a rattle of mucus. "Well, you two better get back downtown. Prince La Croix's going to want to hear all about this victory."

"Right, well, thanks for the help, Bertram. See ya."

The pair left the abandoned gas station, passing by the doomsayer once more who seemed to be on quite the roll tonight.

"Always room for heathens in the cold and oily pits of the damned!"

Weiss sighed softly, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of them. "That man is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Aww, he's not so bad," Ruby chuckled. "Harmless, really."

"Every second takes us closer to the time of judgment!"

"See? Harmless."

"The time of judgment gets closer every second!"

Weiss smirked slightly. "...If a bit redundant."

They passed by the diner, spying a yellow cab ahead of them, right where Bertram had advised it would be, when Ruby paused, pulling her friend to a stop as well.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it seem, I dunno, kinda odd how they knew something was gonna happen tonight, even though we just planned it the night before?"

Weiss pursed her lips as she gave serious consideration to the brunette's words. "It does, yes. My hope is that it was coincidental, but there a possibility that they were forewarned of our attack."

"And that doesn't concern you any?"

"Perhaps a bit. But at this point, there is nothing we might do about it."

"Well, shit," Ruby grumbled. "I'm not exactly happy about having our activities being leaked to the bad guys."

Weiss smirked once more, ever so slightly. "Well, perhaps you might see this as more of a challenge?"

The brunette fledgling glared at her half-heartedly in response. "Not gonna even bother answering that." The platinum blonde's smirk widened as they approached the cab, only to halt once more, this time at the sound of a throat clearing softly behind them.

The fledglings turned cautiously, only to see the raven-haired Kindred from earlier standing there. Blake's earlier confidence seemed to be diminished as she stared down at her feet bashfully. Even her bow seemed to sag slightly. "Er, hello," she began quietly. "I was wondering… if it weren't too much trouble… Might I share a cab ride with you?"

Ruby grinned at her cheerfully. "Sure thing, Blake. We're goin' downtown, that okay?"

"Oh…" Blake looked slightly discomforted at that, but looked up again, her glowing amber eyes filled with determination. "Yes, that will be… fine. Thank you."

The three of them approached the taxi. Inside, the cabbie regarded them levelly from behind dark sunglasses. He was a raven-haired man with a matching black dress shirt, the top three buttons undone.

"Where to?" he asked once the trio drew close.

Ruby giggled slightly at his thick accent, though she couldn't place it, really. Something either Eastern European or Slavic or the like. "Downtown, please? We need to go to the La Croix building. Umm…" she glanced back at Weiss. "Do you need the address?"

"Not at all," he assured them in his low, drawling voice. "I know the place. Hop in."

The three piled in together in the back, Ruby in the middle. She looked over at Blake with a wide smile. "So, Blake… is it okay if I ask some stuff about you and Beckett?"

The raven-haired girl inclined her head with a slight smile. "That's fine."

"Cool… Um, how long have you been working with him?"

Blake tilted her head to the side as she regarded them solemnly. "I have remained by Beckett's side since he saved me perhaps four or five years ago." She shrugged slightly. "The length of time is a bit nebulous."

" _Saved_ you?" Weiss inquired curiously.

"Er, yes… I was Embraced, well, I'm not entirely sure how long ago." The raven-haired Gangrel turned and glanced out the window, brow furrowed. "I have vague recollections of a man with glowing red eyes and swept-back hair, reddish-brown, I believe… Beckett tells me it must be my Sire. He… left me, told me that only the strong survive…"

Ruby placed a hand on the girl's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. Blake jumped slightly at the contact, but upon seeing the reassuring look in the brunette's silver eyes, she relaxed and ducked her head shyly.

"I was… lost, for some time," Blake continued softly. "Feral and wild, living out in the wilds and killing anything and anyone I came across… Until Beckett found me. He coaxed me back into myself, helped me deal with who I now was." She smiled, her face lighting up. "He is my Master," she finished simply.

"Wow, that is so neat," the brunette breathed. Weiss let out a huff beside her.

"What an incredibly irresponsible act for a Sire to take," the other fledgling grumbled.

Blake shrugged once more. "It is of little concern to me, now, though I do not know what I would do were I to face him again."

"Hopefully give him a pounding," Ruby giggled, at which Blake ducked her head once again, a shy smile on her face.

The three of them shared a pleasant conversation on the trip from Santa Monica to Downtown, the journey lengthened by heavy traffic, unusual for this time of the night, even for LA. While Blake was for the most part rather reticent on what she and Beckett were doing in the area, she was very interested in the stories of the fledgling's adventures over the last few nights.

"And with everything we've done," Ruby sighed heavily, "there's still so much we've left undone…"

"We'll be able to assist the thin-bloods on a later evening," Weiss reassured her partner. "Once we report your success to the Prince, I'm sure we shall have more time free to pursue your other obligations."

"Right, right… Oh!" The brunette sat upright suddenly. "Crap in a handbasket, I totally forgot about what that weirdo Knox asked me to do!"

"Who is this… Knox?" the raven-haired Kindred asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah, he's the ghoul of Bertram… Y'know, it's funny, Bertram never mentioned anything about… Anyways!" Ruby gave herself a shake to get back on track. "So, there's this coo-jean guy…"

"Kuei-jin," Weiss corrected absently.

"Right, him… So, he's apparently poking around Santa Monica, but he might be, like, a scout or something? I dunno, but Knox asked me to look into it. Unfortunately, all I got is this Driver's License."

"That is not much to go on," Blake agreed, her amber eyes looking over the plastic card Ruby showed her. Her eyes immediately flickered back towards the window as the number of buildings increased the closer they got to Downtown LA. Ruby had noticed that the girl was fidgeting more and more as the minutes passed.

"Whelp, not much I can do about it now, anyways… Maybe tomorrow night or something? No, I really wanna help E out first… Um, Blake, are you okay?"

The Kindred started slightly, glancing at the other passengers guiltily. "Fine," she returned shortly, gazing out the window while her hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

Weiss leaned over, touching Ruby's knee briefly. "She's a Gangrel, Ruby. They really do not like being in large cities with so many people and buildings."

"Oh… Well, you should have said something, Blake!"

"I'm… sorry." The raven-haired vampire turned back towards the pair of Ventrue fledglings. "I thought perhaps I would be able to do this, but…"

"Hey, don't worry about it… Look, why don't you just take the cab back to Santa Monica, okay?" She smiled at her new friend disarmingly. "We can meet up with you some other time! Um, do you have a cell phone?"

Blake just shook her head slightly, her raven tresses swaying behind her.

"Hmm, well… Tell you what, you wanna reach us, go see Mercurio, okay? I know we'll be in touch with him again soon." Weiss nodded in agreement.

The Gangrel gave the two a smile as the cab came to a stop in a parking lot across the street from a towering building. "Okay."

Weiss got out first and turned to pay the cabbie for a round-trip fare, while Ruby slid out next. Together they waved as the cab departed, while inside Blake offered them a hesitant smile and a small wave of her own.

"I like her," Ruby declared as the tail lights receded into the distance down the street.

"We didn't even learn that much about her," Weiss protested mildly.

"Yeah, but… I just got a good vibe from her, y'know?"

"I suppose so, yes…"

"Right, so which way, partner?"

Weiss took a step forward. "Right across the street here."

As Ruby went to follow, she heard a slight scuffle of a shoe against pavement from behind. She turned, only for her world to explode brightly before plunging her into darkness.

 **Downtown LA**

The brunette fledgling awoke again to a sharp pain in her side and curled up reflexively. She was on the ground now and in an unfamiliar alleyway. Standing over her were what looked to be a pair of Sabbat vampires, their eyes a cruelly glowing red. One of them drew his foot back and kicked her again in the side, causing her to roll the other way.

The vampire who kicked her let out a high-pitched giggle. "Let's drain her," he grinned.

Ruby grunted again as a boot slammed into her chest, pinning her back against the ground as the second vampire pressed down against her sternum.

"Let's stake them out and leave them both for the sunrise," another voice from off to the side cackled.

 _Weiss!_ Her head turned to see the platinum-haired girl, face bruised and bloody, as she was held in between another pair of Sabbat. Her arms were twisted painfully behind her, though her face betrayed none of the pain she must have been in. Instead, her pale blue gaze bored into her own.

The one standing on her chest finally spoke up in a low growl. "We're gonna have a lot of fun with this one…"

She let out a small whimper as she felt her ribcage creak from the pressure. The seeming leader leaned over over her, finger jabbing out accusingly. "Think you could blow up our warehouse and get away with it? Huh, Lick?"

The other vampire cavorting at her side crouched down, running a dirty hand lovingly against her face. "Let's pull out her eyes and her tongue and her teeth!"

Ruby struggled weakly, but she was pinned in place just as surely as if a stake had been driven through her. As compressed as her chest now was, she couldn't even inhale enough to make another sound other than a breathless gasp of agony.

"Hmm, yes," the vampire above her leered. "I do want her teeth…"

Weiss, evidently, had tried to twist out from her captors, only to be driven to her knees viciously. "Camarilla fuck!" snarled the last vampire, giving her a swift kick to her knee while maintaining his grip.

The leader of the small Sabbat pack grinned widely. "Boys, I think we could all use a little entertainment." He turned to face Weiss with an ugly smirk. "Those of you sitting in the first few rows _will_ get wet."

His buddies laughed cruelly as Ruby tried once more to twist away, grabbing at the leg holding her down. She flailed with her feet as well, but then another boot slammed down on her kneecap, causing her to grunt in pain from the impact.

Before she could lash out with her other foot, the deep bark of a heavy-caliber gunshot rang out. The one vampire who had been holding her leg down jerked as his head exploded into a fine mist, followed by his ashes. Immediately the leader stepped away from Ruby to face the new threat, allowing her to weakly roll over and onto her hands and knees.

"Son of a bitch!" he snarled furiously, fists clenched at his sides. The brunette fledgling noted absently that the other pair had released Weiss and stepped up to either side of their leader. Groaning, she crawled over towards where her friend sat, massaging her arms to try and regain some medium of feeling in them.

And then she froze as she saw a figure step out from the shadows. Like a dark avenging angel, Nines Rodriguez stood there with the biggest damn handgun Ruby had even seen in her life. With a steely glint in his eyes, the brunet Kindred gestured with the handcannon and uttered a single word.

"Leave."

The Sabbat vampire in the center chuckled. "There's three of us, Rodriguez," he warned menacingly.

"Yeah," snickered the one on his left. "Three of us."

The third one spread his arms invitingly as they all prepared to pounce. "Whaddya gonna do? Shoot us?"

Both fledglings let out a gasp of surprise as the Anarch leader reached down to pat at his side where a fragmentation grenade rested at the ready. By this time Ruby had reached the side of her friend and prepared herself to toughen up her skin before shielding the still-recovering platinum blonde.

The Sabbat, however, seemed to recoil from the threat. "This ain't over," the leader warned. He spun, flinging out a hand towards the pair of fledglings. "We'll find you both." He turned to regard the brunet man, who hadn't moved a muscle. "You too, Rodriguez. You're all dead! Nobody messes with the Sabbat and lives!"

Unimpressed, Nines just tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "Keep moving."

The three vampires scurried off into the darkness without another word. Sighing heavily, Nines lowered his automatic and walked over towards the pair of prone girls. "Trouble sure seems to like you, Ruby Rose," he stated dryly.

Before she could respond, a form hurtled out of the darkness towards the Anarch. The Sabbat was halted in his tracks, however, by the pistol now thrust painfully into his gut. Nines turned to regard the man dispassionately.

"Good effort."

The deafening _boom_ made Ruby flinch as she saw the bullet tear through the vampire's spine, flinging him backwards before his form flamed, settling into an ashy pile.

Nines smirked as he tucked the gun behind his waistband. "Execution needs a little work," he finished before turning back towards the fledglings.

"Th- Thanks, Mr. Rodriguez, sir," Ruby stammered out nervously.

"None of that, kid. Call me Nines."

Weiss clambered to her feet with the help of the brunette, who winced as her ribs shifted. "Still, we are most grateful for the assistance."

The elder Kindred grunted. "Should've been more careful, newbies. This ain't the burbs."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed, downcast. "I'm gathering that."

Nines regarded her disconsolate visage for a moment before his own gaze softened somewhat. "Look, kid… I got things to deal with. Why don't you pay me a visit at the Last Round tonight. I don't know what you've heard so far," he spared Weiss a glance, though it was decidedly unhostile, "but it's time you heard the real story."

"Um, okay," Ruby replied, nodding rapidly before freezing. "Is it… Can I bring my friend with me?"

He grunted once more, taking in the platinum-haired girl's appearance. "Camarilla, right?"

"Sir," she nodded with a half-curtsey. "Weiss Schnee, childe of Ozpin, at your service."

Once more the Anarch leader grunted, though this time it was a bit thoughtfully. "Ain't gonna guarantee what kind of reception you'll get, but sure, bring her along. I imagine she knows the location."

"I do," Weiss nodded firmly.

"Right, then…" He turned, but offered one last bit of advice over his shoulder. "This is a mean existence. Stay out of trouble, kid."

"O- Okay…" she replied hesitantly. "Um, thanks again, Nines!"

He waved over his shoulder without looking back before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"Well," Ruby sighed, brushing the dirty footprint off of the front of her hoodie. "Welcome to LA, huh?"

"He's not wrong," Weiss stated quietly as she pulled their weapons from where they'd been flung behind a trash bin. "It is indeed a difficult existence, particularly if you do not have friends and allies to back you up. The Camarilla, in particular, is a valuable organization to offer protection."

"Yeah… I suppose…" Ruby accepted her pistol, tucking it back in her pocket, and then her bat, which she kept on hand. "Though, you're a member of them, and a childe of a Primogen, no less… and I was out doing official business for them… And yet we still got our asses kicked just now, didn't we? If it weren't for Nines, we'd both be dead."

Weiss opened her mouth, but slowly closed it again with a distant look on her face. Together they exited the alley and headed for their destination.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was originally the midway point of the chapter, but I had to break it up a little just to keep the chapters a manageable length. So, next up, and before the week is done, let's go talk to the Prince, eh?

Massive amounts of love to my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and hugs all around for all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! **RealTerminal, Sharkdude5, noone297, carpenter656, kaiju62, Athkore, Mossblomma, TacoKing23, AntonSlavik020, kinigget, SixPerfections, JimmyHall24,** cheers!

Stay shiny!


	27. Chapter 27: The Lion's Den

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 27: The Lion's Den  
** **La Croix Building, LA**

They'd passed a rather gothic-looking building, surrounded by a fence that was topped by giant, looming gargoyles, before reaching the more modernistic La Croix building. Stepping through the double glass doors, Ruby grimaced at how out of place she looked in the cold, pristine office lobby with her disheveled hair and dirty clothes. _No help for that now…_

She plastered a smile on her face as she approached the portly guard sitting behind the receptionist desk. "Hi, there!"

"Well hey, there," he greeted her amicably. "You here to see someone, missy?"

"Yes, please," she chirped. "I need to see Mr. La Croix."

"Uh-huh," he replied, nonplussed. "And would that be Sebastian La Croix of the La Croix Foundation or Dwayne La Croix of Insurrection Baby Formula Company?"

Ruby snorted softly, but Weiss smoothly stepped up to her side. "Sebastian La Croix, please," she stated firmly. "Penthouse level."

"Uh, okay, then." He nodded towards Ruby, jowls bouncing as he did so. "Mr. La Croix, he told me to expect someone fitting the description of you sometime tonight. You can both go right on up."

"Thank you," Weiss replied levelly.

He seemed intent on continuing the conversation, though. "Yeah, uh, you have a good power meetin' or, uh, whatever it is you types do up there. You need any security, why, you just ring the front desk here and ask for Officer Chunk. That's me, case you were wondering."

Ruby snorted once more, this time covering her mouth with her hand before she could recover. "Did you say _Chunk_?"

"Ah, yeah, I get that all the time," he chuckled, obese frame jiggling. "The name goes back to my football days. Uh, actually my fantasy football days… at the stadium… Stationarium - that was this office supply outlet mall I used to watch. Hey, you kids, no skating in the parking lot! That was me, heh."

Ruby gaped at the uniformed man, transfixed by the absurdity of it all, until Weiss grabbed her by the elbow and began to tow her past the desk. "Thank you for your time," the platinum-haired Kindred gritted out.

"If he was told to expect me," Ruby giggled softly as they walked up the steps to where six elevator doors faced each other in two sets of three. "Then why did he ask?"

"I try not to tax my brain overmuch on the workings of such people," Weiss sighed, pressing the call button. A pair of doors slid open and the two fledglings entered, riding it all the way up to the tenth, penthouse, level.

Directly across from the opening elevator was a set of ornate double doors, slightly ajar. A hallway stretched off in either direction, but it was fairly obvious from the sound of the Prince's cultured voice that he was therein.

The pair of fledglings eased their way inside, stopping respectfully across the room to wait to be noticed. In the meantime, Ruby's eyes roamed around the incredibly opulent space.

The ceiling was easily another story in height, with old-looking, and expensive, paintings lining the upper walls that were covered in a patterned blue wallpaper. The lower walls were covered with intricate gold and ivory paneling, with a very fancy wood floor lining the entire ballroom-length office.

On either side were upholstered red leather chairs and couches, with antique endtables hosting even more antique lit candelabras. And past the furniture was a blazing fireplace, mirrored on each side.

Finally, her eyes fell upon the far end where a long, ornate table sat, used as a desk by the Prince. The man himself sat behind it, posture erect, as he addressed a raven-haired woman in a slinky red dress with gold trimmings. Behind them both loomed the enormous figure of the Sheriff, La Croix's personal enforcer.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" a voice spoke up from behind.

Ruby turned to spot a grey-haired man leaning against the wall next to the door. His face, though, was youthful, and from the easy, fanged grin he flashed them, undeniably another vampire. He was dressed in a black and grey tracksuit, though with dark combat boots.

"Um, yeah, that's me," she chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ruby Rose, at your service."

"Hmm." He gazed at her, looking up and down before ending with a smirk. "Don't see what all the fuss is about."

"No need to be rude, Mercury," her partner admonished quietly.

"Oh, and hello again, Ice Queen," he said, smirk widening. "So they paired you up on the loser team, huh?"

Ruby frowned at his attitude. She'd met many before like him, bullies who were assured of their own place in the hierarchy of things. Well, she might not be the most socially adept, but this kind of situation she'd dealt with plenty of times.

The brunette stepped forward, putting as much confidence and superiority into her stare as she could. "Mercury, was it?"

"You got it, babe," he grinned. "Mercury Black, remember the name."

She let her gaze slide from head to toe before returning to his face once more. "I don't think I'll need to," she retorted disdainfully. "Not impressed."

With that, she turned her back on him and took a few more steps into the room, coming to a halt.

Weiss soon joined her, looking worried. "He is not someone you want as an enemy," she murmured, barely audible. "Personal bodyguard to Miss Fall, there, who in turn is the advisor to the Prince himself."

"If he can't take the heat," she retorted, not bothering to lower her voice past where it would reach back to him. "Then he shouldn't have stepped up."

She heard a snort of laughter before the rustling of cloth, booted steps receding into the hallway. "Well, Red," he murmured just at the edge of her hearing, "you just made this _way_ more interesting."

"Ruby," her friend implored quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna start anything," she reassured her. "But I'm also not gonna let him push me around and talk shit about us to my face."

Weiss let out a soft sigh. "Very well," she whispered.

Ruby focused in on the conversation ahead of them, which was beginning to wind down.

"Of course, I don't mind serving as a liaison," the woman was saying, her voice rich and smooth, someone who knew how to gain and keep the attention of a person with just a few well-placed words. "It would be my honor, as always."

"Well, it's not as if I can meet with them in person," the Prince stated flatly. "But yes, your assistance in this would be most gratifying."

"I live to serve," she returned without a trace of sarcasm.

"Indeed. If there is nothing else?"

"No, my Prince, not tonight. I shall attend to you upon the next sunset and report my success."

"Very well, then. Good evening, Cinder."

"Goodnight, my Prince."

She turned and sashayed past the pair of fledglings, her glass heels rapping out a sharp staccato. She paused momentarily to sweep her amber eyes across the pair before continuing on without comment.

"There you are," the Prince spoke up, gesturing Ruby forward imperiously. "I was informed of your presence in the building, as well as that of Miss Schnee here. I was not aware of Primogen Ozpin's involvement in my orders?"

"Prince La Croix," the platinum-haired fledgling greeted him with a respectful curtsey. "Primogen Ozpin sends his regards. He had instructed me merely to serve as Miss Rose's mentor in the ways of our clan and to assist where possible. All of the trials performed, however, were at the direct control and direction of Miss Rose herself."

He sat back in his chair slightly, the soured look on his face indicating he was clearly not pleased with this development. His silence on the matter, however, indicated just as clearly that there was little at this time he could do about it.

"Very well," he finally snapped, directing his icy glare upon the brunette. "Since you're here, then, I'll take the liberty of assuming you've destroyed the warehouse… This is correct, yes?"

"Yessir," she chirped confidently. "I-"

"Most excellent," he interrupted, plainly uninterested in whatever she had to say. "I had no doubt you'd prove my decision a prudent one. I trust you encountered no… impediments to your progress on account of my personnel?"

 _Aside from having to pull Mercurio's bacon out of the fire, and finding out the two top vamps in Santa Monica were the same person?_ "No, sir, none at all," she reported dutifully.

" _That_ is the answer I like to hear," he replied with satisfaction. "You've done well, circumstances being that they were. I will admit, not many in your… position would have overcome such a trial. But don't misunderstand me, it was no fool's errand."

His fingers drummed upon the table as he eyed Ruby consideringly, his gaze flickering over towards Weiss for just a moment. "You may yet prove to be a genuine asset. It's a bit disturbing, the lack of talent within this organization as of late." Weiss stirred slightly by her side, and she could practically feel the indignant energy flowing from her. "Tell me," he continued blithely, "what would you say to doing a bit of reconnaissance for me?"

Her immediate reaction was to retort, _Not only no, but hell no…_ But then she recalled the conversation with Weiss regarding her status right now. She was at the bottom of the ladder, and if she wanted to be her own person at any point, she'd need to work her way up a few rungs first.

Starting with making the man in front of her at least somewhat happy with what she could accomplish.

So, instead, she gave him a slight, though admittedly unenthusiastic, nod. "What exactly do I have to do?"

Prince La Croix steepled his fingers in front of his face. "There have been whispers, rumors spreading around the Kindred community concerning the Elizabeth Dane, the cargo ship that was towed into port recently. Have you heard of it?"

"No, can't say I have…"

"The Dane was found out at sea. The reports say it was without crew, but they have yet to report a fate of said crew." The dark blond man leveled his pale gaze upon her intently. "The police are investigating the Dane as we speak. Even the Nosferatu have little information on what's been found. However, the reason the ship has caused such speculation is because it was transporting an object called the Ankaran Sarcophagus."

Ruby glanced aside at Weiss, who gave her a shrug to indicate she'd not heard of such an item, either.

"Now," the Prince continued, "I'm not one to predicate a decision based on conjecture, so what I need is fact. And, more importantly, I need evidence that the occurrences on the Dane were not supernatural in nature, and in no way related to this Ankaran Sarcophagus."

"Right," the brunette interjected. "So, I need to get to the boat to check things out. What do you need me to do on there?"

"You have three objectives. One - I want you to examine the sarcophagus for anything unusual; you may sense something peculiar about the sarcophagus. In fact, many Kindred in the city have reported an uneasiness in the air since the Dane's arrival."

Ruby fidgeted slightly as she recalled the conversation earlier that same evening with Beckett. _Maybe that's what he was looking for, we should try and contact Blake soon to let him know!_

"Do _not_ , under any circumstances, open the Ankaran Sarcophagus," the Prince warned before continuing on. "Secondly - the police have begun their investigation; find out what they have concluded so far. Thirdly - take the cargo manifest for the ship. I want to find out what else it was carrying."

He placed his hands flat upon the desk's surface in order to lean forward slightly. "The last thing we want is police aware of our existence, so… be careful of what you do in front of them. And unlike the warehouse, you cannot wholesale slaughter a ship full of lawmen without consequences. Is this understood?"

"Yessir!" Ruby replied with as much deference as she could muster. The facade she was putting up was becoming a bit more of a strain as she had to keep on acting like a proper little minion. _Mom always said I had a problem with authority figures_ _,_ she thought glumly. _Really, though, it's just the ones acting like giant dicks. Kinda like Napoleon here..._

The Prince nodded, seemingly about to dismiss the pair of fledglings, when he stopped himself with a sly smile. "Oh, and it has come to my attention that you had an encounter with Nines Rodriguez earlier. The man so does love to throw that cretinous charm of his brashly about. What exactly did Mister Rodriquez say?"

 _How the fuck does he know everything that happens to me?_ she thought with considerable chagrin. Out loud, she kept her voice even and respectful. "He just asked me to meet with him at the Last Round."

"Hmm." La Croix gazed at her once more, this time with a calculating edge to the stare. "Consider this another lesson, then. You see, we Ventrue sometimes must take it upon ourselves to patronize the rabble and hear them out with a look of genuine concern, no matter how ridiculous their notions may be."

"Oh, well, okay… Um, I'll go see him right away, then."

He nodded to her, this time in clear dismissal. "Give the Anarch community my regards."

 **Downtown LA**

The pair of fledglings trudged down the sidewalk, Weiss taking the lead as she guided them towards the Anarch hangout. Ruby had her hands stuffed in her pockets, glancing around as they walked. Passing the Hallowbrook Hotel, she edged a little closer to her companion and gave her shoulder a gentle bump. "You okay, Weiss?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I am fine. I have adequately recovered from our earlier encounter."

"That's not what I meant."

"I am… fine, Ruby."

"Weiss…" The brunette sighed softly. "I think you've done an awesome job with me, by the way. I know I'm not the easiest subject."

She grinned as her friend let out a soft, humorous snort at that. The brunette glanced up as they crossed the street, across from a tall townhouse with a seemingly glowing pink orb at the peak of the roof and another abandoned structure, walled-up and with various graffiti lining the walls. One, in particular, caught her eye, that of a skull surrounded by a red, eight-pointed star.

"And I don't know what the Prince thought he was goin' on about," she continued. "I think you're way more talented than any other Kindred we've come across."

Weiss' smile grew as she glanced at the brunette out of the corner of her eye. "Stop trying to make me feel better, dolt," she admonished, though with considerable warmth. "I told you, I am fine."

"'Course you are," she agreed cheekily. "That's 'cause you have me by your side."

Her partner laughed softly at that, shaking her head. "Such a dolt," she murmured.

Ruby giggled as they strolled along, a bit more of a bounce in their step. She slowed as she noticed a pair of individuals in blue hazmat suits standing on a street corner, surrounding what looked to be a body lying under a tarp. "Huh. What do you suppose that's all about?"

"No idea. I suppose we could ask around about it."

"Yeah, guess so. Maybe Nines has a clue."

The side street they were traveling along made another turn before they were faced with a dead-end. Up ahead was an overpass, cars whizzing by on the freeway overhead past the street. Under the bridge was a cluster of oil drum fires, with people huddled around them dressed in the rags of the homeless and downtrodden.

On the left, though, was a two-story building with the windows boarded up. Atop the single green door was a sign that read _The Last Round_ with a stylized revolver emblazoned across the top of the letters.

"Okay," Ruby muttered. "So, here we go, then… Um, you sure you wanna come in with me?"

"Of course I am," Weiss retorted evenly. "You are still in my charge, after all."

"And my partner?"

"Yes, Ruby, and your partner."

"Also my bestie, right, Weiss?"

"...Don't push your luck."

They opened the door to reveal a long, low room. The electric beat of _Lecher Bitch_ by Genitorturers rang out in a muted background hum. Across the left side was a bar with swiveling stools fastened into the ground at their base. A Kindred tended the bar, only giving them a glance before he returned to sorting through the bottles lining the shelves behind him. A single person, human from what Ruby could tell, sat at the bar, nursing a drink, while another leaned against the bar at the far end, dark-skinned and bald but his gaze pinning the pair in place.

Along the right was a raised platform with booths, red leather that had been reupholstered likely so many times that the original color was long forgotten. Unless, of course, it had been a Kindred-run bar since it opened, in which case the same Kindred were likely still around. Battered and scarred table surfaces wore a bright sheen of lacquer to cover up the blemishes. Several other figures could dimly be seen clustered around a couple of the booths in deep conversation, ignoring the fledglings' presence.

At the far end, directly across from the door, was a pinball machine, at which another human was diligently working towards a high score. To the right of that was an alcove with a dartboard, and on the other side, a staircase leading upwards. The brunette could just barely make out what seemed to be a storage room on the other side of the bar, though it was blocked by the dark-skinned Kindred who was now stalking towards them.

"Well, if it ain't the talk of the town," the man stated with a sneer, his visage contorted into one of derision and hostility. "Poster child for Camarilla benevolence. What does the Prince have his little bitches doin' today?"

 _Well, if this ain't the most unfriendly_ _greeting ever…_ "Yeah, haha, very funny," Ruby replied levelly, unwilling to let the vampire get a rise out of her and desperately willing for Weiss to remain calm as well. "Is Nines Rodriguez around here? He asked us to stop by."

"Yeah, yeah, Nines is expecting you, alright." He shot them both a scowl. "Have some manners and don't wear out your welcome. I'm Skelter. Act up and I'll be the one showing your ashes to the door."

" _Okaaayyy,_ " the brunette drawled uncertainly. "So, yeah, like I said, just here to see Nines…"

"So, then, go on up and see him." He shrugged and stepped out from their path, gesturing towards the staircase behind him. "You're free to do as you please here."

 _Including acting like a total ass,_ she snorted to herself humorously, heading for the stairs in the rear with Weiss at her side.

As the fledglings headed up the rickety staircase, Ruby out in front, she first spied Nines lounging against a wall while a pair of female vampires laughed loudly nearby. The brunette could only see one of the boisterous Kindred, about her height with bright orange hair and mirthful turquoise eyes that lit up with malicious glee when Weiss spoke up from behind her shoulder.

"Oh, wonderful," the platinum-haired fledgling sighed. " _Those_ two."

"Aww, did the Ice Queen hop down from her throne to visit us lowly Anarch peons?" an unseen voice called out, full of humor. Ruby almost stopped in her tracks, knowing who it was that had spoken before she'd even gotten a glimpse of her, but then raced up the last few steps to skid to a halt at the top. The other occupant of the table directly by the stairs turned, her luxurious blonde mane of hair whipping to the side. She had on olive green cargoes and a tight yellow tee shirt that exposed her midriff but drew attention to her ample bosom. The brunette knew those lilac eyes that suddenly widened in shock, knew them as well as her own.

"Yang?" she whispered through suddenly numb lips.

The blonde leapt to her feet, chair crashing to the floor behind her. "Ruby?" she exclaimed breathlessly as she took a hesitant step forward.

 _CRACK!_

The sound was loud as a gunshot, Ruby's hand shooting out to smack the blonde vampire's cheek hard enough to send her staggering off to the side. Her orange-haired companion was on her feet instantly, and both Nines and Weiss were standing by with the air of people prepared to jump into a fight, whether to stop it or finish it was still up for debate.

"Two. Years." Ruby's voice was harsh and low, all the louder for the absence of the music that had cut off from downstairs. Pounding sounded on the stairs behind her, but Yang frantically waved off whoever was approaching while she held a hand up to her injured jaw.

"No, it's… It's okay… I'm just… Ruby, what the hell…?"

"TWO FUCKING YEARS, YANG!" she bellowed, startling everyone in her vision enough that they all took a sudden step back, even Nines. The brunette fledgling knew her cheeks were wet, but she didn't care, everything she'd been through suddenly came crashing down on her, the rage and frustration and guilt and helplessness…

"Ruby, I know, I…" Yang tried to defend herself weakly, but she was having none of it.

"Do you have _any_ idea the shit I've been through since you left me?" the brunette screamed, her fists clenched and trembling at her sides. "All the… All the pain?" She inhaled a shuddering breath, knowing it wasn't necessary but it helped to ground her somewhat all the same. "Why did you leave me?" she finally asked, pleaded, really. "How could you leave me?"

"Um, I don't wanna interrupt, really," the orange-haired vampire broke in quietly. "But who is this, Yang?"

"This is my sister, Ruby," the blonde explained, her eyes remaining riveted on the shaking brunette. "And, Rubes, I'm so sorry, I just… You know why I had to go, to find… Well, you had dad and Uncle Qrow…"

"Uncle Qrow left," she spat viciously in return. "He's on the East Coast somewhere, couldn't be bothered to leave a forwarding address. And dad, he fucking _drank_ himself to _death_ a month ago! Lost himself in a bottle right after you took off! So you left me all alone, Yang! You were all I ever had, ever since mom died!"

"Dad's… dead?" The blonde's lilac eyes were wide and incredulous, one hand outstretched hesitantly. It was all it took for Ruby's resolve to finally break down completely, and she hurled herself into her sister's arms, grasping her shirt as she buried her face into the blonde's chest.

"All I wanted was to find you!" she bawled. "And… and now I'm some kinda fucking _monster_ , and now I find out you are too… and I just… God, Yang, I've done _terrible_ things, and _seen_ things, and… and… I'm like the worst vampire _ever_ , I can't seem to get _anything_ right… I just… I dunno what the hell I'm even _doing_ anymore..."

"Shhh, it's okay," Yang's choked voice murmured brokenly, her hand stroking her hair like she always did to dispel the nightmares after her mom had died. "It's okay, I'm here, we're here together now, okay? And I'm not gonna leave you again…" The two of them sagged to their knees on the floor, Yang keeping Ruby firm in her embrace the whole while. She cleared her throat and raised her voice somewhat. "Um, guys? Can we… have a moment, please? Nines, Nora, can you wait downstairs?"

"Yeah, sure thing, blondie," the other female vampire replied subduedly. "C'mon, Ice Queen, let's give 'em space…"

"Ruby is in my charge," Weiss retorted with some heat. "And my… friend. I wish to make sure she's well."

"We ain't going anywhere, Ice Queen," Yang replied evenly. "Just wait downstairs already."

Ruby heard the platinum-haired vampire let out an irritable huff as her boots receded down the staircase, and she could also hear her muttering as she went. "I _do_ have a name, you know."

Once they were alone, Ruby released one of her hands to punch her sister lightly in the shoulder. "You be nice to her," she mumbled, her words muffled by the soaking wet tee shirt in her face. "She's been one of the few friends I've had, and I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her."

"No kiddin'?" the blonde laughed lightly. "Well, okay then, guess I'll have to make nice."

"You better," she sighed, sitting up and scrubbing her face with her hands. "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed to just fall apart like that and all, especially in front of Nines…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain stuff…" Yang trailed off as she noticed her sister looking between her hands and Yang's shirt with horror. "Um, what's wrong?"

"Oh my _fucking_ God," the brunette breathed, holding her red-stained hands up. "Are my tears _blood_ now?"

"Ah heh, yeah," Yang chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. Her yellow tee shirt looked like she'd had her throat slashed. "It's okay, I guess with all you've been through… Wait, how long ago were you Embraced?"

"Just a few nights ago, I dunno," she shrugged in return, looking around for something to wipe her bloody hands on. "I lost track."

"Wait, wait, wait," the blonde exclaimed, taking Ruby by the shoulders. "Holy shit, the fledgling whose Sire got offed, the one Nines told us about, that was you?"

"Yeah," she smiled halfheartedly. "That was me."

"Oh, Ruby," she choked out, pulling her little sister into another embrace. "Fuck, you've had a shitty time of it, then, haven't ya?"

"You have no idea," Ruby sniffled.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes or so before Ruby spoke up again.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"I really _do_ suck at being a vampire."

Yang burst out into a loud, humorous laugh. It was a sound so familiar, so uplifting to the brunette's spirits that she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Oh, Ruby… we'll just have to work on that together, huh?"

"Yeah… sounds good."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my freaking Oum, _finally!_ I've been so waiting to get to this point, the reunion with Yang and Ruby's breakdown (though the aftereffects from that might linger for awhile), it's been a long time coming. And this finally got me to the point I wanted to be at before the holidays, so now I can work in the Yule special! _**RWBY: Days of Yule**_ starts up next week, leading up to Christmas day. Each chapter will feature a story or series within RWBY that I've done, chronologically by initial post date. And yes, the last chapter features the gang from _Blood_.

One last note regarding schedule. I'm going to put _Blood_ on a temporary hiatus, perhaps just a month or so, while I work on another project titled _RWBY: Renegades_. I'll post that once it's done, already part of the way through it. And then back to these adorkable girls!

Many thanks to my wonderful Beta and collaborator, **Live to anger the World** , and much love to all of you spectacular readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, JimmyHall24, TacoKing23, kaiju62, kinigget, Blacsparrow, noone297, Reaper Whisper, Nicodemus Cain,** and a **Guest** (here's your Yang!), cheers to you all!

Stay shiny!


	28. Chapter 28: Acceptance

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 28: Acceptance  
** **The Last Round, LA**

Two girls sat next to each other, on the floor and leaning against the wall, clasping their hands together as if afraid the other might vanish like a dream. The taller blonde stared out towards the far wall, focusing on a framed photo of a 1970's era Vietnam protest rally, while the brunette just gazed down at the floor past her outstretched legs, a rag clutched in her other hand.

It was almost a normal, conventionally domestic scene, were it not for the blood-soaked tee shirt of the blonde and the equally stained rag that the brunette clutched in nervous fingers.

"So."

Ruby jumped slightly at the sound that broke the silence. She glanced over at her big sister, the woman she'd come down to LA to find in the first place. Her grand quest.

Until, of course, it all went to complete and utter shit.

But she had her sister back, now, even if she was… if they both were…

"Yeah," she sighed. "Vampires, huh?"

"Yup."

Ruby snorted softly. She was just about all cried out over the past half hour or so, blubbering out a broken rendition of what the brunette fledgling had experienced since her Embrace. None of the other Kindred from downstairs had intruded on their reunion, which she didn't exactly blame them for, not after the scene she'd made. The music hadn't resumed either, just a low hum of conversation to fill the empty void now left from her bouts of emotional outpouring, ranging from hysterical bawling to morose sniffles.

It was time, though, to finally talk about more than herself. And where they could go from here.

"What happened to you, Yang?" she whispered hesitantly. "When you left… I waited for you, waited for some word, anything…"

Yang let out an unnecessary but obviously cleansing sigh. "Yeah, well… I wasn't in the best of places, in my head, when I left. I was just so… so… _pissed_ at everyone and everything."

"Noticed that," her sister interjected dryly.

The blonde huffed out a quiet laugh, giving her hand a squeeze. "So I got myself down here, wandering around, and… venting."

"Venting?" Ruby blinked her eyes before understanding dawned. "Ohhh… So, how many bar fights?"

"More'n I can remember, really." Yang shook her head, almost wearily. "Never enough to burn out my anger, though. Every day, all my searching turned up empty, an' then I'd go find some new bar that night to trash in Hollywood. Until…"

"Until?"

The blonde swallowed convulsively. "I found her," she whispered hoarsely.

Ruby was silent for a good minute, at least, before she realized a continuation of this revelation wasn't immediately forthcoming. "Do you want to talk about it?" she prodded gently. She wasn't used to this Yang, somewhat downcast and troubled. Big Sister Yang was nothing if not confidence, willpower, and sunshine.

Though, perhaps the latter couldn't really apply to her anymore.

"Not just yet," Yang finally murmured. "It wasn't what I was expecting, anyways. And it was enough to send me over the edge… I mean, my first thought was, 'gotta get back to Rubes and dad, they'll be worrying about me'… but then I just… I saw _red_ and had to get blasted outta my head first." The blonde chuckled darkly. "It was the brawl to end all brawls."

"Must've been epic."

"Well, considering it left me lyin' on the floor of a bar, bleedin' my life out from a knife wound to my gut, not so much, really…"

"Oh, shit, Yang!" the brunette gasped, gripping her sister's hand tightly. "What happened?"

"Whelp, this biker dude wades in, breakin' necks and smashin' bones of all the assholes who were wailin' away on me." Yang smiled softly in reminiscence. "God, I've never felt pain like that, but it all just faded away as I saw this dude fight. When he was done, he crouched next to me…"

The blonde closed her eyes briefly, remembering the raspy voice from two years ago as if it were yesterday.

" _Ya got spunk, kiddo, I like that. But if you don't die tonight, yer just gonna end up that way soon enough." He chuckled roughly. "Lemme make a deal with ya…"_

"He gave me a choice," Yang whispered, still smiling. "Leave my old life behind for immortality and damnation, or let what I had keep spirallin' down, wastin' what I had left." Her smile turned into a brief frown. "Didn't think the consequences through all the way, honestly, 'cause I shoulda figured out I wouldn't get to see you or dad again." She shrugged. "He hadn't taken a childe under his wing in, like, a century or so, but he saw somethin' special in me, I guess… So there we go."

Ruby nodded numbly, piecing the puzzle together in her head. "And your sire is…?"

"Jack."

The brunette let her head fall back against the wall with a _thump_. "Well, fuck me sideways with a stake."

Yang barked out a laugh. "I've missed your colorful cussin'," she snickered.

"I just… Jack. Smilin' Jack, the badass vampire who saved my ass when I first got to LA… _That_ Jack is your sire?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

"He's been great, really."

Ruby snorted softly. "Honestly… I'm kinda jealous."

"Well, yeah," Yang retorted loftily, shaking out her golden mane of hair. "Who wouldn't be? This package ain't ever gonna age." She lifted up one boob with her free hand, cooing at it affectionately. "You girls are never gonna get saggy, now, are ya?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Yang," the brunette groaned, though she couldn't hide the grin as she slapped the bloody rag against her sister's already stained shoulder. "No, I mean with Jack, y'know? I don't have a sire, I mean, not like I _asked_ for any of this shit, but I'm just kinda… figuring stuff out as I go."

"But you got me now," Yang reminded her gently. "I'll help, Rubes. I swear, ain't gonna leave you again."

"Even if I'm Camarilla?"

"Even if you're a Cammie whore, yup."

"Ass."

"Dork."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

The sisters grinned widely at each other before settling back again, their grip on each other unrelenting.

"So, what do you do now?" Ruby asked after another minute. "For the Anarchs, I mean?"

"Well, I'm kind of a troubleshooter," Yang explained with no small amount of pride. "They gots problems, I fix 'em. Y'know, Sabbat start gettin' too uppity, or some idiot lets slip the existence of Kindred, I clean shit up." The blonde shrugged. "Pays the bills. Oh, and I got this sweet side gig down in Santa Monica, doin' some bounty hunting, trackin' down bail jumpers, that sort of thing."

Ruby grinned, recalling how a certain portly man had referred to his 'chick' in LA. "Kilpatrick?"

"Um, yeah, how do you…?"

"I'm doing a job for him, too."

"No shit?" Yang barked out another laugh. "Well, maybe we should do some jobs together, y'know? Sisterly bonding an' all that."

"I'd like that," the brunette fledgling sighed. "I'm kinda nervous about taking that kinda stuff on, I mean, like I said before, I really do suck at this whole vampire thing…"

"An' like I toldya before, Rubbles, I'll help with that."

"Yeah." Ruby blinked her eyes suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "So, hang on… If I'm, like, fourteenth generation, and Weiss is… twelfth generation… and Jack is one of the oldest vampires I've seen... Well, aside from Nebula and them all..." She glanced over at Yang suspiciously. "What are you, then?"

The blonde Anarch chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Um, well… Eleventh."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope, I shit you not."

"You suck, you know that?"

Yang snorted, which turned into a giggle. "There's a dirty joke in there, but I'll refrain."

"Thanks ever so much," Ruby returned dryly. Shaking her head, she briefly closed her eyes. "I guess we should head back down, huh? I need to apologize to everyone…"

"Yep, we should, but don't go worryin' about that." Yang levered herself to her feet, bringing Ruby up with her as she did so. "Ain't nothing but a thing. We're Anarchs, babe. Actions count, yeah, but _who_ a person is matters most."

"Yeah, well..." she sighed softly as they headed towards the stairs, finally letting go of her sister's hand. "Somehow that doesn't reassure me any."

"Nines won't be a problem, trust me. Damsel and Skelter… Well, you're gonna have to work on them some, they got a lotta hatred of Cammies to get past before they can see who you are."

Ruby followed the blonde down the wooden steps until they came to a halt at the bottom. The other fledgling took a half-step back and flung her arm around the brunette's shoulders with a grin, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She spotted Weiss and Nora, sitting amicably enough at the bar, each with a bottle of what was likely warmed blood. Nines was in a booth sitting across from a beret-wearing woman, and another cluster of unfamiliar vampires sat in another booth behind them. Skelter was standing directly next to the stairwell, leaning up against the doorframe of a storage room with an unreadable expression on his face.

And every set of eyes was focused on the pair of siblings.

"Okay, so, lemme make this real official-like," Yang started out cheerfully, her arm still wrapped around Ruby's shoulders. "This here's Ruby, my little sister. I don't give a fuck what her clan is, or any of that political crap, you mess with her, you answer to me. Got it?"

Skelter stirred slightly, earning him an appraising look from the blonde. He immediately raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Yeah, we all got it, blondie. Cammies get free reign now, just 'cause you say so."

"Not every Cammie," she corrected firmly, letting go of Ruby to step towards the bar. "Just this one. Oh," she added nonchalantly. "And this one as well."

Weiss looked up, startled, as the blonde woman's hand came down to rest briefly on her thin shoulder. "I beg your pardon?" she asked mildly.

Settling down onto a barstool and allowing Ruby to hop onto a neighboring one, Yang turned to regard the petite Ventrue with a toothily fanged smile. "Heard you've been looking out for Rubes since she got Embraced."

"Er, well… Yes, I've been trying, that is, not just as a fellow Ventrue, but…"

"Nah, it's good, I got it." Yang gave her a friendly nod, all traces of animosity or teasing gone. "I owe you now, so we're good, you an' me, okay?"

"O- Okay…?"

"Whelp, if you're good with Yang, you're good with me, then," Nora interjected with a trace of glumness. "Gotta figure out who we can pick on now."

"How about Damsel?" Yang grinned.

"Fuck you," the beret-wearing woman retorted before returning to her hushed conversation with Nines.

"Nah, I like my spleen where it is," Nora returned. "Emerald?"

"Too prissy and violent. Never seen a Toreador that likes combat so much. Oooh, we could rag on Mercury, he's always a right bastard!"

"Ugh, I met him," Ruby muttered. "He's an ass, had to put him in his place."

"Wait, wait just a sec, hold the school bus," the orange-haired Anarch interjected. "You stood up to Merc already, fledgling?"

"She did," Weiss sighed, staring at the bottle of blood in her hands. "Got right up in his face and told him just how unimpressed she was. Oh, and that if he couldn't handle it, then he shouldn't have stepped up."

Ruby looked between the open-mouthed stares just about everyone in the bar was giving her. "Um, why do I get the feeling that was a really dumbass thing for me to do?" she inquired meekly.

"Dude, no, that was totally badass," Nora laughed loudly. "Seriously, kid, for that alone I'd make you an honorary Anarch."

"I'm so proud," Yang sniffled, pulling her sibling into a big bear-like hug. "My little sis is all grown up as a vampire now, standing up to one of the most dangerous Cammie fucks there is…"

"Yang, smothering me," the brunette complained, her voice muffled. " _So_ glad I don't have to breathe anymore, I didn't miss this at all… And what do you mean, _most dangerous?_ "

"I told you he was Cinder Fall's bodyguard," Weiss muttered.

"Oh, not just a bodyguard," Nora giggled. "He's, like, an actual assassin! Or, at least, he was before he was Embraced, from what I hear. Might be a Brujah like us, but yeah, _I_ wouldn't want to fight him, and I've been around a few decades now."

"Oh." Ruby extracted herself, looking downcast. "Well, fuckwaffles."

"Don't you worry any, Rubes," the blonde stated reassuringly. "We'll keep him outta your hair." She stood up from her seat, stretching. "Okay, so look, I need to change shirts, this one is all, y'know…"

"Yeah, sorry," Ruby muttered.

"Don't even worry about it. I saw Nines wander back upstairs with Damsel, though, why don't you go speak with 'em? I'm just gonna run downstairs into the basement and grab another."

"Sure, see ya soon, Yang," the brunette returned warmly.

Nora gave Weiss a nudge with her elbow as the blonde headed towards the back of the bar. "You wanna go with her upstairs?"

"Er, yes, I would like to, if Mr. Rodriguez won't mind…"

"Seriously, Ice Queen, just call 'im Nines, he'll likely get insulted otherwise."

"Right." Weiss rose from her perch, walking over to where Ruby stood, waiting for her. "Honestly, I _do_ have an actual name."

As the fledglings passed by the dartboard to return upstairs once more, Ruby glanced aside to see a familiar face grinning at her. "Jack!" she squealed happily.

"Well, well," the bearded vampire chuckled wryly. "Looky who made it back in one piece. How was Santa Monica, kiddo?"

"Yeah, well," Ruby shrugged. "I didn't get to do much sightseeing, y'know."

Jack threw his head back and barked out a laugh. "I can't imagine you did. Probably too busy gettin' pushed around by every vampire with a week of seniority over you, am I right?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's usually the way the story goes. Same old bullshit politics from when you were alive, huh? Don't it make you just wanna rip somebody's spine out?" Jack grinned disarmingly at the brunette's surprised laugh. "What, you sayin' that's just me?"

"Well, I can see why you idolize the man so very much," Weiss sighed humorously.

"Oh, right! Jack, this here is Weiss, I owe her a lot, she helped me in Santa Monica. We're kinda partners now, she's trying to make me a better Ventrue."

"Izzat so?" Jack regarded the platinum-haired fledgling closely. "Hmm. Ozpin's childe, right?"

"That's correct," she stated primly.

He grunted, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. "He's a decent sort, better'n that pile of piss sitting on top of his tower. I'll keep my eye on you, girl. Just don't steer this kid here wrong."

"I'll… try not to. Sir," she added belatedly.

"So, Jack," Ruby interjected, her voice muted. "You ever heard of the Elizabeth Dane?"

His ears seemed to perk up at that. "Why, plannin' on visiting?"

"Yeah, well… The prince is sending me over there." Ruby shuffled her feet awkwardly as Jack seemed to peer directly through her.

"Oh, really?" he asked, his voice coated with some unreadable emotion.

"Um, yeah… really…"

"So," the bearded vampire began, his brow furrowed. "Did La Croix tell you about the Ankaran Sarcophagus?"

Ruby wore a matching frown, though her reply was a bit more hesitant. "Um, no, not the specifics of it, really…"

"He did mention it was aboard, though," Weiss quickly interjected.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should fill you in on the details," Jack scoffed, clearly unimpressed with Weiss' loyalty towards the Camarilla. "That sarcophagus is bad news. Kindred around the globe have been goin' batshit since it was discovered."

"Really?" Ruby asked cautiously. "Why?"

"The word is, there's an ancient asleep in there. One of the fathers, one of the vampires that, if you traced your lineage way back, there's a chance it'd end up with him at the root." He gave Weiss a smirk. "Now, I know the Camarilla don't exactly acknowledge the existence of these ancients…"

The pale fledgling, however, wore a hesitant frown on her face. "The Camarilla do tend to assert that the Antediluvians are dead or never even existed in the first place," she stated slowly. "However… as with the matter concerning thin-bloods… I do not hold to such stories. I'd like to form my own opinion based on fact, not superstition."

"Oh, really?" Jack drawled once more, his eyes glinting. "Well, now, aren't you just a little paradox… A Cammie fledgling who doesn't toe the line and wants to think for herself…"

Weiss ducked her head slightly as if embarrassed by the attention. "Er, yes, well… So, you believe there might be an Antediluvian asleep in the sarcophagus?"

"And what the hell," Ruby interjected. "He was sleeping the whole time this sarcophagus was buried or whatever?"

"Ancients don't just nap," Jack assured them both. "They sleep whole ages away. And when they wake up, they're hungry."

Ruby swallowed reflexively. "So, what, he might wake up and go hunting?"

"It's more than that, kiddo. Most Kindred think it's one of the signs of the end. The apocalypse. Every religion has their own version of it…"

"Gehenna," Weiss breathed, almost inaudibly.

Jack nodded in agreement. "That's the Kindred term for it, and the way I've heard it told, it starts when the ancients rise to devour their children."

"Is this… Is this for real?" Ruby squeaked, suddenly feeling even more out of her depth than ever.

"No one knows for sure, really," Jack intoned darkly. "That's just the word that's been handed down through the ages. Like I said before, the Camarilla denies these ancients exist."

"That's… crazy. Wow." The brunette shook her head wonderingly. "Wonder if any of that is even true…"

"Well, kiddo, I guess you're gonna be the one to find out," Jack chuckled. "Hey, good luck! Try not to wake Grandpa Munster and kill the world, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for that awesome nugget of advice, there, Jack," Ruby snorted before her head suddenly perked up. "Oh! And what the fuck, man, you're my sister's sire?"

"Hmm." The elder Kindred regarded Ruby closely. "Yeah, Yang's my childe. And I know what you're gonna say. I had a feelin', yeah, that the two of you were related… But I didn't want to say anythin' until you got here to LA."

"W- What?" the brunette sputtered indignantly. "Why?"

Jack shrugged unconcernedly. "Would it have really helped any beforehand? Or… maybe make you fuck up in Santa Monica by rushin' the job?"

Weiss laid a hand on her partner's arm, though the other fledgling's temper was rapidly cooling. "He has a point, Ruby," she murmured. "And you know now, at least."

"Yeah," she sighed, the beginnings of a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, at least I have her back, now."

Jack grunted as he levered himself up from the wall. "Knew you'd be coming here eventually to The Last Round, made sure Yang was here every night. She's been callin' me all sortsa names for keeping her off of jobs." He chuckled, shaking his head as he moved past the pair and towards the front door of the bar. "Well, got shit to do 'fore sunrise. 'Later, kiddos, keep outta trouble."

"Bye, Jack!" the brunette chirped.

"Somehow that does not surprise me about Yang," Weiss snorted softly. "That woman has no sense of propriety."

"Well, not like she had any growing up," Ruby grinned as the pair of them turned to head up the stairs, once again passing the bar where Nora was now regaling Skelter with an animated discussion. "Why would she change just 'cause she's dead?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Eyyy, I'm back! Well, kinda. So, I feel kinda bad about just popping this out and making folk think we're resuming, 'cause, well… that's not the case. And I really dislike the idea of putting a chapter out that is nothing but an author's note, such a letdown of a tease. So we get a little more from these adorkable vamps while I lay out the situation.

See, back on December 30th, lovely old 2016 decided to leave me with one last kick to the nethers. My apartment complex sent me a letter to inform me they weren't renewing my lease. And now I have until the end of February to move. I've found a new one, but we're going from a three-bedroom to a two-bedroom, so we have a lot of downsizing to do, getting rid of crap we don't really have a use for. Between that, and packing everything else up before the movers arrive Feb 25th (day after my birthday, yay), this is becoming a serious detriment to my writing time. I haven't really gotten much of _Renegades_ written at all. So, while I was hoping to start strong once again next month, I just don't see that happening. March might be a better goal, but don't despair if you don't hear anything from me in awhile. I'll still be around, and I am absolutely not letting this story die off, it's gonna go on for a long, long time until we actually finish out the game. Might have to go to posting every other week for a while, but we'll get there, I promise.

Much love to my Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** (the writer formerly known as **Live to anger the World** ), and hugs to all you patient readers! Quick shout-out to those who left reviews on the last chapter I posted: **kinigget, Silly-Scare-Crow, AntonSlavik020, Sharkdude5, JimmyHall24, SixPerfections, carpenter656, Rimmer Dall, RealTerminal, kaiju62, Mossblomma, TacoKing23, DeamonHunter, Crescent Sunrise, steamrick, zerosabers,** and a **guest,** love you all to pieces, and welcome to the party, all of you new faces! Try not to get munched on!

Stay shiny!


	29. Chapter 29: Rage Against The Machine

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 29: Rage Against The Machine  
** **The Last Round, LA**

Ruby took the last step back up onto the second floor once more, Weiss close on her heels. The only occupants were Nines, sitting at a table in the far corner now, and another woman standing guard near the staircase. The latter beret-wearing redhead graced them with a sneer as the pair of fledglings walked past, obeying the gesture from the Anarch leader to join him.

As they approached, the brunet Kindred set aside a handwritten piece of paper he'd been perusing, placing it face-down just off to the side. He gave them each a firm nod as they took the only other two chairs at the table and immediately turned his attention towards Ruby.

"Glad you showed up tonight, kid, and not just because you got to reunite with your sister." He turned to Weiss as well, regarding her cautiously but without hostility. "And you, being who you are… It's good you came by, too. Keeping an open mind about stuff is the first step to getting out from where you're chained down."

"Er, yes, sir," Weiss replied, her face an unreadable mask. "I appreciate the invitation."

Nines gave her another nod before settling back in his seat. "Here's what I got to tell you both - and so you know, I don't lecture, I don't rap, I'm no bureaucrat; I'm just a guy out of nowhere came to be involved in something five hundred times bigger than you and me."

Ruby and Weiss shared a glance before the brunette nodded for him to continue.

"You got a right to know the score. The Camarilla - this is the short of it. They operate a lot like a pyramid scheme. There's a bunch of these old timers at the top, with God only knows what plots in mind. They lose their power, they die."

The brunette was surprised to see her partner nodding thoughtfully, ever so slightly, before freezing and reasserting her neutral mask.

"They sired more to carry out their plans, lookin' for a little power, then those Kindred sired for their own schemes and so on and on and on…" Nines rolled his hands in the air on either side of his head, frustration etched into his features. "It hurts my head just thinkin' about the mess. What it works out to is this: Only a few people at the top have any real power."

 _Sounds a lot like Roman,_ Ruby mused. Then she thought back to her early conversations with both Ozpin and then Weiss. "But… aren't you… we… all part of the Camarilla, technically?"

Nines snorted and crossed his arms. "Them's fightin' words, newbie - but you're young and stupid so I won't make an example out of you. See, the Camarilla claims all of us are members, even if we don't want to be, which is, of course, the biggest load of horseshit a man ever heard."

"Right, right, sorry…" Ruby ducked her head meekly. "Um, so, then, what are you all about?"

"I learned the way of this world during the depression. Bunch of old, rich bastards screwed the country, but did they suffer? No - the little people suffered. You can't trust the people at the top. The world'd be a better place without 'em."

A frown flickered across Weiss' face before it was gone as if it'd never been there, however, Ruby happened to be looking right at her when it did so.

"All you can do," Nines continued, "is get a group of people together who aren't assholes, find a place to put your feet up, and make some examples of the quote-unquote elite to keep the rest the hell out. Everyone's an equal here, the same thing this country used to be about. That's what LA has been, an Anarch Free State."

"Really? An… Anarch Free State?" While this was certainly the first she'd heard of it, Weiss didn't look to be about to disagree anytime soon.

"The Camarilla… they were kicked out on their asses a long time ago. We, the Anarchs, didn't want to play their politics anymore. Now, La Croix and his crew pop in like they never left… uh-uh, no goddamn way! Their laws don't apply to us."

 _Alright, well, I get some of the animosity, now._ "So, not a fan of the Prince, huh?" she chuckled weakly, trying to interject a little humor into the conversation.

Nines, however, didn't feel like taking her any way but literal. "La Croix represents everything I hate - the Camarilla, stuck-up aristocrats, rich businessmen, crooked politicians… The only place La Croix belongs is in an urn."

"Yeah, gotcha… Um…" Ruby hedged a bit, wanting to ask something yet not wanting to risk the ire of their host. "So, and I don't wanna insult you or anything… Aren't you the leader of the Anarchs here in LA? Kinda like the Prince of Anarchs?"

The latino Kindred snorted derisively, though it was without any real heat. "No such thing. And again, newbie, don't throw those kind o' words around lightly. I've fought to keep LA free since I was Embraced. Long time later, I'm one of the only ones left that hasn't bit it or switched sides, the most veteran soldier on the battlefield."

"Okay, then." Ruby gave him a nod, eyeing her partner who was still as a statue. "Well, I appreciate the time, Nines…"

"One sec, there, newbie." Nines grimaced for only a moment before his face settled into one of resolve. "Normally that's the most I do for fledglings new to the area, give folk the background and let 'em figure the rest on their own, at least give 'em something to think about. But… Since you're Yang's actual sister, I'm gonna give you some extra advice, okay? Maybe keep the two of you intact a little longer."

"Sure, that'd be great!" the brunette replied with subdued cheer.

"Here's what I tell all the new Anarchs. One, you get careless, that blood'll make you into a monster, you rampage 'round here you get put down." Ruby shuddered slightly at the memory of her loss of control. "Two, don't kill when you feed - no reason to. In this city, there's lots of ways to slake the Beast without leaving a trail of dead."

 _Okay, so far it's kinda like the Masquerade without all the red tape_ _…_

Nines wasn't quite done, however. "Three, the Camarilla's full of shit. Four, watch your back, always. And lastly, learn how to fight, cuz a speech ain't gonna save your ass when you're starin' down the barrel of a shotgun."

"Right," the brunette murmured. "Um… I appreciate it, Nines, really I do."

"As do I," Weiss stated somewhat stiffly as she rose from the table alongside Ruby, giving him a polite half-bow. "Thank you for your time."

Nines gave them both another nod. "LA's the school of hard knocks, so keep your friends close," he glanced over at Weiss, "and your enemies in a barbeque pit. Once you square things with La Croix, don't give that son of a bitch the time o' night." He looked hard at Ruby, pale eyes flashing in the dim lighting. "I got my eye on you, kid. See Damsel on the way out, just so you've met all the crew."

"Okay, thanks again!"

As they slowly walked from the table, Ruby leaned into her friend. "You okay?" she whispered.

Weiss only nodded, her features tight and unreadable.

Ruby sighed slightly as they neared the beret-wearing woman. "We'll talk later, okay?"

The platinum-haired girl flashed her a minuscule smile and another slight nod before they ended up in front of the redheaded woman, wearing a tee shirt with some sort of revolutionary print. Her bright, cherry-red lips curled up in a sneer as they approached.

"Sabbat chase you in here, Cammies?" she inquired spitefully.

 _Well, guess not everyone is willing to overlook that just 'cause of Yang… Doesn't mean I have to keep putting up with it._ She recognized a little of herself in this woman, however, and knew that the only way to handle that kind of aggression was to meet it with the like to get to the real root of the problem.

"So what the fuck's your problem?" the brunette retorted, much to the consternation of her partner who pinched the bridge of her nose with a soft sigh of resignation.

The redheaded Kindred's face contorted into a fierce snarl as she chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, ho, ho… You want to know what my problem is? Alright, I'll tell you what my problem is! You ready? YOU, the both of you, are my goddamn problem. Anyone who would lay it down for some cape in an ivory tower deserves what they get!"

"Um, _cape_?" Ruby inquired.

"Cape, Cammy. Camarilla elders? The ones that've been around so long they think candlelight's a keen invention? You're doing their dirty work and you don't even know it." Her scowl transferred to Weiss, intensifying if that were possible. "And then this little wannabe cape, here… Ugh!"

"Okay, I get it, you hate the… um… Cammies," the brunette stated. "Look, we're here, alright? Here at Nines' invitation, got the whole spiel… Maybe we're just looking for an alternative?"

"You want an alternative?" Damsel snorted, tossing her head to pull her shaggy red bangs to the side. "Well, like you said, being here, that's a step in the right direction."

"Sooo… I'm Ruby, I think you might've heard that from Yang's talk downstairs…" She indicated the girl standing next to her, stiff as a board while still looking as if she were preparing to fight or flee. "And then this is Weiss, my really good friend, she's saved my life a bunch of times."

"Right…" The redhead sighed, looking off to the side before visibly reigning in her ire. "I'm Damsel, den mother of these mothers and once pissed bitch since La Croix rolled in."

"Really? You, pissed?" Ruby joked, slightly relaxing now that the elder Kindred had calmed somewhat. "You drink some bad blood or something?"

Damsel's countenance darkened again, this time in concern. "Oh, don't even joke about bad blood at a time like this! Don't you know we've got a plaguebearer around here?"

"A plaguebearer?" the brunette queried, turning to the side as Weiss finally stirred.

"The hazmat suits…" her friend murmured before glancing Ruby's way. "A plaguebearer is an idiot who cares nothing about who they feed from. While we, as Kindred, cannot get sick, the kine can, and Kindred who feed upon them can spread disease. If enough of them become sick…"

"...Then you've got yourself an epidemic, got it in one, Cammie," Damsel confirmed, her use of the nickname absent any of the usual venom in it this time. "The CDC's in town as we speak."

"So, then, how do you go about getting rid of the epidemic?" Ruby asked, concern in her own voice now.

"Seen _Old Yeller_?" Damsel asked levelly. "May sound cruel, but it's necessary. If someone puts together two and two as to the real cause of an outbreak of bloodborne diseases, guess what happens? So the plaguebearer's gotta be found and put down. If the Camarilla really gives a damn, they'll help us out."

"Look…" Ruby glanced between Weiss and Damsel, gathering her thoughts in her head. "So, maybe we don't have to go request help directly from the Camarilla or anything, I mean… The Anarchs have helped me out before, and with Yang part of the group... Let us help with this, okay?"

Weiss nodded firmly in agreement. "This affects all of the Kindred in LA, regardless of political affiliation. Where may we begin?"

The redhead gazed at them consideringly, her perpetual frown easing from her face. "Well," she mused, "one of our boys' ghouls, name's Paul, lives nearby in the Skyeline apartments. Been a stranger lately. Looked like death last time he was here. Said he didn't get bit, but… maybe you can get more info out of him."

"Okay, cool, then we'll-"

"Wait. If Paul's not talking, you might want to start questioning the homeless pop. So many have been dying lately that it takes the city a few days to pick up the bodies."

Ruby nodded. "We're on it, Damsel."

The pair of fledgling took their goodbyes from the turbulent Kindred, Weiss' only slightly forced, and headed back down the steps. Although Ruby was fully intent on pulling her platinum-haired companion into a corner to talk, as soon as her foot touched the downstairs carpet, a cheerful voice called out to them.

"Ruby! Ice Queen! Over here!"

The brunette fledgling grinned at Weiss' resigned sigh. "I'm never going to get away from that nickname, am I?" the other young Kindred complained softly.

"Doubt it," Ruby giggled quietly as they strolled over to where Nora was still perched at the bar. Skelter was leaving, though from his bemused expression it was less to do with the fledglings' company than just being thoroughly done with whatever his conversation with the bubbly orange-haired Kindred entailed.

"Hey, Nora," the brunette greeted her amicably. "Yang back yet?"

"Nah, she takes forever to change, her and that mane of blonde hair," Nora snickered, gesturing the two of them toward open bar stools.

Ruby laughed lightly as she hopped onto the seat next to the Anarch, Weiss sliding onto the one on the other side of the brunette. "Yeah, true, I remember how long she always took to brush her hair out… So, what's up?"

"I need to get your opinions on something," the orange-haired vampire stated solemnly.

"Um, okay, sure… What about?"

Nora leaned in, her pale turquoise eyes shining with suppressed mirth. "Vampire sex," she announced.

"Oh, here we go," Weiss groaned, signaling the bartender for a bottle of warmed blood.

"Wait," Ruby frowned. "I thought…"

"What, that we can't have sex?" Nora giggled. "Sure, we can."

"Yes, however, it's not something we should even _worry_ about," Weiss argued, not bothering to look at the other Kindred. If Ruby had to guess, were she flush from a recent feeding, she just might be blushing by this point. "With the blood-"

"No, no, no, you're missing the point," Nora interjected with the air of someone visiting a favorite subject. "Okay, so, you guys know Kindred can love, still, right?"

"Um, well, I suppose," Ruby mumbled, snatching up the bottle offered to her by a rather sympathetic-looking bartender.

"Right. I mean, it depends on how close you are to your humanity and all… Anyway!" Both fledglings leaned back slightly as Nora thrust a finger upright, a wide grin splitting her face. "So, yeah, sex is fine and all, I mean, we can do it still, messy as hell, what with all of our fluids being blood… and I mean _all_ our fluids…"

"Ewww," Ruby moaned quietly. _Why am I here for this conversation?_

"But sex doesn't replace feeding!" Nora continued in her lecture. "Now, what if we were to combine them?"

"Er, pardon?" Weiss interjected at the prompting. Involuntarily, if the slight grimace after the words left her mouth were any indication.

Taking the supposed encouragement and running with it, Nora leaned forward once again to amend her opening statement. "Vampire _lesbian_ sex."

Ruby blinked her eyes uncertainly. _Maybe she's a Malkavian?_

Nora nodded sagely at the blank looks she was getting, using them as license to continue on blithely. "So, Kindred could, without any strenuous activity, survive on one feeding a month, if they got enough blood. I mean, it's not necessary, but it's possible, right?"

Ever so slightly, Ruby's eyes widened as a suspicion began to creep up on her like a boa constrictor on a sleeping mouse. _No… No, no, please no…_

"Now, a kine's period is basically what would have gone into feeding a uterus," Nora continued, figuratively skipping around the subject once more. "Like, really nutritious blood, I hear it's the cleanest and most sterile blood in the human body. So, there you go, an ironclad case for vampire lesbians having sex with their menstruating kine girlfriends!"

 _Okay, as… well, yucky as the whole idea is,_ Ruby mused, still struck speechless much as her partner was, _gotta say, I'm kinda morbidly fascinated by the idea._

Nora grinned widely at the end of her spiel, blithely ignoring the stunned looks both fledglings were giving her. "So, what d'ya think?"

Fortunately, by that point, Yang had returned from the basement of the bar and took note of the poleaxed expressions of the two diminutive vampires. With an indulgent sigh, she walked up and smacked Nora lightly upside her head.

"For fuck's sake, Nora, I leave you alone for, what, twenty minutes? And you already broke 'em."

"But I was just-"

"I know damn well what you were tellin' them, it's all you've been goin' on about for the past six months." Yang shot her Anarch friend an amused glare. "You ever gonna pony up and try out your plan?"

"First I gotta find a menstruating lesbian!" Nora replied cheerfully.

"Right, well, I'll let you get on that," the blonde chuckled, taking hold of both of the fledglings' arms and gently pulling them from the barstools, steering them towards the exit. "I'm gonna go rescue what's left of their sanity."

"Okay, bye, Yang!" The orange-haired Kindred waved to the trio merrily. "Nice talkin' to ya, Ruby and Ice Queen!"

Once they were standing on the sidewalk outside, Ruby turned towards her sister. "Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"That girl is scary."

"She's disgusting, is what she is," Weiss grumbled.

"Well, yeah, kinda have to agree with that…" The brunette pursed her lips, staring up at the dark sky thoughtfully. "Maybe just… really, really blunt?"

"Oh, yeah, she's that, alright," Yang chuckled, dropping their arms as they now strolled companionably along the street. "Known her since I was Sired, and she's never really seemed to have a mouth filter. Trust me, she grows on ya."

"I'm not so sure about that," Weiss huffed, her arms crossed. "So, what now?"

"Well…" The blonde Anarch took a few quick steps ahead and turned, walking backwards so that she could face the both of them while talking. "So, Rubbles here mentioned you two gotta check out the Elizabeth Dane, figured I'd tag along as help best I can. I mean, I need to stop by Santa Monica anyways and chat up old Kilpatrick. Gettin' kinda late, though… You two got any kind of Haven there?"

Ruby nodded, a smile on her face as she anticipated more time spent with her reunited sister. "Yep, above Tripp's Pawnshop."

The blonde came to a stop, staring at them incredulously. "Seriously? Those shitstains are the best the Cammies can afford?"

"The Camarilla," Weiss intoned with a small frown, "granted Ruby a temporary place to stay during her trials. I'm sure more… adequate accommodations will be afforded once she has earned them. If not…" The platinum-haired girl cleared her throat, looking off to the side. "Well, she may always share my Haven here in LA."

"Really?" the petite brunette squealed, glomping enthusiastically onto her partner. "Aww, you're the best friend ever, Weiss!"

"Ack, Ruby, what did I say about hugging?"

Yang shook her head, snickering as she turned and resumed her walk ahead of the other vampires while they straightened out their clothes. "I hope you at least got a bed there…"

"Oh, yeah, totally! Um, it's only a twin-sized one…" Ruby frowned as she hurried her pace to catch up with her older sibling. "Might have to squeeze a bit with three of us."

"Eh, no worries, Rubes, I've slept through the day in a bathtub before, it's no biggie."

"Well, the place is clean, at least, Weiss did a really nice job with that."

"Really?" Yang arched her brows, giving the platinum-haired fledgling a look. "Ice Queen here cleaned?"

"Yes, I did," she replied with a trace of asperity. "I do not enjoy occupying a… _shitstain_ , as you so colorfully put it."

The blonde snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, you're alright, Ice Queen. Maybe we can use the time to get to know each other a little better, huh? Anyways, we got a little while before sunrise, should feed before bed, yeah?"

"That sounds… acceptable," Weiss returned demurely. "On both accounts."

"Yeah, should definitely stop off for a drink, that bottled blood didn't really fill me up much." Ruby shared a grin with her partner. "In fact, I know just the place…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Back again! I think a certain little brunette vampire is eager to see her favorite blood doll again, hmm? Credit for the vampiric sex discussion goes to **noone297** and their volumetric knowledge of all things WoD, while the vampiric lesbian menstruating sex convo was picked up from a random Tumblr discussion I came across. That site can be a very strange place at times, and I yet I get the most oddball ideas from there… I did say no shipping. I never said no sex.

So, I got myself moved, computer set up, and internet finally turned on (and yet there is a whole lot of unpacking to do still). Back in business! I won't be churning these out very quickly, however, as I still want to tackle the other story on the sidelines, so I'll apologize in advance for not sticking to a posting schedule. I'll try to keep up with this, though, and the next one will hopefully follow without as much of a gap in between!

One last tidbit to leave you with. March 9th is my two-year anniversary of posting fanfiction when I put up the first chapter of _Nothing in the Verse_. Doesn't seem like it's been two years, honestly. Over a million and a half words and 53 stories later and still going strong. I love this shit.

Bountiful thanks to my awesome Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you wonderful readers and reviewers! **AntonSlavik020, Natrim, booman118800, Phoenix8221, Sharkdude5, Reaper Whisper, kinigget, RealTerminal, Crescent Sunrise, noone297, TheHollowClown, SixPerfections, Nicodemus Cain, Rimmer Dall, kaiju62,** I love hearing from all of you, whether it be a simple "yay", or even further education on the World of Darkness ruleset, thank you all for taking the time to review!

Stay shiny!


	30. Chapter 30: Chinese Takeout

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 30: Chinese Takeout  
** **Santa Monica**

A rather nondescript building sat along Main Street in Santa Monica, grey and mostly featureless were it not for the garishly indigo neon sign. It read 'Foxy Boxes', complete with a stylized, and rather incongruously sexy-looking, female silhouette. Across the street and atop a similar two-story structure, a shadowy form regarded the building steadily, her amber eyes narrowed as she considered her options.

It hadn't taken much effort, really, for the Gangrel vampire to discover the corpse of Virgil Crumb in the basement morgue of the medical clinic behind her. Going off of the driver's license Ruby had shown her, the body was certainly far more pallid than it should have been after such a short time, indicating for certain that it had been exsanguinated.

Said corpse had very few personal effects, the most interesting of them being a key card to the building she now had under observation.

Blake let out a sigh, settling back on her haunches. A cool night breeze ruffled the material of the dark bow atop her head along with her mane of raven hair. She tested to ensure her weapons were secure, the katana sheathed along her spine and the small but deadly automatic handgun holstered at the small of her back for a left-handed draw.

Violence seemed to be the likely outcome of this night's activity. Not that she minded, per se, it just wasn't something she'd actively sought out since her Embrace those many years ago.

But ridding Santa Monica of this Kuei-jin would serve a dual-fold purpose. It would secure this area from further encroachment by the enemies of Kindred… and perhaps gain some amount of favor with a particularly intriguing brunette fledgling.

It was difficult to place her finger on what, exactly, she found so interesting about the diminutive girl. Her apparent partner, as well, piqued her curiosity, but there just seemed to be a… presence... more like a compelling aura about the silver-eyed Kindred that signified a momentous future.

One she was now apparently tied to if her Master was correct.

"What a strange path lain out before me," she mused quietly, her whispered words snatched away by the breeze before they could even be heard.

All she'd known, ever since Beckett had rescued her from her own prison of feral monstrosity, was the life of an Autarkis, the only true independent Kindred. Oh, sure, the Anarchs might tout how they were outside the rules, defying the 'man' and all, but they were still a political movement, a semi-organized society within their kind. She and Beckett, however, truly existed outside of any Kindred organization. They were allowed the sort of movement and leeway that the Anarchs, or Camarilla, or even the Sabbat were unable or unwilling to offer each other. Their kind were few and far between, able to possess the power or influence to stand up to the like of Princes. Curiously enough, one other such Autarkis resided in the LA area, though he seemed to exist more by guile and purported usefulness rather than outright prestige.

And yet, for all of her adherence to the Autarkis ideals, here she now was, purposefully furthering the goals of a probationary member of the Camarilla.

Blake shook her head irritably at the thought. For one, Ruby didn't seem to be any more enamoured of her clan's organization than she herself was. Even Weiss, the other fledgling, was unlike most Camarilla she'd come across. And Beckett himself was right now visiting with the Prince of LA, conferring on his purpose within this region.

It wasn't like she shouldn't be doing this incursion, regardless of the niggling little voice of guilt that reminded her she'd not received permission from her Master beforehand.

"This is ridiculous," the Gangrel vampire grumbled irritably, turning towards the side of the rooftop that bordered the alleyway. "He has given me plenty of leeways before. And besides, he said himself I should ingratiate myself with them."

Having accepted her own reassurances, Blake nodded to herself firmly before peering over the edge. Seeing nobody in sight, she dropped noiselessly down two stories to the ground, immediately straightening from her crouch and stalking across the street towards her target.

As usual, there were few pedestrians out and about at such a late hour, and those that were either ignored her weaponry or simply gave her a wide berth, which suited her just fine. She headed for the front door of Foxy Boxes with the confident attitude that she belonged there, inserted the key card, and let herself into the building, closing the door again softly behind her.

A dimly-lit hallway, bordered by brick walls, stretched out before her and ended in sealed double doors. To the left was an open door revealing a cluttered but uninteresting storage room, while to the right was a regular doorway that likely lead to the main office.

Deciding to start at the latter, Blake silently glided forward, one hand resting on the hilt of her sword behind her shoulder while the other gently tested the handle. Finding it unlocked, she smoothly opened the door, darted inside after ensuring the room was empty, and quietly closed it behind her once more. She stepped around the ornate wooden desk, the only piece of furniture in the room aside from the upholstered desk chair she now sank into, and regarded the open laptop before her.

She'd not been so removed from civilization as to not know what a computer was, though such devices were not her usual fare. Fortunately for the Gangrel, a report of sorts was already open, the green text glowing on the screen against the black background. The Kuei-jin had been making entries over the past week or so describing his efforts, but as she scrolled down, her amber eyes narrowed while reading the last five entries.

 _My initial observations of the city indicate that the Cainites here are both scattered and unorganized. There are three individuals of note, but they seem to be involved in some sort of dispute. I shall continue to watch and listen._

 _These Cainites are a curious and fragile race. They waste the gift of their immortality on petty schemings and fleshly gain. We will have little problem making this city our own._

 _It seems that my presence here has been noted by one of the Cainites, a 'Nosferatu' I believe they are called. He has entrusted the responsibility of my surveillance to a bumbling mortal fool. I have begun to follow this so-called spy... a small, amusing respite from my usual duties._

 _It seems that I have drawn the attention of a newcomer, an agent of the prince, one who seems to wrap herself in a red cloak, of all things. I know very little about her, but this particular agent seems much more resourceful than most Cainites I have observed. She seems to have the assistance of a partner of sorts, the white-haired Cainite a member of this Camarilla organization. I will prepare myself in the event that our paths cross._

 _The agent of whom I spoke before has discovered the existence of Virgil Crumb. However, she and her companion seem to have left the city. In her place, another has taken up the hunt, one who might be even more formidable. A woman who is more beast than Cainite. An altercation seems imminent. If I do not survive, let my last report state that Santa Monica is ripe for the taking. You will find little resistance if we come here in force._

Blake smirked to herself as she rose from the chair. _Formidable?_ she thought to herself humorously, slowly drawing her katana from its sheath, revealing the midnight blade of sharpened steel.

 _You have no idea..._

She edged the door open slightly, noting the empty hallway, before slipping out noiselessly. The raven-haired Kindred paused at the double doors, straining her senses but unable to pick up on any noise.

With a shrug, she brought her knee up towards her chest and lashed out with her foot, kicking the doors in.

They rebounded against the walls on either side with a resounding _boom_ , but fortunately, they didn't bounce back hard enough to hit her in the face as she strode through, amber eyes searching.

That would have been a bit embarrassing.

Instead, the Gangrel was faced with a large, rather open two-story room with a catwalk ringing the upper perimeter. Wooden crates and cardboard boxes were stacked haphazardly around the edges and in the middle, some of the stacks reaching up above the level of the catwalk.

Blake walked out into the middle of the room, a small area that seemed to have been recently cleared.

"You may as well come out," she stated in an almost bored monotone.

A figure slipped out from behind a stack before her, dressed in black slacks and slippers with a grey tunic that came down to his knees. The Asian-looking man gave her a respectful nod, reaching around the corner to withdraw a katana of his own, the silvery blade gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from the windows high above.

And without further discussion, the battle was underway.

Blake had to immediately skip backwards to avoid the Kuei-jin's rush, their swords clashing in a sharp _ring_ of noise. Her counter-attack sent him off in a side-step, leaping atop a crate only to whirl back down, blade slashing out once more.

She had to admit, if rather begrudgingly, that this Eastern vampire was pretty good.

But she had more than a few tricks up her sleeve.

The raven-haired Gangrel spun in a crouch, managing to nick his right trouser leg before her foot snapped outward. Her opponent crouched slightly, taking the hit on his hip instead of his knee which would certainly have buckled. He turned his sideways fall into a tuck and roll, coming back up with a renewed vigor, as if the physical contact had energized him, not derailed.

As the swordfight continued, Blake tried to keep in mind the capabilities of the Kuei-jin.

 _Faster reflexes, tougher, stronger… Like fighting a Brujah… But along with that, come some other abilities…_

As she lunged forward, taking advantage of an opening, the Asian vampire simply… disappeared.

 _Oh, right,_ she sighed to herself. _They do tend to bounce about, from what my Master has told me…_

It wasn't precisely a form of teleportation, but close enough in application. In any case, she lost track of her prey, and turned in a slow circle, her eyes narrowed and probing.

If she'd had any lesser reflexes than those afforded a Gangrel of her Generation, she'd have met her Final Death right then and there. As it was, she barely managed to roll away from the slashing attack, though she received a painful slice across her back that was partially blocked by her scabbard. As she rolled forward, her foot kicked out backwards once more, sending her opponent crashing into a stack of boxes.

Blake was quick to right herself, darting forward only to come up empty once more.

 _Fine, you want to play? Let's play._

She lowered her sword, stretching out one hand, palm up. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she murmured with unusual humor.

Truth be told, she was enjoying herself immensely.

From her open palm, a flock of ghostly, nightwisp ravens soared forth, circling around her in an ever-widening arc. Eventually, they settled atop a tall stack of crates, where the now-revealed Kuei-jin was flailing about fruitlessly.

With a wide, feral grin, Blake gathered her legs under her and pounced. As she sailed through the air, her opponent only had the time to widen his eyes in shock before his head went flying off to the side, both halves of the body collapsing into fiery ash before Blake hit the ground in a crouch. Her ravens dissipated into shadowy smoke.

She turned, sheathing her sword with a satisfied smirk, and walked forward. The Kuei-jin's sword clattered to the ground before her, and she picked it up consideringly.

This katana was truly a work of art with subtle scrollwork of thorned vines along the blade, ending in a stylized flower by the hilt, possibly a rose. The hilt itself was covered in wrapped scarlet cord which matched the wooden sheath she found nearby.

The newly-acquired weapon in hand, Blake turned to head out when she froze, nose twitching. With slow, careful steps she prowled back towards the far corner where a huddled, bloodless form lay. It was mutilated beyond certain identification, but likely a young male kine. She pushed the corpse over with the toe of her boot, forcing it onto its front to reveal the back of the jacket and its cartoonish vampire face.

"Mmm." She tapped her chin consideringly, uncertain how to proceed. Corpse removal wasn't high on her list of priorities that evening, but the discovery of the body would likely prompt further investigation by the authorities in the morning.

Well, there was one particular person she was intending to meet with, in any case, who might have an idea how to handle the situation.

Leaving the building behind and locking the door behind her once again, Blake stepped out into the cool night and slipped into the shadows.

 **Mercurio'** **s Apartment**

To say that the past couple of days had been the shittiest in his life would probably be an insult to shitty days.

Mercurio groaned as he bent over to pick up the bloody rags he'd used to clean his couch off. Fortunately, it wiped down fairly easily. He wasn't sure what he'd have done if it were upholstered velvet or something equally ridiculous.

Likely just pitch the damn thing out onto the streets for the homeless to use.

The New York native sighed, casting the last of his soiled cleaning materials into a trash bag and sealing it up. His wounds still pained him somewhat, but they served as a reminder of his massive fuck-up and to keep his ego in check.

Also, that he owed a certain little brunette fledgling, big-time. And Mercurio always honored his debts, it'd gotten him this far in life. The big guy, Prince La Croix, had personally called him to congratulate him on his efforts and that his monthly allotment of blood could be picked up a week early.

Hell, if that didn't mean Ruby had come through for him, he didn't know what did.

The lanky man smirked as he straightened the lapels of his light blue jacket. Yeah, the kid did alright by him, and next time he saw her, he'd let her know. He had a way of getting stuff, finding out things, it was his calling, really. Anything from weapons to information, and he'd put it all at her disposal.

Seriously, though, getting in tight with the Prince's new protege could do nothing but good for him in any case. Plus, it gave him more opportunities to tweak the Ice Queen.

"That girl's entirely too uptight for her own good," he chuckled to himself wryly, dusting his hands off as he set the trash bag by the back door.

"Mercurio?"

"Gaah!" he yelped, almost falling backwards as he took in the newcomer that had most certainly _not_ been standing in the middle of his living room just a few seconds ago. It only took a few seconds for him to determine that the raven-haired girl, clad in a long white blouse, black tights, and boots, as well as holding onto what looked to be an actual fucking _sword_ , didn't seem to want to attack him anytime soon.

Christ, he needed to work on the security for his place.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph on a donkey, girl, you about gave me a fuckin' heart attack," he groused, walking over and plopping himself down on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," the girl replied contritely. She held the red-handled sword in both hands somewhat nervously, though why he had no idea. She was obviously Kindred, based upon her glowing amber eyes and pale skin.

"Hey, whatcha need, girl, you okay?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I am fine, just…" She cleared her throat uncertainly. "Sorry," she apologized once more. "I'm not used to… social situations."

"Ahhh, gotcha… Lemme guess, Gangrel?"

"Er, yes." Blake nodded in gratitude at his gesture to sit on the other end of the couch, which she did with some trepidation and only on the edge. "Oh, my name is Blake."

"Alright, then, Blake." He grinned at her warmly, used to all types in this business. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Yes, well… Do you know another of my kind… by the name of Ruby?"

"Ha! Yeah, I know the kid," he chuckled. "Just spoke with her a while back, actually."

"Oh, good, good…" Her amber eyes flickered about before she jerked slightly, as if just now remembering what she held in her hands. "Er, would you mind giving this to her, next time you see her? And, um… tell her… Please tell her that I took care of her little problem from Asia."

Mercurio took the offered weapon, sitting back again with it clasped loosely in his lap. "Huh. Yeah, okay, I can do that…"

"Also, there is a body in the building I just vacated. It is called Foxy Boxes." Blake frowned briefly. "The building, that is, not the body. I do not know the identity of the body, though the jacket had a rather… stylized picture of a vampire head on the back. Almost like a… cartoon?"

Mercurio shook his head with a sigh. "Goddammit, Knox… Yeah, he was the ghoul of Bertram here in Santa Monica. Don't worry about it, I'll get it taken care of. There anything else you need?"

She shook her head, wavy black tresses swaying slightly. "No, thank you… Er, I might call upon you again at a later date, as Ruby said we might use you as a communication conduit."

"A what now?"

Blake blinked her amber eyes slowly. "I don't have a phone."

"Ah, okay, gotcha," he chuckled once more. "But yeah, sure, anytime, drop on by. Only… next time, you mind knockin' first?"

"Oh." Blake's gaze swiveled from Mercurio to the door and back again. "Knocking. Yes, sorry. I'll do that next time."

"Good deal, then."

With a slight smile, Blake got up from her seat and slid out of the apartment like a wraith, the door only opening just enough for her to slip out and the entire process happening noiselessly within the span of a couple seconds.

"Huh." Mercurio scratched the back of his neck as he gazed at the Eastern sword lying in his lap. "Well, not like I ain't seen weirder shit. Fuckin' LA, man…"

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAYYY I'M BACK! I'd been putting this chapter off since I hadn't done the gameplay for this mission, but then I eventually figured, to hell with it, we're doing this from memory. Fortunately, between past run-throughs and what I could dig up from the VtMB wiki, I was able to piece this together. So now we can get going on this story again, woohoo! So, this was only the second chapter done entirely in a POV other than Ruby's. Now that we have more characters assembled, maybe I can do more of these… Props to **zerosabers** and apologies to **noone297** (I just really can't stand Knox…), but further props to the latter for the bits regarding Autarkis.

And you just had to know who'd end up with the sword, right? Sheesh, talk about your obvious foreshadowing, real subtle there, me.

Okay, now, let's talk schedule. No way I can pick this back up again weekly, sorry, not with my other Star Wars story going on ( _Prophecy_ ). but my intention is to get another chapter out within two weeks and see if I can maintain that pace. With as long as this story will go on, I might return to monthly, but in any case, I apologize ahead of time if the update frequency is a bit… irregular going forward. Just be reassured there is no way I'm abandoning this story, I've not dropped a story yet and there no way I'm doing that to adorkably quirky vamp!Rubes. In any case, my Beta is almost done with exams (and huge appreciation for getting this one done beforehand), afterwards, they'll be able to give me a faster turnaround as well.

Hugs to my awesome Beta and collaborator, **SylvanaCrowe** , and much appreciation to all you readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, steamrick, Crescent Sunrise, kinigget, Reaper Whisper, Nicodemus Cain, A Wraith, noone297, Mossblomma, Blacsparrow, RealTerminal, zerosabers, shandromand** \- love you all!

Stay shiny!


	31. Chapter 31: Blood Doll

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 31: Blood Doll  
** **En Route to Santa Monica**

Ruby shifted in her seat in the back of the cab, moving her bat between her legs so that she might turn slightly towards the other occupants. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?" the platinum-haired Kindred replied distractedly. She'd been staring levelly out the front window from her perch in the middle of the bench seat ever since they'd started out.

"Do you… wanna talk, now, about… y'know, what Nines said and all?"

Weiss pursed her lips briefly, pale eyes flickering over to the third woman pressed up against her left side. "I am fine," she stated with a slight shake of her head. "There is nothing that needs to be discussed."

"Weiss…"

"Hey, if it's me you're worried about, don't be," Yang interjected breezily, her own gaze remaining out the side window, watching the lights whizz by. "I know it ain't easy hearin' what you did, shit, Nines can be harsh as fuck sometimes. But he's got his heart in the right place, cares deeply about all of us." The blonde turned, then, flashing the fledglings a brilliant fanged smile. "And he wouldn't've bothered to talk to you if he didn't care."

"I suppose…" Weiss sighed softly. "It was a bit… difficult, indeed, to listen to some of it, but… I must admit, not all of it I could dismiss outright." She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and scowled out the front window. "I've seen plenty of evidence of the drawbacks he alluded to with the Camarilla, but I'm not entirely convinced they outweigh the potential good that we do."

"Hey, so long as you keep an open mind?" Yang shrugged guilelessly. "That's all anyone can ask for."

"I think, maybe…" Ruby mused softly. "Maybe the truth lies in the middle, somewhere… I mean, between the Camarilla and the Anarchs, if they've been at each other's throats as long as they have…"

"Heh, yeah, lotta bad feelings all around," Yang chuckled. "Still, I ain't about to give up on you guys, you know that, right? All the political bullshit aside, you're my little sis, Rubes, and you, Ice Queen, you're her friend. So I'm sticking around to help out any way I can."

"Thanks, Yang," the brunette grinned, her silver eyes shining with emotion.

"Yes, I also appreciate your assistance." Weiss let out a sigh, though her lips quirked slightly. "She does require quite a bit of looking after."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, true," Yang stated, stroking her chin as her own lilac eyes twinkled merrily. "Always gettin' into trouble, that one…"

"It gets exhausting after awhile, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh, man, the stories I could tell…"

"Still sitting right here, you know!" Ruby declared irritably as she pulled the hood of her red jacket over her head.

"Aww, you know we love you, Rubes."

The brunette fledgling snorted. "You guys suck."

Weiss cleared her throat humorously. "In any case, we did assure Damsel that we would assist with the plaguebearer issue that seems to be troubling Downtown LA."

"Oh, nice!" Yang grinned widely. "That's awesome, we can make it a team effort! Maybe we can even tackle that the next night if this thing on the ship doesn't take too long?"

"That sounds perfectly acceptable."

The blonde Brujah leaned forward, trying to catch her sister's eye to draw her out of her pouting, self-imposed conversational exile. "Hey there, Rubbles… I see your style ain't changed much…"

Ruby turned curiously, dropping her hood and taking the bait. "My what now?"

"Y'know, wearin' the same kinda clothes you always used to..."

"Hey, now, I've changed plenty!" Ruby protested. "Weiss even bought me a cool new outfit! It's got a cloak and everything!"

"A cloak?" her sister repeated skeptically.

"Yup! An' a sweet-looking skirt and boots and I look super cute and dangerous in it. Tell her, Weiss!"

By this point, Weiss had given up any effort at containing her humor and allowed a smile to crack. "Er, yes, she does look rather… um… dashing. Gothic and adventuresome."

"No shit?" Yang murmured.

"You bet!" Ruby replied hotly. "I look damn good in it!"

The blonde shook her head, still somewhat skeptical, but gave Weiss a nudge with her shoulder. "Wow, Ice Queen, nice job gettin' her to wear something other than skater-chic."

Ruby snorted humorously. "Weiss, smack her, please."

The platinum-haired woman obligingly gave her neighbor a sharp slap on the arm, much to Yang's outrage.

"You just hit me!"

"Well, she did ask me to."

"Seriously? Is that how it's gonna be, you two ganging up on me?"

"Yep!" Ruby interjected cheerfully. "'Cause she's my bestie!"

"Don't push your luck," Weiss warned, though her smile remained in place.

"Yeah, yeah… Um, hey, mister?" The brunette leaned forward to address the cab driver. "Are we almost there?"

"Just about, yes," he replied with his usual strong accent. "Perhaps another minute or so."

"Um, okay, thanks…" Ruby giggled, holding her hand over her mouth briefly. "Um, mister?"

"Yes?"

"Can… Can you say, 'nuclear vessels'?"

"Oh, my God, Ruby," Yang laughed softly, covering her face with her hands.

The cabbie regarded the brunette levelly in the rearview mirror. "I am not Russian," he stated with a slight smirk.

Ruby collapsed into her seat, overcome with giggles. "Oh, man, I love this guy…"

"Well, we do seem to often end up in his cab…" Weiss noted dryly. "Perhaps we might not overly irritate him?"

"It's a Star Trek thing, Weiss," her partner responded in between laughs.

"Oh. I see."

"You got the Star Wars reference earlier but not the Star Trek one?"

Weiss let out a huff as she crossed her arms again. "Dolt," she muttered somewhat affectionately.

Finally, the cab pulled up outside of The Asylum in Santa Monica. As the trio of Kindred slipped out, Weiss turning to pay the driver, Yang let out a low whistle.

"Nice ambiance," she commented. "Never been to this club."

Ruby nodded happily. "Jeanette owns it."

"No shit? The crazy Malk chick?"

"Do try to refer to her with a little bit of respect," Weiss implored as she stepped up. "Malkavian she may be, but she is likely the most powerful Kindred in this town."

"Plus, she's really not that bad, once you get to know her," Ruby added.

"Huh," the blonde mused. "Well, okay, I'll behave."

"That'll be a first," Ruby snorted, heading for the doors.

"Heard that!"

"Wasn't tryin' to be all that quiet about it, sis!"

 **The Asylum**

As soon as the three vampires entered the club, Ruby spotted a familiar head of dyed green hair. She grinned widely, but then her expression fell somewhat as she noticed that Reese was sitting rather morosely at the bar, her chin resting on her crossed arms and facing away from her. Next to her was another girl, dressed in similar jeans and hoodie, though while Reese's was purple the other girl's was red with a wide white stripe across the middle. A dark beanie covered her head for the most part, but there seemed to be strands of dusky rose hair peeking out from the edge. She looked to be in the process of consoling Reese, gently patting her forearm.

"Cool, there's my friend!" Ruby exclaimed over the noise of the music. "C'mon, you guys can meet her!"

She skipped forward, weaving through the crowd with the others on her heels until she was right behind Reese. With a light giggle, she lunged forward and wrapped her up in a hug from behind.

"Hi, Reese!" she exclaimed.

"R- Ruby?" the green-haired girl stammered, turning her head incredulously as a smile lit up her face. "Ruby, it _is_ you!"

"Well, duh." The brunette stepped back to let Reese turn around on her stool. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry! Ruby, this is May, pretty much my only friend, really…"

"Hey," the other girl replied, looking somewhat awed.

"Hi, May! So, this is my big sister, Yang, and then my partner, Weiss!"

"Oh, wow," Reese breathed, her green eyes flickering between the three Kindred.

Weiss nodded curtly but not in an unfriendly way. "A pleasure. Ruby, I'll be… around."

"Okay, have fun, Weiss!"

Meanwhile, Yang had sidled up on the other side of May, smiling rather seductively. For her part, the beanie-wearing girl's blue eyes were wide as she regarded the blonde breathlessly.

"Soooo... May," Yang purred. "You dance?"

"Um…" May squeaked. "Yeah? Sorta?"

"Good enough," the blonde laughed, grabbing her by the hand and giving the other pair a cheery wave. "Catch you two later!"

Ruby just shook her head with a laugh. "Sorry about that, Yang's always been, well… aggressive like that. You think May will be okay with her?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Reese nodded rapidly, her fingers fidgeting restlessly in her lap. "Um… So, I've been waiting for you to show up again… I'm sorry, that sounds really needy…"

"Nah, it's okay," Ruby laughed. "Sorry I haven't been by in awhile, been busy with all kinds of stuff." She moved closer, stepping up right next to the girl. A brief frown creased her face as she noticed the turquoise-haired girl was trembling slightly. "Hey… are you okay? Um, I'm not making you nervous or anything, am I?"

"No, fuck no!" Reese exclaimed before blushing brightly. "Sorry. Just… Um… Can I talk to you about something?"

"'Course you can," Ruby smiled. She moved a little closer still, so that she was standing in between Reese's legs, and rested her hands on the other girl's thighs, feeling inordinately comfortable with her. "What's up?"

Reese took a deep breath and moved her hands so that they rested on Ruby's. "Um… Ruby, I… I think I know what you are."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." Reese blinked rapidly. "And I'm totally fine with it and all, I mean… you are one, right, a…" She swallowed nervously. "A… A vampire?"

"Yep," Ruby giggled. "Not what you expected, huh?"

"Not exactly, no… So, I meant what I said before, May is, like, the only friend I have, really… And I kinda told her what I thought and everything, and she, um…" Reese glanced nervously at the dance floor where the rose-haired girl seemed to be having a fun time grinding against the much taller blonde as the sounds of _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis belted out over the soundsystem. "She wanted to come with me and meet you," Reese finally finished.

" _Okaaay_ ," the brunette responded slowly.

"It's just… I don't want to get her into any kinda trouble, y'know? So, um, if I did something wrong, maybe you could… just…"

"Oh, hey!" Ruby interrupted, turning her hands over so that she could squeeze Reese's in a reassuring grip. "You're not in trouble or anything! I mean, yeah, don't, like, go to the news or anything or post shit up on Reddit, right? That would end badly for all of us. But…" She smiled, leaning forward and bumping their foreheads together gently. "It's fine, really, long as she doesn't mind Yang doin' to her what we… uh… do."

"Well…" Reese ducked her head shyly. "I maybe did tell her about it, and how, um, amazing it felt and all… so she was kinda hoping to with you… but I'm sure she wouldn't mind Yang, she's really pretty…"

Ruby giggled lightly. "Heh, yeah, she's always been able to attract all the boys and girls…"

"So…" Reese swallowed again, her bright green eyes searching Ruby's face. "Um… is it okay if… I mean, can you… Do you want to…?"

"Love to," Ruby murmured. She slid her hands up and around the other girl's waist, pulling them in towards each other even closer. As she was about to slide her cheek along Reese's, she was startled by a quick kiss that was pressed to her lips.

"S- Sorry!" Reese squeaked, her face brightly flushed. "I- I- I just wanted to do that for awhile, now…"

The brunette laughed lightly, still somewhat surprised. "I'll let it pass this time," she admonished humorously before finally brushing along Reese's cheek. She impulsively left a series of soft kisses along the green-haired girl's jawline down to her neck, causing Reese to fist her hands in the back of her red hoodie.

"Please, Ruby," she moaned softly.

More than happy to comply, the brunette fledgling gave a spot on her neck a quick lick before sinking her dainty fangs in, the glorious elixir flowing down her throat soon thereafter.

 _Oh, fuck me, I don't think I'll ever get used to how amazing this tastes and feels_ _…_

Reese was trembling under her and Ruby became aware of the other girl's arms and legs wrapping around her tightly. Then, suddenly, Reese let out a sharp gasp before shuddering mightily.

 _Um, did she just…? Oh… Oh, shit, I think she did, wow, I can actually smell it… Well, that's never happened before…_

She finished up hurriedly, her mind a whirl of conflicting thoughts. She was quick to step back but then had to reach out to prevent Reese from collapsing onto the floor.

"S- Sorry," Reese breathed dreamily, gripping the counter now. "I'm just, um… I- I'm gonna just put my head down for a bit…"

"Uh… okay…" Ruby leaned back in, feeling for the girl's pulse along her wrist. It was strong and steady if a bit rapid still. "Um, you gonna be alright?"

"I'll… be fine…" Reese turned her head to the side from where it now rested on her crossed arms. "Thank you, Ruby," she murmured with a smile. "Will I see you again soon?"

"Yeah… you're welcome… Um, and yeah, hopefully soon… Bye..."

Ruby turned and strode away from the bar, searching for her companions. Neither one was in sight, so she moved towards the entrance, taking up a spot against the wall. Her arms crossed and foot tapping to the beat, she tried to sort out what just happened.

 _I mean, I know it's pleasurable and all… but... Holy shit, did I just have sex? Or maybe it was just sex for her? Fuck! I don't know..._

"Ruby? You okay?"

She looked up to spot both Yang and Weiss standing in front of her, identical concerned expressions on their faces. Both of them, however, looked to be pleasantly flushed from their recent feedings.

"I… Can we talk outside?"

"Of course," Weiss responded, turning and leading the way out of the club. They paused out on the sidewalk, the muffled beats from inside the club still giving them some amount of privacy from anyone passing by.

"Okay, so…" Ruby sighed, running a hand through her red-tipped bangs. "Is it… um… common for those we… feed from… to…" She paused in her hesitant questioning to roll her hands in front of her before covering her face with them. "T- To orgasm?"

"Wait, what?" Yang laughed, gripping her sister's shoulder. "Really, that just happened to you?"

Ruby nodded her head rapidly, not removing her hands.

"Um…" Yang looked at Weiss expectantly, who held her own hands up to declare this one was all on the blonde. With a huff, Yang faced her sister, both hands now resting on Ruby's shoulders.

"Okay, so… Yeah, you know how our feeding can be… pleasing. On both sides." The blonde cleared her throat. "Fuck, never thought I'd need to have 'the talk' with my little sis…"

"Hey!" Ruby interjected indignantly. "I know what sex is, I just never had it before! I mean…" She glanced down at the ground in confusion. "Did I? Was that…?"

"Rubbles, that's just semantics. But, yeah, it can happen, obviously, especially if… Wait, how many times have you fed from this girl?"

"Um, well…" Ruby scratched at the back of her neck. "I think this was only the third time?"

"Huh." Yang and Weiss shared a rather perplexed look.

"And she hasn't shared any blood with her…" Weiss murmured, quickly turning her ice-blue gaze on the brunette. "Have you?"

"Nope, not at all!" Ruby protested, quickly squashing the sick feeling of what she'd done for the girl in the clinic. "I've only _fed_ from Reese, nothin' else!"

"Look, just…" Yang sighed heavily, running her hands through her thick locks of wavy hair. "It's not really that big of a deal, okay? I mean, unless it… really weirded you out, or something?"

She shrugged uncomfortably, though unable to keep her mouth from quirking into a tiny smile. "No… No, not really…"

Before she could continue, Ruby was interrupted by her phone blaring out the opening lyrics to Superchick's _Hey Hey_. "Oh, someone's calling me…"

"So it would seem," Weiss remarked dryly. Ruby stuck her tongue out as she swiped and entered in her code.

"Hi, Ruby Rose here… Oh, hey, Mercurio, how arya feeling?"

She nodded slowly as she listened to the ghoul before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Oh, wow… That's awesome, thanks! Listen, can you… Um, can I ask a favor? Well, it's not a big one, just… Oh, okay, I mean, that's really nice of you and all. I just wanted to know if you could actually give her a phone next time you see her, one with my number in it already? Yeah, it'd make it a whole lot easier- Yup, exactly. Okay, cool, I'll see ya there, then, got all sorts of neat stuff to catch you up on later. Okay, bye bye!"

She hit the 'end' button and tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, grinning widely. "Well, then," she giggled, draping an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "Guess who that was?"

"Mercurio," Weiss replied flatly, eyeing the brunette warily.

"Oh, yeah, you woulda heard that… But!" Ruby held up a finger ingeniously. "Guess who he was calling about?"

"...Blake?"

"Aww, you're no fun…"

Weiss sighed, shrugging off the brunette's arm. "Well, you can tell me what the call was actually about while we walk to your Haven."

"Right, yeah!" she cheered, skipping ahead so she could walk backwards. Yang chuckled as she shook her head fondly while they began to move down the alleyway. "So, Blake paid a visit to Mercurio, gave him a sweet sword to give to me, and get this… She said she took care of my problem from Asia!"

"Really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed. "That's… quite nice of her."

"This another friend of you guys?" the blonde Kindred asked curiously.

"Well, sorta, yeah," Ruby replied. "I mean, we're still getting to know her, but she's pretty cool. Kinda dark and mysterious… Oh, and she's a Gangrel, like Beckett."

"Wait, what? You two know Beckett?"

"We met him once," Weiss interjected levelly. "Blake was with him at the time, and she accompanied us downtown."

"He's not her actual Master," Ruby said, turning back around and slowing her walk so that the three of them crossed the street together. "I guess if she managed to take out one of these Coo-jean guys-"

"Kuei-jin," her partner corrected.

"Right, him, then she's gotta be pretty badass too, right?"

"Apparently." Weiss paused at the street corner, eyeing the apartments on top of Tripp's Pawn Shop. "Well, here we are, home sweet home."

"Ugh, what a dump," Yang snorted. "But, hey, gotta use what you're given, right? I mean, I sleep in the basement of the bar most of the time." The blonde paused, giving the pair of fledglings a wide grin. "But, hey, maybe it doesn't _bite_ as bad as you think, huh?"

With that, the Brujah scurried ahead of them, leaving behind the smallest of giggles as Weiss froze in her tracks, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Wait…" the platinum-haired Kindred started before letting out a pained groan. "No. Just… no."

"Oh, Weiss," Ruby smirked, giving her shoulder a consoling pat. "Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

 **A/N:** The title, Blood Doll, refers to those kine in the game you can feed on regularly. This chapter kinda got out of control, I was originally going to include the entire Elizabeth Dane mission here, but I cut it down to three parts keep it somewhat manageable.

Hugs to my patient Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** (with bountiful appreciation for your help with the Yangisms), and much love to all you wonderful readers and reviewers! **AntonSlavik020, Sharkdude5, Blacsparrow, carpenter656, Crescent Sunrise, noone297, DeamonHunter, Mossblomma, Reaper Whisper, kinigget, Nicodemus Cain,** and **Sokat** (from chapter 25) **.**

Stay shiny!


	32. Chapter 32: Sisterly Bonding

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 32: Sisterly Bonding  
** **Santa Monica**

"So, Weiss," Ruby murmured as they entered the apartment building of her Haven and headed up the stairs. "You think maybe Blake earned some of your trust?"

"Perhaps," was the noncommittal response. Ruby just giggled, earning a glare. Notably, it lacked any heat.

She paused, though, at the end of the hallway in front of their door, eyeing the one across the way consideringly. "Hey, Yang, you still gotta see Kilpatrick, yeah?"

"Yep, sure do, not tonight, though."

"No, 'course not… I gotta do something for him, though, in this other apartment. Wanna come with?"

Yang grinned widely and cracked her knuckles. "A little breaking and entering with my baby sis? Hell yeah!"

With a resigned sigh, Weiss shook her head and pushed past the pair. "I shall leave the two of you to your criminal activities and get ready for bed."

"Okay, Weiss!" the brunette chirped, already pulling out her lockpick set. "See ya soon!"

As she crouched down, she was surprised to see Yang's hand held in front of her face. "Not so fast, Rubes," her sister declared. "What's the first rule?"

"Um… don't get caught?"

"Okay, the second rule."

"Ummm…"

Yang sighed affectionately as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjamb. "Make sure the place is actually empty."

"Oh, right! I knew that, heh heh…"

Still crouched, Ruby rapped sharply on the door. "Delivery for Miss Murietta!" she called out. "Looks like a case of wine!"

"Wine, really?" Yang stage-whispered.

"Hey, it could work," Ruby replied with the same inflection. "Who'd pass up free booze?"

"Point. Could've said whiskey, though."

"Nobody is gonna order a case of whiskey!"

"Uncle Qrow woulda."

"Nobody with an intact liver is going to order a whole fucking case of whiskey, Yang!"

"Fine, fine…"

With an amused chuckle, Ruby got to work, quickly popping the lock and easing the door open. "Okay, that was disturbingly easy," she murmured. "I gotta get the lock on my door replaced."

"Or get a deadbolt for the inside."

"Yeah, that'd work. At least for during the day." Ruby slipped inside, eyeing the mostly empty apartment with the same dimensions as her Haven, just reversed. Only an unmade bed sat in the middle of the room. "Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah?" the blonde answered, poking her head into the kitchenette area and wrinkling up her nose at the moldy dishes stacked in the sink.

"How do Kindred manage to stay safe? I mean… just about anyone could come across us during the day, or the building could burn down, or-"

"Hey, ease up there, Rubes," Yang chuckled. "Yeah, shit could happen, but that's true for kine in the middle of the night, too. The older, more powerful ones get themselves set up in a nice hidey-hole that's more secure an' all." The blonde smiled at her sister as she returned from looking in the bathroom. "Give it some time, you'll get set up better."

"Well… What about you, though? You said you sleep in a basement!"

"Yeah, in a Kindred bar that's guarded and staffed during the day. It's actually pretty damn secure."

"Oh, huh…" Ruby stood by the window, eyeing an old-fashioned answering machine that rested on the floor. "Um, do you know how to work one of these?"

"I think there's a 'rewind' and then a 'play' button."

"Oh, yeah, how about that… freaking old tech, here…"

The brunette fledgling crouched down and pushed the button to back the tape up before playing the recorded messages. As it turned out, there was only one, the voice smarmy and somewhat drunk-sounding, identifying himself as Muddy. She frowned after it ended.

"So, no idea where this Murien chick is," Yang summarized. "But sounds like he's downtown now, huh? With this Milton guy?"

"Yeah," Ruby murmured. "Skyline Apartments 2A, and he's workin' with a guy called Reno… Huh, y'know, I think that's the same apartment building I gotta check in with that ghoul, Paul, for Damsel… Whelp, that's enough for me to take back to Kilpatrick, don'tcha think?"

"Yep, definitely. Let's call it a night, huh?"

"Right behind ya, sis."

Weiss was already sitting with her back to the headboard, in her nightgown and perusing her phone. She gave the sisters a brief nod as they entered. While Yang shouldered the door shut and locked it, Ruby darted in and grabbed her night clothes to change into.

"Dibs on the bathroom!"

Yang barked out a laugh. "Y'know, Rubes, we don't have to pee anymore. I don't need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well… Sorry, habit."

She emerged from the doorless bathroom shortly thereafter, clothes tucked under one arm. As she crossed the room, Yang snorted out a laugh from where she sat on the desk chair.

"Is that… Is that the Count from Sesame Street?"

Ruby grinned proudly, giving a quick twirl in her new nightgown. "Yep!"

"You are still such a massive dork," her sister sighed fondly.

"Too true!" the brunette chirped before tossing her evening wear onto the pile by the desk, along with her combat knife, bat, and revolver, and leaping lightly into the bed.

"Okay, then," the blonde groaned as she stood up and stretched languidly. "I'll just…" She paused at the doorway to the bathroom before turning back around, hands on hips. "There's no tub."

"Oh… Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Yang," the brunette replied anxiously, suddenly recalling that there was only a shower stall. "I didn't even think about that!"

Yang just shook her head. "No prob, gimme a sec…"

Ruby and Weiss shared a perplexed look as Yang exited the room again. She was back mere moments later, wrestling a mattress in and plopping it in the center of the room, locking the door behind her once more.

"Is that from next door?" Ruby snickered.

"Well, yeah, ain't like she's gonna need it."

Weiss sighed and shook her head humorously. "Delinquents, the both of you."

The siblings shared a grin. "Yep!" they answered in unison.

With another sigh, Weiss plugged her phone into her charger and set it on the mattress beside her before stretching out. "Well, it is close to time. I suggest we get comfortable."

Ruby lay beside her, turning so that she could view her sister on the floor. "Yang, you want anything to sleep in?"

"Nope, I'm good. 'Night, Rubes, Ice Queen."

"Goodnight, Yang," Weiss sighed one final time in resignation. "And, goodnight, Ruby."

"'Night, partner!" Ruby replied cheerfully before turning back on her side, regarding her sister warmly. "'Night Yang," she whispered. "I'm… glad I finally found you again."

"Me, too, Rubes," the blonde murmured just as the sun began to crest the horizon. "Me, too."

 **Santa Monica**

Early the next evening, Ruby led the small group down the passageway towards the beach, once again hit by the smells and memories of better times spent in sunshine and sand.

"Hey, Yang?" she called out softly over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Rubes," her blonde sister murmured, a trace of sadness in her voice as if she knew exactly what Ruby was thinking. "I remember, too."

The brunette just nodded back, straightening her thin shoulders as she walked on. The cobblestone pathway clacked under the three Kindreds' feet, soon enough giving away to a softer surface.

Standing at the water's edge was Mercurio, a broad smile on his face as he gestured to the women.

"Hey, hey! Just in time!" he chuckled before giving Ruby a broad wink. "You, hey, what can I say? I know I already mentioned it, but yeah, you preserved my ass. I truly appreciate you not sayin' anything, and I want you to know, I take care of those who do me favors. So from now on, you need equipment, info, you come see me at my apartment. Don't hesitate, okay?" He held up a finger as if remembering something. "Oh, and yeah, I got a cellphone on me here, gonna give it to your girl next time I see her. Left the blade behind, though, you just pop by to pick it up when you're ready."

"Awesome, thanks, Mercurio!" Ruby grinned. "And, y'know, the same goes for you, okay? You need anything, you let me know. You got my number!"

"Thanks, kiddo, that means a lot to me, it really does." The leisure-suited man let out a huff of air as he took in the other pair with her. "So, I see Ice Queen is still with ya, looks like you're makin' a few new friends, though, huh?"

Over Weiss' muttered "Why does nobody ever use my actual name?", Ruby grinned widely as she gestured the blonde Kindred forward. "Yeah, this is Yang, she's my actual sister! She's who I came down to Santa Monica to look for in the first place!"

"No shit?" Mercurio laughed, giving Yang a friendly nod. "Well, yeah, same goes for all of you, then, you need something, look me up. A friend of Ruby's, here, is a friend of mine."

"Should I tell him who I'm actually with?" Yang murmured at Ruby's shoulder.

"Let's just hold off on that," Ruby murmured back. In a louder voice, she addressed the man in front of them once again. "Looks like you're feeling better, now, huh?"

"I tell you, that blood you guys got's an amazing thing. Helped close up a few wounds. This back-alley patch fixed up the rest. I needed that beating - good reminder not to overestimate my ability. Last time it's gonna happen."

"Cool beans. So, looks like we have a boat to sneak onto?"

"Yep, you got it." He gestured behind him where a tiny inflatable raft with an outboard motor rested, bobbing gently in the water. "This'll take you guys over to where the _Elizabeth Dane_ is moored just offshore. When you're done, just leave the boat here on the beach, I'll get it in the morning, okay?"

"Awesome, thanks, Mercurio!" the brunette chirped, giving him a friendly wave as they moved past. "See ya!"

"Right, then," Weiss murmured from the water's edge. "That's not a very big watercraft, likely only two of us-"

"I'll stay behind," Yang interjected quickly.

"Oh? But-"

"Nope, I'm good. I'll guard your landing point."

"It's fine, Yang," Ruby assured her sister, giving her hand a squeeze. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

"You betcha. Take care, Rubes. You too, Ice Queen. Watch your backs."

The pair of smaller Kindred hopped aboard the small craft and, with a little bit of fumbling, managed to get underway. Weiss steered while Ruby sat in the bow, staring forward into the foggy night.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"Why was Yang so adamant about remaining behind?"

The brunette was quiet for a few moments before turning with a slight grimace. "Okay, you gotta promise to keep this to yourself, alright? Seriously, no teasing her about it."

"Even though that oaf refuses to call me by my proper name?" Weiss retorted indignantly.

She rolled her eyes at the stubborn set to Ruby's jaw, the brunette sitting silently with her arms crossed.

"Alright, fine," the platinum-haired fledgling finally conceded. "It shall never pass from my lips, nor shall I ridicule her over this information."

"Okay." Ruby uncrossed her arms, gripping the seat on either side of her legs. "Yang's terrified of the water. She almost drowned at the beach, once, when I was just a baby, and can't go into the water since."

"Oh." Weiss blinked her eyes. "Well… That's a pity. I assure you, I would not make fun of her for such a phobia in any case.." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Even pools?"

"Yep, even pools. It's an effort for her to get into a hot tub, but I think she manages."

"Very well." The other Kindred craned her neck to look around Ruby. "I think I see the silhouette up ahead."

"Looks like where we need to go. So, you're gonna stay in the boat?"

"I shall. If you need help, call for me, alright?"

"You betcha." As they drew closer, Ruby shucked off her red hoodie, leaving her in just a black tank top, matching jeans, and dark grey converse shoes. "Do I look all stealthy?"

"Yes, quite appropriately ninja-esque," Weiss deadpanned.

Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully, tucking her revolver into the waterproof bag at the bottom of the boat, along with her hoodie and cellphone. They'd decided on the walk to the beach, during an impromptu planning session, that Ruby should go in unarmed and as inconspicuous as possible. If caught, she'd have a much easier time explaining her way out of a situation if she didn't have any sort of weapon on her.

Privately, the brunette was fairly certain that was going to happen anyway, but she'd rather not have a shootout with the police. Regardless of the Prince's orders, to her, the police were still the good guys, it wasn't their fault they were mixed up in all this supernatural crap.

Weiss cut the motor a ways out, allowing their small craft to drift towards where a rope ladder dangled down the side of the massive container ship. Wordlessly, Ruby grabbed hold of the ladder, drawing them in close. There was a thinner rope dangling from the end of it which she quickly tied as best she could to their little dinghy before hopping up onto the ladder itself. She paused as she felt a small hand grasp the bottom of her leg.

Looking down into pools of pale blue, Ruby was given a small but reassuring smile. "You can do this," Weiss whispered. "I have confidence in you, Ruby."

The brunette gave her a brilliant smile in return and a wink. "Thanks, partner," she whispered back. With that, she was scrambling up the rust-streaked hull like a monkey. Perhaps not the stealthiest, but nimbly enough.

And she didn't drop back into the water halfway up, which she considered a bonus, at this point.

Ruby slipped over the railing into a crouch. She scanned the deck, her enhanced vision unable to pick up on any movement.

Until her gaze rested on the uniformed figure not ten feet away, staring at her incredulously.

She gulped nervously, standing upright and clasping her hands behind her back in as innocent a manner as possible. "Well," she murmured to herself under her breath, "this was the world's fastest blown stealth mission…"

 _Worst. Vampire. Ever._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhh, Rubes, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?

Massive props to my talented and patient cowriter, **SilvanaCrowe** , who got through the four chapters I'd completed this past Sunday. Know what that means? A month of weekly Blood updates! Woohoo! Hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **Blacsparrow,** **booman118800, Sharkdude5, kinigget, JimmyHall24, Nicodemus Cain, ramsay, randomlolguy, zerosabers, Crescent Sunrise, Haley Earthstone,** thanks as always for the encouragement!

Stay shiny!


	33. Chapter 33: A Pirate's Life For Me

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 33: A Pirate's Life For Me  
** _ **Elizabeth Dane**_

Ruby stared at the policeman sharing the deck with her on the cargo ship. He seemed perplexed at first, but she resisted the urge to take any sort of action as he hadn't made a move to shout an alarm or arrest her or the like.

Finally, the man sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuckin' kids, I swear to…" He looked around covertly before gesturing Ruby forward and away from the overhead lighting.

The brunette followed cautiously, keeping her hands inoffensively behind her back and her mouth shut. So far in this unlife, silence seemed to be serving her well.

She'd have to remember that.

"Ah, for chrissakes," he finally grumbled, blue eyes probing the shadows along the walkway. "Tell Jacobson if he plans on making editor-in-chief, he's gotta start working with me. I can't keep getting him these scoops if he's gonna send high school journalists who don't know enough to wear something that would blend in."

"Uhhh…" _Oh, yeah, brilliant comeback Ruby, how about some of that glibness you're always working on?_ "He, uh… He didn't tell me this was a formal affair."

 _Seriously? What the fuck was that?_

"Geez," the policeman sighed. "What kind of Woodstein don't think to at least show dressed up like an investigator… a coast guard guy… somethin'? Didn't you ever see Fletch? What, are they just handin' out those diplomas nowadays?"

 _Fletch?_ Ruby fidgeted, cognizant of the time slipping by. "Um, look… we should, uh, do this fast, right? So we don't get caught or anything?"

"Alright, look, I got you a copy of the initial report, and I can get you into the cabin, but you gotta make yourself real scarce after that." He pulled a stapled sheaf of papers out of his back pocket, handing it over to the brunette who quickly tucked it down the back of her jeans. "Anybody catches you, I don't know you. And no goddamn flash photography, brainchild."

 _Huh, a camera, well, shit. That would have been helpful to take along…_ Even her cellphone was sitting in the waterproof bag down in the dinghy below.

Speaking of which, Ruby was sure that Weiss was listening to the entirety of this conversation. She imagined she could almost hear the sound of the platinum-haired fledgling facepalming at her incompetence.

Still, this was a lucky break, part of her job was already done if she had the report. Hopefully, up in the cabin, she could obtain the rest of what she needed.

"Okay, cool, so… Where do I go?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold up a sec…" The officer held up a finger as he turned his head to speak into the microphone clipped to his shoulder. "Heinz to Marsh, Heinz to Marsh… Marsh, they need you up on the bridge, over." He turned back with a smirk. "There, the security room'll be clear."

"Sweet," Ruby murmured, craning her neck to peer behind the cop.

"So, just head down the stairs behind me here and stay low. When you get down there, wait for me to call off the guy guarding Gangway A. As soon as he leaves, get your ass moving, and _don't_ let him see you. I'll give you a couple of minutes but don't dilly-dally. In and out, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded firmly, already regaining her confidence. "Got it."

The officer stepped aside to let her pass by. "Don't forget to stay out of sight - if anyone sees you, you're on your own. Take the stairs up to the security room, there'll be a computer in there. The password is 'Lighthouse'. 'Lighthouse'. All one word. You gettin' all this?"

"You betcha!" Ruby gave the man a sloppy salute, faltering at his irritable scowl. "Uhhh… I mean, yes, sir! Got it all!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, go get a move on. And don't forget to tell Jacobson I get double my usual fee for this one."

With a resolute nod, she slipped past the officer and down a short set of steps, following a sign to Gangway A. She crouched at the bottom, easily picking up on the presence of another policeman just around the corner. Staying as quiet as possible, which, in her humble opinion, she might actually be improving on, the brunette vampire slunk into the shadow cast by the enormous winch set into the middle of the platform.

As she waited for the signal to move, her enhanced hearing picked up on the soft static of a radio. "Heinz to Jacobson… Er, Anderson. Heinz to Anderson. Come in Anderson."

Another male voice answered, bored and dull. "Yeah, Anderson here. Go ahead."

"Hey, come check this out, I just saw a Baleen Whale!"

"No shit? Alright, one sec…"

Soon enough the sharp rap of hard-soled shoes against the metal deck preceded Officer Anderson as he strolled on past. Ruby grinned to herself tightly.

 _So far, so good…_

Easing past a pair of thick conduits running from ceiling to floor, she slipped around the corner, up another short set of steps, and into a rust-streaked corridor. At the end was a watertight door. Wasting little time, the fledgling pulled the inset lever and pushed the door in, wincing at the slight creak.

But then she was through, closing the door behind her with a relieved sigh.

Ruby frowned, standing in the chamber with only two other doors. The rust here had a peculiar tang to it, almost like…

 _Oh, well, shit... That's blood, not rust…_

Several smears across the bulkhead ran down to form a puddle against the door she'd just stepped out from. Stepping carefully, she avoided the bloody puddle and crept forward to the first doorway. It was locked, of course, but Ruby made short work of it, opening it to reveal a short passageway with grating as the floor. Below her were pipes and mechanics, while an open staircase reached up over her head.

Directly to the right, though, was a door labeled 'Records Room'.

 _Jackpot!_ she smirked to herself.

This lock was a little trickier and took a few tries. She winced halfway through as she caught her lower lip on her fang.

 _Never gonna kick that habit, am I…_

Inside was another room, this one lined with filing cabinets. A folding table was set up in the middle, littered with papers.

Ruby stood up and walked over to the table, her brow furrowed as she sorted through them. Most were reports of one type or another, some personal papers, weather reports,... Finally, her eyes alighted upon one titled 'Manifest', causing her to give a victorious giggle.

"Okay, two down, one to go," she whispered to herself. "Just gotta check out the sarcophagus itself…"

She figured that the security room should be her next stop, and so backtracked to head up the steps. At the top were three unlabeled doors illuminated by a red emergency light.

With the shrug, she tried the first, and for a change, luck was on her side. The security room had a single desk with two monitors perched alongside a desktop unit. There was a number of storage boxed lining the walls and the desk itself overlooked the deck of the ship through small windows set high into the wall.

Ruby kept fairly low to the ground to avoid being seen by anyone outside and ignored the desk lamp set atop one of the storage boxes. She quickly pulled up the login screen, entering 'Lighthouse' when prompted for a password, and was subsequently presented with a menu.

 _EEP Shipping  
_ _NZ Elizabeth Dane_

 _reports  
_ _log  
_ _control_

"Hmm, let's try 'reports' first, see what we got…" She ignored the entry for 'weather', instead checking on the status of the ship itself.

 _Engines OFF  
_ _Deck Cams OFF  
_ _Locks LOCKED_

"Okayyy…" Ruby backed up and, just for curiosity's sake, checked on the weather status to make sure her departure wasn't going to be unnecessarily rough.

 _Location 33.98N, 118.60W  
_ _Seas CALM  
_ _Air Temp 65F  
_ _Sea Temp 43F_

The brunette grinned as she backed up to the main menu. "Just another lovely California evening," she snarked. "Perfect for crime."

There were several available entries in the log. She quickly browsed through them, seemingly routine for the most part, but she slowed in her perusal as she reached the one from fifteen days ago.

 _Waters calm as we head out of Istanbul. Professor Johansen seemed very worried about the safety of the sarcophagus and various other artifacts from his dig, but I assured him that all was well._

"Well, well, well," the brunette murmured. "And just who are you, Professor Johansen? Seems you dug up something a whole lotta Kindred would have rather stayed buried…" She kept reading through the logs, the next one being four days later but subsequent ones were daily.

 _Rough waters last evening. Operations normal, but the crew seems restless. One of the Turks has been telling them ghost stories. I had Lt. Stygian take him aside and speak with him._

 _Nothing to report. Situation normal._

 _Two of the crew have gone missing, and I fear they may have fallen overboard during the night. No trace of either. Lt. Stygian has tried to contact their families, but something seems to have gone wrong with the radio. We may have a saboteur on board… the crate holding the sarcophagus seems to have been opened._

"Ohhh sweet niblets, that doesn't sound good at all," Ruby whispered, moving on to the next day's entry.

 _We have found blood on the upper and lower decks, and it seems that at least three more of the crew are missing. The men are hysterical. I found the Turk in his cabin, curled up into a ball, muttering something indecipherable to himself. Lt. Stygian is one of the missing crew, as well as the radio technician. One of the men had a shortwave radio, but all calls for help have gone unanswered._

"That… definitely sounds like something started munching on the crew," Ruby mused. "But was it something from the sarcophagus… or someone else hitching a ride?" She winced as she tasted blood from where her fang pricked her lip this time. "Shitbiscuits."

The last entry was suitably even more foreboding.

 _I leave this ship to whoever may find it. THIS SHIP IS CURSED. May it sink to the crushing depths of Davy Jones' Locker before therhbnkhjljsdlkajkl_

"Whelp, that's about all I can get from that.. lessee now…" She opened the menu for the controls, presented with a number of options. "Um, no, let's not start the engines up… Oh, and as amusing as it might be, let's also not sound the horn…" She chuckled to herself, wondering just how many policemen outside might get heart attacks from the sudden, loud noise. "Yeah, that'd cut this little adventure short for sure…"

Instead, she selected the command to unlock all the doors, just for convenience's sake and then activated the deck cams.

The second monitor lit up, and she was able to scroll through a variety of angles around the ship. Until she paused it at a scene brightly illuminated by portable lights.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What in the titties and sprinkles…?" she breathed.

It was difficult to tell from the grainy video, but the crate that had surrounded the stone sarcophagus, resting in the middle of the debris, seemed to have actually burst from the inside. The pattern of wooden debris looked like it spread all around in a fairly even radius. But, even more telling, were what looked to be bloody handprints along what was left of the crate… along the inside walls.

"Hmm… I got the feeling the Prince ain't gonna like that much," she sighed. She pulled out the police report, folded along with the manifest, and gave it a quick once-over.

The initial report was signed by members of the USCG, NCIS, and LAHP agencies. Despite strong evidence of rather visceral physical violence, not a single body had been found, no survivors located, and there were no signs of large-scale theft.

Just the one massive, and seemingly intact, sarcophagus.

Next, she flipped over to the manifest, reading down the list until she came to several entries annotated with Johansen's name. From the Ankaran Site, to be transported to Los Angeles, were listed three crates of pottery and tablets, the Ankaran Sarcophagus itself, and another unidentified box.

"Heh, a mystery box," she chuckled, folding the papers back up. "Neat." As she made to tuck the papers back into her pocket, she noticed a zippered, waterproof satchel resting on top of one of the storage shelves.

"Oh, nice, that'll be handy." Ruby stuck the documents inside, zipped it up, and pulled her shirt up to tuck it down the front of her jeans before replacing her tank top over it all.

 _Now just to make with the stealthy escape..._

Objectives in hand, the brunette fledgling made her way out of the room and down the steps, senses straining for any hint of noise or movement. By the time she got to the door leading to Gangway A, she was almost starting to believe she might actually pull this off without incident.

Of course, by now Ruby should have realized that even a hint of optimism was enough to ruin her chances of any such thing.

As she opened the door with a soft _creak_ of noise, the petite vampire stepped out into the corridor at the same time as an unfamiliar police officer, a brunet wearing a baseball cap with the LAPD logo on it, also came into view. The two froze, staring at each other incredulously.

"Ah-heheh," Ruby chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck and scuffing her shoe against the metal deck. "Hi?"

Snapping out of his stupor, the man's hand darted for the gun holstered at his side. "What the hell are you-"

"Sorry, gottagobye!" she squeaked out as she darted past him. _Son of an asscake!_ Without meaning to, really, she managed to body-check the much larger man, sending him stumbling to the side, arms flailing to keep his balance.

She sprinted down the corridor, all pretense of stealth abandoned. The angry shouts of the officer she'd escaped chased her from behind, echoed by more cries of alarm up ahead.

" _Weeeiiisss!_ " she screamed out. "Start the motor!"

Ruby didn't bother to confirm if she'd been heard, instead hurtling herself over the top of the railing and into the dark. As she tumbled over the edge, she caught the furious blue gaze of Officer Heinz who, surrounded by his compatriots, watched helplessly from above. And then there was a flash of white that framed concerned orbs of pale blue before she hit the water hard enough to force out what little air she had in her lungs.

 _Well, it's a good thing I don't need to breathe,_ she thought to herself humorously, arms and legs pumping furiously to right herself. _Now, which way is up, again?_

And then the surface of the water was illuminated by a beam of light, silhouetting the small water craft which was already moving in the direction of where she'd impacted the icy ocean. She kicked a few more times before breaking the surface of the water. Ruby let out an _urk_ as she was grabbed by the back of her tank top, almost losing her shirt entirely as she was unceremoniously hauled aboard the dinghy as it moved past at full speed.

Within seconds, they left the probing searchlight and the _Elizabeth Dane_ behind.

As she lay sprawled out on the bottom of the small craft, legs dangling over the edge still, she patted frantically at her abdomen, letting out a sigh of relief when she ascertained that the packet of documents was still there.

"Whelp," Ruby laughed somewhat hysterically. " _That_ could have gone better."

Weiss let out a soft snort at that, her eyes focused on the lights from the pier ahead. "I'm starting to believe that should be the title of your autobiography."

The brunette stared at the other fledgling, mouth agape. "Did… Did you just… Holy kittens, Weiss, that was funny as hell! Nice one!"

"I do try," the platinum-haired Kindred admitted somewhat modestly. "In any case, let us pick up your sister and make our way quickly back Downtown before the beach is swarming with more law enforcement."

Ruby righted herself with a grunt, facing forward and peering into the night. The beach was just now becoming visible. "Yep, sounds good to me, partner!"

"Did you at least retrieve what you needed?"

"I did," she admitted, a frown creasing her face. "But I don't think the Prince is gonna like it much…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Props to **Crescent Sunrise** for the colorful "titties and sprinkles". Not much happening here, just wrapping up the Elizabeth Dane portion of the main questline. Next chapter, though, will have some interesting developments...

For those stateside, hope you had a nice Memorial Day weekend. Much love to my wonderful cowriter, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **Nicodemus Cain, Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, noone297, Crescent Sunrise, Blacsparrow, kinigget, Mossblomma, Haley Earthstone, randomlolguy, Gwynevere (nee Reaper) Whisper, TacoKing23.** Thanks as always for the support!

Stay shiny!


	34. Chapter 34: What Goes Around

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 34: What Goes Around  
** **En Route to Downtown LA**

Ruby let out a grunt as she furiously toweled her hair off. "Why didn't I think to bring an extra change of clothes?" she complained lightly.

"Why did you think it a good idea to take a dive off the edge of a cargo ship?" Weiss retorted humorously, leaning away from the wet brunette.

Yang barked out a laugh, draping her arm across Weiss' shoulders and against the back seat of the cab. "Rubbles has always been the kinda person to improvise first, plan later."

"Hmm, yes, I've noticed that." Weiss sent a mild glare up at the blonde. "Is that really necessary?"

"What?"

"The arm."

"Just keepin' you warm, Ice Queen."

"It's not required, truly."

The blonde snorted with a grin, pulling her arm up and stretching it across the headrest towards Ruby. "Fine, fine… Hey, whose phone is that?"

The familiar, though muffled, chorus of _Hey, Hey_ sang out from the bag at Ruby's feet. "Crapbaskets!" she squawked, dropping the towel that E had been nice enough to lend her. She fumbled for the phone, finally snatching it up and swiping the screen. "Hello? Ruby here!"

A wide grin split her face as she turned to the others. "Oh, hiya, Blake! You got the phone from Mercurio, huh? Nope, don't even worry about it, my treat. Well, Mercurio's, actually, since he owed me a favor, but anyway, now we can talk!" She nodded, picking up the towel again and cleaning behind the ear not currently pressed up against the cellphone.

"Sure did, you're awesome, by the way! Oh, really? Huh, well, that's too bad… As annoying as Knox was, that's a sucky way to go… Nope, haven't stopped back by Mercurio's yet, so… Oh, hey, I've got a better idea! So, yeah, I found out some stuff about the whole 'eerie presence' thing Beckett was talking about, and I think it has to do with the Ankaran Sarcophagus! ...Right, like a coffin, I guess, just… bigger and more stone. Anyways, can you meet us at my Haven there in Santa Monica? We can talk more, and you can meet my sister! ...Yep, she's here, finally found her, and she's one of us! What were the chances, huh?"

Ruby's gaze flickered forward as the cab made a turn onto the street where La Croix's building sat. "Whelp, I gotta go, we're here in Downtown… Mmhmm, yeah, gotta go meet the boss… You sure? Okay, cool beans then, we shouldn't be too long, it's those apartments above the pawn shop- Yep, those crappy ones, heh heh… Awesome! Lemme know if anything changes, 'k? See ya, Blake!"

She put her phone away just as the cab pulled to a stop, grabbing hold of wet towel, bag, and document case before tumbling out of the door. Ruby's feet hit the pavement with a soft _squelch_ of noise, causing her to sigh morosely.

"I'm not running a great track record of impressing the Prince," she mumbled.

Yang chuckled as she stepped up next to the brunette, stretching her arms above her head. "Eh, you know my opinion, but all the same I figure I'll just stay down here, yeah?"

"I can't imagine any meeting between you and Prince La Croix would go amicably," Weiss deadpanned once the driver was paid and on his way. "But, yes, I think that might be for the best. Hopefully, we won't be too long."

"Yeah, I got some folk to meet up with, but I figure I'd just… um… Hey, Rubes, do you know this chick?"

Ruby looked over to where her sister had gestured, and her unbeating heart immediately flew up into her throat.

Tall, leggy, dressed in jeans and an orange tank top that had light blue trim and left her midriff bare, the bespectacled redheaded girl was gazing towards the fledgling with an intense, almost longing gaze.

"Ohhhh…. Uh…" Ruby swallowed, frozen in place. "Yeahhhh I think so? Maybe? I mean…" She began to chuckle weakly as the girl started forward, zeroing in on the brunette like a homing missile. "Fuck me sideways with a stake…" she mumbled helplessly.

"Hey!" the girl greeted her enthusiastically before visibly reigning in her excitement. "Um… I- I know this might seem creepy and all, but please don't blow me off, okay? Someone told me I could find you here. I mean, I've been looking all over for you since that night, because I just wanted to…" The redhead glanced warily between the amused blonde and the very interested platinum-haired woman before settling back on Ruby once more. "I'm in your debt," she finished quietly.

"Oh, um, yeah," Ruby smiled wanly, feeling Weiss' gaze bore into her. "It's not really all that… yeah…"

"No, no, really…" The girl hesitantly returned Ruby's smile, her eyes bright and almost feverish. "I want to… help you. I owe you my life and… I feel like I need to repay you. Oh, I almost forgot - I'm Heather. Heather Poe. I'm not… weirding you out or anything, am I?"

"Nah," the brunette returned weakly. "That's hard to do these nights… Um, you look much better, now. I'm glad."

The redhead nodded eagerly. "Only because of you... what you did for me."

"Heather, was it?" Weiss interjected firmly. "This is Yang. Yang, please entertain Heather while I have a word with Ruby."

"O- Oh, is that her name? Ruby?" the brunette overheard as she was unceremoniously dragged off by the ear.

"Ow ow ow okay, Weiss, stop!"

The platinum-haired Ventrue released her grip once they were standing on the other side of the wide entryway to the La Croix building.

"Start. Talking."

"Yeah, okay…" Ruby let out a sigh, her gaze downcast. "Sooo… I was at the clinic lookin' for meds for Mercurio, right? When you went ahead to the beach? Anyways, I saw her, Heather, there bleeding to death, like from a car accident, and I just…" The brunette wrung her hands as she looked up despondently. "I didn't know!" she wailed quietly. "I thought that… from what Mercurio said, it would help if I gave her some of my… my blood… But I didn't know about ghouls or anything at the time, I swear!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed as she began to mutter something in another language, likely German from the sound of it. "Very well," she finally stated resignedly. "We must deal with what is before us. Fortunately, there are no rules regarding the accumulation of ghouls, save for seeking approval from one's Sire, which, obviously, you do not need to worry about… But, still… Ruby, this is a rather difficult situation you've landed yourself in."

"I know," she whimpered. "I'm really sorry."

With a soft sigh, Weiss rested both of her hands on Ruby's thin shoulders. "There's no need for apologies," the other fledgling stated quietly. "I shall help you deal with this, but you must understand that since she is now your ghoul, she is your responsibility, unless you turn her away."

"I… could do that?"

"You could, yes. But it would be painful for her, and with the way she was looking at you… I do not believe she would be willing to leave you alone. One way or another, you will need to deal with this."

"Right." Ruby nodded firmly, giving her partner a small smile. "Gotta take responsibility for my actions, yeah?"

"Precisely."

"Thanks, bestie."

Weiss rolled her eyes with a snort as they turned to rejoin the other pair of women. "Don't go being a dolt, again."

"Yep, you betcha!"

With a shake of her head, the platinum-haired Kindred came to a halt where Heather was engaging in a rather animated discussion concerning some sort of anime show, which had a chibi version that she thought to be spectacularly hilarious, with a highly amused Yang.

"Oh, you're back!" Heather exclaimed, breaking off her description of the adorable corgi puppy from the show. "H- Here, I, um, got you this… Ruby… I thought you might be able to use it."

Ruby's hand closed around the silver ring she'd been handed, her brow furrowed in confusion. _How, exactly, is this helpful to me?_

"I can be useful to you…" the redhead continued earnestly. "I'd do anything, just… just tell me you'll let me help you… let me stay with you… make me…" She licked her lips, glancing away shyly. "Make me feel this way…"

Ruby couldn't face those intense green orbs any longer. She knew what she had to do, but the guilt was eating away at her, the knowledge that she'd managed to bind this mortal to her without realizing what she was doing, without her consent… "Heather… um… I only did that to save your life, really…"

"What do you mean?" she exclaimed worriedly. "You're like, you're like… The effect you had on me made me want to live - it's all because of you! You saved my life! Please, let me be of use to you… I'll do… I'll do whatever, I don't care…"

The brunette heaved out a sigh, glancing at Yang who was now smiling at her sympathetically. _Twatwaffles, this sucks… but I gotta take responsibility, like I said before… Woman up,_ _Ruby._

"Okay, Heather. Um, that's fine, you can… You can come with me soon as I'm done talking to a guy upstairs here, alright?"

"Really?!" Heather's green eyes lit up with joy. "I promise you won't regret it! Promise! I'll get you money, I'll get you things… everything! I want to be… important to you."

"Right. Fine." Ruby closed her eyes, feeling a migraine coming on. _That's so unfair, even as a vampire I can get headaches? Ugh, that blows…_ "Um… Yang, would you mind… waiting with Heather again? We'll be right back, hopefully…"

"Yeah, sure thing, Rubes," the blonde murmured. She gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "I'll watch out for her, and then we can head back to your place. Gonna get crowded, though."

The brunette nodded wearily. "We'll… work something out… C'mon, Weiss, let's go."

The pair of fledglings entered the building, Ruby leaving a trail of wet footprints behind that matched her dampened mood.

Weiss made to give her a pat on the back much as Yang had done, but after her hand came into contact with the sodden black tank top, she simply smiled hesitantly with her hand hovering awkwardly above her.

"Er… Yes. We'll work it out, Ruby."

"I know, Weiss. Thanks again."

Several steps more led them to the reception desk where the redoubtable and stout Officer Chunk waited patiently for them to approach.

"Evenin', missys. You back to see Mr. La Croix again?"

"Yep," Ruby replied with muted enthusiasm. "You got it."

"Yeah, he told me to send you up soon as you came in," he replied easily. "Lotsa people here to see Mr. La Croix. Nice guy. He seems a little… different though. I wonder if he's… ah, that's his business."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Weiss interrupted firmly. "We'll be on our way up, then."

"He sure does like to talk," Ruby whispered humorously as they headed for the elevators.

Her partner just shook her head irritably. Before them, the elevator car loomed open to receive them, and they were soon on their way to the penthouse level.

Once again, as the pair of fledglings entered, the Prince was in deep conversation with his advisor, Cinder Fall. This time, though, it was hushed. Both elder Kindred looked up sharply as they entered, the Prince giving Cinder a brief nod before she immediately stalked unhurriedly out of the room. She didn't bother sparing either fledgling a glance.

La Croix gestured the two young vampires forward imperiously and with an irritated sigh. His lip curled ever so slightly as he took in Ruby's bedraggled condition but he refrained from commenting on it.

"I don't have time for a monologue. Give me the… bullet points of what you saw."

Ruby cleared her throat, withdrawing the papers and stepping forward to place them upon his desk as she began to speak.

"Well… everyone on board had been massacred. There weren't any survivors."

The Prince nodded, making no move to pick up the papers. "And the Ankaran Sarcophagus - what did you see?"

Ruby cleared her throat, trying not to wince as she had a pretty good idea her next report wasn't going to go over all that well. "There was blood all over the floor, and… um… From what I could see, there were handprints that indicated it was opened from inside."

"Opened?" he repeated somewhat incredulously. He seemed about to make an outburst but quickly got himself under control. "Let's… not jump to conclusions. I'll take a look at the manifest and notes, here, and sort this mess out in my own time. For now, fledgling, I want to show my appreciation for your dedicated service to me." From his pocket, he withdrew a key with the number four on the tag, setting it down on the table before Ruby. "I have secured you a Haven nearby, here in Downtown LA. It is in the Skyeline Apartments building. I hope it is to your liking."

The broad grin that split the brunette's face was likely the biggest she'd worn since becoming Embraced. "Oh, that's awesome! I mean, er… Thank you, sir. I really, really appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He sat down in his chair in a clear gesture of dismissal. "I shall call upon you again soon. Please be ready."

"Yessir!"

She turned about sharply, wet shoes squeaking on the hardwood flooring, and headed out of the room, Weiss in step with her. As they entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them, Ruby finally let out the squeal that she'd been valiantly restraining.

" _Eeeee_ Weiss, we got a better Haven! I'm so excited!"

Naturally, her exuberance included glomping soddenly onto her partner. Though she was obviously retaining some of her concern with the whole matter concerning the ghoul, Weiss still gave the brunette a gentle pat on the back with a slight smile. The wince thereafter was likely attributed to the spreading dampness across her torso.

"Congratulations, Ruby. This does certainly mean you're moving up within the Camarilla organization."

Ruby restrained herself to merely bouncing excitedly on her toes for the rest of the elevator ride down, but once the doors opened, she tore across the lobby towards the building's exit.

Unfortunately, the combination of her wet shoes and the marbled flooring caused her to slam into the wall just next to the doors. Which, she supposed, was better than hurtling through the glass.

In any case, she was outside again soon enough, excitedly relating her latest good fortune to her sister while Weiss followed at a more sedate pace, rolling her eyes yet still smiling slightly at her partner's exhilaration.

"...And hopefully, it's bigger than what I got now, with more room for everyone!" Ruby burbled, hopping up and down while creating an ever-growing puddle at her feet. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Heh, yeah," Yang chuckled somewhat mutedly. "I'm proud of ya, Rubes, really."

The brunette stopped in her bouncing to eye her sister in confusion. "You don't… sound really happy about it…"

"Nah, it's just that…" Yang let out a huff as she glanced over at Weiss with a slight grimace. "I'm just worried you're gettin' too tied down with… y'know… the Cammies."

Ruby nodded solemnly, laying a hand on the blonde's forearm. "Like it or not, Yang, I'm Camarilla now. Just the way it worked out. But that doesn't mean I hafta… Well…" She scuffed her wet shoe against the concrete. "Maybe this could be something good?" the brunette murmured. "I mean, you're Anarch, I'm Camarilla, maybe we can do something to make folk less… angry at each other? Talk about stuff, work things out…"

"It's a nice thought," Yang smiled indulgently. "But the day Damsel gets over her hatred of Cammies is the day we can walk in the sunlight again."

"It's perhaps not such a ridiculous idea," Weiss stated softly. "They seemed to eventually accept both Ruby and myself, if a bit begrudgingly…"

"Heh, yeah, well…" Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Enough with the politics, what's the plan for tonight, huh?"

"Hmm." Ruby tapped her chin with a finger, glancing over at the meekly-awaiting Heather who was standing near enough to make sure she wasn't forgotten. "How about this… Would you mind taking Heather over to the new place for me, Yang? Weiss and I can swing by the old place, grab our stuff, and see Blake. Oooh, maybe she'll come back with us and you can still meet her!"

The blonde Brujah chuckled as she accepted the key to the new apartment. "Well, if she's a Gangrel, might take some convincing… Oh, hey, I know a locksmith around here still open, you want more copies made?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks!" Ruby grinned excitedly, grabbing Weiss and wrapping herself around the other fledgling's left arm. "One for Weiss, one for you… um… I guess one for Heather so she can come and go… and a couple of extras? Just in case Blake maybe is able to make it, give her somewhere to stay Downtown?"

Weiss let out a semi-irritable huff at the clingy brunette's actions but didn't immediately push her off. "You have become quite trusting of this Kindred. I realize she's done a considerable favor for you… for us… but she is neither Anarch nor Camarilla."

"Eh, that doesn't matter to me," Ruby shrugged. "She's a friend."

"Very well," Weiss murmured, finally slipping out of the brunette's grasp. "Shall we, then?"

"You betcha! See you guys later, okay?" Ruby gave the others a wave, wincing slightly at the enthusiastic way Heather returned it.

As the pair of fledglings slipped into the cab, her excitement over receiving a Haven upgrade began to wane a bit in the face of what she'd need to deal with once they returned Downtown.

 _So, now I got myself a ghoul… by accident… and neither of us had a choice in it. Well, I mean, I coulda let her die_ _and all, but… I guess I'm stuck with her, now?_

Ruby let out a rather morose sigh as she looked out the window at the passing lights.

 _Guess it's true what they say… no good deed goes unpunished._ _.._

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, and there we go, Ruby's little ghoul of a mistake came back to bite her in the butt. The lovely new 'twatwaffles' is courtesy of **AYangThang**. I adore that one for some reason.

Props to my awesome cowriter, **SilvanaCrowe** , and bountiful thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! **Nicodemus Cain, Sharkdude5, Blacsparrow, AntonSlavik020, Haley Earthstone, Crescent Sunrise, JimmyHall24, Gwynevere Whisper, randomlolguy, shandromand, kinigget, DeamonHunter, zerosabers,** cheers to you all!

Stay shiny!


	35. Chapter 35: Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 35: Mi Casa Es Su Casa  
** **Santa Monica**

"I think you could really pull it off, though," Ruby giggled.

The cab driver sighed, a smile quirking the edges of his mouth as he turned his head to the side slightly. "I appreciate the thought," he intoned solemnly. "But I disagree."

"Aww, you sure?"

"Entirely, yes."

"Okay, well… I know people, right?" The brunette snickered from the back seat. "Heh, I can actually say that, sweet… Anyway, no, really, I know Tukson and Nebula and-"

"Yes, I am well acquainted with Tukson and his childer," the driver interjected calmly. "But I like my shirt just fine, thank you."

"Okay, so maybe not, like, a really _loud_ print, but something with some color, maybe red, even?"

"No particular preference, of course," he stated with a small smirk.

"Nah, not at all!" Ruby snickered. "Just give it some thought, okay mister?"

"Of course," he replied levelly. "We are at your destination. For now."

"Thank God," Weiss sighed. "If I had to endure one more minute of your attempts at fashion-"

"Hey! I can be fashionable!" The brunette laughed as she hopped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. "Well, now, anyways."

"Yes, Ruby," her partner sighed once more, dropping a handful of bills into the cabbie's hand.

He gave them both a regal nod. "Until the next time."

"Okay, mister, drive safe, now!" Ruby waved at the cab as it slowly made its way down the street until it turned the corner. "Huh. Y'know, he never gives us his name."

"A Kindred slumming it as a cab driver?" Weiss shook her head. "I'm certain he would rather remain anonymous."

"Eh, if you say so…" Ruby led the way up the steps of Mercurio's apartment building, coming to a stop at the door and giving it a sharp rap. At the welcome from within, she pushed the door open, Weiss following her into the apartment itself.

"Hey hey, kiddo," Mercurio greeted her genially. "So, you had any luck on that ship, then?" He quickly raised both hands up. "Not that I need the details any, just askin', y'know?"

"Oh, no worries," Ruby smiled, folding her legs under her as she took a seat at the edge of the couch. By this point, her jeans had mostly dried, though with the encrusted salt that only served to make them stiff and slightly uncomfortable. Weiss settled demurely next to her, after giving the couch a suspicious glance to ensure there was no remaining blood to stain her white peacoat dress.

"Besides," the brunette continued, "not much to tell. Got in, got out… took a swim… It's all good."

Mercurio barked out a laugh as he walked across the room to open a cabinet against the wall. "Took a swim, eh? Never a dull moment with ya, is it?"

"Never ever!" she replied cheerfully.

"Alright, lemme see what I got here for ya…" He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "You still carryin' that peashooter?"

"Um, yeah, not that I can hit much with it…"

"Well, that ain't gonna do ya much good… Okay, check this little beaut out."

He turned around, presenting a black automatic handgun that rested in the palm of his hand. It was a bit larger than her little revolver, but infinitely more deadly-looking.

"Ohhh, neat," she gushed, silver eyes sparkling excitedly. "Will I shoot better with it?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, racking the slide back. He turned his hand to the side so she could see the action and the lever he used to keep it back. "This here, kiddo, is a Glock nineteen semi-compact in nine-mil. I think you can handle it, and it'll be a bit more accurate for ya." He worked the slide again, snapping it back, and ejected the magazine, showing it was empty before slapping it home again. "Go ahead, give it a try."

As she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the semiautomatic handgun, Mercurio glanced over at the platinum-haired Kindred sitting patiently at Ruby's side. "An' how about you, then, Ice Queen? Anything you'd be needin'?"

"No, thank you," Weiss replied primly. "I'm fine."

Fifteen minutes later, Ruby and Weiss were walking down the hallway again. The brunette's new gun was nestled in the small of her back and tucked into her stiff jeans, while in her hands she ogled her newest prize.

"So… shiny…" she whispered reverently, sliding the katana in and out of the sheath. The fledgling was mesmerized by the sleek sword with the engraving of a thorned vine along both sides of the blade, culminating in a stylized rose.

"It is very pretty," Weiss smirked. "We shall have to work on your swordplay some if you are to be effective with it."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be awesome!" Ruby jumped in place before doing a tight little jig in a circle. "I'm gonna be a ninja for realsies!" she cheered.

"Well… perhaps not quite _that_ far," her partner laughed lightly, steering Ruby down the sidewalk and towards her old Haven. "But I can help you at least become somewhat competent with it. Enough so that you will not sever any of your own limbs."

"Huh. Yeah, that'd be bad."

"Indeed."

The pair shared a smirk before Ruby opened the door to the stairway leading up above Tripp's Pawnshop. Her eyes quickly lit up as she saw who was sitting on the middle step. "Blake!"

"Hello," the raven-haired Kindred greeted them softly. She ducked her head slightly on seeing what Ruby was carrying. "Do you… like it? Er… the sword, that is?"

"Does Pikachu shoot lightning outta his ass?" Ruby giggled. She outright laughed at the confused expression on the Gangrel's face. "That was a 'yes'," she stage-whispered.

"Oh! Well, then… good." Blake peered around the brunette to give a small smile to the other Kindred on the staircase. "Hello, Weiss. Are you well?"

"I am, thank you," the platinum-haired fledgling returned cordially.

The three of them made their way up the stairs and down the hall, Ruby chatting away happily the whole time while regaling Blake with their latest exploits. As they entered the dingy apartment, she finished with how they had a new Haven to move into now.

"A… A key?" Blake repeated blankly. "You would… entrust me with a key to your Haven?"

"Well, yeah!" Ruby grinned disarmingly up at the slightly taller vampire. "We're friends, right?"

"Friends," she repeated with soft wonderment, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I… Yes, yes we are friends. I thank you, Ruby, for this trust, and… I swear I shall not give you cause to regret it."

The brunette gave her a wink as she scooped her clothes up, save for a change of outfit, and stuffed them into her worn backpack. As an afterthought, she grabbed the laptop as well and tried to wedge it in, though without much success at first.

"And… are we... friends as well, Weiss?" the raven-haired Kindred asked hesitantly over the sounds of Ruby's grunts and muttered curses.

Weiss regarded her levelly before giving her a slow nod, accompanied by a very slight smile. "Yes, I believe we can be friends as well, Blake."

"This is… nice," Blake murmured hesitantly. "I have not had… friends before. That I can recall, at least. Er… what, precisely, is a 'fuckwaffle'?"

"Oh, don't mind Ruby, you get used to it," Weiss responded with an airy wave. "Now, be a dear and help me with the bed sheets here? No point in leaving them behind…"

"Certainly," she replied. Blake paused at the foot of the bed, head tilted curiously as she listened to Ruby's latest litany of curses as she pulled all of her clothes out of the bag to start over again. The Gangrel mouthed the word 'twatbiscuit' in confusion as she began to pull the sheets off of the bed.

Finally packed up, and after Ruby had slipped into the bathroom to quickly change clothes, the three Kindred regarded each other in the middle of the dilapidated room. "Whelp, I won't be sorry to leave this place," Ruby chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. " _Sooo_ , Blakey, you gonna try and come Downtown with us? I can fill you in on the Ankaran Sarcophagus on the way…"

"Blakey?" the Gangrel repeated, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, sorry, I mean… I just thought it was a cute nickname?" Ruby replied weakly. "Um, if you don't like it, I don't hafta-"

"No!" Blake interrupted vehemently before backing down and glancing shyly at the floor. "Er, that is… I rather like it… I've just never been called anything other than… just Blake... before."

"Well, okay, then! So how about it, Blakey? You coming with?"

The raven-haired girl looked up, glowing amber eyes shining with determination. "Yes," she stated with steely resolve. "Yes, I shall."

 **En Route to Downtown LA**

Said steely resolve lasted for perhaps half of the trip, which, all things considered, was a rather impressive feat in itself.

Blake let out a small whimper as another car whizzed by in the other direction, blaring its horn at the other car which had cut it off. She was safely ensconced in between both Ruby and Weiss, and with the way her hands were clenched in her lap, it was obvious she was working very hard at not flinging herself out of the moving cab.

"Relax," Ruby murmured soothingly. "We're almost there."

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Blake whispered harshly.

"And we're ten minutes closer, now!"

"Blake, close your eyes," Weiss interrupted calmly.

"But-"

"Close your eyes."

"I can't-"

"Close. Your. Eyes."

"Yes, ma'am," Blake squeaked at the imperious tone from the much younger Kindred. She complied, her breath ragged and harsh as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

"Now, concentrate on my voice. Imagine the forest. Feel it beneath your feet, crouch down and feel the dirt in between your fingers…"

Bit by bit, the Gangrel began to relax, her white-knuckled fists loosening in her lap. As she listened to the platinum-haired fledgling's quiet murmurs, her breathing began to even out as well as the terror encroaching upon the edges of her mind began to recede.

"Can you feel the trees, the leaves?"

"Yes," Blake whispered with a slow smile. "I can…"

"Good. Now open your eyes again, but keep that feeling in your head."

As she opened her eyes slowly, Blake came to realize that the cab had come to a halt. They were, indeed, at their destination.

"Wow…" Ruby breathed wondrously. "You… You're, like, the Blake-whisperer!"

"I'm not…" Weiss let out a semi-irritable huff as she reached into her pocket, handing the fare over to the widely-smirking cabbie. "Don't be a dolt," she finally grumbled.

"That was quite impressive, childe," the cab driver murmured. "There are not many who can soothe an anxious Kindred of the Gangrel line who is not used to the cities."

"Oh, er… Well, thank you. It was nothing, really."

Blake let out a soft sigh as she exited the cab, gazing around with her eyes half-lidded. She didn't breathe in the smells of the city, rather, keeping the scent of the forest with her.

"Thank you," she addressed Weiss with quiet warmth.

The fledgling smiled, giving Blake a nod. "You are welcome."

"Okay, guys!" Ruby cheered, spreading her arms over her head to encompass the building before them. "This is it! Skyline Apartments! Fourth floor, here we come!"

The trio entered through the double doors, Ruby letting out a _squawk_ as her backpack got caught on the handle. She freed herself with an irritated grunt before turning back around and peering across the small lobby.

"Oh!" she squeaked, startled by the presence of a uniformed police officer standing against the wall next to the doors. "Hiya!"

"Evenin'," the cop greeted them levelly. "You bunch live here or visiting?"

"Oh, yep, we're livin' here now!" the brunette responded cheerfully. "Apartment four!"

"Ah, right," he responded with a grin. "Your… friends already went up, told me to expect you… Um, the hot blonde, is she single by any chance?"

Ruby and Weiss shared a smirk while Blake just looked on confusedly. "Yep, she sure is!" the brunette replied, chuckling. "She's my sister, actually."

"No shit? Um… My name's Bob, think you could put in a good word for me?"

"You betcha, Bob! My name's Ruby, by the way, and my sister's name is Yang!"

"Yang," he repeated with a faraway look. "What a nice name…"

Snickering, Ruby led the other two Kindred over to the elevator. "Yang's always had a way," she laughed in a soft voice. "Guess bein' what we are, now, only makes it worse, huh?"

"Oh, undoubtedly," Weiss smirked. "At least she's got a willing 'donor' close by."

"Hmm. Maybe she could order carryout?"

"Or a housecall."

"Room service!"

"Er… excuse me," Blake interjected over the pair of fledglings' giggles. "What are we waiting for?"

Ruby glanced over her shoulder. "The elevator!"

"I see." Blake's brow furrowed as she tried to remember the term from long ago. "And this… elevator… will take us… to…" As the doors _dinged_ and opened, her amber eyes suddenly widened in shocked realization as a very small " _eep_ " flew from her parted lips.

"Now, Blake…" Weiss soothed.

Ruby, though, was quick to spring into action. She grabbed both of the Gangrel's hands, immediately gaining her wild-eyed attention.

"Hey, just like in the cab, right? C'mon, Blakey, it's no big deal, we'll all go up together…"

From behind, Weiss placed her own delicate hands on the raven-haired Kindred's shoulders which were trembling slightly. "Remember the forest…" she murmured, moving the three of them forward together.

"Forest… right…" Blake squeaked breathlessly. She gave a jump as the doors closed behind them. Weiss pulled one hand back to hit the number 'four', and as the elevator gave a lurch, Blake jumped yet again, almost crushing Ruby's hands in the process.

"S- Sorry," she whispered at the brunette's pained wince.

"Don't worry about it, Blakey, look, we're at our floor already!"

She turned around as the door opened to reveal a short hallway. To the left was a clouded window, while across the way was a single door.

"Oh," Blake murmured, relaxing muscles she hadn't realized were tensed up. "Er… That wasn't so bad, really."

Ruby giggled as she led them out and into the hallway, giving Blake's hands a squeeze before releasing them. "Nah, see, you did just fine!"

"Yes, thank you both…"

"Don't even worry about it," Weiss smiled. "Now, then, shall we see your new Haven, Ruby? And, perhaps, what your sister has done with the place in your absence?"

"Ugh, I forgot to set any conditions," Ruby groaned. "Son of a shitbiscuit, she had a frigging disco ball in her bedroom, even…"

"No."

"She did, cross my heart!"

Weiss let out an inelegant snort. "Somehow, I suppose that does not surprise me."

Ruby's knock was quickly answered by the blonde in question, who wrapped the brunette up in a tight hug. "Heya, Rubbles! Wait till you see the place! It's the bee's knees!"

"Urk!" her sister grunted. "Um… yeah… hey… Yang… meet… Blake…"

"Oh!" Yang let her go, allowing her to slump wearily almost to the floor, were it not for Weiss' quick reflexes. "Hey, there! I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister and resident ass-kicker!"

"Er, hello," Blake replied with a shy duck of her head. "It's… a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!"

As the three were ushered into the apartment, they all paused in the entryway, staring about in surprise.

It was a loft apartment, with a living room at the front that had two couches and a comfortable armchair arranged around a wall-mounted big-screen television. To the right was a staircase that led up to the loft area, which contained a bedroom and then an open study area. Across the way and under the bedroom was a kitchen and a separate dining area, already furnished with a round table and four chairs. Behind that was what looked to be a bathroom and an open storage closet, perhaps a pantry. A ceiling fan spun lazily overhead.

But the crowning glory of the entire place was the fish tank set into the left-hand wall, stretching from waist-height to above the ceiling of the first level, and easily just as wide across. Schools of bright fish swam in circles amongst the coral and seaweed and blue rocks.

"Wow," Ruby breathed. "This… is seriously cool."

"Indeed," Weiss murmured appreciatively. "In fact, this is a step above my own Haven."

"No kiddin'?"

"I kid you not," Weiss chuckled, turning toward the entrance to close the door behind them, but then pausing in concern. "Er… Blake? Are you well?"

"She's been like this since you guys stepped in," Yang chuckled, watching the Gangrel with amusement. "Ain't torn her eyes away yet."

The raven-haired Kindred was transfixed, watching the fish swim about with an avid gaze. Her mouth was parted slightly as her amber eyes followed the aquatic creatures unblinkingly.

Ruby laughed quietly as she stepped past Weiss and closed the door, locking it behind them. "I think she's got an even better reason to visit us, now," she grinned. Her expression sobered suddenly as another figure stepped out from the kitchen, regarding her intently.

"Oh, yeah," the brunette mumbled. "Um, hey there, Heather…"

"I'm so glad you're back," the redhead gushed enthusiastically as she walked forward. "I've been waiting here with your… um… sister, just like you asked!"

"Yeah, awesome," Ruby grinned weakly.

"Is there something I can do for you? Anything? Just ask…"

"Ruby," her partner murmured from behind. "You should really… explain some things to her, now."

"Oh, yeah, suppose I should…" Ruby let out a sigh as Weiss and Yang moved past them to sit on a couch. Yang grabbed a remote off of the square coffee table and flipped a news channel on, leaving the sound at the lowest level. Weiss settled down at the opposite end, watching the news anchorman without comment. "Alright, um, let's sit for a sec, okay?"

The brunette stepped around the seemingly comatose Gangrel to plop into a chair at the dining table, Heather taking her own seat right next to her. With a grunt, Ruby twisted around in her chair and scooted it backwards a bit.

"Okay, so… um… Heather, let's talk about your… um… duties? Or, I mean…" Ruby let out a frustrated groan. "Look, you said you wanted to be helpful, right?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"So… what I need from you… is to, um… watch over me and my friends during the day, when I, um… sleep."

"Oh, you're a night person?" Heather smiled chipperly. "Me too!"

"Okay, no, look…" Ruby ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "So, the reason you survived was… because of my blood, okay? I'm… I'm a vampire, and you're, like, bound to me, now." She sighed, looking down at the floor morosely. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're… what?" Heather blinked her eyes, pushing her glasses up on her nose in confusion. "You're, um, joking, right? That's slang for something, like catcher, or some fetish term, right? Not like a…" She waved her arms about erratically. "Bleh, _bleh_ … vampire… right?"

"Nope," she sighed again. "Vampire, as in… vampire. My blood is in you, with your blood, and… I know this is a lot, I mean, it's not like I meant to make you my ghoul… Um, that's… kinda the term for… what you are, now…"

"No… no, there's no such thing." The redhead leaned back in her chair, looking around wildly but finding no solace in the uncaring presence of the other three Kindred. "You're… this isn't funny anymore."

"Yeah, I get it, um…" Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, grimacing awkwardly. "Look, if you want, you can just leave, okay? I mean, there's nothing that says-"

"No!" Heather interrupted shrilly. She shrank back as she realized that her tone had gotten a bit out of hand, glancing around fearfully, but still, Ruby was the only one to look her way. "Please, don't make me leave," she finally whispered. "I… I don't care what you are, just don't make me leave, please…"

"Okay, okay… um…" Ruby rubbed at her temples to ward off a returning headache. "Cool, then."

"And… are all of…" Heather gestured subtly towards the other three Kindred. " _Them_ , vampires as well?"

"Yeah, they are, and they're gonna stay here from time to time, so… um…" Ruby cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Okay. So, if you're gonna stay, here's the rules. For now. Um… Anything that any of my friends say is like I said it, okay? So, you do what they tell you."

"Okay, I can do that," Heather nodded rapidly.

"And… so, when the sun is up, we're all asleep, so… make sure we stay safe?" Ruby frowned, unsure how the girl before her could manage such a feat, but she hoped that some of that supposed strength and toughness that ghouls attained would help. _Not that it helped Knox much…_

"Absolutely, I'll make sure nobody bothers you during the day!"

"Um, great… and maybe… clean a little?" Ruby shrugged. "I really don't have all that much for you to do…"

"Not a problem!" Heather smiled widely. "What else can I do to show my appreciation?"

Yang let out an amused snort, earning both a glare from the brunette and a light slap on the arm from the other fledgling.

"Well, how about… You tell me a little about yourself? I mean, we're kinda… stuck with each other, now, right?"

"Me?" The redhead seemed genuinely surprised at the question. "I'm not so special, you know. I go to college, I'm majoring in fashion design… I think I'm pretty creative. I just started school… a year late, because my… my parents died… um, car crash. I didn't really have anyone special in my life… until you came along."

Ruby didn't even bother to glare at the muffled _snerk_ that escaped from her sister, but the corners of her mouth briefly quirked at the slightly louder _slap_ that followed it.

"Um, yeah… I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby looked away briefly. "My parents are dead, too."

"Oh."

"Well, anyways…" Ruby got out of the chair with a huff. "So, glad we cleared that up. Um… I'm gonna go check upstairs, unpack and everything…" She paused with a frown. "Oh, hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What's that, Rubes?" Yang prompted.

"Well, we got two things to do here in this very building, right? I mean, Paul's apartment is here, and then that Muddy guy is staying here as well! We should go check 'em out while we still can!"

"Yep, good idea. I mean, a lil' proactive investigation wouldn't hurt for Kilpatrick if I give 'im a call first, an' since I got me a bounty hunter license and all..." The blonde levered herself up from the couch, regarding the other occupant with a grin. "You wanna come be an accomplice, Ice Queen?"

"Pass," Weiss returned shortly. "I shall stay and make sure Blake does not actually break the glass on the fish tank."

"I don't think she's moved a muscle," Ruby murmured, eyeing the frozen Gangrel.

Yang chuckled as she flung an arm around her sister and led them back out of the apartment. "Imagine what she'd be like in an aquarium… she's already _paw_ sitively mesmerized."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Yang…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Am I playing the whole kitty cat thing up a bit too much with Blake? Nahhh… In any case, apologies for spoiling you with a solid month of regular updates, but this story will be going on a short hiatus again. I want to concentrate on getting _Prophecy_ finished and there's obviously a little bit of gameplay I still need to do for the next chapter to make sure I get it right. Probably should dedicate an entire weekend for a playthrough and just record the whole thing. Hopefully another month or two and we'll be back in action!

Much love for my talented and patient cowriter, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **Sharkdude5, carpenter656, Gwynevere Whisper, JimmyHall24, zerosabers, AntonSlavik020, Blacsparrow, kinigget, noone297, Mossblomma, RealTerminal, Haley Earthstone,** till the next time!

Stay shiny!


	36. Chapter 36: Disturbia

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 36: Disturbia**

Life in a sanitorium was brutally simple. You lived to exist, not that you had much of a choice in the matter. Patients had no rights. They had no illusions of life outside those cold stone walls, only the barest hint of their former existence to sustain them, more ethereal than dreams, though that was never enough.

Nothing was enough to get through the pain, the torment, the indignities, that all happened in the name of 'healing' that was nothing more than pseudoscientific babble.

Nothing could get a person through this sordid existence with anything of their former selves intact.

The girl wasn't really sure what her name even was. She'd had one once, she was sure of it, something perhaps noble or alluring or… But none of that mattered anymore. Who she had been didn't matter. All she was, her entire universe, was distilled into a number.

Forty-two.

Patient forty-two, to be precise. Or sometimes just 'the patient', or maybe even 'the girl'. Never a name outside of that number. One silly little number, her entire existence.

She giggled silently, rocking back and forth against the concrete wall. It was cool and soothing for her feverish skin, trapped inside the irritating jacket that would not allow her to use her hands. Her dirty hair, limp and lifeless, fell in drab strands across her eyes and plastered against her cheeks, hiding her face away.

Perhaps if she hid well enough, they couldn't find her the next time they came for her.

But they always did win the little game, find her and drag her small body out of her cell and into the room, the room with the bright lights and horrid smells and inquisitive people, people in white coats who wanted to know what made her _tick_ , what made her _tock_ , why she would never respond, never answer no matter what they asked…

"Cat got your tongue?" one of them had asked.

She'd stuck it out at him in response.

The girl looked around her cell, peering out from behind listless bangs at the dull, unchanging view of her home. The walls felt too close, encroaching upon her space, crowding out the air and the life. Her chest heaved as she tried, desperately, to suck in more breath. All in vain.

She would have screamed were she able to.

But then, a new sound. Not the flat _clack_ of the orderly's shoes coming to get her, though those were present as well. The girl stilled, entranced by the memories that it tickled in the recesses of her mind, just at the edge of her consciousness. She struggled weakly to grasp at it, the noise, steady, so very similar to that of the orderly's footsteps and yet not. Firm, authoritative, sharp… approaching her cell like her doom or salvation.

Or perhaps both.

 _Click. Click. Click._

"She don't talk much," the man's voice drifted towards her through the space under the steel door. "Scheduled for lobotomy soon enuff, so there's that. Make it easy if she were to up an' vanish."

The _clicks_ and the _clacks_ came to a halt right outside the portal into her horrid little home. The girl had frozen, though, as she mulled over the word he'd dropped so very casually.

 _Lobotomy._

Tap, tap, ice pick to the corner of the eye, no more patient forty-two. Or would she be gone? Would they give her a new number, a new identity, discarding the old like they did the last unremembered one?

What would it be like not to think, not to _feel_ so much, not to be so small and helpless in a world determined to make her very much so.

Tap.

Tap, tap.

 _Click._

Her eyes shot up, squinting against the wavering electrical lighting that silhouetted an entirely new figure in the now-open doorway. One she'd not seen before, a woman… But hadn't she? Wasn't this the same woman from her dreams, the blonde hair, the mismatched eyes that crinkled in mirth as she crouched down on the stiletto heels that had made the almost-familiar _clicking_ sound.

Was this her savior? Was this her murderer?

Or was she both?

One hand reached out to brush the lank strands of the girl's hair aside, revealing her face. Found again, no escape, no running from her fate.

A small, lopsided smile graced the beautiful woman as she opened her dainty lips to whisper the words that would forevermore change who she was. Not patient forty-two, not the girl… Not anything she'd ever been or even dreamt of being.

Two words, all it took to happily and willingly trap her into her new life, her new existence.

"Hello, sugarpop."

 **Downtown LA**

Neo sat up in her bed, eyes wide and staring out into the room. It had been many years since she'd last taken a breath, otherwise, she might have been left gasping for one right now.

As many years as it had been since the events of her dream.

Slowly, the diminutive Kindred turned her head to look around. This wasn't her own Haven, but it was close enough. She'd gone home with her second-favorite vampire in the entire world. Jack-O'-The-Lantern was sleeping still, oddly enough, in his much larger bed on the other side of the opulent room.

She pulled her legs around, glancing curiously towards the shuttered windows. Sure enough, the barest hint of dim lighting could be seen, indicating that the sun was not fully down yet.

"No, ma'am, you've still got maybe a half hour yet," the lamp on her endtable informed her deferentially.

 _Thank you,_ she replied with a regal nod. All of the network here in Jack's Haven were so very polite to her, it was refreshing sometimes. _Why did this happen?_

"Oh, it does sometimes, ma'am, to Malkavians. It's happened before, just been a while."

 _I see._

Neo tilted her head to the side, blinking her eyes slowly. As it was early still, her thoughts were a bit sluggish, but rather than figure out what to do with the time graced to her by the dream she decided to simply lay back down.

Her heterochromatic eyes roamed about the intricate ceiling etchings. Centermost was a scene from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and she curiously examined the details of the almost grotesque-looking carved pumpkin atop the Horseman's shoulders.

Eventually, though, the other bed rustled. She glanced aside to see Jack let out a small groan as he sat up and stretched. His expression changed soon enough into a pleased smile at the sight of his erstwhile roommate.

"Ah, up already, m'dear? Excellent, excellent… We've got a big evening in store for us, much to do, people to see, plans to set into motion." He chuckled wryly as he fiddled with the objects on the sidetable nearest him. "You know how it is."

Nodding, Neo watched as the Autarkis Kindred set about snipping off the end of one of his expensive cigars, setting it alight with an old-fashioned wheel lighter, and then taking a puff. Jack sent a cloud of smoke up into the air where it dissipated into nothingness.

"Shall we?" he invited with a rakish grin.

An hour later saw them at La Croix tower. The pair passed by the ubiquitous guard, not even sparing a glance as he'd been there long enough to know neither visitor were to be trifled with.

As they entered the elevator, Jack stabbing the button for the sixth floor with the tip of his cane, he let out a sigh.

"I do so despise visiting her here," he grumbled. "Can't be helped, I suppose, but all these damned Ventrue milling about make me itch."

Neo held a dainty hand up to her mouth, laughing silently. She then twirled her parasol around and quirked an eyebrow. _It'd be just as easy to end them all, you know._

"Now, now," he chastised with a humorous wag of his finger. "We must play nice. For the time being, at least."

 _Oh, very well,_ she huffed, crossing her arms irritably. _You used to be more fun._

"Don't pout, Neo, m'dear," he chuckled as the doors _dinged_.

She stuck her tongue out at his back as he preceded her onto the floor, but soon enough fell into step alongside him. They ended up outside the door of a suite, which Jack knocked upon imperiously. It opened soon enough to show the scowling face of a youngish-looking grey-haired vampire.

"Ugh, yeah, she's expecting you both," Ares grunted irritably.

"Thanks, kiddo," Jack smirked, brushing by the bodyguard. "Don't expect a tip, though."

Neo smiled sweetly up at Ares as she passed him. He wasn't quite as stupid as others thought him to be, and certainly deadly enough, but he served his role well. Gatekeeper to the Daughter of the Shadows.

"Ah, Roman," a sultry voice called out from the office next to the entryway. "Come in, tell me you have good news."

"Cinder, a pleasure as always," he greeted the Daughter, doffing his eccentric hat before taking his seat across the modern glass desk with a flourish.

Neo tuned their conversation out as she wandered around the perimeter of the room. Her small fingers brushed across the mementoes and volumes that lined the bookshelves. Trinkets from Africa, Malaysia, Japan… Classic tomes such as the _Iliad_ and _Art of War_ and _The Prince_. She giggled silently as she moved past a few scandalous copies of Anne Rice's works, taking note of their host's unrealized sense of humor.

When she reached a small jade carving of a Chinese dragon, the green faded with age, she nonchalantly turned to make sure she was still unobserved.

 _What news?_ she queried in a murmur.

"Yesss, newsss there isss," the tiny dragon hissed quietly. "The Daughter plotsss, asss alwaysss…"

 _Yes, yes, that's not news, you glorified lizard. Give me something useful, please!_

The jade figurine huffed indignantly. "Well, if you're going to be insssulting, I'm not going to help you."

Neo sighed, closing her eyes briefly. She'd forgotten how sensitive her decorative spy could be. _I apologize. Truly._

"Do you mean it?"

 _Of course, I do._

"Very well. And I am not a lizard."

 _Fine, fine, yes, you're a very fierce little dragon,_ she snorted with a roll of her eyes. _Now can we please get on with it before someone gets suspicious?_

The conversation between Jack and the Daughter drifted to her attention when her name was brought up. Once reassured they were merely hashing out the details of her involvement in the events to come, she brought her attention back to her spy.

Her parasol would catch her up later.

"The Daughter, she paysss attention to Little Red ssstill," the dragon intoned quietly. "Makesss friendsss with Nero, liesss, all liesss, of the shadowsss she isss…"

Neo tapped her chin thoughtfully. Of Little Red, she'd wondered how her presence now in the city would affect things, and apparently, the Daughter was of the same mind. All the more reason to ensure that Neo would remain in the thick of things.

Though the information regarding Nero was of little consequence. Little emperor sitting atop his gilded tower, watching the city burn… but his end would come soon enough, though whether through fire or blood was yet unknown.

 _And what about the Queen of Serpents? Should you not know something of her?_

The jade figurine was silent for a moment before it began hissing angrily. "Again with the lizard! I am not a sssnake! I am a dragon!"

 _Yes, yes,_ she sighed, turning away once more. When he got into this state, there was little she could do about it.

"Dissshonor upon you!" he growled at her back. "Dissshonor upon your family! Dissshonor upon your cow!"

She almost paused, curious as to where the cow came into things but continued on as she did not really want to get drawn back into an argument.

The meeting was beginning to wind down, but she was bored now and meandered over to the door leading out of the study. However, before she could exit, a solid form filled the space.

"Goin' somewhere, pint-size?" Ares smirked, his arms crossed against his chest.

Neo regarded him calmly with her head slightly tilted. _Do you know where you are going? And how you will arrive there? Is it the Final Death you seek, War-God?_

"Know what I think?" he continued with a leer. The conversation behind her had cut off, though no sounds of protest were issued. Not that she'd expected or wanted an intervention.

The hubris of gods existed to be humbled.

"I think you're all talk." Ares barked out a laugh. "Not that you can talk. But, yeah, I've never even seen you in action. I think a little nothing like you is more of a hindrance than anything."

Regretfully, she was forced to revise her earlier opinion regarding his intellect. He was perhaps as stupid as he looked after all.

"Neo, dear," Jack murmured nonchalantly. "Do mind the proprieties."

 _Oh, very well… Just a lesson, then, and not the Final Death after all. I do hope the difference is appreciated._

She was ready for when he made the first move, lashing out with a fist that was easily dodged. The follow-up swing was dodged as well, though she took the opportunity to hook her parasol handle around his wrist and spin him around.

With a growl, he sent a snap-kick out behind him, but she'd already moved. A quick flip onto one hand allowed her to sweep his feet out from under him. Before he could hit the floor, however, she completed the flip backwards, her foot connecting with his chin in an audible _crack_. Ares was sent flying back into the hallway, smashing into a display table and assorted vases perched there.

Neo could hear the wince in the Daughter's voice. "Those were Ming dynasty, you realize."

"Bill it to the kid," Jack-O'-The-Lantern chuckled. "He started it."

The diminutive Kindred darted out after her opponent, catching him just as he rose up. She detected as he activated one of his Disciplines and braced herself for the onslaught.

Sure enough, when he came at her next, it was in a blur. His limbs moved impossibly fast as kicks and punches flew out at the tiny vampire. But she avoided them all the same, able to foresee where they would land likely before Ares even knew where he would aim.

The palm of her hand slammed into his sternum, sending him smashing into the wall once again. This time he left an indentation, and when he staggered forward it was with a groggy shake of his head.

"That's enough."

The low voice, laden with power, froze Ares in his tracks. Neo graced him with a smirk as she bent down to retrieve her parasol, giving it a jaunty twirl before moving towards the door leading from the suite.

"Well, then," Jack laughed. "I suppose that will do for now. You let me know how it goes with Chinatown and I'll let you know how it goes with Hollywood."

"Thank you, Roman," the Daughter said smoothly, walking the pair of Kindred to the front door. "I shall see you soon. In the meantime, however, I'll need to have a little talk with the hired help regarding a redecoration project."

Jack gave her a tip of his hat as they left. Once in the elevator, Neo expected him to comment on her fight, but he seemed disinterested. Which, truthfully, was to be expected, as inevitable as the outcome had been.

"You know," he mused thoughtfully. "As nice a paycheck as this is giving me… I really couldn't care less if the old witch succeeds."

Neo tilted her head consideringly. _You do not?_

"M'dear, you know me. I'm in this for myself. I'll do what I do best, as always… lie, cheat, steal, and survive."

 _And survive you shall,_ Neo proclaimed solemnly. _I shall always have your back, Jack-O'-The-Lantern._

He gave her a wink as they exited the elevator and walked out the front. "Well, then," he exclaimed. "That's it for tonight's business. You'll take care of that little item over on King's Way?"

Her mouth parted slightly in confusion, but then her parasol spoke up in a whisper. "I'll fill you in on it later."

Instead, then, she nodded solemnly. They parted with waves, but instead of heading for a cab she walked over to a gargoyle perched on a neighboring fence who was trying to get her attention.

"I have names," he intoned dramatically from high above her head.

Neo sighed in resignation. Gargoyles were always the most pretentious of her network, full of their own importance like nobody else. _Do tell._

"Little Red Riding Hood. The Ice Princess. Shadow Cat. Sun Goddess."

She nodded her head slowly, only allowing a hint of her eagerness to show. Indeed, these were names well known to her, the four who were destined to come together and alter the course of events, break the strings of fate. Internally, she was positively trembling with excitement. _And what news do you have of these four Kindred, wise one?_ she prodded, hoping a little flattery would help move things along.

"They have assembled," the gargoyle assured her. "In the Haven set against the sky."

Neo couldn't help herself any longer, clasping her hands under her chin and practically bouncing on her toes. _Truly? Then, it has begun?_

"It has indeed. You would do well to ensure the bonds have grown."

 _I would indeed. Thank you most kindly, o wise winged one._

She skipped along the sidewalk, heading for the cab finally. _This is momentous,_ she giggled.

"Yeah, it is, but you still gotta take care of those creepy things for the Daughter of Shadows," her parasol informed her, unusually reasonable for an object used for so much bloodshed. "Then go check on those girls, see 'em settled in."

 _That sounds like an excellent plan,_ she replied genially. Take care of work, then grab a bite to drink, and then…

Her grin slipped as she realized the path she was on, now. Where it lead, the forks she might be forced to choose. Loyalties. Bargains. Neo nodded solemnly as she approached the cab, relieved it was the Old One again who could understand her all too well.

 _And I will keep them safe as best I can from the machinations of the Daughter of Shadows._

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was another chapter I didn't anticipate on writing, it kind of came to me while waiting to do more gameplay (which is done, just needs transcribing) in order to write the next chapter. Thought it'd be fun to check in with our adorable little resident mute psychopath Malk. Next chapter, though, we'll get into that gameplay… Unfortunately, I still can't commit to an update schedule soooo it'll be done when it's done, lol.

Mad props to my talented and patient Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers: **amerdism, randomlolguy, noone297, Sharkdude5, AntonSlavik020, Blacsparrow, TacoKing23, Mossblomma, RealTerminal, kinigget, Lavits Dragoon, kaiju62, zerosabers, EteDesp Jirachi Of Frost,** thanks as always for all the encouragement!

Stay shiny!


	37. Chapter 37: Breaking and Entering

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 37: Breaking and Entering  
** **Downtown LA, Skyeline Apartments**

The elevator doors swished open, allowing a mane of red-tipped hair to protrude, followed by silver eyes probing about inquisitively.

"Think this is the right place?" Ruby whispered.

With an indulgent sigh, her sister pushed past her, confidently strolling up to the only door in this hallway. "Mailbox for the fifth floor said 'P. Anderson', figure that's our boy. None of the others have that first initial, an' I seem to recollect the name being mentioned a couple of times around the bar."

"Well, okay, then." The diminutive fledgling stepped over to the door, regarding the rudimentary though solid-looking lock. Just as Yang was about to open her mouth in reprimand, Ruby raised a hand to knock, sticking her tongue out at her sister impudently.

"I know, I know, make sure it's unoccupied first," the brunette snarked as she rapped on the door. "Delivery for Paul Anderson," she called out. "Looks like a black trenchcoat and some really sweet shades!"

Yang let out a snort of laughter. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, y'know… Mr. Anderson?" Ruby grinned widely. " _The Matrix_ _?_ "

"Oh my fucking god, you are such a dork," the blonde finally sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Betcha he's a hacker."

"No, Rubes… just, no."

The shorter Kindred giggled merrily before doing a rather poor imitation. "Hmm, Mr. Anderson. You disappoint me."

"Please stop…"

"Fine… spoilsport…" After waiting a suitable length of time, Ruby crouched down and got to work with her lockpicks. Yang stood by and watched, leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You're holding it wrong," the blonde spoke up after a half minute had gone by.

"This is how I hold it."

"Yeah, but it's wrong."

"You taught me!"

"I didn't teach you to hold it like that."

Ruby gave her sister a glare. "You wanna do this?"

"Nah, go right ahead… It's just gonna take you longer, with you holding it wrong."

Sighing, the brunette turned back, subtly adjusting her grip on the torsion wrench. Thankfully, Yang didn't comment further other than to quirk a smile, and the door popped open soon enough.

The sibling vampires walked into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them. It was the same basic layout as Ruby's new one, though the furnishings are obviously different. Dim floor lamps illuminated the front where a large semicircular couch, sitting atop a round rug, faced a wall-mounted television. The kitchen, from what they could see, was barely illuminated by a slim sliver of light from the open fridge.

They spread out, looking for clues. Yang perused the dining room table, strewn with papers, while Ruby headed into the kitchen.

She didn't get far before she tripped over something solid. Arms pinwheeling, she faceplanted next to the rigid corpse of a young male in jeans and a dark tee shirt.

"Hey, Yang," she groaned, her voice muffled. "I found Paul."

"I see that," the blonde chuckled. "Um... "

"I know, I know… vampire senses and all, shoulda seen him lying there."

"Yup."

Sighing, Ruby got herself into a sitting position on the floor. "Worst. Vampire. Ever." She gave the corpse a quick poke. "Definitely been dead for awhile. Guess the whole plague thing is spot-on."

The two girls bent over, rifling through the body's pockets before both were standing with their arms crossed. "Nothing," Ruby murmured in disappointment.

"Hey, check it out." Yang pointed at the kitchen counter. Resting atop the cheap formica surface was another tape-player answering machine, the red light there blinking slowly.

Ruby gave an amused snort as she stepped over to the counter. "What is this, the 90's?" she quipped.

Her sister grinned in reply as she headed upstairs to investigate further. The brunette pressed the 'play' button, knowing Yang would be able to hear just fine from where she was.

A woman's weak voice came across the scratchy tape playback. "Hi, Paul? It's Hannah. Just callin' to see how you are. I hope I didn't give you what I've got. Ugh, I feel like crap... Actually, I need to ask you a favor. Could you pick me up some cold medicine at the store? I hate to bother you but…" The playback was briefly interrupted by weak coughing. "I can't seem to get out of bed. The code on my door is 1203. Hey listen, I, uh…" After a hesitant pause, she resumed once again. "Had a really good time the other night. Maybe we could do it again sometime? Sorry… I'm rambling. Okay, bye."

"Aww, that's kinda sweet," Ruby murmured as the tape playback stopped.

"Yeah, in a Romeo and Juliet sorta way," Yang chuckled mirthlessly as she descended the steps. "Literally. She's probably infected, too."

"Yeah, well… she's probably in this apartment building…" The brunette fledgling tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We're on the fourth, that Muddy guy should be on the second… So either one of the ones upstairs, or down on the third, yeah?"

"Brilliant deduction, my dear Watson," her sister snickered. " _Orrr_ you could just ask the gal who already looked at the mailboxes and could tell you Hannah lives on the sixth floor."

"Ohhh, lookit me, I'm Yang the super-agent," Ruby snarked in reply as the pair of women headed out of the apartment. "Didja find anything upstairs, Agent Xiao Long?"

"Only piles of dirty laundry," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

They called the elevator up, and in a matter of moments were facing another familiar-looking door, though this one had a security keypad on the side. The display read 'Skyeline Security: Glazer Residence'. After punching in the code, the door unlocked for the pair, allowing Ruby to edge it open cautiously.

"Hellooo…?" she called out. "Hannah? We're friends of Paul's…"

When silence greeted the two vampires, they shared a glance before moving inside, quickly checking the living area. The decor in this apartment was more subdued and definitely on the classier side. A backless sofa faced a narrow console with a small television. There was a lit candelabra atop a delicate endtable, burning low with the flames flickering in a desperate attempt to stay alive. On the floor, a nice-looking but threadbare Persian carpet lay in between the couch and console. Asian-themed artwork of scrolls and calligraphy lined the walls, and a Japanese long buffet rested against the wall adjacent to the door. On it was an impressively large bonsai tree and a pair of silver vases.

Nothing of interest was gleaned after a cursory examination of the living area and deserted kitchen, so the fledglings wordlessly headed up the stairs. The loft area was pitch-black but Ruby could still make out a rolltop desk and a pair of large plants.

Yang, though, gestured towards the closed bedroom door. The brunette frowned, concentrating, but then nodded as she picked up on the same faint heartbeat and ragged breathing that her sister must have heard.

The blonde Kindred took the lead, pushing the door open gently. Inside the bedroom, another buffet similar to the one downstairs was across the room, obviously used as a dresser. A lone, full-sized bed was situated somewhat oddly, right by the door, and sprawled across it with her head by the bottom rested a woman clad in low-rise jeans and a yellow crop top. Her orange hair stuck up messily as she stirred at the intrusion, blearily peering at the visitors as they slipped into her room.

"Paul, is that…? Hey, you're not Paul! Who are you? What are you doing in here?" The girl, presumably Hannah, ended her querying with a wracking cough.

"We're friends of Paul's," Yang interjected smoothly. "He just wanted us to come and check up on you." Ruby was content to let her sister do the talking as she watched, worriedly chewing on her bottom lip. She could smell her, now, and the girl just reeked of _wrongness_ , of sickness and impending death.

Hannah, though, smiled weakly. "He did? That's so sweet. He's such a nice guy. Is everything okay with him?"

Yang shared a quick glance with Ruby, though the lighting in the bedroom was too dim for Hannah's mortal eyes to catch the significance of it.

"Yeah," Yang murmured. "Yeah, sure. You sound pretty sick, Hannah. What have you got?"

The girl coughed some more, dry and hacking. "I don't really know. I- I've taken all kinds of medicine, but I can't seem to get rid of it. I- I feel like I've got a fever and a sore throat. I'm real weak… can't seem to get out of bed. What day is it? I- I can't remember."

The blonde vampire ignored her questions, knowing she had to get information out of the dying girl quickly. "Sounds pretty bad. Where did you get it?"

Hannah's voice was growing noticeably and steadily weaker the more she talked. "Well, I think… I got sick from one of my… clients. I was feeling fine until I… I uh… I saw her a few days ago. Then I saw Paul… And later that night… I started feeling bad..."

Ruby's eyes lit up in understanding. _Ohhh, she's a hooker…_

"Uh-huh." Yang leaned forward slightly. "Who was this 'client'?"

"She was just a woman who called. She, uh… she found my ad on Craigslist. Usually only do business with referrals, you know, but she was offerin' a lot of money."

"What can you tell me about her, Hannah?"

"Her name was... Jezebel… Jezebel Locke. I'm usually not too good with names, you know, but hers was so strange… I can't seem to get it outta my head." Hannah's eyes closed as renewed coughing once again wracked her body. She spasmed weakly even after the bout passed.

Yang's low voice became more urgent, sensing that time was slipping away. "Where did you meet her, Hannah? Where is Jezebel Locke?"

Hannah took a shuddering breath, and when she spoke again, her voice was so breathy and soft, likely only vampires would have been able to pick it up. "She has a room at… at a nearby hotel, I can't… remember... Paul's… okay, right? He's not... sick?"

As her sister straightened up, having gotten as much of an answer as she could, Ruby took a hesitant step forward. "Paul's just fine, Hannah. Don't worry about him."

"Good… He… He's a nice guy… I hope… he calls me… again… sometime…" Hannah's eyes remained closed, her chest barely rising anymore.

"Yeah," Ruby whispered sadly. "I'm sure he will, Hannah."

"I hope so… I… really do…" With that, Hannah stilled as the last breath left her body.

"Right." The brunette looked up at her sister, silver eyes shining fiercely in the dim light. "We're gonna go take care of Jezebel Locke." It was a statement, not a question, though Yang nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Yeah, we gotta find out where, though… Check around the bedroom, I'll go look out on the desk, see if she has an appointment book… I didn't see a computer…"

After a few moment's searching, the slamming of desk drawers punctuated by Yang's curses, they were met with success. As it turned out, for whatever reason Hannah had left the book atop a pile of dirty laundry in her closet, perhaps by accident brought on by her fever. Together they flipped through the pages while sitting on the couch downstairs.

 _9/5 - Arthur Kilpatrick - meet Arthur at his place in Santa Monica. Remember to bring the handcuffs and the orange jumpsuit, as he likes to play "Lockdown at the Women's Prison". This guy is sick._

 _9/7 - Vandal C. - 7:30 at the Blood Bank. Bring pliers and the blowtorch._

 _9/12 - David Hatter - Room 413 at the Luckee Star i_ _n Hollywood. He likes that weird umbrella and water balloon thing._

 _9/15 - Simon Milligan - Downstairs in his room. God I hate that guy._

 _9/16 - Jezebel Locke? - New client, responded to ad on CL. She has a suite at the Empire Hotel here Downtown. I don't know what to think of this one, but there's something about her… her voice… I don't know. She's offering big bucks so I guess I can't pass it up._

 _9/17 - Paul Anderson - An honest to god date! I can't believe he asked me out! I'm so excited!_

"This is gonna take some prep," Yang mused. "If this bitch is dangerous, I'm gonna want to pick up some stuff from the bar… And you still want to check into this Muddy guy, right?"

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, wincing as she yet again nicked herself with a fang. With a resigned sigh, both for her decision and the fact that she was likely never going to kick that habit, she shook her head resolutely.

"Let's look into Jezebel tomorrow night, I doubt she'll be going anywhere… maybe we can hit her first thing?"

"Sounds like a plan, Rubbles." As they rose, Yang pulled out her cell phone and tapped a button. "Lemme just cover our asses first…"

They paused outside the elevator doors, Ruby waiting until Yang was finished with her call. After a few seconds, the blonde's face lit up with a toothy grin.

"Arthur! How ya been, old man?" She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, yeah, I've been busy, what can I say? So, y'know that cute lil' girl you got working for ya… No, I know ya aren't replacing me, though I did hear about your bud Carson, sorry about that… Anyways, yeah, so Ruby, she's my kid sister, as it turns out. Nope, no shittin'. So we're kinda teamed up here…"

Yang paused, nodding as she listened to the other end. "Got it in one, Arthur my man. So we cool? I'll take the usual cut, just split it with my sis... Yep, you too, man!"

The older Kindred slipped her phone into her jeans and hit the button for the elevator. "Right, we're good, all legit and all. You ready to do some bounty hunting?"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby grinned happily, skipping through the opened doors.

Four floors down, she made quick work on the cheap lock of the door where Sean Milton apparently resided, after having knocked on the door to deliver a phony pizza. What met them was quite a bit unlike the apartments they'd been in so far.

Though it was the same layout as the others, this apartment was far more rundown and threadbare, uneasily reminding Ruby of the Haven in Santa Monica. Bare floorboards were ineptly covered by a worn throw carpet in the middle where a couch that looked like it was dragged inside from off the curb rested, dull red and dingy with the stuffing leaking out of multiple rends and tears. The chalk outline of a body was just across from the doorway, where someone might have been quickly overwhelmed if they'd opened the door to an assailant. The walls were unpainted and stained yellow from years of nicotine.

She was immediately overwhelmed as soon as she entered. The entire place reeked of decay, forcing Ruby to concentrate on not breathing. A crappy-looking little television rested on the floor across from the sofa. No other furniture was in evidence.

In the dirty kitchen and atop the counter were an ancient boombox, a few car stereos, and a surprisingly new-looking digital answering machine and phone combination with a blinking light. Also strewn across the stove and sink were several days-old delivery boxes with stale half-eaten pizza and some crusty plates. There was no dining room table, just a dartboard against the wall, though the darts themselves seem to have gone missing save for a single one lying on the floor.

"What a dump," Ruby snorted, immediately regretting it as she gagged slightly on the rancid smell of decomposing food.

Instead of responding, Yang walked over to the counter and hit the button on the answering machine. The voice that began to play had a slow, measured tone, obviously someone used to being obeyed completely.

"Mister Milton. You know who this is, and I do hope you realize we're still on for tonight. Meet me at the agreed upon location across from the bar by the underpass. Bring your associate, Mister Durbin, as it is a two-man job that I am proposing. With any luck, the two of you are already on your way and I shall see you soon. Goodbye."

The following digital reading dated the call to earlier that same evening, only a few hours prior.

"We could still catch 'em," Ruby murmured thoughtfully.

"That we could," Yang smiled almost hungrily. "I only know of one bar situated by an overpass nearby, and that's The Last Round."

"Sweet! So what are we waitin' for?"

"Hold up there, Rubes, no use running off before we case the whole place, ok?"

"But _Yaaannnggg…_ it _stinks_ in here!"

"So hold your breath!"

Grumbling, the brunette followed her sister upstairs, lamenting over the situations she seemed to find herself in, such as sewers and apartments full of rotting food.

A quick check upstairs revealed unopened moving boxes in the loft area. Ruby opened a few curiously, noting that they were full of car stereos, likely stolen. The bedroom contained a dingy mattress with no sheets, a bookshelf with mostly junk and trashy novels, and a stack of porno mags. Dirty laundry littered the floor and a cheap five-string electric guitar leaned against the bookcase. There were some clothes actually hanging up in the closet though accompanied by mostly empty hangers. Poking at the piles of clothing, Ruby came across one potentially interesting book lying on the floor, _Kendo for Advanced Students_. She idly picked it up and flipped open to the first page, reading out loud.

"If you have gained the insight, willpower, and form from your first two years of Kendo, you are now ready for the secrets of the Kendo masters. Here is the one ancient rule every warrior must remember - only one can land the killing strike. Hit the kill zone or hit nothing. If you cannot control your attack, you are dead. This book raises-"

Yang laughed as she picked the book out of Ruby's hands, flipping it over her shoulder. "That's way too advanced for ya, Rubbles, don't even bother."

The brunette pouted in response. "I'm pretty badass now, y'know."

"Yeah, you are," her sister chuckled good-naturedly, "but that's at a whole 'nother level of badassness."

"Whatever," Ruby huffed. "So, we gonna go chase some bad guys down?"

"Yep." Yang's lilac eyes sparkled with eagerness. "Let's go hunt."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhhh I'm still alive! Barely. One step away from life support. Yeah, the new job has been kicking my ass, leaving very little time to write, much less read other fanfics. I'm going to try and pull some chapters together, though. I really wish I could adhere to any sort of update schedule, but right now it's best described as "whenever I possibly can manage." That said… I have the next two chapters after this one written, and working outlines for another six. Things will pick up soon, I hope, but it might be in spurts.

Huge thanks as always to my wonderful Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and much love to all of you awesome readers and reviewers: **Sharkdude5, DennyIsMenece, AntonSlavik020, Blacsparrow, Lavits Dragoon, EteDesp Jirachi Of Frost, noone297, TacoKing23, Knight of Everwatch, SirSpangler, randomlolguy, DarkFox17, Riley and Sophia, speaker of babbel,** and **00Mogar372.** Special shoutout to **zerosabers** whose review had the best summary yet of how I try to portray the Malks in my story: "Malkavian chapters also have the best scenes, they feel so dynamic like a disney movie that just bludgeoned 12 people to death and is telling it to a 13th as a joke."

Stay shiny!


	38. Chapter 38: Slumber Party

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 38: Slumber Party  
** **Downtown LA  
** **The Last Round**

The side street in downtown LA was much like any other that could be found in the bustling metropolis. Only a few homeless folk shuffled about, pushing aside discarded newspapers and other detritus on the sidewalks, though they were at times joined briefly by a rowdy gang member or two moving through to attend to their own business. There were no cars on the road, but traffic from the nearby overpass made a steady audible backdrop to the scene, dimly lit by several sputtering streetlights. In short, the perfect location for a bar that only wanted to be found by the right kind of people.

The night was shattered by the heavy industrial beat of _Mayhem_ by Halestorm which was cut off just as quickly once the front door to the bar closed again. Two girls were left standing curbside, one petite and brunette, while the other was a lean and muscular blonde, with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and a leather overcoat settled about her shoulders.

"Sooo…" Ruby drawled uncertainly. "Now that you got your stuff to kick ass tomorrow night… We're gonna go look for this Muddy guy, right?"

"That's the plan," Yang nodded confidently. "Oh, what was it you needed to talk to Damsel about?"

The brunette shrugged. "Just to follow-up on the whole plaguebearer thing." She'd asked to speak with the Anarch Kindred only to be told she was 'working'. "I don't think Skelter likes me very much yet."

"Give 'em time. He can be a bastard, but once you get on his good side, you'll stay there." Her blonde sister chuckled lightly before peering along the street. "So, the phone message said it's across the way from here… That warehouse is all bricked up, we check on that every now n' then to make sure nobody's got a spot to stake out our bar… Maybe down the alleyway there?"

Ruby gave a brief nod, seeing where the other Kindred was indicating. "Yeah, there's a little building down there, I see it. Might as well check it out, yeah?"

The pair headed out, heads on a swivel as they searched for any sort of threat or sign of the targets they were hunting. Just as they reached the entrance to the side alley, however, Ruby's step made a _squish_ sound, stopping her in her tracks.

"Son of a cuntmuffin," the brunette fledgling groaned. "These were new shoes!"

"Yeah, you really stepped in it now."

Ruby paused in her action of scraping the feces, human or otherwise, off on the building corner to give her sister a glare. "Really?"

Yang just grinned back unrepentantly. "I mean, I know shit happens and all, but…"

The groan that came from the brunette was more agonized than anything now. "Bite me."

"Y'know, that has a whole new meaning now, Rubbles…"

"I swear to kittens, Yang, I'm gonna wipe this off on you if you keep it up."

"Kittens?" the blonde deadpanned. "Really?"

When Ruby raised her foot threateningly, the other fledgling skipped nimbly back with a laugh. "Hey, keep your shit to yourself!"

"You're _gonna_ be in shit if you don't cut your shit out!"

"Well, that's a pretty shit attitude."

Narrowing her eyes, Ruby began to stalk forward, only to come to a halt at Yang's upraised hand.

"We're on a job," the blonde reminded her, though her lilac eyes sparkled with humor still. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just you wait, though, I'm gonna get you back for those noogies you used to give me…" She found a muddy puddle which sufficed to more-or-less clean her shoe off the rest of the way, leaving it a bit dirtied and wet but far less smelly.

"You were, what, five?" Yang exclaimed incredulously. "Are you still holdin' a grudge about that?"

Ruby snorted as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder towards what looked to be an abandoned storage building, illuminated by a single streetlamp. "One day, Yang… revenge will be mine..."

They shared a glance before giggling quietly at each other's antics. Ruby couldn't help feeling something warm inside her that'd been missing for far too long.

With her sister back at her side, she felt like she could take on the world, now.

The pair of Kindred paused in front of the nondescript building. It was smaller than a warehouse with a small flight of concrete steps leading up to a rusted metal doorway. One of the many homeless folk, clad in a wooly winter coat and rags, limped past them listlessly.

Ruby went up first, testing the handle to find it unlocked. Looking over her shoulder, the sisters exchanged reassuring nods before she pushed it open with a low _creak_.

Inside was a foyer bordered by brick and bare wooden walls with one open doorway to the right. Past that, the derelict nature of the building was quickly made more obvious once they stepped further inside. An oil drum in the middle of the area had an incongruously cheerful fire burning within and illuminating what had been a two-story building before it fell into ruin.

But the flickering light showcased a rather macabre sight that the vampires' eyes were immediately drawn to. Impaled upon the jutting rebar supports for the partially-collapsed second floor was a headless male corpse. Blood still dripped down to mingle with the trash and refuse of past squatters. One of those still seemed to be in evidence, curled up in a nearby corner and mumbling incoherently to himself while rocking back and forth, arms crossed over his head.

Yang carefully reached out to the man while Ruby gazed at the corpse, enraptured by the sheer brutality of it all. Her reverie was broken by a sharp hiss of reprimand from her sister, snapping her attention back to the sole survivor who now gazed up at them with wide, haunted eyes.

"D-d-d-did you see it?" he stammered fearfully.

"The headless corpse?" Yang quirked a half-smile. "It's kinda hard to miss."

The homeless man nodded, terror-filled eyes flickering about. "He done tore his head right off. Right in two. Ripped him 'part like a rag doll."

"It'll be okay, mister," Ruby interjected soothingly. "Can you tell us what you saw?"

He nodded once again, curling up into himself as he relived the recent memory. "These two guys - the dead guy and the other'n - uh, they showed up. I been living here so I hid, I thought maybe they was owners or… or cops come to clean the place out."

Yang nodded, keeping her distance so as not to spook the elderly man. "And the other guy?"

"Uh… the dead feller, he called him 'Muddy'."

Yang shot a quick look at Ruby before prompting for more. "So… this dead guy and Muddy, what were they doing here?"

"Well, they was waitin' on someone. They was gonna do some kind of job they was sayin'. But the person they was meetin', he was late, so - the one guy leaves to find a phone and call him and the dead guy stayed. Well, that's when the killer… yeah, that's when he... _showed up_."

The sisters shared another glance at the significant emphasis the homeless man placed on the last two words. "Showed up?"

The man kept nodding, this time a bit more frantically. "One second he wa'n't there an' then he was, like out of the shadows he come up. Scared the shit outta t' dead guy. I liked ta scream but I couldn't breathe."

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Oh, that killer, he grew these claws… I swear it, I saw it. The dead guy went white like he seen the devil, then the killer grabbed him around the neck an' lifted him up and started cursin' at the guy."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, I- I couldn't hear too good. Somethin' about revenge for what he did or what they did. Th- the killer made sure the dead guy knew who he was, and then ripped into him… uh, just tore him apart. He did it real slow, made the guy scream 'fore he didn't have a neck anymore."

Yang smiled gently at the homeless man. "You know… Kind of story like that, if you tell anyone else, they'll lock you up forever. You should just leave now and forget all about it."

With one more frantic nod, he scrambled to his feet. "Okay... okay, I will. I don't want never to think about that again."

The sisters remained silent until after he'd darted out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Well, that was a thing," Yang commented.

With a noncommittal grunt, Ruby started to pace the perimeter of the building while Yang poked around in the blood-soaked trash below the corpse's feet, kicking aside the disembodied head. Eventually, Ruby let out an exultant cry, holding aloft the passkey she'd found labeled with the name of a hotel.

"Luckee Star Hotel, huh? Yeah, that's up in Hollywood," Yang confirmed, "Bit of a trek but we could follow up there later."

Unable to find much else of use, the sisters departed, heading back down the street and towards the apartment once again.

"Kind of a bust, huh?" Ruby mused, turning the key over in her hand. It had no room number on it, just the hotel's name and logo. "Woulda been nice to actually catch up with our friend Muddy, instead we just got another dead guy who can't even tell us where he went."

"Eh, don't worry too much about it," Yang stated cheerfully. "This kinda work doesn't always pay off right away, sometimes you gotta track a target for a few nights. We'll catch up to him eventually."

As they sauntered along the sidewalk, Yang pulled out her phone and dialed Kilpatrick to give him an update. The brunette fledgling tuned out the conversation as she dug her hands into her hoodie pockets.

 _Still a lot goin' on, but maybe things are a bit more settled… I got Yang back in my life, and we're making friends with Blake… And Weiss is still helping me lots, she's like my best friend now, for real, even though I tease her about it some…_ Her gaze swept around the neighborhood, noting that they were passing close to La Croix's tower. _Maybe I can manage to make it in this… this existence… I'm always gonna suck a bit at being a vampire and all, dunno how I'm ever gonna be a proper Ventrue… But with Weiss and Yang and Blake…_

Her eyes widened as she pulled to a halt, the words of a thin-blooded woman running through her head like a runaway freight train.

"Who can I trust…?" she murmured to herself. "The man on the couch. The smiling one. The queen of ice. The one who is only half yours. The lone wolf. The anxious cat."

"You say somethin', Rubes?" her sister inquired as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She'd stopped a few paces ahead, looking back inquisitively.

"Oh, nothing, just… thinking," she replied easily, skipping forward to catch up. _Already figured the man on the couch was Mercurio, Jack's the smiling one, and Weiss is the queen of ice… What if, the one who is half mine… Could be Yang, we're half-sisters, that would make sense… And then Beckett would be the likeliest for the lone wolf..._

As they reached the Skyline Apartments building, Ruby frowned absentmindedly. _But who is the anxious cat?_

They passed through the lobby, giving the guard there a smile, though Yang's was a bit more flirtatious, and then took the elevator up to the fourth floor. The brunette dug out her new key and used it to open the door to her Haven, grinning widely as she crossed the threshold. _Nice having a better-looking Haven to come back to._

"Honey, we're home!" Yang called out cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

"Did you have fun?" Weiss inquired with a small smirk from where she perched on the couch in the same location they'd left her. "Any felonies added to your list? A bar brawl, perhaps?"

The blonde laughed as she launched herself onto the couch in between the platinum-haired fledgling and a rather startled Blake. "Nah, we get in a bar brawl I'm definitely bringing you with me, Ice Queen."

"Too kind of you," Weiss drawled back. She spared a smile towards Ruby as the brunette went to flop on the unoccupied couch, kicking her shoes off before putting her feet up. "Welcome home, Ruby."

"Thanks, Weiss!" she chirped back. "And hey, Blake, you finished drooling over the fishies?"

The raven-haired Gangrel chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her forearms. She'd notably turned so that her back was to the wall aquarium. "Er, yes… they're a bit… distracting."

"We talked some about that," Weiss interjected calmly. "Blake, do you want to tell them?"

Ruby sat up as the other Kindred answered with a slow nod, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. "Well… I'm not sure how much you know about… my line…"

"Not much of anything, really," Ruby answered seriously. "But, y'know, this whole thing is new to me…"

Yang shrugged as she turned to face Blake and give her her full attention. "I've known a few Gangrels, but they mostly keep to themselves. Good fighters, pretty damn fierce."

"Mmm." Blake let out a soft sigh, her amber gaze focused on her lap. "We are… very attuned to the spiritual aspect of the Beast. Depending on the specific bloodline, from what Beckett has told me, some of us… have a particular animal that we tend to… favor. The more powerful of us can actually turn into such a beast."

"And Beckett's is a wolf," Ruby breathed as understanding lit up her face.

"Indeed. My line seems to be rather powerful as well, though I wasn't given any sort of… instruction… from my sire." Glowing amber eyes flickered up to regard each Kindred listening to her. "My animal… is a panther."

"I knew it!" Ruby squealed suddenly, making the unfortunate Gangrel jump slightly. "I knew I saw a big cat with that wolf! I toldya, didn't I, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby, you did," the other fledgling sighed affectionately. "May we allow Blake to continue?"

"Whoops, sorry, Blakey!" The brunette ducked her head in apology. "Go ahead!"

"Er, yes, well... " Blake cleared her throat. "One of the… side effects of a Gangrel becoming… feral... as I was for so many years can be… erm…"

"Gangrels can develop some physical traits of the animal spirit they favor," Weiss explained when she sensed Blake was foundering slightly. "If, as she says, they spend too long in a feral state, or frenzy too often."

"Huh, no kiddin'?" Yang mused, eyeing the raven-haired vampire sitting next to her. "And I figure you're telling us this 'cause…?"

With a sigh, Blake reached up to undo her bow, giving the tufted ears atop her head a flick.

"Because I have these," she stated softly, eyes downcast once more.

While Yang might have been a bit surprised, that did not stop her or the other two Kindred sharing the couch with her to glance over at the source of a quiet but high-pitched squealing.

Ruby was perched on the edge of her seat, vibrating in place as she clasped her hands under her chin.

"Ohmygodyou'reacatgirl!" she finally exclaimed.

Blake blinked her eyes at the brunette, nonplussed. "I'm a… what?"

"A catgirl! Omigod omigod omigod…"

"Down, Rubes," Yang laughed.

Ruby covered her mouth to halt her babbling, but it only lasted a few seconds. "Can I pet them?"

"I…" Blake looked around at the other two vampires, both of whom gave her helpless shrugs. "I suppose?"

With another squeal, Ruby launched herself across the living room, halting herself at the last moment so that she wouldn't bowl her new friend over. Ever so gently, in contrast to her earlier manic behavior, the brunette rubbed the feline ears with her fingertips, admiring the softness of them. When one of them gave another involuntary flick, she giggled, continuing her ministrations. As she did so, however, her eyes widened suddenly with a realization.

 _The anxious cat, it's gotta be Blake, then!_

"Well," Weiss commented slowly. "I wasn't quite expecting that reaction."

"Hey, Blake…" The blonde Kindred gave the confused Gangrel a reassuring smile. "You know you can tell her to leave you alone, right?"

"N- No, it's… quite alright…"

"So you got two sets of ears?"

"Mmm." Blake nodded slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth from the cooing now coming from the overenthusiastic brunette. "They help me hear a little better, I think, though I don't remember really what it was like without them…"

She trailed off at a series of rapid knocks on the front door. Four sets of eyes swiveled over to view the closed portal.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Weiss murmured.

"Not that I know of," Yang returned slowly.

"Should I go answer that?"

"Gaah!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping back in surprise at the voice that had spoken up from behind her. "H- Heather! Oh, um… sorry, I forgot you were… Wait, where have you been?"

"In the kitchen," the tall redheaded ghoul explained, gesturing with a hesitant hand behind her. "Cleaning. Um… Should I…?"

"Nope, no, you just, uhhh…" Ruby looked around helplessly as Blake quickly re-tied the ribbon around her ears. "Yeah, just, go back to what you were doing, I'll… get the door."

With a huff, Ruby turned and stalked over towards the front of the apartment, her socks making her approach relatively noiseless. Until, of course, she brushed up against the endtable, almost knocking over the lamp. With a clatter, she righted it with an exasperated sigh and returned to her intended target.

"Um… who's there?" she asked through the closed door.

When only silence answered her, Yang let out an amused snort. "Rubbles, there's a peephole."

"Oh, yeah… Um, okay, so I can barely see out but I can't… Oh, wait… I think there's maybe someone…?"

"Oh for the love of…" Weiss let out an aggravated sigh as she walked up. "Just open the door, Ruby."

"But-"

With an arched eyebrow, the platinum-haired Kindred indicated the rapier now held in her hand.

"Ok, then…" The brunette undid the lock, pulling the door open to reveal a diminutive, widely-grinning vampire with heterochromatic eyes and mismatched hair.

"Neo?"

Blake looked around curiously at the other three Kindred who had made the simultaneous exclamation. She leaned over towards Yang. "Er… who is this Neo? And should I be worried?"

"Neo is… well…" The blonde watched the elder vampire cautiously as she strolled in, parasol hung casually from her wrist and glancing about the Haven with interest. "She's old… Jeanette's childe, and a Malk…"

Weiss slowly lowered herself back onto the couch, her pale blue eyes never leaving the smaller woman. "Neo is a bit of a mystery," she whispered. "Most of us tend to avoid her, as she can be a bit… unsettling."

"Hey, Neo," Ruby began after closing the door once more. "Um… how have you been?"

The small Kindred turned and graced the brunette with a brilliant, fanged smile, giving her a gracious nod.

"Oh, that's good… And Roman, he's doing ok?"

Another nod.

"Cool, that's cool... " She glanced over towards the couch. "Um, I didn't realize you were Jeanette's, um, childe… Guess you heard about what happened earlier with Therese, huh?"

Again Neo nodded, but this time she skipped forward to wrap Ruby up in an unexpected hug. All four of the other Kindred froze at the action, though Ruby eventually returned the hug with only a trace of awkwardness.

"Um… you're welcome, I guess? If that's what that was?"

The Malkavian leaned back, giving another nod and a smile before returning to her perusal of Ruby's Haven.

"Okay, then…" Ruby walked back over to the couch and sat, rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling. She smirked at the look the others were giving her. "What?"

"I… you…" Yang shook her head slowly.

Weiss shifted in her seat uneasily. "How do you know her, Ruby?"

"Oh, y'know… we've met a couple of times…" Ruby chuckled, though she did keep an eye on the mute vampire. "She seems friendly enough."

"Uh-huh." The blonde cleared her throat. "So she just… showed up to hang out?"

At that, Neo turned from her inspection of a particular piece of artwork, holding one dainty hand over her mouth in a silent giggle. Heterochromatic eyes twinkling merrily, she swept her hands around to encompass the four seated vampires, including Blake, and then gave a deep bow before sauntering up the stairs.

Ruby turned back to the others. "Yep, guess so. With all of us, apparently."

"I don't even know her," Blake commented, perplexed. "How does she know me?"

The brunette opened her mouth to reply but closed it with a small _eep_ when Heather suddenly loomed over her, brow creased in concern. "Is she a vampire as well, Master?"

"Uhhh…" Ruby stared back blankly. "Yes, she is. And don't call me Master."

"S- Sorry," the lanky redhead stammered. "I thought m- maybe it'd be appropriate…"

"Well, it's not. Please." The young fledgling shifted uncomfortably. "Just Ruby is fine, ok?"

"Very well."

"Not to interrupt," Weiss started, earning her a grateful smile from Ruby. "It is, however, getting towards sunup."

"Oh, shoot, is it? Wow, I completely lost track of time…"

"I should get going, then," Blake interjected hurriedly as she stood. "Perhaps there is one of those, er, cabs nearby I can use?"

"Wait wait wait, hold up," the brunette implored, hands raised as Yang had gotten to her feet as well. "Why go anywhere? I mean…" She gestured around her. "It's a big place, you guys have keys and all, it's as much yours as mine, okay?"

"Truly?" the raven-haired vampire breathed, a pleased smile growing across her face. "That… would be wonderful. Thank you, Ruby."

Both Yang and Weiss agreed to stay as well and took their time staking out sleeping areas. The blonde Kindred was fine with the couch, stating it beat a bathtub any night, while Blake gratefully took the oversized futon chair up in the loft. Ruby left her there, curled up comfortably, with the assurance that the Gangrel quite liked the plants up there.

Weiss and Ruby stood inside the bedroom, sharing a grin at the much larger queen-sized bed. "Well, this is a nice change," the platinum-haired girl stated, running her hands along the sheets.

"It's a lot bigger," Ruby agreed. "Shall we?"

Soon enough both fledglings were in their nightclothes and in bed. They could easily lie on their backs without even touching each other.

"Beats Santa Monica," the brunette laughed.

"Indeed… Er, Ruby?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at Weiss, only to have her attention directed towards the doorway. "Ahh! Uh, hey, Neo, sorry… almost forgot about you, eh-heh… D'you wanna, um, stay here too?"

The petite vampire clapped her hands together excitedly. She quickly shod her shoes and jacket before jumping into the bed, immediately glomping into Ruby's side.

"Uhhh… Y- Yeah, sure, we can share the bed…"

"I must say, Neo," Weiss began hesitantly. "Your behavior tonight is quite unlike your, er, reputation."

With a silent giggle, Neo popped her head up over Ruby's side, blinking her eyes and causing the colors to shift before lying back down again on the brunette's shoulder. While the sensation was definitely new, perhaps a bit odd, even, Ruby didn't really mind overmuch. And while she knew she should be cautious of the Kindred currently snuggled into her, something was telling her that for this night, at least, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Of course, the new sunset might prove an entirely different case.

She could sense it was getting close to the time that her consciousness would leave her for the day. However, before she could comment on such, a soft clearing of a throat sounded at the doorway.

"May I rest as well?" Heather asked hesitantly. "It's… been a long night."

Ruby let out a small sigh, trying very hard not to let her uncomfortable frustration show when dealing with her ghoul. _She didn't ask for this, it's not her fault…_ "Yeah, why not," she conceded. "It's a big bed."

Grinning widely, Neo proceeded to climb over Ruby to insert herself in between the two fledglings, wiggling around until she was tucked into Ruby's other side but still pressed up against Weiss. Heather stepped in and lay down right on the edge of the bed with her back to the Kindred women, close enough that Ruby could feel her body heat but still not be touching.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby reached over to scoot Heather further in. "Don't fall off," the brunette murmured.

Weiss shifted a bit but was unable to comfortably rest without Neo leaning against her side. "Should have gotten a Haven with more rooms," she grumbled without any heat.

"Alright, girls!" Yang called up the stairs. "You be good now and use protection!"

"Bite me, Yang!" Ruby yelled back irritably.

Her sister laughed uproariously at that. "Like I said before, that has a whole new meaning now, Rubbles!"

"For god's sake, is the sun up yet?' Blake called out wearily.

"Mercifully, almost," Weiss snorted.

Heather chuckled a bit warily at the interaction, evidently still a little nervous around so many vampires. "What an odd group you all are."

Ruby nodded sleepily as she felt the sun begin to crest. "Yup, kinda like family…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Neo cuddles are best cuddles. Just so long as you don't end up shivved the next evening… As **SilvanaCrowe** so eloquently puts it: "Always got to be wary of cute, tiny, and/or quiet. And Neo is all of the above, plus a healthy dose of nuttier-than-an-almond-orchard-during-harvest-time."

So as a little side project, I posted up a glossary of terms for this story over on AO3, take a peek and let me know if there are any others you'd like to see added:

archiveofourown dot org / works / 13325517

Much love for my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Sani2341, RealTerminal, SuspectNutria, FourNails1341, kinigget, Knight of Everwatch, zerosabers, Blacsparrow, Erenor,** it was great to hear from you all again, and welcome to the new readers!

Stay shiny!


	39. Chapter 39: Longing

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 39: Longing  
** **Morningside** **High School  
** **Inglewood**

"Julia Brown."

"Here."

"Alex Canton."

"Yeah, here."

"Reese Chloris."

"..."

"Reese Chloris."

Reese let out a small _squawk_ as her elbow was jostled. "H- Here!" she stammered, blushing brightly at the snickers her classmates sent her way.

Undeterred, the aged, stooped high school teacher, peering blearily through his spectacles, moved on.

"Richard Davis."

She turned to send a chagrined half-smile to her friend sitting next to her. "Sorry!" she whispered.

May just shook her head, rolling her one visible eye.

Facing frontward again, the nineteen-year-old slumped onto her desk. Mondays were the absolute worst. Especially after having stayed out late Saturday night at a club in nearby Santa Monica. Well, yesterday morning, really, by the time she'd gotten home.

Especially after the night she'd had…

She let out a soft groan of discontent as she clenched her hands in her purple hoodie. To distract herself, she watched her feathery green-dyed bangs as they swayed back and forth in front of her face, the air vent directly overhead on full blast as usual.

There was a reason she wore her comfortable hoodie in this class, no matter what the weather was like outside.

She gave a little jump at May's "Here!" from her left, evidently the teacher finally got around to 'Zedong'. And now would come the five solid minutes of dithering about as Mr. Dorn shuffled the attendance records into the proper slot of his briefcase and searched for the day's lesson plan. More likely than not, it'd be one they already covered, possibly even the Friday before.

 _God_ , she hated Mondays.

Reese slouched back in her chair, picking up her pencil and doodling idly in her open notebook. She was actually a fairly decent artist, with sketches at least, and the face she'd been working on was slowly taking shape. Round cheeks, pert nose, wide eyes framed by messy locks of hair that she'd shaded lighter at the ends to denote their red tips…

 _I should dye my hair again, it's been awhile since I did so… my roots are showing… Wonder if I should try a different color? Would she like that? Or maybe she likes the green because it-_

Irritably, she squeezed her eyes shut to cut off the internal monologue.

 _Stop it. Stop thinking about… her… Otherwise you'll start thinking about the last night at the club, and how amazing… how fantastically, incredibly amazing it felt…_

Involuntarily, her free hand slipped free from where it was fisted in her hoodie still and began to drift lower, brushing along her stomach to rest in between her thighs…

"Reese!" her friend hissed worriedly.

The green-haired girl jerked upright with a start. She was breathing heavily, panting as if she'd been running.

 _Holy shit, did I just almost…?_

Suddenly the walls seemed entirely too close, the presence of her classmates stifling, the air thick and choking…

With a lurch, she got to her feet, grabbing her notebook and pencil to stuff into her backpack before staggering towards the door, ignoring the stares and judgmental frowns and ridiculing grins from her so-called peers.

"Reese, wait up!"

She ignored the quiet call, ignored Mr. Dorn who didn't even glance up from his archaeological dig into his briefcase, ignored everything save for her need to get _out_ , get away from it all. _Now._

Reese was already at her locker, pulling out her skateboard, when a puffing May caught up to her.

"Reese, what the fuck, you can't just walk out on-"

"I gotta go, May," she implored quietly, unable to look her best friend, her only friend, in the eye. "I can't… I can't stay here, I just gotta…"

"Okay, okay, breathe…" May took her by the shoulders, worry shining in her gunmetal grey eyes. "Look, lemme just go grab my board-"

"No, May, I can't let you skip out too!"

The rose-haired girl snorted softly. "Like you could stop me, dork."

"Pfft, I could take you, Zedong," she grinned slightly, her humor somewhat restored.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Chloris."

Before another five minutes had passed, the pair of girls were sneaking out the back entrance by the band room and soon thereafter riding their skateboards down the sun-drenched streets towards nearby Darby Park. They traveled in silence, passing the Costco, the Starbucks, the Home Depot... The sounds of traffic and their skateboard wheels against the concrete were enough to obviate the need for conversation.

Once inside the park, Reese quickly dismounted, kicking her neon green and black skateboard up and into her hands. She headed across the grass until she reached the shade of a tree, collapsing unceremoniously onto her back with her bag and board lying above her head where they'd been flung.

May sat next to her with considerably more restraint, setting her own red and black board next to her upside-down while resting her backpack on top of it. She pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest as she stared blankly out across the lightly-populated park.

"You know I'm your friend, right, Reese?" she eventually murmured quietly. "You can talk to me."

Reese let out an amused snort. "You mean only friend? Bestest friend in the whole world who got held back junior year with me, stuck with me every time I fucked up or got kicked out of my home for whatever dumbass reason my dad came up with lately…? The kinda friend who followed me into a club without even really knowing what…" She swallowed hard, emotion overcoming her. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

She glanced over at the beanie-wearing girl who wore a genuinely confused expression on her face.

"Well… for getting you mixed up in all of this… this… whatever it is I'm mixed up with."

"Hmm." May turned her head again to gaze across the grassy fields. "We never really talked about… the other night."

"No, we didn't."

"Well… I mean, obviously, you were right…"

"Yeah." Reese stared up at the clouds, just barely visible through the tree branches. "She's definitely a… um…"

"Vampire."

"Yup."

"And her friends, too," May added softly.

"Yeah…" She sighed, her voice taking on a pensive edge. "I mean, she… R- Ruby… she doesn't really look like what I expected one to look like, right? Even her sister… What was her name again?"

"Yang."

Reese looked over sharply to see a small smile on May's face, one that was quickly wiped away until she wore her usual indifferent mask. "Uh-huh. Yang. Anyway, she was all bright and… y'know… Now, the other girl, she fit the bill, all cold and regal and… icy… But not…" She sighed morosely. "Oh, May… I am so fucked…"

Her friend laughed quietly. "Well, I gotta admit, it felt really… nice… You were right about that, too."

With a grunt, Reese turned on her side and propped her head up on an arm so that she could see May easier. "Y'know, I didn't think you, um… felt… that way about… girls…"

"Oh! Well…" May blushed brightly, pulling her beanie further down on her head. "I guess?" she finally squeaked. "I mean, I've always been kinda curious, not like any boys were ever beating down my door or anything…"

"So…?"

"Well, I'm definitely bi, if that's what you're wondering." May glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "I know we've never really discussed it, but from the way you'd described Ruby and all, it seemed to me that you, er…"

"Yeah, flaming lesbian, here."

"Huh, okay."

"Straight as a circle."

"Yeah…"

"So bent I can't even walk straight."

"Okay, fine, I get it!"

The two of them dissolved into giggles as they could only ever do in each other's company.

"Funny this never came up before," Reese finally murmured.

"Eh, we always had more interesting things to talk about than boys. Or girls."

"Suppose so. So, then…"

"Hmm?"

Reese swallowed nervously. "Do you wanna go back, see if we can meet up with them again?"

Sighing, May rested her chin on her knees. "Reese… I mean, yeah, I'd definitely like to see Yang again and… Um… Yeah, do the… thing…"

"Have your neck bit?" Reese smirked.

"Fine, yes," her friend groused half-heartedly. "Anyway, I don't think it's healthy to just, y'know… hang around the club every single night in the hopes that they might show up!"

The green-haired girl flopped onto her back once more. The silence between them lasted for a good minute or two before May glanced back over, startled to see tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Reese…"

"I can't get her out of my head, May," she whispered brokenly. "Every waking minute, I'm thinking of her, and how she makes me feel… Every single fucking time it's more intense, and… and…"

"But I thought that was only, like, the third time you-"

"I fucking _orgasmed_ , okay?"

May pulled back slightly at the shouted admission, glancing around to make sure they hadn't attracted anyone's attention before leaning forward once more. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," was the now-whispered reply.

"Damn."

"I think I just lost my virginity without actually having any part of my body but my neck touched."

"Um, I guess?"

"It just sucks, I always thought my first time would be special, another girl who would treat me… I mean, y'know… I just thought…" Reese closed her eyes wearily. "This is so fucked up, I'm so confused, and all I can think is that I can't wait to see her again… It's like, my body is physically aching for her touch and it makes absolutely no sense but I can't even _care_ anymore and-"

"Okay, Reese, breathe," her friend advised softly, briefly reaching out to run her fingers through her friend's bangs. The green-haired girl stopped her manic rambling and obligingly took several deep breaths.

"Sorry."

"I get it, this has kinda messed you up, somehow…" May frowned. "I hate seeing you like this… And I really don't know if we should ever go back, now…"

"What? No, I have to!"

"Okay, easy, Reese, breathe…"

Reese settled back down from where she'd almost bolted upright, once again taking deep breaths.

"Sorry," she apologized again.

"And stop saying _sorry_."

"Sorry."

May slapped her on the arm, the two of them sharing a brief grin before they sobered once more.

"I wonder…" Reese swallowed and closed her eyes again, her voice dropping into the barest of whispers. "I wonder if she'd want me to… actually… stick around…"

May frowned uncertainly. "I don't understand…"

"I don't either, I just… I need to be with her."

The beanie-wearing girl nodded slowly. "So… are you gonna just, what, run away from home and try to find her, ask her to take care of you?"

Reese laughed bitterly. "Sounds stupid when you say it out loud… But, seriously, what do I have waiting for me here? Dumbass 7-Eleven fired me yesterday, so no job…"

"Because you skipped out on work again."

"Whatever. Only family I got is my dad, and he's never around, when he is all he does is yell at me, call me a slacker, and complain about the mess around the apartment… Fucking school, I'm barely passing, with my luck I'll have to repeat Senior year as well…"

"What about me?"

She sucked in a sharp breath at her friend's soft question. Reese sat up, turning so that she faced May fully.

"May… Yeah, you're the only thing worthwhile in my life here, you're like a sister to me. If… If you don't want me to go, I won't, because there's no way I'd leave you alone."

Gunmetal grey eyes looked back at her, the beanie usually pulled over her head now clasped in her hands. Reese couldn't remember the last time she'd actually seen her friend's full head of dusky-rose hair.

"I don't want to stop you," May finally whispered. "But I don't want you to go, either. You're my only friend, too. I…"

"What, May? What do you want?"

A single tear trickled down her friend's cheek. Reese watched the trail it left before looking back up into her eyes.

May finally let out a long, slow sigh. "I want to go with you."

"But… What about your mom, your sister…?"

"Lisa works the late shift at the bar still, she gets home long after I'm in bed, even after I've been out with you. And mom… she's been on nights at the hospital for as long as I can remember, I don't see her except for the weekends, if that." May smiled sadly. "I doubt either one would notice me missing anytime soon."

"Okay…" Reese breathed, excitement mounting in her chest. The prospect of this daunting adventure, of leaving everything behind for the unknown, was suddenly far more feasible with her best friend at her side. "Okay, then, let's… We'll go home and pack, see if there's anything we could maybe find to bring along that's useful… like, to sell or anything… And then, tonight…"

"Tonight we'll go look for vampires," May finished with a confident smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another (shorter) chapter in an entirely different point of view. I tried to convey somewhat a particular perspective, that of those on the receiving end of a Kindred's attentions. So, Ruby, as if your hands weren't full enough with Heather… Side note, I've actually had this chapter written for about six months now, waiting for the right time to insert it into the lineup. Another side note… has it really been a year and a half since I posted the first chapter?

Next up, let's have a chapter in yet another new point of view… our favorite Ice Queen, Weiss!

Much love to my fabulous Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **Spartandude928, AntonSlavik020, Jane, Blacsparrow, Knight of Everwatch, Sani2341, EteDesp Jirachi Of Frost, Erenor, TacoKing23, noone297, kinigget,** thanks for all the kind words!

Stay shiny!


	40. Chapter 40: Restraint

_Vampires must step lightly and be ever mindful of the Masquerade; were the human race as a whole ever to turn its attention to the Kindred, the Children of Caine would be quickly wiped out. Superstition is the vampires' best weapon. By enforcing mortals' disbelief, by cultivating a smug belief in reason, by dismissing vampires' presence as the fancies of children and lunatics, the Kindred allow the mass of kine to do the work of shielding them from the few mortals who do know that vampires walk the night._

* * *

 **Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 40: Restraint  
** **Downtown LA  
** **Skyeline Apartments**

Weiss' eyes fluttered open as the sun sank below the horizon. She slowly turned her head to the side, allowing a smile to grow on her face at the silver pools of enthusiasm belonging to the brunette Kindred lying there.

"Good evening, partner," Ruby snarked quietly.

Weiss huffed out a small laugh. "Good evening, yourself." The slender vampire sat up and stretched before looking around the bedroom. "Er… where is Neo?"

"Huh." The brunette sat up as well, blowing her red-tipped bangs out of her face. "Um, I dunno. She was here when we went to sleep."

"Hmm." Weiss tapped her fingers on the bed sheets thoughtfully. "I knew she was older, and certainly of an older Generation that either of us, so I suppose that merely reinforces that assumption…"

"Are you talking about the… creepy little vampire?" a voice spoke up from the entrance to the room.

Ruby gave a start, peering around the partially-closed door. "Heather, how long have you been standing there?"

"About a half hour," the redheaded ghoul responded meekly, stepping into the room. "Or so. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up."

"Okay, first off… that's just wrong, please don't lurk anymore," Ruby replied, obviously doing her best to tamp down on her rising ire. _Why do I get the feeling she was watching her sleep, as well?_ Weiss thought bemusedly as she gracefully slid out of bed. "Secondly, you don't need to, like, wait on me to wake up, okay? Just… um… go about your business and I'll see you when I do wake."

"Oh. I see, very well, Ma-" Heather swallowed the word she'd been about to utter, recognizing the dangerous gleam in Ruby's eyes. "That is, yes, ma'am."

"Just… Just Ruby is fine, really." The diminutive fledgling swung her legs around to place her feet on the floor. "And then, yeah, we're talking about the small vampire who was here last night. D'you know where she went?"

"She left already, shortly before you all woke up." Ruby's ghoul twisted her hands together at her waist nervously. "I was thinking about… stopping her, to ask her to wait until you woke up… but she just _stared_ at me, and I… I got really weirded out… I thought… I thought I could hear _whispers_ from all around and it was like the walls were closing in on me and... and I let her leave." Bespectacled green eyes looked down at the floor, downcast. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't worry about it!" Ruby waved her hands about in consternation. "Really, she's not… Look, don't ever try to interfere with Neo, alright? She's kinda… dangerous, even if she seems to like me, and I don't want you to get hurt on my account. Okay?"

"Okay!" Heather replied, far more cheerfully and with a sort of semi-curtsy. "Thank you for… caring about my well-being, Ma- ...um, Ruby." With that, the redhead turned and headed back down the steps into the living room.

The brunette groaned as she flung herself back onto the bed, draping an arm across her eyes. "Just stake me now, Weiss."

The other Ventrue fledgling laughed lightly from the bathroom where she'd already changed and was now brushing out her long tresses. "I think you're doing just fine with her, Ruby."

"But I don't… Argh!" Jumping to her feet, her friend quickly closed the bedroom door before speaking again in a harsh whisper. "Weiss, I'm trying, I'm really trying to do right by her 'cause I know she didn't ask for any of this but…" Ruby clutched at her hair, tugging at the roots. "I just don't _feel_ anything for her, y'know? I mean, I can _sense_ her now, and that kinda freaks me out when she's close, but it's just like, 'oh, there she is again', but I just can't make myself… _care_ about her." She dropped her hands to look at her partner imploringly. "Shouldn't I be able to if she's my ghoul? I mean, there should be _something_ there, right, just besides the… the blood bond?"

"Ruby…" Sighing softly, she sat her hairbrush down, took ahold of the brunette's hand, and led the two of them back to the bed to perch on the edge. "There's not an… exact science to creating ghouls. Many Kindred react differently to the bond, and as I understand it, it can even vary by Bloodline… I can't possibly empathize with how you feel as I've never bonded a ghoul, myself, but…" Weiss regarded the other fledgling pensively. "Most Kindred, when they bind a ghoul, already feel something for them, amity or friendship or otherwise… They do so by choice on both sides. In your precise circumstance, however…"

"Yeah," Ruby mumbled, staring at their clasped hands. "If there wasn't anything there before… Since I basically did this to a stranger, no reason I'd feel anything for her now, huh? Even if… Well, I guess it's one-sided since she kinda… y'know… worships me, now."

"That's a fair description."

"So I'm just stuck with her? Unless I deliberately hurt her by cutting her loose?"

"I'm not convinced those are your only two palatable options, but…" Weiss shook her head slowly, giving the brunette's hand a squeeze. "I don't see any other alternatives at the moment. You will have to supply her with your blood again, but not for another month, so we have some time to figure this out. I will let you know if anything else comes to me, but in the meantime, you know I am here for you."

"Yeah. Thanks, partner." Ruby grinned as she pulled the smaller vampire into a hug. "You're awesome."

"What did I say about hugs?" Weiss squawked irritably.

"That you loved getting them from your bestie?"

"I said no such thing."

"It was implied."

"It was most certainly not."

"Yeppers, I read in between the lines."

Weiss let out a huff as she pushed her friend away, though she couldn't keep the edges of her mouth from curling up slightly. "You are such a dolt."

"Guilty as charged!" Ruby replied cheerfully. "I'm gonna go get changed now, okay?"

"You do that. Then we can proceed downstairs to plan out the evening with the others."

The brunette hummed to herself as Weiss turned her attention to her cell phone. She could tell that the brunette was taking a moment to unpack her bags and place some of her clothes into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Reading through official Camarilla missives and reports from her accountant was not exactly an absorbing enterprise.

"What to wear, what to wear… Oh!" Weiss glanced up to see the other fledgling grinning, her new red cloak in her hands. "Perfect!"

A few minutes later saw her Weiss following the bouncing brunette at a more sedate pace down the steps. They'd made a brief detour to check emails on Ruby's laptop, now set up on the desk in the loft area, only to determine there were as of yet no instructions from the Prince. While Ruby was clad tonight in the adventurous outfit Nebula had assembled for her, she'd opted to retain her white peacoat dress. The younger girl's sister, sprawled on the couch, looked up and let out an amused chuckle.

"What the fuck, Rubes?" Yang snickered. "You look like you're all ready for one of those geeky anime conventions!"

"Hey!" the brunette retorted irritably, pausing at the bottom step with her arms crossed. "I like those cons! And this is better than any cosplay _I_ could ever come up with!"

Perched on the edge of her chair, Blake offered Ruby a slight smile. "I think it looks very nice. Quite dashing."

"Why _thank_ you, Blakey!" Ruby beamed before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Children, please," Weiss intoned humorously as she slipped past to sit demurely on the end of the unoccupied couch. "May we discuss this evening, now?"

"You betcha, partner!" Ruby launched herself over the back of the furniture, plopping inelegantly next to the platinum-haired Kindred. "Fire away!"

"Well, we've got our evening planned already, yeah?" Yang remarked as she sat up. "Rubbles and I got a date with a bitch who needs to go down, hard."

"Oh, right!" Ruby smacked her head in consternation. "I almost forgot about that Jezebel woman!"

"You almost forgot?" the blonde repeated incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I mean…" The brunette chuckled weakly, touching the tips of her fingers together. "Lotta stuff on my mind, y'know?"

Yang shook her head and sighed dramatically before turning to Weiss. "How have you managed to put up with her?"

"The patience of a saint, believe me," Weiss replied, straightlaced.

"Hey!"

"In any case," the Ventrue continued primly. "I need to check in with my Sire, but I do not have anything else planned."

"Would you… like some company?" Blake spoke up hesitatingly. "And… perhaps you would like to come with me to see Beckett back in Santa Monica afterward?"

"Of course," Weiss replied with a smile. She was certainly becoming more used to the Gangrel woman and was actually looking forward to getting to know her a bit more. _Likely the only one_ _of my Kindred peers who won't call me Ice Queen, in any case._ "I would welcome your companionship."

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby bounced in her seat excitedly. "Hey, if you're going to Santa Monica, couldja look into the whole Thin Bloods thingie?"

"Er… Thin Bloods?" Blake repeated before her amber eyes were cleared of confusion. "Oh, I remember, now… This is to help your friend, E?"

"Yes, and locate his sire, Lily," Weiss murmured. "I believe we can look into this for you, Ruby. She stated in her diary that she would try going to the blood bank, correct?"

"Yup! So if you could look there for clues, that'd be awesome!"

"Very well, then." Weiss and Blake shared a nod. "We will take care of this."

"Sweetness!" The brunette jumped up and bounced over to Blake, giving the startled Gangrel a quick hug. "Weiss already got her hug today, so this is yours. Thanks for helping, Blakey!"

"O-Of course," the raven-haired Kindred stammered with a slightly stunned expression on her face from the physical contact. Weiss smirked slightly, a small part of her happy that someone else could be the focus of the hyperactive brunette's attention.

"Whelp, then we'd better get going, huh, Yang?"

"Ready when you are, sis," the blonde replied, hefting her duffle bag. "Did you want to bring anything?"

"Oh! My sword!" With that, Ruby was off, dashing back upstairs.

"Please, if you can possibly help it," Weiss sighed indulgently. "Try to keep her from lopping her own limbs off."

Yang chuckled as she got to her feet and slowly made her way to the front door. "I make no promises, Ice Queen."

"I have _so_ got to give her lessons soon…"

Within a few seconds more, Ruby and Yang were out the door, cheerful farewells said to both Weiss and Blake and a more subdued one to Heather who seemed to be puttering about in the kitchen. While Blake headed back upstairs to brush her hair out, the Ventrue fledgling hesitatingly approached the kitchen island.

"Heather? Do you need anything while we are out?"

"Oh, no, ma'am," the redhead replied eagerly. "I have some of my college money saved up, still, I was going to use that to purchase some food… well, for me, anyway… and some cleaning products, you know…"

"Hmm." Weiss reached into the folds of her skirt and pulled out a few twenty-dollar bills from the concealed pocket there. "Here, use this. Ruby would not want you dipping into your college money."

"Thank you, ma'am," Heather replied politely as she accepted the cash. "It's not a problem though, truly, I mean… it's not like I'm going back…"

Sighing, Weiss turned away with the realization that her partner had a lot more to consider when it came to her erstwhile ghoul. Before she could ponder any further, however, her Gangrel companion glided down the stairs on noiseless feet, offering the platinum-haired woman a tentative smile. "I am ready if you are."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Weiss inquired. "It's not far, only a couple of blocks, but this is still inside the city…"

"I… I believe so." Blake drew herself upright, hands clenched at her side. "I have been… preparing myself, mentally."

"Very well. Er, are you hungry? That might help some if you were to feed beforehand."

The Gangrel blinked her eyes, determination fading away in the face of uncertainty. "I… Well, yes, perhaps a bit hungry."

"There's a club right around the corner from here, it's not Kindred-friendly per se, but it should suffice." Weiss strode towards the door, the other Kindred on her heels. "Just follow my lead, alright?"

"I shall try," Blake whispered.

 **Confession**

The walk from the apartment building to the club was rather uneventful, though Weiss suspected if she'd paused in her steps the Gangrel vampire would have trod on her heels. Soon enough, though, they were at the outer gates of a renovated church. The gothic architecture was predominant, though stained-glass windows had been replaced with casements the color of red, and the thudding bass was quite unlike any normal holy choir.

"This… is a club?" Blake murmured incredulously.

"Mmhmm. I find it… amusing, in a way." Weiss smirked at the other Kindred. "It's silly, perhaps, but the notion of a vampire soliciting a dance club built upon the foundation of a church entertains me to no end."

The raven-haired woman let out a startled giggle. "I see what you mean."

The pair pushed past those loitering outside, either chatting on cell phones or smoking, while some participated in more illicit activities in the shadows of the churchyard. The old wooden doors opened with a groan of metal hinges that was quickly swallowed by the music inside, a heavy industrial beat that neither woman recognized offhand.

Wordlessly, Weiss reached back and grabbed Blake's hand, steering them off to the right against the wall. Across from them was the bar, behind which was a busty woman in heavy mascara and a revealing black outfit. Her hair was the color of midnight, almost unnaturally so, suggesting it was a dye job, but her skill at handling the drinks and clientele was immediately obvious. The walls were lined with red leather booths, both in the antechamber where they stood and in the cross-section of the church interior. Perhaps half of those were empty as the vast majority of the crowd were indulging themselves on the dance floor. Wrought-iron catwalks ran overhead, linking suspended cages built from the minds of dungeon porn writers which held scantily-clad dancers.

The Ventrue gave her raven-haired friend a little tug to bring her down to her level. "Do you have any preference?" she asked just loud enough to be heard by another Kindred.

Blake shook her head. "No, not really… it's, um, been awhile for me, though."

At the other vampire's incredulous look, the Gangrel was quick to clarify.

"Mostly out in the countryside I hunt… wild animals, you know?" Blake ducked her head sheepishly. "I enjoy the chase. I do prefer kine blood, but it's merely been some time for me."

"Very well." Her pale blue gaze roamed about the room, settling on a couple sitting nearby who was gazing over at them with some interest. _Excellent, they have the look of a pair of swingers hunting for some fun._ "I think we have some likely candidates."

Still holding Blake's hand, the Ventrue fledgling led them over to the booth, smiling at the pair who'd sat upright at their approach. "Hello there, would you mind if my girlfriend and I join you?"

She ignored Blake's startled _squeak_ of surprise at the label, instead pushing the raven-haired woman into the side of the booth next to the male. He was of Asian descent with messy locks of hair, a black polo, and jeans. Weiss sidled up next to the woman, dark-skinned with hair closer to her color, though more blonde.

The woman smiled broadly as she licked her lips. "My name's Arslan," she stated huskily. "This is my boyfriend, Bolin. What are your names?"

The Ventrue let her smile turn mysterious. "Well, now, that's not something we can just blurt out… Why don't you bend down so I can whisper it in your ear?"

Arslan laughed lightly but bent over readily enough as she was willing to play along. As soon as she was at her level, Weiss sank her fangs into the pulsing artery. The woman now in her arms trembled and moaned as the hot liquid slid down the vampire's throat, earning a contented hum.

She didn't take much, licking the wound closed soon enough and gently pushing Arslan upright. When she glanced over at her Gangrel companion, however, her pale blue eyes shot open wide.

"Blake!" she hissed loudly. "What are you doing?"

In retrospect it should have been obvious enough that the fellow Kindred was no longer in control of herself as she was firmly latched to the man's neck, unabashedly and greedily sucking down as much of the precious vitae as she could. It took perhaps a single second for Weiss to take the situation in, jump across the table, and clamp her hand firmly around the Gangrel's jaw, trying to break the suction.

"Blake, get ahold of yourself! You're going to kill him!"

The pressure on her jaw finally pried the vampire off of her prey, and Blake sat back dazedly, blood running down her chin like thick, viscous wine. "Weiss…?" she murmured in confusion.

Moving quickly, Weiss whipped out a handkerchief and thrust it at Blake's face before lunging forward. A hurried lick closed the wound up on Bolin's neck, though it was jagged enough to leave an eventual scar. She wedged herself in between Blake and the semiconscious man, rapidly running her tongue along the kine's jawline to clean him off. A quick adjustment of his black collar to hide the worst and she was able to lean the couple together. Arslan peered around blearily as Weiss jumped up, grabbed hold of the Gangrel's hand, and sped out of the club.

"W-Weiss, wait, what… what happened?" The raven-haired Kindred stumbled as they exited the renovated church, but Weiss gave her no reprieve, steering them around the corner and along the iron-wrought fence to find some seclusion.

"You lost control," she stated flatly, pulling them to a halt against the stone wall of the club. She plucked the kerchief out of Blake's hands and began to clean her up, enhanced vision easily noting the flecks of blood.

They were silent for a few moments before Blake broke it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Well," Weiss huffed in return. "You did warn me it'd been awhile."

"It's not just that…" As the Ventrue finished up, Blake hung her head in shame. "I do tend to… overfeed accidentally. With kine."

"I see." Weiss carefully folded the handkerchief up, keeping the stained portions on the inside, before she slipped it back inside her skirt pocket and offered her friend a slight smile. "While you should have mentioned that up front… We shall just have to work on that, then, won't we?"

"Mmm." Blake returned the smile hesitatingly. "You're… not mad, are you?"

"Of course not. He should be fine and I am fairly certain nobody else noticed." The platinum-haired woman shrugged as she led them back through the churchyard again. "It is an existential hazard for Kindred, we toe the line of violating the Masquerade every time we hunt in public. So long as we are careful…"

"I will try to be more careful," Blake assured her softly, giving the other vampire's hand a squeeze. "And I thank you for your faith in me."

"Yes, well…" Weiss eyed her associate out of the corner of her eye. "Ruby saw something in you right away, and I've come to realize that, as naive as she may seem at first, she's a rather excellent judge of character." A smirk. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Blake murmured with a small smile. It faded as she took in her surroundings, the buildings looming high overhead as they headed down the sidewalk.

"Don't look up," the Ventrue suggested. "Just keep your focus on the street-level, it might not seem as… overwhelming."

"Mmm." Her Gangrel companion nodded slightly, though her shoulders were still tense. She jumped a little bit when Weiss linked their arms together.

"If you like, you can close your eyes and I will steer us."

"No… No, this is something I must… I have to deal with this eventually. Especially if I am to… spend any amount of time with you… and Ruby, and Yang…"

"Is that so important to you, then?" she inquired curiously.

"It is." Blake nodded decisively. "I have not had many… well, friends, to be certain, but any Kindred at all that I could enjoy their company. I can… actually _feel_ something when I am with you, even when just by your side, Weiss." The raven-haired vampire smiled somewhat wistfully. "It is a bit… confusing, and unsettling, even, but not… unwelcome."

"Why Blake, I do believe that is the most words I have heard you string together this evening," Weiss snarked.

"Oh, do hush."

"Yes, dear."

They shared a grin before coming to a halt, the Gangrel looking about in confusion. "Are we here already?"

"We are indeed. It goes by faster if you are distracted, does it not?"

"It does indeed, thank you, Weiss."

"Of course, Blake."

After another shared grin the pair headed into the lobby of the La Croix building. They passed the corpulent guard at the front desk, Weiss not even sparing him a glance. He didn't try to stop the pair other than to flop his mouth open and shut.

"My master does not reside here," Weiss murmured as they rode the elevator up towards the floor just below the penthouse. "He can usually be found in his office, however. As the Ventrue Primogen, he keeps busy with the dealings of the Camarilla."

"We won't be disturbing him, will we?"

"Unlikely. But if we are, then we will wait upon his pleasure." Weiss cleared her throat. "Er, if that is acceptable, of course…"

"Oh, I am just accompanying you, I wouldn't presume to dictate otherwise."

The platinum-haired Kindred flashed a smile. "I must say, it is a delight to converse with someone who can actually use proper grammar."

Blake laughed lightly in response. "I blame all of the reading I did rather than socialize with other Kindred. Beckett maintains rather extensive libraries in the Havens he has established across the country."

Soon enough, the elevator doors opened onto a hallway. It was similar to those found at any large corporation, with offices lining the walls and secretaries and messengers bustling about.

The fact that many of these occupants were either Kindred or ghouls could easily be overlooked.

Weiss led her vampiric friend down the hallway to the end, opening the door to reveal a stately antechamber with several comfortable chairs, a plush couch, several bookshelves, and a single receptionist's desk. Seated behind the latter and typing away on a laptop was a blonde woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun and wearing a white blouse and spectacles, though she always believed those to likely be just an affection.

"Good evening, Miss Goodwitch," Weiss murmured respectfully, inclining her head.

"And good evening to you, Miss Schnee." Glynda looked up briefly from her laptop. "Hmm, and I see you have… Miss Belladonna accompanying you tonight, is that correct?"

"Er, yes, ma'am," Blake replied with an awkward curtsy.

"I must confess, I am surprised you have not brought young Miss Rose with you," the blonde Kindred continued with a hint of reproach in her voice.

"She had other plans this evening," Weiss stated calmly. While Glynda was technically her superior, they were of an equal Generation. Still, the Kindred woman had several centuries on her.

"I see. Well, Ozpin should be available, if you would like me to announce you."

"Yes, please."

With a nod, Glynda reached forward and pressed the button on an old-fashioned intercom system, incongruous with the ultralight and modern laptop that she was utilising. "Sir, your childe is here."

"Send her in, if you would," the scratchy voice came back.

Weiss led the way once again into the back office, opening the door there to reveal decor that would not be out of place at any university for a tenured professor. Numerous bookshelves lined the walls adorned with massive tomes, piles of papers, and curiosities of all kinds. The platinum-haired vampire smiled at the wide-eyed expression on Blake's face and allowed her to wander in on her own accord.

"Sire," she intoned with a respectful curtsy.

"Weiss, so good to see you," the grey-haired elder vampire stated warmly from behind the massive oaken desk. "Please, have a seat and tell me what you've been up to."

She proceeded to do so, leaving nothing out as was only proper. She did, perhaps, gloss over some of her early failings in attempting to instruct Ruby in the ways of the Ventrue bloodline, and there were a few of the more… colorful interactions between the fledglings that she toned down a bit, but her master was adept at reading in between the lines.

When it came to their meeting with Nines Rodriguez and the other Anarchs, however, she was very precise in relaying the specifics of the conversation, though her face remained impassive.

Once she finished, Ozpin sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers thoughtfully. He glanced briefly over at the young Gangrel who was currently enraptured by a small display of intricately carved chess pieces.

"Weiss… I can tell that your encounter with the Anarchs has left you… unsettled. Would you like to discuss this?"

"I… Sire, I'm not sure." The fledgling looked down at her hands pensively. "I've not made any secret of my… disdain for some of the particulars that the Camarilla Kindred elders cling to…"

"Elder Kindred such as myself?" he interjected humorously.

"No, of course not, Sire… You were the one to encourage me to think for myself, to question things and come to my own conclusions…" Weiss clenched her hands together in her lap. "I am doing that now with the information I received… and I find myself agreeing with some of what was said. Much of it, actually."

"Hmm." Ozpin regarded his childe fondly. "And, as always, I will continue to encourage you to do so. Just… be aware that others within our organization will not take as kindly to you not 'toeing the line', so to speak."

Weiss nodded, allowing a quick scowl to flit across her face. "I am well aware of that."

"Just… please do keep in mind, the next time you subject Mr. Winchester to an object lesson, that he _is_ the Prince's childe."

"If he were a better duellist, he would not have lost as badly as he did." She shrugged without concern. "Cardin and his cronies are the least of my concerns. I've… been seeing a lot of Miss Fall around the Prince."

"Yes…" The elder Ventrue let out a soft sigh. "She has certainly managed to worm her way into a position where she has exclusive access to the Prince… So long as it is for the good of the Camarilla, as we Ventrue all strive towards, all will be well in the end. The Greater Los Angeles area will soon be consolidated under our control, and if the Prince sees this… Ankaran Sarcophagus as a threat to the Camarilla, then so be it."

"Of course, Sire."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, Sire." Weiss froze at the sound of a clatter behind her. She heard Blake let out a startled _squawk_ as she tried to rectify the situation, only to be followed by more and louder clattering. With a sigh, she closed her eyes briefly. "Did you need me for anything this evening?"

"Hmm… there are a few projects I have which could use your particular attention to detail…" Ozpin peered at her intently. "These would require you to leave your current assignment, however. Do you feel Miss Rose has sufficiently learned the ways of being a Kindred, a Ventrue, so that she would no longer require your presence?"

"Sire…" She glanced aside as Blake hurriedly sat down in the chair next to her. In fact, she was sitting on her hands as if that would prevent her from touching anything else in the office. A quick smile flashed across her features at the chagrined Gangrel, but then she grew serious once more. "I do not believe that to be the case, Sire. Ruby Rose still requires further instruction, in particular with regards to the proper decorum required as a Ventrue."

"Of course." Ozpin gave her a knowing smirk. "It is perfectly fine to admit that you have befriended the young fledgling, Weiss. You are my childe, and I am proud of you and all that you have accomplished, but at times your… humanity has been a bit… hidden. At least, it was." Glancing between the two vampires, he let his smile grow into genuine happiness. "I daresay this assignment has been just as beneficial to you as it has been to Miss Rose."

"I… Perhaps you are correct, Sire. We've certainly… bonded, beyond what might be considered customary as fellow fledglings..."

"Actually…" The Ventrue Primogen graced his childe with a wink. "I'd say you were far past that stage by now, wouldn't you… neonate?"

"O-Of course, Sire… Er, that is… thank you." Weiss dipped her head in a polite and proper bow, admirably hiding the excited grin that threatened to spill forth at the elevation within Kindred and Camarilla society, as minuscule as it was.

She took her leave of the Ventrue Primogen, then, pulling Blake along before she could get herself into any more trouble. Once in the elevator, the shorter woman gave the Gangrel a bemused glare.

"I'm sorry," Blake squeaked out. "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Mmhmm. I shall try to remember not to use a laser pointer around you."

"That… might be advisable."

A cab was waiting on the curb right outside the building, fortunately, so the pair of Kindred quickly slipped inside, giving the address for Mercurio's. As they headed out from Downtown, Blake gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Glad to get out of the city?" Weiss asked perceptively.

The raven-haired Kindred gave a reluctant grin. "Perhaps just a bit."

"You're getting better, though, certainly a far cry from when you first came into the city with us."

"It's taking some getting used to… but I appreciate your patience, Weiss. And your friendship."

"Of course, Blake." Weiss smiled softly before glancing out the window at the cars whizzing by in the other lane.

 _Perhaps my Master was correct in this, that my friendship with Ruby and Blake… and, yes, even that blonde brute, has helped me regain some of my humanity._

 _But if this only a temporary assignment…_ Her reflection frowned back at her in the window. _What will I do when our time together is up?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew, longer one this time! How about a little platonic Monochrome to go with the sisters' antics? This is the first chapter from Weiss' perspective, I'm not sure if I will stick with her when they wrap up the Thin Bloods questline or if I might switch to Blake again… And, of course, Cardin is brought in as La Croix's childe, they deserve each other.

So, a little bit of a hiatus as I work on the next chapters, perhaps only a couple of weeks or so… We'll catch up with the sisters next chapter as they kick some plaguebearer butt and then the following chapter will bring us back to Monochrome again.

Mad props to my very patient Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , and hugs to you wonderful readers and reviewers! **Sani2341, noone297, Phoenix Commander, Knight of Everwatch, Blacsparrow, Serpent King, 00Mogar372, Erenor, kinigget, speaker of babbel, Nicodemus Cain, TacoKing23,** and a **Guest** , I'm so glad the chapter from Reese's perspective was well-received!

Stay shiny!


	41. Chapter 41: The Wicked Queen

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 41: The Wicked Queen  
** **Downtown LA  
** **Empire Arms Hotel**

"Wow," Ruby squeaked, gazing up at the imposing Greco-Roman facade of the towering building before them.

Yang chuckled as she patted her little sister on the shoulder. "Yeah, classy place, huh? You ready to cause a ruckus?"

"In a five-star hotel?" The brunette fledgling giggled in anticipation. "Bring it."

Shouldering her duffel bag over her leather duster, the older of the two Kindred led the way past the marbled columns, pushing aside the frosted-glass double doors and ignoring the raised eyebrow of the burly doorman there. Ruby just flashed him a winning smile, careful to hide her fangs.

The duo strode up to the wide reception desk while the petite vampire tried not to be too obvious with her touristy gaze that wandered around the lobby. An enormous chandelier glistened overhead, brightly illuminating the plush furniture and rich carpeting. Hallways stretched off to either side, with loud music and celebratory noises coming from the left. Past the reception area was a set of elevators.

Yang made a beeline for the stuffy-looking young man in a charcoal suit and black button-up shirt and tie that matched his lank hair. His gaze took in their appearance, at odds with the elegant hotel's usual clientele, causing the corner of his lip to curl up into a discreet sneer. At odds with his haughty exterior, however, his voice turned out to be rather nasal and squeaky.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Well hello there, handsome," Yang purred. "Looking for an old friend of ours, Jezebel Locke? I heard she's staying here…"

The man cleared his throat, straightening his posture and trying to not look like he was preening from the compliment. _Poor little man, you're like putty in her hands,_ Ruby snickered to herself.

"Yes. Miss Locke is one of our more, umm, popular guests. Would you like me to call her room for you?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary." The blonde was turning the charm up full as she leaned forward, offering the man a nice view of her cleavage. "Been awhile, I'd like to surprise her. Can I just get a key to her room?"

His gaze flicked back and forth between her lilac eyes and generous bosom. Face reddening, he was forced to clear his throat once again to dispel the even squeakier timbre. "I-I-I can't do that, sorry… It's against hotel policy."

"Well, now, if you give me a key, I could always come by later and… give you some room service..."

Herculean effort as it was, Ruby managed to constrain the hysterical laughter that threatened to spill forth at her sister's antics.

"Um… Well, I see." He glanced around to make sure there was nobody else in earshot. His voice dropped to a confidential murmur. "In that case, perhaps I can make an exception. Here's the key to her suite, do enjoy your stay, Miss…?"

"Call me Yang," she responded, plucking the key from the receptionist's palm. "See you later, handsome," she called over her shoulder as they walked towards the elevators.

"H-Have a nice evening!" he called out a tad wistfully now that the blonde's attention was no longer on him.

Once the elevator's doors were closed, Ruby finally gave in to her laughter. "Oh my god, Yang, that was totally amazeballs…"

"Yep," her sister grinned widely, stretching her arms over her head. "Still got it."

With a _ding_ , the doors opened once more to the foyer of the tenth floor. The siblings exited, searching for suite 1004 when Ruby let out a soft cry of discovery.

"Got it! Over here!"

Yang held up the electronic keycard inquisitively. "You wanna take point?"

"Sure!"

The duffel hit the floor with a muffled _thud_ as Yang started pulling things out. First was Ruby's sword which she passed over before she slipped a pair of objects over her hands. Ruby paused in her renewed crooning over her recently-added sweetheart to peer downwards.

"Are those brass knuckles?"

"Not quite," Yang grinned, holding one clenched fist upright. " _Silver_ knuckledusters. Handy against Weres, too."

Ruby shook her head in admiration of the shiny, spiked band that wrapped around the blonde's knuckles. "Any other toys in that big bag?"

"Well, there's this…" Her grin widening to epic proportions, Yang pulled out a sawed-off, lever-action shotgun. With the barrel filed down and the butt-stock removed, the overall length was less than her sword.

"Ohhh, neat!" the brunette squealed softly. "Where can I get one?"

"Nuh-uh, Rubbles, let's work our way up there," her sister chuckled while affectionately fending off the enthusiastic younger fledgling.

"But- But- But I got this!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling out her new automatic pistol from behind her back and waving it around. Her gesticulations were halted by a firm hand clamped over her wrist.

Yang sighed heavily, glancing at the door before facing her sibling. One stern gun safety lecture later, the most prominent of which was to _not_ point it at anything you weren't ready to shoot at, and the chagrined brunette was ready, unsheathed sword in one hand and keycard in the other.

"Well, it's not like anybody told me this shit before," she grumbled under her breath.

"And that's what you got me around for, sis," Yang chuckled, shotgun held at the ready.

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby inserted the card and flung the room open. Unsurprisingly, perhaps, a Kindred dressed in lacy loungewear was sitting in a chair across from the door, clearly expecting the pair.

She rose to her feet, long red bangs swaying as she sauntered into the middle of the luxurious hotel room. "Oh, my," she murmured breathlessly. "Who do we have here? Are you believers, little morsels? Have you come for the kind of enlightenment only I can give?"

Ruby stopped just out of arm's reach while Yang slid to the side. Neither made any overtly threatening moves, though their intentions were made abundantly clear with the weaponry on display. "Um, I take it you're Jezebel Locke?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am Jezebel. And I have such things to show you, little morsel… such beautiful, dirty little things. Won't you come into my parlor?"

Ruby shared a brief glance with her sister. Though a bit confused by the talk of 'enlightenment', the rest of the conversation was giving her a serious case of the icks.

"Really?" Yang broke in with a lopsided grin. " _That's_ your opening gambit, tryin' to seduce us?"

"Oh, you cannot escape me, little morsels," Jezebel continued, walking slowly around Ruby. The brunette inched to the side to make sure she wasn't blocking Yang's line of fire. "One way or another, we will intertwine our beings on the way into the Ninth Circle, and I will send you forth, full of the sweet sickness I carry."

 _How about that,_ Ruby mused to herself. _Didn't think it was possible, but I found someone crazier_ _than Jeanette._ She offered the unhinged woman a glare before responding out loud. "So we can just make more dead humans, right? Like Hannah and her friend?"

The darkly beautiful woman laughed, the sound like satin sheets rubbing together. "Who better than prostitutes to carry the dark gift I bring? Ah, will they not share it with the rest of those who revel in the pleasures of the flesh?"

"Right, that's enough," Yang growled, kicking the door closed behind her and racking her shotgun. "You're sick, lady, ain't no way around it. Time to put you out of your misery."

"Oh, really?" With unexpected speed, Jezebel darted to the side, pulling a knife out from behind her back. Now blocking Yang's sight, she lunged at Ruby with a skewering strike.

The brunette yelped, jumping back and swinging her sword out to keep the attacking vampire at bay. In doing so, she stumbled right into Yang, briefly entangling the both of them. The blonde slipped out from behind, but before she could level her firearm at the other Kindred, Jezebel was there, slapping it out of her hands to roll under the bed across the room.

"Fine, you wanna do this the hard way?" Yang grinned, pulling her fists up in a boxer's stance. "Let's dance, bitch."

The redheaded vampire snarled as an unearthly light enshrouded her figure. In a blur, she smashed into the blonde, slashing out viciously, but Yang was able to twist aside at the last second. She activated her own Discipline, increasing her speed to match that of the other woman. Soon the knife was sent flying away as well, leaving them to trade a flurry of blows.

Though the plaguebearer was clearly older and more experienced, Yang's knuckledusters evened the match, her powerfully strong punches making the other Kindred's bones creak. One such punch to the middle actually caused a rib to audibly crack.

Jezebel spun low, sweeping Yang's feet out from under her, before landing a powerful axe kick that sent the blonde to the floor, stunned.

"You brazen harlot!" the redhead screeched, her fingers extended like claws as she took a step towards the downed girl. "I'll gut you and leave you out for the sunrise!"

"Hey."

She spun at the soft sound from behind her, only to gasp in pain at the sword now embedded in her chest.

"Forget about me?" Ruby smirked. The brunette slashed outward, cleaving through the plaguebearer's heart and ending her unlife with a wail that trailed off as she dissolved into fiery ash.

"Nice one, Rubes," her sister grunted as she staggered to her feet.

"You okay, Yang?"

"Yeah, yeah, not even a scratch on me." She sighed as she dropped to her knees to search under the bed for her shotgun. "Been awhile since I actually had to fight another Kindred. Must be rusty."

"Pfft, you had her," Ruby replied with soft encouragement. "I just wanted to get some blood on my new sharp and pointy toy."

"Well, ya did that for sure," the blonde laughed, her voice muffled. "Goddamn, will you… Ugh, there, got you."

The pair did a cursory search of the room but didn't find much of interest past a few books and some elegant though rather skimpy clothing.

"Y'know, this doesn't make a lot of sense," Ruby murmured thoughtfully.

"What doesn't?"

"Well… so Jezebel, here, was passing along this plague through hookers… But Damsel mentioned that the homeless in the area were getting sick as well."

"Huh." Yang nodded, tossing the knuckledusters into the duffel bag alongside her shotgun. "Yeah, there doesn't seem to be a connection there..."

"Right… unless… there's more than one plaguebearer?"

"She did go off about that Ninth Circle bullshit and all."

"Enlightenment…"

"Believers…"

"Fuck me," Ruby groaned. "So, what, we've got maybe a whole cult on our hands?"

"Could be, but let's not assume anything," Yang replied as they exited the room. "Figure we can follow-up with Damsel if she's in, then maybe check around some more."

They rode the elevator down in silence. As they passed the receptionist desk Yang tossed the key towards the surprised hotel employee.

"She wasn't in," the blonde called out cheerfully. "We'll come back later!"

And with that, they departed the hotel, heading down the street towards the Anarch bar.

"Nothing else we need to do about her?" Ruby queried.

"Nope," Yang chuckled. "Nice thing about havin' to eliminate Kindred is there's no mess, no body. Just some ash."

"Oh." The brunette frowned down at the sidewalk, slightly discomforted by that factoid.

 _So that's all, then, when I die now there's just nothing left to show I was even there…_ She shrugged off the morose thought soon enough. _Sure there is, maybe not a body anymore, but I gots folk I can trust, people I'm friends with and that, I dunno, depend on me, even… Guess it's just more important than ever to leave a different kinda mark on the world._

 _Maybe that's what being a Ventrue_ _is all about…_

 **The Last Round**

Passing a visibly sneering Skelter, the two Kindred headed up the back steps to the upper floor where they were assured Damsel was in residence.

"Bet you he wouldn't have even admitted to that if it were just me," Ruby grumbled.

"You wanna earn his respect, you gotta work for it," Yang advised calmly. "Ain't nothing cheap around here with the Anarchs, like I said, people are judged on who they are. So show 'im you're more than a Cammy whore."

"Right, thanks ever so much for that," the brunette replied dryly.

At the top of the steps, Damsel leaned against the wall, her pale eyes roaming restlessly. Nines was in attendance as well, though he sat at the far end of the room with a pair of unfamiliar Kindred in a hushed conversation. As her eyes lit upon the fledglings, she stirred from her languid position.

"Yang," she nodded in greeting before suspiciously regarding Ruby. "And… Cammy."

The blonde gestured for Ruby to proceed with a wink. _Yeah, suppose it's gotta be me if I'm ever gonna change her attitude…_

"So… about Paul… He's dead. Um, been that way for a few days… it wasn't pretty."

Damsel sighed irritably. "We told him to burn the blood and go to the hospital. Said he thought he'd get over it. Men are stubborn that way. Just proves we gotta put an end to this whole plaguebearer business."

"No arguments on either of those," Ruby chuckled. "We found the one woman who'd passed it along, killed her."

"Right on," the redhead replied with a nod. "'Cept we dusted a second one over near the convention center. They're part of some doomsday cult, apparently. No telling how many there are, but it's open season on all these sick sons of bitches!"

"Yeah, we figured that, too," Ruby agreed. "We'll start looking for the rest of them, then. Thanks, Damsel!"

"Right… And hey, Cammy."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, pausing in her motion of heading back down the stairs after Yang.

"You're doin' alright by us," the beret-wearing vampire stated with the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Keep it up."

"You betcha!"

Downstairs, Yang had already sidled up to the bar, knocking back a bottle of warmed blood. Nora was sitting next to her and slid another bottle over in the brunette's direction as she hopped up onto a barstool.

"Sounds like you guys have been having fun," the orange-haired girl smirked. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with the words 'Slut Like You' in pink, along with a pink ruffled miniskirt and hightops. "Any idea where you're goin' next?"

"Well, Damsel did mention the homeless around here getting sick," Ruby mused before taking a long sip from her bottle. It was good, though not nearly as good as drinking from the source. And nowhere near as euphoric as when she did so from Reese. A brief pang went through her as she realized it'd been some time since she saw the skater girl. _Heh, guess I really have gotten attached to her… Wonder if that's normal for blood dolls?_

She squirmed slightly in pleased remembrance of what happened the last time she gave the green-haired girl the Kiss, as she'd heard Weiss refer to it, but then focused back on the topic at hand.

"Anyways… Maybe we should talk to some of 'em outside here?"

"Hmm…" Nora drained her own bottle before setting it down on the bartop with a _bang_. "Want some help?"

"Think you can behave?" Yang queried wryly.

"Who, me?" Nora had such a contrived expression of innocence on her face that it made Ruby snicker. Unfortunately, she was drinking from her bottle at the time.

"Ew," the brunette complained, holding her hand under her face. "I just snorted blood out my nose."

She gave the other two Kindred a glare as they each collapsed into helpless laughter at her predicament.

"You two can just kiss my bony ass," she grumbled, giving the bartender a grateful look at the proffered towel. "But yes, Nora, I'd love for you to come along. The more the merrier."

 **Downtown LA**

The three Kindred moved amongst the homeless crowd, gently querying about the illness that had been running through them. Their cover story, which Yang had come up with, was that they were members of a volunteer church group who were trying to help the CDC track down the cause of the plague. Liberal application of bribes helped their situation immensely, though so far they'd not had much success.

"Excuse me?" Ruby implored one man, bundled in rags and rocking back and forth where he crouched near an oil drum fire.

He paid no attention to her, though, just continuing to mutter aimlessly. "There that crab nipple 'n this'n's got crab nipple… whole lotta crab nipple…"

"Uh-huh," the brunette replied, backing away warily. She almost bumped into another homeless woman with a scarf tied around her head.

"What?" the old woman barked out. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, sorry…" the brunette apologized with her hands upraised. "Look… I just need to ask you about the sickness that's been plaguing the homeless. We're trying to help, really."

"Oh, you do? Well, I don't believe you! You're after my aluminum cans, aren't you? Well, you're not going to get them! Just get away!"

"Here, would this help?" Ruby offered the woman a ten dollar bill. "Maybe change your outlook any?"

"O-okay," the woman mumbled, snatching the money and tucking it into her clothing. "Alls I know is that old Tin Can Bill, he's been jabberin' about some kind of monster that took him somewhere ands got him sick. And that's all I know, okay, and that's all I'm sayin'."

By then, both Nora and Yang had joined her, their enhanced hearing having picked up on the morsel of information. Ruby thanked the old woman, after getting directions as to where this Tin Can Bill usually hung out, and then the three of then set off down an alleyway.

"Pretty thin," Nora remarked. " _Buuut_ that's the best we got so far."

"Yeah, I think this actually might be a good lead," Yang mused. "Especially with some 'monster' bein' involved…"

"Like a Nosferatu?" Ruby interjected.

"Wouldn't be the first time," the blonde replied. "It's hard bein' a Nos, can't show themselves to any kine without breakin' what you Cammies call the Masquerade."

"Guess we'll find out," her sister murmured as they rounded a bend. Next to a chain link fence and behind a dumpster crouched a man in a tattered coat, a faded Dodgers baseball cap, and an emancipated, bleak look about him. He was weakly coughing, reminding Ruby of the unfortunate Hannah.

"Who's there, huh?" he wheezed out as he struggled to stand upright. "Old Bill can't see too good these days. I-is that you, Betty? I ain't got no booze tonight, so you may as well get the hell outta here."

"Nope, not Betty," Ruby replied, stopping a cautious distance away. "My name's Ruby. Bill, I heard that you can tell me why everyone is getting sick."

"Yeah… I might be able to." He peered at the three women blearily. "But I'm awful thirsty tonight, missies. Could you all spare five bucks for a man who's down on his luck?"

"Here you go, dude," Nora interjected softly as she leaned forward with the five dollar bill.

"Heh, heh… thank you much, pretty lady!" he chuckled, breaking off into a rasping cough. "I'm going to have to go pick up some hootch. For medicinal purposes, you know… heh heh heh…"

Bill doubled over as renewed coughing racked his thin frame. The brunette fledgling jumped forward to ease the man back down to sit against the brick wall. After a few moments, he was finally able to speak again.

"Now I know you ain't going to believe old Bill because I been tellin' my friends and the cops and everyone since it happened, and people just say that it's the hootch talkin', and nothin' more…"

"It's alright, Bill, we'll believe you," Ruby prompted.

"It was a monster, y'see!" he wheezed out. "A monster with his face all twisted and ugly, teeth longer'n your finger, and these eyes - piss yellow and full o' hate. I never seen eyes like that before… still givin' me bad dreams."

Yang crouched down in front of the man gasping for air in between coughs. "What happened, Bill?" she gently asked.

"He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, t-t-took me to the bad place… the dark place. Oh god, the smell… worse than anything I've - and then he bit me, my neck… Oh god, i-it was horrible!"

Bill was wracked with more coughing, holding a dirty handkerchief up to his mouth. When he removed it, the sharp tang of blood filled the fledglings' nostrils, though Ruby could tell it was tainted like Hannah's had been.

"Don't remember too much after that," the homeless man choked out. "Blacked out and woke up here in my alley. Haven't been feeling too well since then."

His head began to nod forward, but Ruby gave his shoulder a little shake, grimacing at the necessity of their task. "Bill! I need to know where the monster took you!"

"Came up through the sewers, he did," Bill eventually mumbled, unable to raise his head anymore. "Just around the corner there. Don't… Don't want to go back… to the bad place, friend… Don't let the monster come back… and take me there…"

As he trailed off, he slumped bonelessly forward, the last breath leaving his diseased body in a wet rattle.

"Well, shit," Nora murmured. "That's just bogus as fuck."

"Yeah," Yang agreed heavily. "Sounds like we got ourselves a plaguebearing Nossie that needs to be put down."

Ruby stood abruptly, her gaze transfixed on the corpse in front of her. "Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubbles?"

"Sword, please."

They armed themselves, Nora with a baton that Yang pulled from the depth of her bag of tricks, and then headed around the corner. The sewer manhole was there, easily moved, and the three Kindred grimly headed into the depths.

For once, Ruby wasn't even worrying overmuch about the rats.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually wanted to wrap this up, but then I realized I hadn't finished the playthrough for the questline. Sigh. So let me get on that, but in the meantime, we'll revisit Weiss and Blake next chapter as they track down an elusive Thin Blood.

Much love for my fantastic Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , who in-between their insanely busy schedule managed to return this on my birthday, and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **Knight of Everwatch, AntonSlavik020, Blacsparrow, Erenor, noone297, SirSpangler, TacoKing23, Nagaichi,** the ever-fabulous **zerosabers** , and some **Guests,** love you guys!

Stay shiny!


	42. Chapter 42: Choices

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 42: Choices  
** **Santa Monica**

Blake stepped from the cab, inhaling deeply. After so long in the city it was nice to take in the smells of the ocean again. Santa Monica might still be a part of the city, but since it was on the fringes, it felt far more tolerable.

The raven-haired Gangrel turned to face Weiss as she stepped back from paying the vampiric cab driver for his fare. Her companion for the evening wore a slight frown as she observed a pair of girls skateboarding further down the street until they disappeared into a parking garage.

"Weiss?" she inquired softly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all, just… those two, the one with the beanie and… The hooded one seemed to have green hair, she looked like Ruby's blood doll." The platinum-haired Kindred shrugged unconcernedly. "No matter. So, where are we to meet with Beckett?"

"This way." Blake gave her a smile as she moved past and towards the same parking garage. Instead of going inside, however, she skirted the edge with Weiss close on her heels. Eventually, they came across a small, winding stairway that led them up to the cliffs above the Santa Monica Pier.

"Not exactly easy to get to," Weiss grumbled as she picked her way along the treacherous path.

"I think that was the intent," Blake agreed with another small smile.

Eventually, the pair of girls came across a seated form at the edge of the cliff overlooking the bay. Beckett had his back to them, posture upright as if he were meditating.

"Good evening," he intoned with a trace of humor in his voice. "I was hoping you would show up tonight, Blake. And you brought a friend, I sense."

"Yes, Master," Blake agreed politely, stopping a respectful distance away.

The elder Gangrel let out a huff that combined both exasperation and amusement. "You will persist in calling me that no matter what I request, won't you?"

"As you say, Master." Blake didn't even try to hide the smirk, earning a soft laugh from the Kindred standing next to her.

"Well, at least your adventures over the last couple of nights have left you in good spirits." At that, the lanky Kindred stood up and stretched before facing the pair. He gave Weiss a courteous nod. "Good evening to you, Miss Schnee."

"And good evening to you, sir," the other vampire responded with a quick curtsy. "I hope you don't mind my accompanying Blake here tonight."

"Not in the slightest, I am more than pleased to see that my young charge has… _socialized_ with Kindred around her own Generation." He chuckled lightly at the younger Gangrel's eye roll. "So then, Blake. What have you been up to?"

He listened intently to the recounting of her confrontation with the Kue-jin and subsequent integration into Ruby's small circle of friends. Blake managed to convey the details of the past two evenings without excessive commentary, efficiently and concisely without leaving anything out. Once she was done, Beckett gave her a slow, thoughtful nod. Glowing amber eyes, much like her own though possessing far more wisdom and power, regarded her steadily.

"And you intend on assisting Miss Rose and Miss Weiss further tonight, here in Santa Monica?"

"That was my desire and intention, yes."

"Very well," he readily consented. "I would ask you to return to our temporary Haven before dawn, however, as the next night, I will require your assistance in a matter of some… delicacy."

Blake dipped her head, knowing that it would be fruitless to probe what such a matter would entail. For one, he was notoriously close-mouthed about such things until the time was deemed to be right, and for another, it was likely not something he'd want to get back to the Camarilla just yet.

"Of course, Master."

Becket let out another sigh and shook his head in amusement. "Well, go on with you. Best of luck to you both."

"Thank you, sir," Weiss replied politely before they both bowed and made their way back down from the cliffs.

"Blake," her friend spoke up, a trace of laughter in her voice. "Do you actually _tease_ Beckett in that fashion, calling him Master when he's asked you not to?"

"Perhaps," Blake answered casually.

Weiss giggled lightly. "I never would have expected such a thing of you."

She just smiled in reply.

For a Gangrel, she considered herself to have a rather subtly nuanced character. Much like the Kindred man that she would forever consider her true Master.

 **Santa Monica Clinic**

They entered through the metal side door, the alleyway behind them illuminated by the sputtering red bulb above the doorway and the staircase before them by more reliable fluorescent lighting. As they headed down the stairs, Weiss in the lead, the raven-haired Kindred frowned as she picked up an odd sort of humming. The source was discerned readily enough as they turned the corner, a pair of garishly lit machines taller than her and wider than she could encompass with her arms.

The first was a bright yellow with the number thirteen emblazoned across the top, with the words "13 stimulants in every bottle" further below. And the one on the right glowed a bright purple with some sort of odd symbol, an upside-down star within a circle, that backlit the curious phrase "Liquid DemonSeed - Slabber it DOWN!" Both had strange slots of various sizes and large buttons the size of her hand.

"Weiss," she murmured curiously. "What are… those?"

"Hmm? Oh, those are drink machines."

"Drink machines?"

"Yes," the platinum-haired Ventrue replied, frowning slightly as she turned her head to regard Blake. "They… dispense drinks when you pay for them. You've never seen one before?"

"Perhaps." Blake stepped forward, regarding the buttons with the pictures of colorful cans on them. "I don't suppose I saw any up close or cared enough to question what they were… I certainly do not recall ever having used one."

"I see…" Weiss rested a small hand on the other vampire's shoulder. "There's… a lot you don't remember from before you were turned, isn't there?"

"Just about anything before I was turned," she replied with an unconcerned shrug. "I've relearned much of it through books and Beckett's instructions. It is inconsequential."

"Well, if you do have any other questions about things, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Weiss, I shall do so."

The other companion gave her a slight smile. "Well, that is what friends are for, yes?"

"Yes?" Blake answered awkwardly before firming her resolve. "Yes! Yes, this is what friends do. Definitely."

Weiss shook her head with a quiet laugh before leading the rest of the way towards their objective. They proceeded through another door and down a short flight of steps into a hallway with two doors and a teller window in-between. The glass there looked to be impact-resistant from she remembered of the instructional manual for building security.

It was a slow night and she'd already read the other books in their migrant Haven. And besides, it was surprisingly comprehensive and informative.

In any case, as they approached they could see the scruffy-looking man wearing green scrubs positioned behind the window. He had lanky brown hair that hung over deep blue eyes, seemingly shining with an odd, manic inner light. Next to the window was a small, dusty little plaque with the words "Employee of the Month" over the man's picture and then what was presumably his name, Vandal Cleaver.

"You up for the needle?"

Blake swung her head around from her observations as the speaker next to the window suddenly blared to life. The man inside leaned forward with a smirk as he regarded the pair of Kindred.

"Hmm? Your donation could save a life, you know." Vandal leaned back again and leered knowingly at both women. "Oh, but isn't it a little late for altruism? I don't think you're here to give blood at all. I don't buy it, Betty. I bet you're here to take blood. Am I right?"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow regally. "Are you offering?"

He gave her a pleased nod. "Right down to business. None of this 'pretend I don't drink blood' shit. Very refreshing to find a decisive customer. I respect that. So, what'll it be?"

As Weiss clasped her hands behind her back, regarding the man with an air of regality, Blake edged to the side, wholly uncomfortable with the aura he was projecting. Something just seemed… _off_. "I require a finer vintage than the swill most others drink," the Ventrue announced firmly.

A pleased smirk crossed Vandal's face. "I can accommodate a refined palate."

As the pair began to discuss the finer aspects of blood, tossing about such words as 'opulent' and 'aromatic' and 'bouquet', Blake edged further away from the window. She glanced over at the second door that was set slightly into an alcove and away from Vandal's viewpoint. From her earlier visit to the morgue, she'd entered through the first door, but that was all that was through there. And she'd done so without attracting the attention of this blood connoisseur. Her assumption, then, was that what they were seeking would potentially be through this second portal, either Lily herself or some evidence of her passage.

As she turned back, her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed Weiss' fingers making strange motions behind her back while she continued to converse with Vandal. She couldn't quite determine what the other woman was trying to do until Weiss clenched her fist momentarily before, quite slowly and deliberately, pointed at Blake and then at the second door she'd been observing.

 _Ohhh…._

With an embarrassed grin, Blake slunk the rest of the way into the shadows of the alcove and crouched before the lock. She pulled out her lockpick tools, a gift from her mentor, Beckett. Though she was a novice at lockpicking still, she'd apparently showed some promise, enough to warrant a set of her own.

It took her a few tries but she eventually managed to pop the lock. With another quick grin at her temporary partner, Blake slipped through the door and noiselessly closed it behind her.

She found herself in a C-shaped hallway with two doors before her and one behind where she could still hear Vandal enthusing about vitae with Weiss. She cautiously inched forward around the corner before determining she was alone for the moment as well as the existence of another pair of doors and a smaller corridor that branched off, lined with sheet metal and what looked to be freezer doors.

Blake backtracked and checked the first room. It was unlocked and obviously used for blood donations with the proper chairs and equipment, currently unoccupied and slightly unsanitary-looking. She was careful not to breathe as the scent of blood would no doubt be rather powerful here.

The second door was also unlocked and contained a computer with a glowing screen. She closed the door behind her and slowly sat on the chair there. It was different from the laptop she'd used before but hopefully not too dissimilar.

The screen before her was already logged in, fortunately, and had only one available menu item, freezers, but no further instructions. Frowning, Blake tried using the arrow keys but to no avail. Suddenly inspired, she carefully typed out the word 'freezers' and then sat back triumphantly.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on now," she huffed out irritably. "That should have worked!"

She searched the keyboard before her, humming softly before her eyes lit upon a button labeled ENTER. Shrugging, she pressed it and was immediately rewarded with a changed menu and two more commands.

"Well, you should have said something," she scolded the computer crossly. "How was I supposed to know?"

The first submenu item she typed, temperature, gave a report of Freezer 1 at -10 degrees Celsius, Freezer 2 at -12, and Freezer 3 at -2. She stared at the screen blankly, unsure as to how to continue, until her gaze noticed the word 'quit' at the bottom. Obligingly typing the word out, plus ENTER, brought her back to the submenu once again.

"See? This isn't so difficult," she murmured, choosing the next menu item, passcode.

Blake then frowned at the numbers shown on the screen, 1969. Thinking that those might be important somehow, she glanced around before letting out a soft "Aha!" and picking up a sticky notepad and a pen. She wrote the numbers down and then stuck the paper into her pocket.

"Thank you for your time," she offered to the computer before exiting the room.

Both of the other doors were locked and hard as she might try, she could not pick them. Her earlier good mood was diffused by her failure, and since they were still trying for stealth, she decided to leave smashing the doors down as a future alternative as needed.

Down the shorter hallway, Blake eyed the set of three freezer doors. The vampire carefully pried the first one open, surprised to find the interior brightly lit.

Inside were boxed supplies and a curious electronic keypad set into the wall. Blake grinned at the sight and pulled out the slip of paper. "Yes!" she crowed softly. "This had better work!"

After carefully entering in the digits 1969, a wall panel in the freezer popped open. She peered around the corner to spy the small chamber that was revealed. As she took a quick yet subtle sniff, the sharp tang of blood promptly hit Blake's nose.

"Right, then." She cautiously entered the chamber, noting another wall panel, wooden this time, which looked like it opened outward with a small bolt keeping it shut.

As quietly as possible, Blake opened the bolt, pushed the panel outwards, and peered into the next room.

A pair of plastic-upholstered chairs with straps greeted her, stained red from the old dried blood that had pooled on the floor and coated the sink set into the counter along the wall. A door led out on the opposite wall, but what caught her attention was the girl strapped to one chair. There was a bag set up next to her to receive blood but nothing seemed to be hooked up to her yet. She had short red hair, an obvious dye job as her eyebrows were dark brown, and a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. The girl sat in her restrained position with her head lolling forward. Emblazoned across the shirt that stretched over her ample bosom were the words 'How's the View?'

She didn't immediately react to Blake's presence until the Gangrel stepped closer, and then her head snapped up, a dull shine in her pale golden eyes. Blake could tell she was somehow like a Kindred but not quite. But her obviously starved state was evident from the pale, almost translucent skin and lips.

The girl stared at Blake, panting shallowly. "Hunger… I need it… a drop of it on my tongue, sliding down my throat, the hot flash in my brain lighting up my body… I can smell it everywhere… blood…"

 _Ah, I see,_ Blake mused, remaining a cautious step back out of reach. _Perhaps this is the… thin blooded vampire Ruby was seeking. Still, best to be sure._ "Who are you?"

"Let me go… it's painful, like I'm going to die… It's calling, never felt like this before…" The girl, presumably Lily, suddenly shrieked, straining weakly at her binds. "LET ME GO! I CAN SMELL IT! I HAVE TO HAVE IT!"

Slightly panicked, Blake glanced at the door before holding her hands up consolingly. "Okay, okay, just… Hold still, I'll let you go."

Darting forward, Blake deftly slipped the restraints off of the girl's arms. The redhead almost collapsed to the floor but caught herself on the edge of the chair. Before Blake could say anything else, both of their heads whipped around, staring intently at the door as the scent of an approaching kine hit them. Lily's nostrils flared while a low growl built in her chest. No sooner did the lock click and the door swing open, revealing another man who was mumbling something about how the subject was not looking well at all, then the girl pounced like a feral animal. She rode the scrubs-clad man to the ground, eagerly tearing at his throat and cutting off his shriek of "Sweet Mother of God!"

Blake stood by, barely holding onto her restraint at the sight of the messy feeding. Only the fact that she had fed so recently allowed her to remain frozen in place and not join the other vampire in her gorging.

Finally, the girl pulled away from the corpse and staggered to her feet, dazed and with trails of blood running down her chin in thin rivulets. She absentmindedly reached up, wiped at the corner of her mouth, and sucked on the finger that she'd used.

"The heat, mmm, it's never been so satisfying," Lily murmured breathlessly. "All of it, I drank until I heard his heart stop and I was sucking on a dry, dead artery. It was… euphoric." As soon as the grin formed, it vanished, replaced by a concerned frown as she registered Blake's presence. "But I've… I've… killed him. I've never killed anyone before. What happened? What came over me?" Her voice became a little more panicked towards the end of her rambling.

Blake cleared her throat, happy that she was fully able to contain herself still. "The Beast took over. It happens… when you lose control." She looked down at the floor briefly. "I've… had my fair share of encounters with the Beast…"

The redheaded thin blood stared at her, aghast. "Beast? What IS that? Why couldn't I stop myself? Why did it... feel so right?"

"Shhh. Calm down, it's alright." Blake took a step forward with one hand stretched out. _This is not a position I've ever been in before._ "It… It happens, but it gets easier to contain so long as you don't go hungry."

Lily nodded frantically at that. "I tried to steal some blood. I'd heard they sold it - I was hungry and I can't hunt in town. They caught me and… I was strapped - trapped… thought I'd never escape. But… I killed a man. I have to get out of here…"

 _Right, let's try this one more time._ "Are you Lily?"

The girl paused in her ranting to stare at Blake in confusion. "Yes, that's right... I'm Lily, how did you know…?"

"My friend heard about you from E, she sent us… er, myself and my other friend, Weiss… to help. I'm Blake," she finished lamely.

"E? You know E? I… how do you… or your friend, I mean... know E?"

Blake shrugged, keeping an eye on the now-open door. "Like I said… my friend said she'd help him, something about… thin-bloods? Er.. is that what you are, then?"

Lily sighed sadly, crossing her arms below her breasts. "I tried to tell E about his condition, but he was so furious at me for what I'd made him into, he wouldn't listen. A thin-blood, yeah… from what I've been told, someone like me and E… we're vampires with blood that's weaker than most."

"You should go see E. He said he forgives you. He wants to see you." Blake tried for an encouraging smile, but she wasn't sure how successful she was at pulling it off. Was she showing too many teeth? That was always a sore point for her...

"E… doesn't hate me anymore?"

"No. Quite the opposite. You should talk to him." Blake gave the other girl an awkward pat on the arm. "From what my friend Ruby told me, he's at the beach here in Santa Monica. Er, by the pier, I think?"

"I'll go see him, then. Thank you." Lily gave the Gangrel a shy smile. "Um… you should stop by later, you and your friends… so we can properly thank you, ok? After I talk to E…" She turned towards the door, the sight of freedom drawing her away. "I- I should go. I have to get out of here. Maybe out of this city… soon."

"You're welcome."

"Oh…" Lily paused and glanced back at Blake. "About tonight… what I did… please, don't tell E. It's not my fault… I couldn't control it. I've never done anything like this before… I'm no killer."

The raven-haired Kindred nodded firmly, completely understanding. "I promise, Lily. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. Goodbye."

As Lily darted off into the hallway, Blake almost belatedly called out to warn about a stealthy exit, but she was already gone. A door slammed, and then another one. Blake hardly set a foot into the hallway before she was confronted by a seething Vandal.

"Why'd you have to go and let that bitch out?" the enraged orderly demanded, eyeing the torn and bloody corpse on the floor behind Blake. "There's one less Phil in the world now. Why'd you have to let her go and eat him, huh? Now I'll never get to do in that bastard myself. Well, you know what - no blood for you, no more. Not you, not your little friends - oh yes, I know who you are and who your other little Ventrue buddies are. Forget it!"

By this point, Weiss had stepped through the door Blake had unlocked, and her pale blue eyes were glowing intently as she imposed herself in between the two. "What incident? Nothing happened back there. We were just buying blood."

Vandal suddenly stiffened, his face becoming blank and his eyes glazing over. "Right, a transaction. Green for red."

Weiss smiled tightly. "Go back to your room," she ordered.

Vandal turned and shuffled back into the room with the teller window, closing the door behind him. Wordlessly, the platinum-haired vampire took hold of Blake's hand and darted out into the outer hallway with the other Kindred in tow, giving Vandal a cheerful wave as they passed by.

"For a Ghoul of Therese, his mind was surprisingly weak… So, I saw a girl running out," Weiss noted once they were on the staircase and she released her grip on Blake. "Obviously, so did that man. You were successful, I take it?"

"Yes, that was Lily," Blake confirmed while a slow smile spread across her face. _I did it!_ "She said she'd like to meet us all at the beach later to thank us after she talks to E."

"Well, that was nicely done, even if it turned out to be a tad… conspicuous at the end," Weiss returned, offering the other girl a wide smile of her own. "And I must say, there were far fewer antics than I've come to expect with Ruby."

"And expletives?" Blake added humorously.

"Oh, yes. Always expletives."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, I am so very sorry for how long it's taken me to get a chapter out. My motivation has just been severely lacking, with everything life has used to beat me into the ground. I've done some planning, though, including finalizing what the end game will be (once we get there) and making a matrix of the chapters, when characters are introduced, who sired who, etc. A little organization does wonders. I have a lot more transcription done, though I still need to do the playthrough and transcribe what I need for the next chapter. I think I'll toss in a few surprises to keep things interesting, though.

So this is the second chapter in Blake's point of view, figured it was a nice counterpart to the last chapter with Weiss. Poor kitty cat really does try, stealthy as she is, Ruby's got her beat in the infiltration department.

Next up: Plaguebearer cult beatdown by Ruby, Yang, and Nora! Are we ready to rumble?

Much love to my very patient Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** (they took time out of their Rome trip to review this… from freaking _Rome_ ), and abundant hugs for all of you lovely readers and reviewers, including some new faces, welcome to the party! **Erenor, Sani2341, Blacsparrow, TacoKing23, zerosabers, Knight of Everwatch, Tamatoa, Kingofclubs8129, Lord Jace, Crosshares,** you guys all rock my socks.

Stay shiny!


	43. Chapter 43: Cult of Personality

**Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 43: Cult of Personality**

 **Downtown LA, Sewers**

Ruby's seeming nonchalance regarding the presence of rats in the sewers rapidly faded under the realities of their situation. The water dripping onto her head, the muffled _squeaks_ in the distance, all served to put her on edge and drain away her enthusiasm for their current endeavor.

"Fuck… goddamn shitty sewers…" she grumbled to herself under her breath. "Tiny little cocksucking shits are just waitin' for me to drop my guard… Not gonna happen, no siree, you're not catching me unawares…"

"Um, you okay, Rubbles?"

The brunette fledgling let out a shriek at the hand that landed on her shoulder, leaping around in a circle with her sword half-drawn from its sheath.

"Whoa!" her blonde sibling protested, backing away with hands raised. "Easy there, sis!"

Nora was bringing up the rear of their procession and had wisely remained well out of range. "You seem a little nervous, there, Ruby," she commented nonchalantly.

"Me? Nervous?" Ruby gave a high-pitched laugh that did _not_ sound nervous at all, thankyouverymuch. "Nooo, I'm _fine!_ "

"Uh-huh…"

She turned back around, slamming her sword back into its sheath, and tried to swallow down her revulsion for the whole situation, working very hard to hang onto the indignation she'd felt above ground.

They'd traveled for some time now along the rounded corridor, past plenty of branching tunnels. Some of those were blocked by old, rusted but still-sturdy bars, others that lead nowhere, and some that lead back to the surface. Finally, though, they reached a dead end with one remaining unexplored side tunnel.

Nora pushed past the brunette, much to her private relief, and poked her head into the corridor. "Yep, I see some rungs in the wall," the orange-haired Brujah announced cheerfully. "Looks like they go up a level!"

"Then up we go," Yang stated.

Fortunately, the new chamber they found themselves in after climbing the rungs was far different from their previous passage. It was large with a vaulted ceiling and iron pillars set into concrete bases. Though the water there was knee-deep, it seemed relatively cleaner of sewage and absent of any indication of the dreaded rats, thus vastly preferable for Ruby's liking.

However, as they ventured further in, the rank smell of rotting meat began to fill the air.

"Ugh," Ruby gagged slightly. "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing good," Nora replied grimly. "Try not to breathe, fledgling."

"Right, right, I keep forgetting that," she mumbled.

Set into one wall in the middle of the chamber was a wide opening and at the other end a seeming barricade with steps leading up to it from this side. The entire area was lit by dim lights with protective wires wrapped around the fixtures, but the side opening glowed brightly.

"Sooo guess we found it?" Yang opined, gripping her shotgun tightly.

"Looks like," Ruby agreed.

Nora shot them an eager grin as she strode forward. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The side area was a stark contrast to the larger chamber. Stone pillars with inset flickering lanterns were spaced about the room. Along the side walls were chains hanging down, many of them ending in cruel hooks that uncomfortably reminded Ruby of a slaughterhouse. And then, at the end where a raised platform rose out of the water and encompassed most of the back of the room were several corpses strung up grotesquely and in a variety of poses. Some attempts to imitate crucifixion had been made, others hung upside-down, and one hung by her feet and wrists bound together behind her back so that her flayed body was almost bent in two. None of the bodies seemed to be alive and most were missing their clothes, though one corpulent man was still dressed in a police uniform.

When Ruby gave in to her impulse and took a quick whiff, she was almost knocked off of her feet by the putrid smell.

 _Right, that was a terrible idea, back to the not breathing thing again..._

As the three approached the back cautiously, once they had reached about the center of the room they simultaneously spun about at a ringing _slam_ as the previously-unseen gates behind them dropped down to block off the entryway.

Nora let out a groan. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, that looks entirely too heavy for the three of us to lift," Yang mused. "Gotta be a release lever somewhere around here…"

The youngest vampire among them nodded, turning around to head forward again towards the rear of the room. She'd only ventured a few steps when a figure suddenly materialized upon the dias. From all appearances, the Kindred seemed to be a Nosferatu, but with the piercings and hooks driven into his own flesh to hold his numerous gaping wounds together, he looked more like…

Ruby gasped softly. "Holy crapbaskets, it's a Reaver!"

"A what?" Nora replied, brow furrowed.

"A rutting Reaver!"

Yang tilted her head to the side. "Huh, yeah, suppose he does kinda look like one…"

"What's a Reaver?" Nora asked, still confused.

"Y'know, from Serenity?" Ruby shook her head. "Know what, nevermind, I'll tell you about it later. Let's deal with this fucker first."

The trio of armed Kindred approached further as the Nos held his arms out to encompass them in grisly greeting before crossing them across his chest. As they got closer Ruby noticed he had flies buzzing around his grey, pallid skin, and that his yellow eyes were set into bleeding sockets.

"Found your way down here, did you?" he leered. "Following the smell of entrails and rotting flesh? Looking for a free meal, little bloodsuckers? There's meat galore in my kingdom."

"And who the hell are you?" Yang called out defiantly.

"Brother Kanker, they call me… High Lord in the diseased halls of the dead. Look around you! The blood, the bloated bodies, the maggot-ridden mortal shells… These are the signs, the coming of a new age!"

"Yeah, kinda hard to miss your sick shit here, buddy," Ruby broke in. "Why are you feeding on the homeless?"

He giggled, the sound grating and high-pitched. "They are the weak, sick, hopeless. I bring them a new purpose. They are the vessels of darkness, carrying the diseased truth in their veins."

"Oh. I see," Nora nodded sagely. "You've lost your goddamn marbles."

Brother Kanker grinned widely, ignoring the jibe. "The doors have been opened, the seals broken, and the final steps into the abyss; the terrible mysteries of the Ninth Circle!"

Ruby laid a restraining hand on Nora as she recognized the last phrase from earlier. "Ninth Circle? You mean the Brotherhood of the Ninth Circle?"

"The Brotherhood of the Ninth Circle!" he cackled in affirmation. "The darkest dawn is almost upon us! Come! Join us in these last nights, spreading our disease upon the earth, sharing this unholy communion with our human herd!"

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've heard enough." Yang pumped her shotgun to prime a shell into the chamber.

"Come! Join the disciples who have gathered here, floating in their own putrescence! I will show you the mysteries of our Brotherhood as I feed on your flesh!" His voice raised to a shriek at the end, but all three girls paused in their approach at his words.

Ruby glanced at the others anxiously. "...Disciples?"

It was then that they noticed numerous forms rising from the water like bloody revenants, claws and fangs extended eagerly.

Yang laughed, turning towards the biggest cluster of cultist vampires. "Whelp, you wanted a rumble, Nora."

"Oh, yeah," Nora giggled eagerly, brandishing her combat baton. "Come get some, bitches!"

With that, the battle was joined.

Ruby had to trust in her companions to handle the hordes of disciples that seemed to be pouring into the chamber from unseen alcoves and hidden doorways as well as rising from the water. She soon had her hands full with Brother Kanker.

The fledgling was experienced enough by now to recognize the glow around the other vampire's hands from seeing Jack fight, knowing that a hit from him would send her flying. Not to mention a few cracked bones. So she endeavored to keep her distance, slashing out with her sword whenever he got close. She was still clumsy with it, to be sure, but she was starting to get a bit of a feel for the weapon and tried to keep her attacks focused and not extend herself.

"Bloody horseballs," she grunted after Kanker dodged yet another of her swings. "I really, _really_ need to get Weiss to give me some lessons…"

And then, just as she braced herself for another rush… he disappeared from view.

"Oh, shitbiscuits!" Ruby yelped, leaping backwards and right into the charging path of another cultist. Fortunately, her reflexes were up to the task, and with one deft swing, he exploded into ash as his head went flying.

"Yes!" she hissed exultantly. "Now, if I could just get this Brother Fucker to stand still long enough… Or, yeah, actually show himself…"

She looked around wildly, sword up at the ready. The battle surged around her, but both Yang and Nora seemed to have things well in hand. A handful of Disciples dropped down from the ceiling near her, but Yang promptly blew them apart with her shotgun.

"Hey, tits!" Nora called out cheerfully. "Takin' your sweet time with your side of the room, ain'tcha?"

"Workin' on it, bitch!" Yang laughed gaily, emptying another shell into a Nosferatu's face.

Ruby shook her head, resuming her search. _Those two have the weirdest friendship..._

Almost too late, she spied a set of indentations in the water that seemed to be approaching her from the side. With a yelp, she lunged away, barely missing Kanker's charge.

And then she was upright once more, eyes probing for the telltale sign of the invisible Nosferatu.

"Shit! I'm out," Yang grunted, tossing her shotgun up onto the raised platform. It landed next to her duffle bag that she'd already left there. "Here, Rubbles, switch with me, why don't you finish off these suckheads." The blonde slipped her silver knuckledusters over her fingers, moving forward in a boxer's stance. "I got this asshole."

"Works for me," Ruby agreed. She slipped past her sister and met another rush of Brotherhood vampires. The brunette sidestepped one, tripped another, and severed the arms from a third. As the latter paused, looking dumbly down at the stumps that ended just below his elbows, Ruby spun once more, decapitating the hapless Nos. She then took a step forward and put an end to the fallen one.

Before she could deal with the last, Nora was there, gleefully running her baton through his eye. Once her opponent turned to fiery ash, she shook the blood off of her weapon and gave Ruby a wide, fanged grin. "Pretty rad, huh?"

"Um, yeah," the brunette snickered. "Totally rad. Should we help Yang?"

"Nah, she's got things in hand."

The duo turned to see the Kindred in question in a fierce battle with the now-visible leader of this particular group of cultists. Her fists were enshrouded with blue energy much as Brother Kanker's were, but she moved in a blur, easily dodging each strike sent her way. It wasn't long before the Nosferatu let out a wail of fury as his cranium collapsed after a particularly fierce roundhouse punch, and shortly thereafter was nothing more than a greasy patch on the sewer water.

With relieved smiles all around, the three Kindred set about searching the place. Each alcove seemed to be a dead-end, but in a recessed portion of the rear, Ruby discovered a rusty lever. She let out an exultant shout as she pulled it and the portcullis across the entrance began to retract.

"Nice job, Ruby!" their orange-haired companion cheered. "Oh, and hey, I found this. Think it's important?"

They gathered around to peer at a waterlogged, blood-stained flyer. The writing on it read 'I am Enlightened' around the image of a skull superimposed over an eight-point dark sun.

"Well, that's super-creepy," Ruby murmured. "Guess I can hold on to it, ask around, see what others think…"

"Does it look familiar?" Yang asked, frowning. "I mean, I think maybe… I've seen it somewhere?"

Nora shook her head, though Ruby pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe? I dunno, maybe it'll come to us later."

It didn't take them too long to escape from the sewers, over the barricade, and up another tall set of rungs leading to the surface. Ruby felt discomforted about leaving the corpses of those mortals they'd found in the cultist lair, but Yang promised to let Nines know about it. The Anarchs had their own methods of cleaning up after the Sabbat and other Kindred who broke the rules, and they'd make sure the place was either cleansed or entombed.

As soon as her feet were back on solid ground, Ruby took a deep breath and let it out explosively. Before she could open her mouth to question their next move, however, her phone began to ring. She let out a little squeal as the opening riff to a Lizzy Hale song began.

"Oh! It's Weiss!"

She pulled the device out of her pocket and swiped to answer the call with a wide grin.

"Heya, Weiss! What's up? ...Oh, well, yeah, we were in the sewers, must not have heard ya… Right, underground. Yeah, it's a long story…" Ruby nodded several times as she listened to the other end. "Oh, cool beans! Yeah, I'll be right over! Bye, bestie!" She snickered to herself as she closed the connection on the platinum-haired Kindred's indignant _squawk_.

"Okay! So, Weiss and Blake managed to rescue Lily for E, how cool is that?"

At Nora's blank expression, the brunette hurriedly filled her in on their efforts on the behalf of the thin-blooded vampires in Santa Monica. By the time she was done, Yang had finished cleaning the weapons off and repacking her bag of tricks.

"Whelp, I gots nothing else to do, Rubbles," the blonde grinned. "Mind if I tag along?"

"No, that'd be awesome! How about you, Nora?"

"Ehhh, pass. I gotta shower and change out of these funky clothes, y'know?"

"I hear that," Yang chuckled. The two women shared a fist bump before the group separated, Ruby thanking the orange-haired Kindred profusely for her help, and said vampire laughingly insisting it had been such a blast that she'd better get an invite to the next bash.

"Sooo cab time?" Ruby inquired, swinging her arms at her side cheerfully.

"Cab time," Yang nodded. "First, though… lemme drop my bag off at the bar."

"And maybe change?"

"Yeaaahhh… I'm smellin' kinda funky myself."

Ruby brought the hem of her sweatshirt up to her nose, giving it a cautious sniff.

"Got any spare clothes that might fit me?"

 **Santa Monica, Garage Beach Access**

The two sisters exited the cab and entered directly into the Santa Monica garage. Yang had changed into ripped jeans and a bright orange tee shirt that read 'My Eyes Are Up Here', while Ruby wore a pair of capris black leggings and a long, loose red tank top.

As soon as they rounded the bend towards the rear staircase, they spied the other two Kindred. Their friends were conversing softly together, peering out of the gated vehicle entrance towards the pier. As one, they turned to observe the siblings' approach.

"And how were the sewers?" Weiss asked with a small, mischievous smirk.

"Ugh," Ruby groaned in response. "Nasty."

"Yeah, I've been in better places," Yang laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Hey, Blake, how goes it?"

"Oh, erm… Well, thank you." Blake ducked her head with a shy smile. "You… heard of our success?"

"We did!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide smile. "I'm so excited, you guys are seriously awesome!"

"Well, Blake here actually did most of the work," Weiss replied, giving the shy Gangrel a soft smile.

As the four made their way down the stone steps towards the beach, Weiss recounted their activities with some hesitant input from Blake. By the time they reached the sand, Ruby had given each Kindred a tight hug.

"Ah, there she is," Weiss murmured, nodding her head to the approaching orange-haired girl.

"Hi, Lily!" the brunette greeted the thin-blood cheerfully, stepping forward to meet her approach. "I'm Ruby, and this is my sister Yang! I'm glad to meet you finally!"

"And I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me," Lily replied warmly, her smile a bit crooked but genuine. She glanced over her shoulder towards where E was warming himself by the fire with a cluster of other thin-bloods. "But I'll keep doing it until the end of days. Thank you, all of you."

"How did it go with E?" Weiss asked cordially.

"This life's been hard on him… both of us." Lily sighed, though her smile remained. "But he forgives me. We're leaving soon. I have some family with a place out in the middle of nowhere in Oregon. It should be okay for us to stay out there. As long as we're together."

"That's awesome." Ruby tilted her head to the side as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, so… The whole reason I got involved with this in the first place was asking about thin-bloods. Was there anything you could tell me about… well, your condition?"

The surfer girl nodded slowly. "Rolf, my sire, told me some vampires consider thin-bloods a bad omen and want them destroyed. Rolf wasn't a thin-blood… and apparently, I am. I don't know why. Rolf abandoned me. His group wouldn't take me in. They said I was a liability."

Lily gazed out across the water somewhat wistfully with the air of a person having to give up something she loved in order to hold on to something else far more important. "He left me with so many questions. And I did the same thing to E. But I didn't want to leave E - he forced me out of his life. But not any longer."

"Well, you two kids stay safe," Yang interjected. "Actually… here, take this. Should cover some of your bus fares, yeah?"

The thin-blood blinked her eyes rapidly as she accepted the small wad of cash. "I… Thank you again, I would say you've already done too much… But yes, this will help tremendously. You should go talk to E, though, I think with this we can start on our journey first thing tomorrow evening."

They gave Lily a cheerful wave as she stood in the sand, watching the waves crash upon the shore.

"That was admirable of you, Yang," the platinum-haired Ventrue spoke up softly.

"Yeah, well…" Yang shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for love stories."

Before they had reached the edge of the small crowd, E noticed their approach. A wide, happy grin broke out across his face as he pushed his way forward. For once, Ruby was the one to be caught off-guard by a warm hug.

"You brought my Lily back!" the Australian man gushed, looking around at the group of girls once he released Ruby. "She told me all about what happened with you, dark girl…"

"Oh, yeah, this is Blake," Ruby broke in. "Weiss here also helped. And this is my sister, Yang."

E just shook his head wonderingly. "I don't know why you lot helped us, but… your blood's worth bottlin'. I'll never let her go again. Thank you."

"You're welcome, E," Weiss replied with a smile of her own. "Keep her safe."

"Oh, no doubt, I intend to." The thin-blood glanced around before leaning in slightly and lowering his voice. "We're gonna be gettin' out of LA soon. Too dangerous here. Rosa told us something big's about to happen and I don't want to be here when the Jack comes out of the box. Take that for what you will."

Ruby nodded easily. "I'll think about that. Thanks, E. Good luck."

As E made his way to go stand by Lily, Yang leaned in towards the others. "Who's Rosa?"

"Oh, she's one of the thin-bloods… But she's got some kinda…" The brunette shrugged helplessly. "I dunno, somehow I think she can see things, tell the future, or something."

"I think it likely she was Sired by a Malkavian," Weiss murmured, looking towards where the woman in question was standing almost expectantly on the edge of the other thin-bloods, her attention on the four Kindred. "She may have received some of their… gifts."

"It would seem she wants to speak with you, Ruby," Blake broke in, her voice barely above a whisper as she noted the woman's posture.

"Well, let's go talk to the fortuneteller, then!" Ruby grinned, leading the way.

Once they reached her, Rosa gave herself a shake as if from a slumber.

"You continue to gather those who support you," she intoned, her deep brown eyes glazed and unseeing. "But a pair of potential allies are always in flux, the future is so unclear with them… One or the other, neither or both, may become friends or enemies. The granddaughter of Janus and the pumpkin king. More allies lurk in the shadows, their faces are unclear as they have not yet determined that they will pledge themselves to the one in Red."

"Um," Ruby murmured hesitantly. "Hi, Rosa?"

"Oh, hello," the woman replied, once again giving herself a shake. "It is good to see you again, Ruby. Have you been well?"

"Yeah, so far, so good… So what was all that about potential allies?"

"I… do not know what you mean." Rosa shook her head somberly. "I do not know what I say… please, ignore me with such things."

Ruby opened her mouth once more to introduce the others, but before she could, the gypsy woman turned and stalked off into the shadows.

"Whelp," Yang grunted. "She was weird."

The brunette slapped her lightly on the arm. "Be nice. Some of what she's told me about was close to the mark, so I'm not discounting anything she says. Right, Weiss?"

"Indeed," the other Ventrue mused thoughtfully. "I actually wonder about the first… The granddaughter of Janus… the god of duality, the two-faced god…"

"Two-faced? You mean…" Ruby lowered her voice to a whisper. "You mean like Jeanette?"

"Jeanette, one of the owners of Asylum?" Yang glanced between the two in confusion.

"Shit… Yeah, okay, so you can't say anything about this, alright? Either of you, this is super-secret, I mean it!"

Blake nodded solemnly. "Very well, it shall not pass my lips."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Yang, I'm serious! Pinky-swear!"

"What?" Yang looked at her sister and the extended pinky incredulously. "What are we, five?"

"Pinky-swear!" Ruby repeated earnestly.

"Oh, for… Fine, fine…" Yang grabbed her sister's pinky with her own. "I so do solemnly pinky-swear never to talk about whatever it is we're gonna talk about. Happy?"

"Yes." The brunette extended her pinky to Blake next, who regarded it with perplexion before she hesitantly mirrored Yang's action.

"Erm… I also swear?" the Gangrel enjoined curiously.

"Right then…" She spent the next few minutes filling them in with Jeanette's Malkavian lineage and Therese's eventual demise. "So, yeah, I think maybe Weiss is right about the Janus thing if that applies to them… I guess they could be, like, daughters of Janus? Which would make the granddaughter…"

"Neo," Weiss whispered with foreboding.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Her."

"It's a rather convoluted line of reasoning," Blake opined. "But possible."

"So what about the other?" Yang asked. "A pumpkin king?"

The brunette fledgling suddenly snapped her fingers. "Roman!"

"Roman Torchwick? The smarmy Toreador prick?" Her blonde sibling tilted her head with a frown. "Why him?"

"Indeed, I wouldn't expect him to be someone you could trust at _any_ point in time," Weiss interjected dryly.

Ruby just shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Orange hair?"

The other three Kindred, even Blake, graced her with almost identically skeptical looks. "Right, well… Let's just agree to ponder that further," Weiss returned.

"Fine, fine… So, what's next?"

"Gettin' pretty close to daylight, maybe another hour or so," Yang mused. "I think I'm gonna head back to the Last Round for the night, see if I can't soothe Skelter's feathers, y'know, nurse that fragile male ego of his… maybe convince him not to be such an asshole to you two Cammies..."

Ruby giggled at the thought. "Yeah, sounds good, guess we'll head back to my Haven… Weiss, Blake? You wanna come with?"

"I shall decline," Blake replied with a grateful smile. "But thank you. Beckett is expecting me."

Weiss agrees to accompany Ruby for another night in the Downtown Haven. With that, they all took their farewells, the brunette granting both Blake and Yang tight hugs and effervescent thanks for all their help that evening, and began to go their separate ways.

"Weiss?"

The platinum-haired Ventrue turned, a quizzical look on her face, as Ruby continued on towards the exit from the beach. "Yes, Blake?"

The Gangrel was standing with her arms crossed and a pensive, tremulous smile. "I just… I wanted to thank you for allowing me to… accompany you this evening, and… and for your, er, company." Blake took a step forward, uncrossed her arms, and just as quickly crossed them once again. "And for your… friendship."

" _Oookaayyy_ …" Weiss drawled uncertainly. "You are most welcome, and I thank you as well."

The pair of Kindred stood there for a minute in awkward silence as Blake once again uncrossed and then recrossed her arms.

"Was there… anything else?" Weiss tentatively asked.

"Well, yes… that is…" Blake let out an irritated huff. "Ruby makes this look so easy, I do not understand how to… how to…"

"How to…?"

Finally, the raven-haired girl hung her head in defeat and let her arms hang at her sides. "I wish to offer you a hug," she declared mutely.

"O-Oh," Weiss stuttered, perplexed. Eventually, a slow smile crossed her face. "It's… really not all that hard. See?"

She closed the distance, pulling the timid vampire into an embrace, her hands crossed at the small of her back. Blake stiffened but quickly relaxed, her own arms slowly wrapping around her friend.

"Oh," she breathed. "This is nice. I like hugs."

Weiss giggled into the Gangrel's shoulder. "Less violent than Ruby's. And… don't tell her I said this, but I do sometimes like hugs myself. That dolt just tends to overdo them."

"I shall endeavor not to do so," Blake murmured in amusement.

They pulled apart then, small but pleased smiles on their faces.

"Well, I suppose Ruby will be waiting for you," Blake noted. "Er, thank you again for this evening, and… and for the hug."

"Anytime, Blake," she replied with a smile, waving over her shoulder as she trudged through the sand. "Anytime."

 **Downtown LA, Skyeline Apartments**

Ruby shouldered the door to her apartment open with a weary sigh. "Man, what a long-ass night."

"Indeed, it's been rather busy," Weiss conceded, entering in behind her and securing the door. "Granted, that seems to be par for the course ever since I met you…"

"Well, wouldn't want you to be bored or anything, right?" the brunette replied with a cheeky grin, flopping down on the couch.

Weiss rolled her eyes though she was unable to keep a smile from her face. "Such a dolt."

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"Ack!" Ruby yelped, flailing about as she rolled to the floor. She sprang back up as nonchalantly as possible before meeting the emerald gaze of her ghoul. "O-Oh, Heather, hi there!"

"I've been waiting for you… it seems like forever." Heather wrung her hands somewhat anxiously as she stood in the kitchen, as if afraid to approach further. "I- I- I've been kind of nervous… I don't think I can... feel you… in me anymore… um, in my veins… Could I…?" She glanced over at a studiously disinterested Weiss who was sitting primly on the other couch. "Could I have just a little bit more, Ma- I mean, Ruby? Just… Just a few drops?"

The brunette Kindred frowned, trying to do the math in her head. It hadn't been all that many nights since she first gave Heather her blood and unwittingly started this whole mess, and from what she recalled from Mercurio, he only received blood once a month. She faced her platinum-haired partner, eyebrows raised and received a miniscule shake of the head in return.

"Maybe not just yet, okay? I mean, not tonight, anyways… I'm, um, pretty wiped out…"

"Oh! Of course, how silly of me, I wasn't thinking…" The redhead chewed on her lip for a moment before entering the living area and standing awkwardly next to the couch. "Um, I do have something for you…"

Ruby sighed as she sat back down, patting the couch in invitation. "You don't have to get me anything, Heather."

"But I want to!" The girl smiled a little too widely as she perched on the edge of the couch. "I got a college loan check today, I want you to have some of it!"

With a groan, the brunette began to massage her temples with her eyes closed. _Why is it that dealing with her always brings on a headache… I forgot she'd mentioned she was going to college for… fashion design, was it?_ Her eyes slowly opened as an idea began to percolate in her head. First, though, this needed to be dealt with.

"Heather, I don't want your money," she began gently. "That's for you to go to college. You're still going, right?

"Um, well, I've missed a few classes…"

"Yeah, that needs to stop." Ruby straightened up, trying for a stern look without being too… judgemental? _Ugh, how did mom used to pull this off so well?_ "You need to be going to classes, okay?"

"Well… okay…" Heather looked down at the hands she'd folded in her lap. "You… Ma- I mean, Ruby, you always seem kind of… tense around me. Are you… Do I not please you?"

 _Oh for fuck's sake…_ "Heather it's not that, honest, it's just… Look, I didn't ask for this, I didn't mean to..." She sighed heavily. "It's not the fact that you're my ghoul, really, it's just that I didn't really know you, to begin with and I didn't know what I was doing and… Neither of us had a choice in this, y'know?"

"You… Please, you're not going to make me leave, are you?" The redheaded mortal looked to be a bit panicked at the thought. "I mean… I know things, now, it's like you… pulled the shades off of my mind's window, I can actually see now… There's a whole world out there, under the world I once knew, and it's… it's mind-blowing."

"It's okay, calm down, please," Ruby broke in, holding her hands out soothingly. "I'm not gonna just kick you out to the curb, honest!"

"O- Okay, sorry, sorry, I'm just…" Heather stood up abruptly. "Sorry, I just need to… Excuse me, please." With that, she turned and strode quickly off towards the bathroom behind the dinette, closing the door behind her.

"That could have gone better," Weiss murmured, her tone more concerned than judgemental.

" _Every_ time I talk to her could go better," Ruby sighed, flopping back against the couch. "I'm just… Honestly, I'm trying, but this still creeps me out, y'know? How much she… adores me… and I just don't feel anything for her in return, it just makes me uncomfortable and guilty and… Yeah."

Weiss rose from her perch, walking around the couch to lay a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm going to go prepare for the day," she murmured. "You should too. The sun will be up soon."

"Right, right… thanks…"

She waited until Weiss had entered the bedroom before she pulled her cellphone out, flipping through her ever-growing list of contacts. Selecting one for a certain shop she'd visited with Weiss, she sat back again, waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Oh, hello, Octavia, this is Ruby… Heh, yeah, I'm loving the outfit so much, seriously can't thank you all enough… They got you manning the phone, huh? Oh, well, I suppose that makes sense, you'd be the only one who'd want to, heh… No, no, actually, you're the person I wanted to talk to. By any chance, do you have a… a ghoul?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I will not ship monochrome, I will not ship monochrome… hrmmm…. no, stay strong girl, stay strong…

Hello again, my lovelies! Yes, I'm still alive, as is this story! I promise you, I will not let it die off, it's just going to take a while to get things going again. Also, I got a new computer (yay!) but neglected to move my playthrough recordings from the old (boo!) so I still need to do that… But, yeah, I feel badly that it's taken me three months to update yet again. I'll try to do better, honest. Gave you all a little bit of a longer chapter to make up for it. Also, we passed the two-year milestone for this story! Woohoo!

So quick side note for Nora's nickname of Yang, "Tits". I was reading Dashingicecream's twitter feed the other day and one of their OCs called another one that, kind of in a surly fashion, but I just died laughing and could totally see Nora using it as a way to poke fun at her bestie, Yang. No disrespect is intended, of course. I just found it to be hilarious.

And a little more on the Heather problem, but Ruby has some ideas… Let's hope they don't blow up in her face...

Mad props to my talented and patient Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , who managed to find the time to help with this chapter on their break, and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers! **AntonSlavik020, Sharkdude5, Erenor, TacoKing23, noselo, kinigget, zerosabers, Kingofclubs8129, RexCaldoran, Blacsparrow, deathgundam006, Nagaichi, Nicodemus Cain, Knight of Everwatch, randomlolguy, Scott Wolf, Tamatoa,** and a **guest** \- great to hear from you all again! Sorry if I didn't respond to everyone who had reviewed, time kinda got away from me and then I forgot who I'd responded to… My brain is such a trainwreck sometimes...

Stay shiny!

(P.S. So I was on Facebook the other day and a post from the RWBY Fanfiction site came across my feed, it was one of those, "do you remember this classic…" and it was from the first chapter of _A Thorny Tangled Triangle_. I squeed loudly and for a solid ten minutes and felt like a famous person.)


	44. Chapter 44: The Russian Problem

**TRIGGER WARNING!** There's a section of this story, taken from the game dialogue, which infers forced sex as repayment of a debt in a conversation with Venus Dare. Just a head's up.

* * *

 **Blood of The Rose  
** **Chapter 44: The Russian Problem**

 **Downtown LA, Skyeline Apartments**

Ruby peeled her eyes open, her vision filled with white tresses. Weiss was laying next to her, also blinking her pale blue eyes as consciousness returned to the pair of Kindred.

It was then that Ruby noticed an arm snaked around her waist and a warm body snuggled up against her back.

With a sigh, she slowly and carefully extracted herself from the embrace. Heather must have snuck in at some point late in the day and passed out with her clothes and shoes still on. Her mouth was open slightly and soft snores issued forth.

"I suppose if she went out, she must have gone to class?" Ruby whispered.

Weiss nodded absentmindedly as she pulled out clothes to change into. "It would seem that way," she whispered back before disappearing into the bathroom.

The brunette moved as quietly as possible so as to not wake the slumbering ghoul. As she pulled her new favorite shoulderless hoodie up over her head, she pondered the previous night's conversation with Octavia, wondering if the idea she'd had could bear fruit.

Just as she was padding down the stairs barefoot, sneakers and socks in hand, her phone began to ring with the fast-moving beats from the opening of Metallica's _Hardwired_.

With a grin, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and swiped to answer the call. "Hey Yang, what's up?"

"Rubbles! Got a message left for me last night about a job, wanna meet me outside the alleyway next to Confession?"

"Love to! Um… Where's Confession?"

Yang laughed lightly in her ear. "Right down the block, you pass it going towards the Last Round. Big old gothic church, lit up in red?"

"Ohhh, that!" Ruby grinned excitedly as she pulled her socks on one-handed while seated on the couch. "So what is it, a club?"

"Oh, yeah, and a fucking awesome one at that… We're meetin' up with a guy, though, he deals outta the alleyway."

"Deals? Like drugs?"

"Nah, none of that, more like black market shit. You'll see."

"Cool. Give me fifteen minutes?"

"Awesome, I'll head out now, then. See ya soon, Rubbles!"

"Bye, sis!"

She sat the phone on the seat next to her and began lacing up her shoes, looking up as Weiss sat across from her.

"Plans with Yang?" the platinum-haired Kindred ventured.

"Yep, some kinda job… Be a good time to, y'know, bond and such."

"Hmm, I suppose so…" Weiss offered her a small smile. "Well, that is just as well, there have been several endeavors I have been… neglecting lately that I need to check up on. And I should meet with my sire once again…"

"Yeah, I do need to go see him at some point… Think he'll be upset with me if I put it off a bit longer?"

"I doubt it. In any case, I shall meet you here once again before sunrise."

"You know, I love having you around and all, but you can spend a night at your own Haven," Ruby interjected with a grin as she sat back. "Don't want you to feel like you gotta babysit me all the time."

"Are you sure about that?" Weiss enjoined with a raised eyebrow, her pale eyes twinkling mischievously. "There's no telling what end of trouble you might get into on your own, you know…"

Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully before rising to her feet. She walked over to the side table against the wall where she'd left her sword and picked the weapon up. "And you think me an' Yang won't get into trouble together?"

"Point," the other fledgling sighed with a smirk. "Well, in that case, I'll stand by with the bail money."

"Much appreciated!" the brunette laughed back. "Whelp, I'm off, see ya later, bestie!"

"Ruby, how many times-"

By that point she'd already exited the apartment and closed the door on her friend's protests, giggling all the while. It was starting to become a game, now, how she could manage to fit that little jab in and then bail out before Weiss could berate her once more.

 _Eventually, she'll get used to it_ _…_ With a shrug and a grin, she entered the elevator, clinging to that delusion as far as it would take her.

 **Downtown LA, Outside Confession**

Past the red-tinted windows of the nightclub Confession, around the wrought-iron and stone fence, was an alleyway that would seem rather unremarkable were it not for the small box truck habitually parked there. Outside of the vehicle stood a dark-skinned, portly man with sunglasses, a yellow basketball jersey, baggy jeans, and an impressive afro. He gave Yang and Ruby both a wide smile as they approached, nodding to Yang before turning his attention to the petite brunette vampire.

"Babygirl, I saw you coming from down the street and I started prayin' to the Lord to find it in his heart to send you to me and HALLELUJAH if he didn't come through for me." The overweight man's grin widened as he tilted his sunglasses down to regard Ruby. "Welcome to Fat Larry's truck of mack!"

"Alright, Larry, no hittin' on my little sister," Yang mock-growled.

"Wha-Wha? Me? Naw, girl, you know me, I'm jus' bein' friendly is all!" Grin unabating, he leaned back against the truck again, arms crossed atop his stomach. "Don' go bein' like that, babygirl."

" _Suuure_ , you are." Yang gave her sister a wink. "Ruby, this would be my contact, Larry. He's good people."

"Right..." Ruby regarded the man with an amused grin. "So… you're Fat Larry?"

"I am the proprietor and salesman of the month several years in a row; the ladies call me 'Oh gawd!', but you can call me Fat Larry with a F-A-T 'cause there's mo' of me to love."

Ruby's giggling intensified at the man's outrageous mannerisms. "Uh-huh… So, what, you sell counterfeit basketball jerseys or something?"

Fat Larry's shades slipped down his nose again as he placed a hand over his heart, his visage a melodramatic blend of both offended and aghast. "Counterfeit?! Man, I look like one of those peanut-headed, rock-smokin' brothers sellin' S-H-A-C-K shirts they made at thei' momma's house? I'm the real deal, OG, man in the alley with what you need! Counterfeit! Why-why you gotta be like that?"

Ruby couldn't help herself, she was outright laughing by this point along with Yang. _Omigod you're amazing please be my friend!_ "Alright, alright. Why don't you show me what you're selling?"

"Nahaa- now that's what I like to hear." He gave the two girls a slick smile. "But it's like this: I save my best stuff for select clientele. Now that don't mean I don't appreciate your bu'ness, it's just, you know, bu'ness."

"Don't give me that shit, Larry. I said she's my sister, and I vouch for her, okay?" Yang tried to be stern but gave it up as a lost cause once the man rolled the back of his truck up. Ruby was already there, practically hanging off the edge as she _oohed_ and _aahed_ over the various weapons on display.

"Yang, lookit here, it's a machine gun pistol!" the brunette gushed excitedly, while Larry just looked on in amusement.

"Yeah, that's an Ingram MAC-10 and there's no way I'm letting you have one after how I saw you handling your pistol in the hotel."

"What? I could totally handle it!"

"Yeah… no."

"Ok, what about this?"

"And that's an auto-shotgun, no way in hell."

"This?"

"Are you kiddin' me? An HK assault rifle?"

"But it looks sooo neat…"

" _Fuck_ no."

"Fiiine…"

After a while of listening to their bickering, his grin growing wider by the second, Fat Larry finally broke in with a chuckle. "Say now, wonder girl - seeing the kind of commando gear you been lookin' at, and knowin' what my main girl here already got stocked up, you ain't just using that stuff for keeping the neighbors away from your shit, is you?"

Ruby grinned back but put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. "Now, is that any of your… bu'ness?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He raised his hands in front of him as if to ward off the petite brunette girl. "Yeah, that's your bu'ness, okay. I just figured somebody with a shoppin' list like you and my girl here might be up for a little action's all, a'ight…?"

"That's why we're here, Larry," Yang interjected in amused exasperation. "Fitz passed along your message."

"Well, a'ight, then…" Fat Larry looked both ways around the dim alleyway before he leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Yo, I need a pair of hardcore, pimp-killin', Cleopatra Jones' for a super-sized score. Straight up foxy Pam Grier style. Still wi' me?"

Most of what he said went straight over Ruby's head but she got the basic gist. "Um… yep, you've got my attention… but if we're doin' a favor for you, how about a nice little discount on your cool stuff?"

"Yo, baby, why you gotta shake me down like that?!" He looked down at the ground, indignant but resigned. "If I hadn't just got my foot outta a cast, I'd go do this myself, but… Yeah, it's gotta be that way, fine!"

"Sweet…"

"No new guns, Rubbles," Yang interjected. "Not until you an' I can sit down and work more on that shit, okay?"

"Okay, yeah, fine… and then you'll bring me back here so I can buy the cool stuff?"

"Yes, Ruby."

"Well, then… um… I only have, like, one magazine for my automatic, here…"

"A'ight, a'ight," Larry mused, looking over at the gun Ruby pulled out from behind her back. She carefully kept it pointed at the ground and her finger off of the trigger, remembering Yang's words from earlier. "I gots a coupla Glock mags for that… Yeah, here ya go, babygirl, three of 'em, fully loaded with the good shit."

"Good shit?"

"Hollow-points, jus' the thing for a Kate Beckinsale like y'self."

"Sweeet!"

She happily handed over the money, tucking the new magazines into her pockets and her gun back behind her waistband.

"A'ight, here's the deal," Larry began once they had finished the transaction. "My girl down at Confession right there - name Venus Dare - she askin' around for someone with skills to - well, I'll let her tell you the details. But she paid me to find someone, an' I figure you two the best terminator-types on the block. I c'n give her a call right now, tell her you're on your way if you're interested…?"

"With all the build-up, this oughta be fun," Yang laughed. "Sure, Larry, we're in, let her know we're on our way."

"A'ight, then, you come back to Fat Larry next time you need somethin' y'hear?"

 **Downtown LA, Confession**

If Ruby had been excited about the interior of Asylum, when entering Confession she felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. If heaven consisted of a dance club with the ultimate Goth vibe full of gyrating bodies, dimly-lit atmosphere, and wrought-iron aesthetics.

"Oh… my… freaking… kittens!" she squealed softly, gazing about in open-mouthed rapture from the entryway. The club itself was situated inside a renovated church, though most of the trappings remained, including the iron fence surrounding the property and the heavy, iron-bound doors. The stained-glass windows had been replaced with red-tinted ones. Once through the vestibule, the interior, laid out in the shape of a cross, was an unbelievable sight to the young vampire.

Against the left was a bar and then all along the stone-walled sides were dimly-lit booths. A red carpet led the way to the dance floor in the middle, while at the spot where normally an altar would rest was the DJ booth. Business seemed to be good, with over half of the booths filled and plenty of young people jumping up and down to a wholly appropriate song blasting from the speakers mounted along the roofline.

Ruby sang along to _Goth Girls Are Easy_ by the group Lesbian Bed Death, much to Yang's amusement, as they made their way over to the bar.

"I take it you approve?" Yang asked, leaning towards her sister slightly to be heard over the music.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Ruby laughed happily. "This is even more awesome than Asylum, and it's right down the street from my apartment! It… Man, it just speaks to the Goth girl in me, y'know?"

"Never did outgrow that phase, didja, Rubbles?" the blonde laughed.

Ruby scoffed good-naturedly. "Goth is a lifestyle, Yang, you don't outgrow it."

Almost to the bar, she pulled to a stop and gaped above her head at the cages suspended next to the catwalks that seemed to run the length of the club along both sides. "Are there… naked girls dancing up there?"

Yang chuckled, pulling her further along by the elbow. "Mostly-naked, and yes. It's an ambiance thing."

"Well, I still love the place," Ruby shrugged.

As soon as they arrived at the bar, taking a spot on the far end where it wasn't elbow-to-elbow customers, the bartender hurried on over. She gave Yang an amicable nod, clearly a past acquaintance of the blonde, which Yang returned in a friendly manner with an accompanying grin. And then she directed her attention to Ruby, giving the fledgling a once-over.

Right off the bat, the brunette vampire was a little dumbstruck by the casual way this woman displayed her body, not to mention slightly envious of the confidence it'd take to reveal that much flesh around people. The bartender and presumably club owner's mascaraed eyes were pale, a cross between Weiss' light blue and Yang's lilac. She wore a black halter top with a boob window for her very generous bosom and high-rise orange shorts. Raven hair in a shag cut framed her round face. When she spoke, it was with an English accent that immediately struck Ruby as pretty damn cool, not that she was already inclined to think that this woman was awesome or anything.

"Everybody comes in here's got to have a shot, house rules," Venus grinned invitingly as she pushed a shot glass of some amber-colored liquid towards Ruby. "Inhibition's the first thing to go. Two more of these and you'll be telling me your nastiest, dirtiest stories. I am your beat priestess and it's time to confess."

Ruby glanced over at Yang who was grinning just as widely as if this was a private joke between the two. "Um… are you Venus Dare?"

"Mmhmm. Venus was her name. Sure you don't have anything to confess?"

Yang shook her head as she interjected, evidently deciding to rescue her little sister. "Hey Venus, did Larry mention we were coming by?"

"Larry?" Venus raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Oh, so you two are the 'Cleopatra Jones Squad' he was going to send over?"

"Yep, that's us!" Ruby piped up cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, I've been waiting for someone like you to come in here." She gave the pair of vampires a smirk. "You see, I've got this situation that's gotten a little out of hand and I need someone to inform some people that they won't be getting paid this month. Intrigued yet?"

Trying not to give away the fact that she was intrigued the moment she set foot in the club, Ruby shared a grin with Yang before answering. "Definitely."

"Well… the parking lot next to the Empire hotel - couple of guys, Russian accents, bit thick. I need you to tell them Venus doesn't have their money. That's it."

Yang tilted her head to the side. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"And what's in it for us?" Yang asked, her tone all business-like now. "You know I don't work for free, Venus."

"Fine, fine, standard rate, then, luv." The Goth club owner waved a hand airily before facing Ruby. "As for you, darling… How about drinks on the house for a week?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um… Well… I don't drink."

Venus sighed, though more in resignation than exasperation. "You want cash? Whatever, I can do that. Question is: are you worth it?"

"Definitely." The brunette nodded her head, pulling herself up straighter and attempting to exude some of the confidence that her sister next to her always seemed to exhibit so effortlessly. "We'll do it."

"Mmm… I expected you'd bite." Venus' grin was a bit wan this time. "Empire hotel, tell them I'm broke. You can run, right? Never mind… just don't go starting any streetfights you can't finish, alright? These guys are connected. Anyhow, a lot of people have yet to confess to the beat priestess. Later, darlings."

On their way out of the club, Ruby glanced aside at her sibling. "Hey, Yang… How do you know Venus, exactly?"

Yang shrugged easily in reply. "Eh, I just happen to stop in there sometimes for a drink, the ambiance is cool and there's lots of dark booths. Oh, and I did a little job for her a while back, deadbeat who ran up a tab and then tried to skip town." The blonde glanced behind her once they were outside the club doors and the resounding beat of Kanye West's _Stronger_ faded to a dull roar. "Y'know, this place… It'd make for a great Kindred hangout if it weren't owned by kine... Still, you can find some of us there just about any given night."

"Oh, yeah? Were there some Kindred in there tonight?"

"I noticed a couple. One Cammie and one Anarch, though not together, obviously."

"Heh, yeah. Obviously."

As they kept walking past Ruby's Haven, her thoughts drifted to her current situation so far as vampire politics went.

 _Man, it'd be nice if there was some way people like me an' Weiss from the Camarilla could, I dunno… hang out with folk like Yang an' Nora without everyone getting all judgemental and all… We need something like… like… a neutral zone_ _?_

With a snort, she quickened her steps a little to reach Yang's side just as they reached the Empire Hotel. It had a familiar grand facade from when last they visited to deal with Jezebel, but neither girl paid it much attention as they passed the building, turning the corner and into a small parking lot which was dimly illuminated by flickering streetlights. The area was fairly deserted with only a handful of cars and a trio of burly men in ill-fitting suits leaning confidently against the wall of the hotel. The one in the middle perked up as they approached, his beady eyes locking onto the girls.

"Confession bitch send you?" he asked in a very thick Russian accent.

Yang planted herself in front of him with her hands on her hips and a confident smirk on her face. "Who wants to know?"

He apparently decided to ignore that. "Money, where is money?"

Of course, Ruby should have figured her sister would be itching for a fight by this point. She held back a groan as Yang turned her head to give her a jaunty wink before cheerfully answering the question."Up your mother's ass."

At that, Ruby slapped a hand to her forehead, not bothering to conceal the groan this time.

Understandably, the Russian thug didn't take to well to that. "You die," he snarled, reaching into his jacket.

"Again?" Yang laughed as she brandished her knuckledusters.

She didn't give the middle goon a chance to draw his weapon, surging forward to deliver a fierce uppercut. The blonde didn't hold back, her hands glowing with that electric blue that Ruby associated with the Brujah, and her opponent was lifted up on his toes as his jaw shattered before starting to crumple. The coup de gras was delivered to the side of his head, crushing his skull.

Ruby wasn't about to let her sister have all the fun, however. She whipped her sword out of its sheath, heading for the thug on the left. He'd drawn an automatic pistol but was momentarily stunned by the brutal end of his comrade, enough so that she could slash at him unopposed. He let out a guttural shriek as he stumbled back, his hand holding the gun lying on the ground and a deep, bleeding gash in his shoulder. On the backswing, his head fell to the side in a fountain of blood.

By that point, the third man had gotten his gun around but before he could fire, Yang clamped a powerful hand on his forearm. The _snap_ of his bones breaking almost covered up his anguished wail, but that cut off as a punch to his middle knocked all of the wind out of him, staggering him against the wall. Ruby darted in, thrusting her sword up and into his ribcage before jumping back again.

The final Russian mobster slumped lifelessly to the ground.

In all, the fight was over in a matter of seconds. Yang gave Ruby a guileless shrug as she cleaned her knuckledusters off on one of the corpses while the brunette did the same with her sword.

"Oh, don't give me that," Ruby laughed. "That went exactly as you planned it to."

"Who, me?" the blonde queried, affecting innocence.

"Yes, you, dork."

"Dork? I'm not the one with the amine outfit…"

"That outfit is way cool!" Ruby defended herself loftily. "Better than your outfits!"

"What, are you tryin' to say you got better fashion sense than me now?"

"No, I just know people."

Yang snorted humorously as they strolled unconcernedly along the sidewalk towards Confession once more. "Ok, sure thing, Rubbles."

"I do! I got people now who are like, totally awesome at fashion! That's just like me having totally awesome fashion!" Ruby pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Right?"

"Right," her sister laughed, pulling her into a sideways hug. "God, it's good to be with you again. I missed you."

"Yeah?" Ruby stopped and returned the hug fully, ignoring the other passersby on the sidewalk. "Well, I missed you too, Yang."

"Even if I am a dork?"

" _Especially_ because you're a giant dork."

Giggling, the pair separated and resumed their short journey, a little more of a bounce in each of their steps.

Back inside the club, both girls were assaulted by the deafening beats from _Dead Bite_ from Hollywood Undead, another wholly appropriate tune in Ruby's estimation. Though for different reasons this time. In any case, as they approached Venus gave them both a quick wave from the other end of the bar, holding up her index finger to indicate she'd just be a moment.

 _Time to report on our success!_ Ruby though with satisfaction their job. _Well… more or less._

The crowd was suitably appreciative of the new thunderous beat, going wild as they flung their bodies together on the dance floor.

Finally, Venus arrived, looking at them expectantly.

Yang nodded, leaning forward and practically shouting to be heard. "Passed on your message."

"What?" Venus yelled back, one hand raised to her ear.

Yang sighed and raised her voice further. "I said-"

Frowning, Venus waved her off and gestured towards a door behind them. "I can't hear you, let's talk in my office."

Fortunately, there was another employee there who gave a resigned shrug as Venus pantomimed that he was to take over for a bit. She then lifted the end of the bar as she passed through and then to the door, gesturing for the pair of vampires to follow her.

Up the winding iron staircase took them to where the catwalks were. The beat was just as powerful up here, making conversation impossible, but Ruby's attention was rather occupied in any case. She was stuck between marveling at the gyrating, mostly-naked dancing girls in the cages up there and admiring the view of Venus from behind.

Of course, Yang took the opportunity to nudge her from behind, giving her a teasing snicker that caused Ruby to duck her head in embarrassment.

 _Well, I mean, maybe I'm finally figuring out my sexuality and all… now that it's a moot point, of course. Still, I can enjoy the view…_

Glancing at another of the dancers, this one with cute Asian features and wearing only a pink thong, she once again was grateful for her inability to blush when the girl shot the brunette a jaunty and knowing wink. Of course, this caused her to drop her gaze in embarrassment once again.

 _Son of a shitbiscuit..._

Finally, the trio arrived in the small refectory at the rear of the converted church. The heavy wooden door shut out most of the noise, even though the DJ booth was directly below them. The green carpet looked to be worn but sturdy enough, and the room was lined with a pair of leather couches that surrounded a wide coffee table with some unlit votive candles resting on it.

Venus gestured to one of the couches as she sat on the other with a weary sigh. "I need to have a word with that DJ… Well, you certainly did better than my bouncer did; poor dear can't turn his neck to the right anymore. Already had a call from Boris - wasn't too happy about tonight, son of a bitch." She bit the last phrase out viciously. "Say, how would you like to get into the club business, hmm?"

Sitting up straighter, Ruby gave an eager nod. _Omg, yes, with this club? Fuck yes, all the yes!_ "Sure, yeah, okay, we're listening…"

The Goth woman pulled a pair of envelopes out from her rear pocket, creased in half, and slid them across the coffee table before sitting back again and crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Well, to start this club, I had to take out a significant loan from a king bastard by the name of Boris, and every time I haven't been able to make the monthly, plus interest, the bastard takes what he feels is a suitable late fee."

Ruby picked the envelopes up off the table, passing one to Yang before glancing inside curiously to spy five worn twenty-dollar bills. _Sweet!_

"Go on." Yang encouraged when the woman had paused, staring off into the distance thoughtfully.

"I've got a club to run, so I'll be blunt." Venus uncrossed her arms and affixed them with an intense gaze. "I refuse to… fuck… that fat, misogynistic old man one more time to hold on to the club. So, I need someone to eliminate him. Do this and I'll make you silent partners."

"Uh-huh." Yang leaned in knowingly. "What's the catch?"

"Boris is high up in the Russian mafia. Does that make a difference?"

"Hell, no," Yang laughed.

Ruby nodded once more, firmly this time, in acceptance. _Neat, and this is like rescuing a damsel in distress, even! Well, sorta. I mean, it counts, right?_ She gave Venus an excited grin. "He's still human, right? He'll be dead before the sun rises."

"Knew I could count on you, darlings." Venus gave them a relieved smile. "He's at the Empire hotel. Always has a few of the fiercest bully boys standing around trying to out-sneer each other. He's got a short temper, and more than likely he's been drinking for the last four hours. Here - key to the penthouse level."

Ruby rose from her seat, accepting the key. "Easy-peasy."

As the pair of vampires exited the refectory, Yang waved cheerfully over her shoulder. "Be back when he's no longer breathing!"

Ruby, leading the way, paused at the top of the spiral staircase. The music was a bit more muted now, relatively speaking, but for a change, she actually didn't recognize the tune. Still, they could converse over the music with their enhanced hearing. "Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubbles?"

"I really, really, really like this place."

"Heh, yeah, me too."

"And… Venus is pretty cool."

"Yup, she is."

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Fortunately, this time she remembered to be careful of her fangs. "Wouldn't it be cool if this club were, y'know, like The Last Round?"

"Um…" Yang stared at her in perplexion. "How so?"

"Like… Like a Kindred-friendly club… But one that Camarilla and Anarch could go to without, y'know, bein' judged or anything."

"That's actually kind of a cool idea."

"Yeah," the brunette grinned, plans forming in her head. "Yeah, it is."

 _First things first, let's go kill a Russian mob boss and get Venus out of debt…_

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Ruby noticed a door opposite the one which would take them back to the bar. It was halfway open, revealing an alcove that could be used to take tickets for events. Curious, she pushed the door the rest of the way open and poked her head inside.

There was a laptop sitting on the countertop, open and powered on. Yang leaned in as well, her mouth open to clearly admonish the brunette, but Ruby had already found the sticky note on the back of the lid with the word "slave" written on it, logged in, and opened the single unarchived email. Both girls paused and stared agape at the message.

 _(Subject) Tonight?_  
 _(From) Larry_  
 _I thought we might get together tonight if it pleases you, Mistress._

Ruby covered her mouth over her giggling and raced out the door and out of the club, Yang close on her heels.

"This is why you shouldn't snoop!" Yang chastised half-heartedly.

"I can't help it!" Stepping onto the sidewalk, she let out a snort. "And besides, it could be a different Larry, right…?"

Both of them paused, identical images flashing through their heads, and shared a shudder before moving on, resolutely and wordlessly deciding never to bring this up ever again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love Fat Larry so very much. I've done this questline a tad differently as I wanted to just skip the whole garage stealth mission (yawn) and get to the good stuff. That said… I actually had to deliberate on whether or not to include "peanut-headed", which was part of the game dialog but might be taken as racist. That's not the intent here, and I don't think Larry would use it as such, more as a derogatory phrase in general. If it truly offends anyone, let me know and I can strike it out.

Next chapter, let's go beat up a mob boss, eh?

Much love as always to my wonderful Beta and collaborator, **SilvanaCrowe** , who still manages to keep up with me even when they're back at college, and hugs to you awesome readers and reviewers, it was great to hear from you all again! **Blacsparrow, kinigget, Sharkdude5, noselo, Kingofclubs8129, Erenor, deathgundam006, AntonSlavik020, Knight of Everwatch, noone297, zerosabers, TacoKing23, Scott Wolf** \- Thanks for sticking with me!

Stay shiny!


End file.
